The Dragon of Remnant
by Orkshasa
Summary: after defeating Alduin in the gardens of Sovngarde and falling into an ambush of thalmor agents when descending the Throat of the World, Dovahkiin is sent to Remnant by 3 Daedra princes, with the objective to save it from an ancient dragon that was sealed away centuries ago by the Divines themselves. Many new enemies he will face and discoveries will be made.
1. Chapter 1

(**Its finally done, i took my time yeah but i´ll explain that in the Author note down when the Chapter ends**)

Chapter 1- Heroes Never Die

White light... that was everything that Ragnar could see at the moment, the intense blinding white light that felt just like that time back in Meridia´s altar. the half-nord half-imperial young adult in his early 22´s who is also known as the Dragonborn or Dovahkiin in the dragon lenguage.

After some moments he started remembering everything that happened in the day to get an idea of where he was, In a moment he remembered that he was descending from the throat of the world, enduring the freezing winds of Tamriel´s highest mountain after his battle with Alduin, the Nord dragon god of destruction in the gardens of Sovngarde and sending him adrift in time once again, after the long battle he was exhausted, hungry and thristy, he just wanted to go back in his house of Whiterun as soon as possible and sleep for the rest of the day. Thinking that the celebrations for Alduin´s defeat could wait for later. He knew that back there would be waiting for him his friends from the companions, the stormcloak soldiers and the imperial legionnaires.

it was a rare sight to see the soldiers of both factions in the same bars without Fighting but instead acting like true brothers and sisters, it had been a hard work but he had managed to make a peace between the two rival factions after talking with their Leaders,General Tulio and Ulfric Stormcloak and making them realize that the civil war was just what the Thalmor and Aldmeri´s dominion wanted to slowly Shatter The empire even more by making this province independent and them targeting this Province, and thus Skyrim became once again a united province and fully loyal to The Empire, that made Ragnar feel great satisfaction everytime he thought about it, he always loved ruining The Thalmor´s plans and so he was obviously hated by the Altmers that were loyal to Aldmeri´s Dominion, not all of the High elves were loyal to them but anyways a lot of them were, and he didnt have any problems in Hating Back the ones that were loyal to that faction that almost destroyed The Empire founded by Talos hundreds of years ago.

They had sent many assassins after him, all of them had failed but still it was a great annoyance and they had almost killed friends of him like Lydia, Aela, Vilkas and Farkas once, but they managed to fight back the Thalmor and dark brotherhood assassins, kicking them out of Whiterun.

Now once he was back on the mountain´s feet there was a problem, when he got down back into the town of Iverstead, there was a large contingent of The Thalmor Soldiers waiting for him, they attacked him as soon as they saw him and so he fought back, he was overwhelmed and so he had called Odahviing thanks to the Thu´um he teached him to help him fight them off, but they altmer soldiers just continued appearing in large numbers…after a while Ragnar just couldn´t fight anymore, his exhaustion had increased and every single one of his muscles were sore,it was hard to move or to think clearly and the town of Iverstead had been reduced to piles of rubble and ashes thanks to the battle, but even if they were surrounded by a greater enemy force The Crimson dragon Odahviing never left his brother´s side, them they saw even more thalmor troopers arriving, this time with their blasted mages and archers, thats it!.

Thats what happened! Those bastards of the thalmor archers had got him, he slowly looked down on his wolf armor´s chestplate and to his surprise there were not arrows impaled on his chest or burn marks of arcane lightining or fire. he blinked several times just to see if he wasn´t hallucinating, the blinding light had finally subsided a while ago, he could see clearly now.¨ there should be arrows on my stomach...or burnt marks from arcane lightining and fire.¨ Ragnar finally spoke.

¨but there are not, no arrows, no burns.¨ said a deep imposing voice that the nord/imperial recognized, he looked to his right and saw that it was none other than the crimson dragon that had long ago turned to his ally.

¨Odahviing? Do you know where in Oblivion are we?...because if its Hircine´s plane them he can kiss my ass, i already cured myself of the werewolf curse!¨ Ragnar said

The dragon shook his head in amusement.¨ not many mortals dare themselves to insult a Daedric Prince so openly like you..its rather amusing to hear doing it so off-handedly.¨ The crimson dragon them looked at its surroundings and Ragnar did it too, as they looked, the place was blindingly beautiful and colorful, with flowers, waterfalls, trees and a cities that were made out of silver, Odahviing and Dovahkiin recognized the place, this was Moonshadow, Azura´s plane of Oblivion, and technically for all that Ragnar knew one planes of oblivion that wasn´t chaotic, extremely dangerous or lifeless, there were also Meridia and Hircine´s planes, but Dovahkiin didnt like that much the idea of being one of Hircine´s oversized hunting dogs, thats why he decided to cure his Werewolf Curse after helping Kodlak by allowing him entrance to Sovngarde back in the tomb of the great Ysgramor, the two dovs heard a voice and they turned to look at the owner of it.

¨Beautiful isn´t it?¨ the female voice that spoke behind them belonged to none other than Azura, the Deadric Prince of Dawn and Dusk and Nocturnal the daedric prince of Shadows, the two female daedra princes known to be twin sisters were beautiful beyond mortal standars with pale skin that looked incredibly soft, one had long black hair while the other medium raven black hair, one with a gentle and sweet look on her face while her twin of darkness had plastered on her face a stoic look, he sighted internally,the beauty of this two females daedras was something he could not deny it as he eyed the two goddesses, also besides them was another of the most powerful Daedras. The prince of madness himself!. Sheogorath The Mad God. who was drinking some tea in a gentlemanly way but decided to put the cup down and give Ragnar a polite nod while grinning.

¨it is.¨ he admitted, his curiosity got the best of him, this 3 daedric powerful daedras would not have bringed him here if they needed something from him.¨so… why did you guys saved me and bringed me here?¨ he asked slowly.

A mad grin formed on Sheogorath´s face.¨its an easy thing my friend! You didnt deserve to die like a dog in the mud with all those altmer soldiers¨ The deadric prince of madness looked at the two females daedras.

¨we are in need of your help once again Dovahkiin, we have discovered an old enemy of Daedra and Aedra alike in another world.¨ Azura said after sheogorath

¨woah, woah, woah! Another world?! Explain me that please!¨ ragnar said while frowning.

¨straight to the point as always, i like that from my Nightingales.¨ nocturnal smiled as well and them the two decided to tell him.¨Dovahkiin,we need your help because..Like my sister said, another world is in danger of extermination, and who is better to save it from total destruction than our best champion so far…You¨ Nocturnal said without taking her eyes off of her Nightingale, she could easily see that he was quite shocked from the news, for her it was normal for a mortal to react like this.

After thinking the options he had for some minutes and staring at the ground, Ragnar finally looked up at the 3 deadras infront of him.¨ its…well, how i can said it...Rather shocking to know that i have to save another world just after saving mine,but, as the Savior of Tamriel i will not let this other world be destroyed i´ll do it no matter what the cost is!¨ he said, without faltering this time, the 3 daedric princes looked rather pleased to know the decision that Dovahkiin had choosen.

¨i knew you would accept this new quest for you my Adalid, as for who your enemy is, my sister will explain that to you¨ azura said with a warm smile, the smile was sincere as the lady of dawn and dusk felt truly pleased.

He and odahviing looked at the mistress of the night and shadows as she began explaining them about the new future threat.¨a dragon, that some believe that he was the Second born of Akatosh,destined to be powerful as his Elder brother Alduin, but he was sealed away thousands of years in the past and sent to sleep to this world called Remnant, when he allowed himself to be corrupted by the Primordial Chaos of Sithis, it twisted him, made him into a mere mockery of what he once was, of dark grey scales like volcanic ash his skin became, his eyes became white and souless, his fire had turned black as the darkness itself but it still burned anything that was touched by them and other four heads appeared on his body,making him more deadly...we had recently felt that he is slowly waking up, and if he does,Remnant will be most likely destroyed¨ nocturnal said and he swallowed some saliva and them frowned, he simply couldn´t allow that, allow that evil dragon to slaughter innocents if it indeed wake up compleatly, as Savior of Tamriel he needed to do this, them Nocturnal continued¨Scylla its his name,the elder dragon with 5 heads from old myths who was sealed long time ago by Akatosh himself when it tried to destroy Nirn when it was still in its early days, the primitive men and mer could not do much against the Chaos Dragon and it even killed other dragons that tried to stop him. Sithis had ordered him to spread Chaos all across the mortal plane and with any soul of those who were killed by the corrupted dragon it gave him more power, like i said he was sealed and put to sleep but he is waking up and even thought that he is not in this Universe anymore, he will continue the mission that Sithis gave him long time ago, Dovahkiin, you have to save the world we are sending you and defeat Scylla, just like how you defeated Alduin... but You know that what you merely did with Alduin was to send him adrift in time once again right?¨ she said and ragnar nodded.¨ well Scylla is not a inmortal like him, but each of his heads means another life.¨ nocturnal said.

¨so are you saying that Scylla has a 5 lives in total?¨ ragnar asked.

¨yes, and his main head is the most powerful one, so you gotta be careful when the time to confront him arrives Dovahkiin.¨ Nocturnal took a small moment to take air and them continued.¨ on this world we are sending you, there are also creatures of Darkness, they are known as Grimm, be careful when dealing with them as they may not be as powerful as Dragons, but they have proven to be really dangerous because the normally attack in groups of large numbers, so dont be surprised if He uses the grimm beasts on his advantage..We also dont know if he may also have dragon allies too like alduin had or if dragons existed in Remnant at all, but for all we know he was alone when he was casted out, still i want you two to be extremely careful¨ nocturnal said while looking at Ragnar and Odahviing, both nodded.

¨well my friend, before i send you there are some things that i have to explain you.¨ the mad god finally spoke again.¨ first thing! Is that i hope that you dont care the changes that you will have!¨ Sheogorath said cheerfully.

¨whatever it is, why do i guess i will not enjoy it at first?¨ he said while sweatdropping and the mad god laughed maniatically.

¨ooooohhh! Yes you will not like them because, you wont be able to use your magicka on Remnant!¨ the mad god said in a straight-to-the-point way while looking at Ragnar, leaving him jaw-dropped

¨what?! Why i wont be able to use my magic powers?! Please tell me you are joking!¨ he literally yelled, shocked to learn that fact from the mad god

The mad god suddenly got serious. Anytime that someone saw the cheese-loving god this serious it meant that he was not joking.¨its because of two simple reasons and the first its because of…what was his name again?¨ Sheogorath scratched his chin in thought, while ragnar, odahviing and the other two daedras sweatdropped and them the mad god finally remembered¨Aha! Its Because of Julianos,the Aedra often associated with Magic! as you may know my mortal friend, if you have read books about The Divines, Julianos´s part in the creation was not only when he bringed his laws and logic to Nirn but also when he allowed The Aetherius´s influence into it!. Allowing all mortals, man or woman,child or elder,men or mer and even the Undead! to use the Magical and Arcane arts!, no matter in what part of The Mortal Realm they were born, their mere presence in this universe is what Allows the mana to flow free in all of you mortals, so you can use the magic in anything you men or mer want to, From the Destruction of your enemies to Healing your allies,loved ones and the innocents of nasty wounds, Alteration and Illusion.

And this place i am sending you to..The universe where Remnant exists does not have Julianos´s influence or The Aetherius. Like in this one, not even a little tiny bit of it!.¨the mad god exclaimed while extending his arms wide, Dovahkiin sighed heavily, but he couldn´t do much but to accept the fact.¨That is why you will loose your Magical and Arcane powers. But hey! Look at the positive side, they have this thing they call Aura which is kinda like a life force energy that people of Remnant use, which can be used in incredibly defensive and ofensive ways, and you will still be able to use your Thu´ums too because even if you have human body. Your soul and blood are still the ones of a dragon, but they will turn into a secondary ability that the people of Remnant have, they have Called it Semblance, so you will still be able to Shout!...and they have Cheese too in that world! Isn´t that Magnificent?! I tasted it while i was exploring that world and its Delicious!¨ Sheogorath exclaimed in delight and grinned.

Ragnar´s responce was an annoyed glare at the Mad God.¨ I Hate Cheese.¨ he said

¨but its not goat cheese!¨ he whined

Ragnar sighted exasperated at Sheogorath and his antics about cheese, sometimes he wondered why he even was a god to begin with, but them he quickly calmed himself down, the good part was that he would still keep all of his Thu´ums that he had adquired after so many long hours of exploring Skyrim´s lands and ancient tombs filled with draugrs and other things. ¨well at least thats something good, i honestly would have gone insane without my thu´ums, they have saved my life more times than i can count.¨Ragnar said them looked back at the mad god.¨well, at least i will be able to use the daedric artifacts you guys had given me…right?¨ he asked to Sheogorath, and the 3 daedras shook their heads negatively, that made ragnar´s jaw drop once more, but he had somehow the idea that he wouldn´t be able to take them.¨what is it this time?¨ was all that he asked them.

This time it was Azura´s turn to make an explanation.¨ Our artifacts that were given to you as rewards when you became our adalid are itself Parts of us turned into weapons or other ítems to provide great powers to the one that becomes their users, they are Pure enchantments and so when you go to Remnant they will all stay here, in this Universe with us¨ The Lady of Dawn and Dusk explained, and them he accepted the fact, ragnar could not deny it and so he would give in, but there was one problem, he didnt had any other weapons with him, and he NEEDS weapons.

The Imperial/Nord looked at the daedra princes again¨…alright, i accept the fact that i wont be able to take the artifacts but please, dont let them fall in the wrong hands, i know its too much to ask but i want you to hide them in a place that only the people worthy of using them will find.¨he said while looking at the 3 daedras, the all nodded, they would surely try their best.

Azura looked at him ¨we will do the best in our power to keep most of them hided when they go back to Nirn, but we cant do much with the ones that are from Molag bal, Mehrunes dagon, Mephala and others that are Evil.¨ the lady of dawn and dusk said to him and he nodded in acceptance.

Sheogorath laughed as the Wabbajack appeared on his hands.¨Dont worry my Friend! Not everyone can endure the tests that i give them to get this piece of freaking Junk!, to be honest i went easy on you when we were inside Emperor Pelagio´s mind.¨ the mad god said nonchantantly

Ragnar blinked several times and sweatdropped.¨i guess...that is good…and also can you at least give me some weapons? Going with my hands empty would make me feel naked, even thought i have my armor on.¨ he said.

¨AH! I was waiting for you to say that my friend!¨ Sheogorath exclaimed and in the blink of an eye three weapons appeared, floating infront of Ragnar, two of the signature swords used by The Blades, that in our world would be katanas, and the third weapon was a Dwemer Warhammer that was painted in steel-like colours and had the decorations of a Steel Warhammer, dovahkiin rised an eyebrow at this and took the warhammer first, whistling¨Wow...This is a Dwemer warhammer..But it looks maded out of steel, its amazing!.¨ he said while eyeing every detail that the weapon had, them he put it on his back with a sheath that he had for it, and them he took the two katanas of the blades and put them on each side of his hip, he noticed that his Wolf Steel Armor was repaired from all the damages it had from the earlier battle against the thalmor, he grinned feeling ready for going to this new world.¨any other thing that i should know?¨ he decided to ask, not wanting anymore surprises.

¨you two wont be able to go back to Nirn¨ Nocturnal said directly to them two, that made the two sons of Akatosh feel Slightly shocked and saddened a little bit, knowing that they would never be back in the world that saw them born, but they would get over it eventually, as Remnant would be their new home soon enough.

¨if you want to know the exact reason..its because being constantly sending you throught the two worlds could get the attention of the evil deadric princes, and i´m sure you dont want Mehrunes Dagon or Molag Bal making the Oblivion Crisis all over again world you are supposed to save and that this time they do not posses an artifact that turns them into the Avatar of Akatosh, so once you get to that world, it will be your new home for the two of you.¨ azaura said and them after some minutes dovahkiin and odahviing nodded in acceptance of this fate, it would be hard for them to accept idea that they would never be back in tamriel but they would surely accept it over the time, Ragnar was about to say farewell to the three Daedras, but before he could even mutter a word Sheogorath aimed at him with the Wabbajack and shoot him one of the red magic balls to teleport him away, Azura and Nocturnal frowned while looking at the Mad god, Odahviing was wide eyed after watching the way that Sheogorath used to teleport Ragnar. He looked at them back in confusion, still holding the Wabbajack in his hands and looked back at the three next to him.

¨What?¨ he asked.

¨you…shot him with the wabbajack to teleport him away…¨ azura said.

¨yeeeeees.¨ he responded.

¨i remember that you once told us that the staff has random effects on people!¨ Nocturnal shouted, making odahviing wince.

¨aahh come on i have control over this junk, i´m sure that the worst thing that could happened was turning him into a teenager again, now Odahviing! Its your turn to go! but I changed my mind about you and i´m sending you back to Nirn!¨ the mad god yelled and the Crimson Dragon had a panicked look on his face while taking some steps back.

¨l understand but.. At least Use another thing! I dont want to end up in something that is not a Dovah form!¨

¨but i´m sure you´ll like it!¨ sheogarath said with glee on his voice.

¨I DO NOT WANT TO-¨ Odahviing didnt even finished his sentence when Sheogorath shot him too with the wabbajack, teleporting the crimson dragon to Remnant in the same way that Ragnar was, what was the change that happened to him? It will be a mistery until time tells.

¨aaah! I love shooting people with this junk!¨ the mad god exclaimed gleefuly while waving the wabbajack, while nocturnal and azura had angered expressions, they would surely give the mad god a lesson later.

Remnant- Vytal continent, West of Vale Kingdom in the Island of Patch.

A small explosion that leaved a cloud of red smoke happened deep in the Island´s grey forrests, Ragnar crawled out of the cloud grumbling some things about kicking Sheogorath so hard if he ever sees the mad god again that even Jyggalag would feel it!. When the Nord-Imperial opened his eyes again the first thing he saw was grey trees and them he looked up the night sky, noticing that were was just One large moon he blinked once, twice and them his eyes widened like plates. This world has just one Moon… and its Shattered!.

¨what in Oblivion could have leaved that moon in such an state?..¨ he asked slowly.

After a while He decided to not give himself a headache thinking about it and quickly checked on his weapons and nodded positively after looking the two katanas on his sides and his warhammer on his back, he also did some check ups on his other things, realizing that he still had with him his money bag filled with Septims and a few highly valuable stones and what used to be the helmet of his wolf armor but he knew he could not use the helmet anymore thanks to the horns on his head, but them he realized something weird, he actually felt shorter¨ why in Oblivion do i feel smaller?¨ he asked out loud and his eyes widened in realization, why does his voice sounds like the one of a 15 year old teenager?! He looked down to see that he was still wearing his Wolf Armor, but his body! His body was the one of a 15 year of teen once more, but even if he felt shorter, on his teenage years he was just as tall as any other nord, mixed in with his Imperial side. ¨by the gods, damn you Sheogorath! If i ever see you again i am so going to kick your ass!¨ he yelled at the sky, he knew for sure that the mad god would be laughing to no ends in this moment. Sighting as he ran a hand throught his hair, he stopped mid way after feeling something hard on his head.

¨what is this?¨ he moved to a small river that was close and looked at his reflection on the water. The things on his head…they were horns! just like the ones of a dragon and after counting them, they were four in total. He realized that the types of horns on his head were the ones that frost dragons normally have and they were in a form that circled part of his head, slightly separated but not too much making them look like if it was some kind of crown. He also noticed that his ears were changed as well, they were pointy like the ones of a Bosmer and he could also see and feel scales like the ones of a dragon after touching them.¨ i have horns and pointy ears…¨he sighted.¨ well..i always wondered how it would feel to have ears like the ones of a Mer.¨ ragnar said and them turned around, finally started walking on around the forrest, now with the objective of finding the civilization of this world. a hold, a city or a town, a military camp, base or castle! anything would do! he may had been healed but he was still very hungry and thirsty.

And a while later. Ragnar was still walking on the Grey Forrest that seemed endless, where any other person would have been desperate to find a way out, he wasn´t, he was used to long walks like this after exploring Skyrim´s unforgiving lands, from the lush green ones to the snow-covered ones on the far more northern regions of it. But there was something here that has been making him feel paranoid and nervous, like if he was being observed and followed.

he had also noticed a few changes that came with this new form he had, first was that he could now smell things he couldn´t before, Hear things he couldn´t and finally was the fact that even if it was Night time he could see perfectly,but the forrest was also awfully quiet, the only sound that he could hear was the howling of the wind, that was the only thing he could hear but he had not heard any sounds from animals or any type of wild life, he could also hear the rustling of the bushes and he swore that he saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring directly at him from behind the bushes, blinking and rubbing his eyes to see if he wasn´t hallucinating, he looked at the bush again and the pair of red eyes were gone, he was still nervous but Ragnar decided calm himself, Why was he so nervous? He had fought the most blood thirsty beasts of Skyrim to even Alduin himself! he shouldn´t be feeling like this!. but it was for sure that whatever was the thing or things that were stalking him they were surely predators, like the Sabertooth Tigers and Trolls, he moved his hands slowly and grabbed tightly his Katanas´s grips, ready to take them out of their Scabbards, he continued walking until he heard the sound of a dry branch breaking, he quickly turned around to the direction that the sound came from and there it was one of the things that had stalked him, with fur that was as black as the night itself and glowing blood red eyes, it was a creature that highly reminded Ragnar to the Lycanthropes, but with bony-like armor on several parts of its body, the creature was growling at him, with its claws ready.

Growling back in defiance, he quickly took his dual katanas out of their sheaths in each of their hands, he looked directly at the creature of darkness infront of him.¨ come on! what are you waiting for!¨ he taunted the beast and as if it had understood him the creature charged foward against ragnar, it tried clawing him and he dodged and avoided each one of them with ease, finally he counter-attack by doing dual slashes on the Lycan´s arms,making the wolf creature howl in pain and back down. Ragnar continued his attack by doing a powered attack.¨Die!¨ he shouted as he cut off one of the Wolf´s arms, the beowulf fell to the ground howling in pain, them it let out a long howl before the dragonborn walked up to it and finishing it off by impaling one of his katanas right throught its face, he brought his katana out and swiped it clean.¨creatures of darkness or not, they Bleed too.¨ he said with a confident smirk, but said smirk was wiped from his face when he heard several loud wolf like howls, most likely responding to the one of the beowulf he just killed, and in a matter of seconds he could clearly see several pairs of red eyes, all of them surrounding him.¨oh boy…this is gonna be fun.¨ he said sarcastically and them got into a combat stance.

Them the horde of beasts charged directly at him, Ragnar started Hacking and Slashing each of them, killing them one by one with quick kill attacks, he had learnt that in situations like this it was better to defeat his enemies with fast and precise attacks and so far he was doing good as he decapitated yet another of those darkness lycans, he started dodging their claw attacks as three of them were trying to land a hit on them at the same time, ragnar searched throught his Thu´ums and found the one he wanted to use against this three.¨ **Fus Ro Dah!¨** he shouted Unrelenting Force, the thunderous voice was released in a powerful wave of blue energy that moved foward without oposition, sending the three beowulfs crashing against trees. Sounds of bones breaking were heard, he smirked and looked at what was left of the horde of Beowulfs who were hesistantly looking at him¨still want to eat me?¨ he taunted, them he heard a different roar than the ones that he has been killing so far the wolf-like Grimms backed down to watch and from the bushes came two incredibly tall bear like monster, with fur that was black like the one of the wolf things, this ones looked obviously more stronger and harder to kill.¨wow, now this is a challenge!¨ he put the two katanas back into their scabbards and them changed to Sovngarde, thats the name he had choosen for his Dwemer warhammer painted in steel colours, he gave a few quick practice swings, pleased to see that it had the correct weight, he looked at the two Ursas and taunted them with a simple hand movement.

The two bear like Grimms charged at Ragnar, who had been waiting for their attack. When they were close enough he jumped and he found himself surprised to see that he could actually jump a little bit higher, was his new body the reason of this?, he decided to find out about that later. He them landed over one of the Ursas, it started shaking to the sides violently to try to get him off.¨ this is actually quite entertaining!¨ the Dovahkiin said and the he brought up his warhammer and them with a mighty swing he hit the left side of the face of the ursa he was on, its bony mask cracked and its left got damaged too leaving it out of combat for a while, the other bear-like grimm on its two lower feet and tried to pounce Ragnar, but he jumped off of the other ursa and them attacked this directly on its chest, he heard the sound of bones breaking and without giving time for this Monster to counter attack the teen with dragon features started giving the Ursa quick attacks with Sovngarde, each hit that connected meant another broken bone for the monster, it howled in pain and Ragnar decided to finish it off to end its pain by Crushing its head directly with a powerful attack, black blood and bones pieces splattered everywhere, he walked back a few steps and swiped the dark liquid off of Sovngarde´s surface.

He grinned and looked at the other beowulfs who were still hesistant to fight him he was gonna go after them to finish what was left of them but he heard a sound behind him, he looked back to see that the other Ursa charged at him.¨oh shit.¨ he said and he was pounced to the ground, his warhammer escaping from his grip after the impact against the ground, he looked directly at the Ursa who was growling and snarling at him, them it moved down to try to chop Ragnar´s head off with a great bite, his eyes widened and he quickly changed Shouts, finding the right one for this situation.¨**Feim Zii Gron!¨** as he shouted those words, his whole body became complete ethereal energy, untouchable, compleatly invulnerable to any kind of damage but incapable of dealing damage to his enemies

The Ethereal Form shouted also allowed him to escape from the solid grip of the bear-like grimm, he quickly standed and ran to where Sovngarde had landed, he made himself go back into solid form ending the time of the ethereal form prematurely, he them picked up his warhammer and looked at the Ursa with a death glare.¨ .Dead.¨ he said and them charged at the Bear grimm at the same time it did, the result was Ragnar ripping off the upper part of the Ursa´s head from the rage fueled attack, its body fell limp on the ground.

After that he turned to look at the Beowulfs.¨i think you guys havent meet Sovngarde, come say Hi to it.¨ he said and made the bones of his neck sound and charged head on against the Lycan Grimm beasts, giving a mighty battle cry.

In another part of the Grey Forrest, close to where Ragnar is.

Qrow was with a group of other Huntsmen, who went in to fight the upcoming horde of beowulfs that was coming to the Town of Patch, something that also had the group of experienced huntsmen worried was that misterious red cloud that one of Qrow´s cameras hidden in the forrest caught in video.¨So Qrow..What do you think that red cloud was a deposit of Red Dust?¨ one of the huntsmen asked, he was a tall bald man named Karl Johannsen, compleatly clad in a heavy armor and carrying on his hands a gatling gun.

¨No..if it was red dust being ignited them a fire would have broke loose in the forrest, my guess is that it must had been something else that we are unaware of.¨ the black haired man explained, he kept a tight grip on his black scythe

¨i just hope its not a new type of grimm, we have enough problems with the Deathstalkers attacking the walls of the town once in a while.¨ another huntsman, who was in casual clothes with just a chest plate covering him said, his weapon of choice were dual machetes that could turn into revolvers, his hair was dirty blonde and long, his name was Tyler Smith.

¨i dont care if its a new type of grimm, for me they all just burn the same!¨ it exclaimed Jayce Kerrigan, who was the most boisterous of the group, his weapon of choice was a Flamethrower fueled with red dust, a bear Faunus man, with short brown hair and wearing soldier like clothing.

¨Jayce dont get so full of yourself like always or you´ll end up dead one of this days.¨ Qrow said.

The bear faunus just grinned.¨oh come on Qrow you know i´m always extra careful!¨ he exclaimed, the Scythe Wielder was going to say something but a sudden battle cry silenced him and everyone else, they looked at each other and them to the direction from where it came they ran towards it as fast as they could.

They finally came into a clearing and saw the state that it was, some trees were destroyed and lots, Lots of Beowulfs lay dead on the ground, half of them with smashes and the other half looked like if they were killed with a blunt weapon, they could also see the bodies of two Ursas, there were also a few scorching marks on the ground, like if someone had used a fire based semblance or weapon.

¨what in Dust happened here…is this the Horde that was coming?¨ Qrow asked.

¨it looks like...but someone else went ahead of us.¨ Karl said, while Tyler looked at the grimm corpses that were already starting to desintegrate.

¨Guys…¨ Jayce, the bear faunus said, getting the attention of the other three huntsmen, he pointed at the center of the clearing, there were three beowulf corpses piled on one another and over them was sitting a teenager no older than 15 but that was taller than average and he looked like he already had muscles under that armor he carried, after taking a better look thanks to his night vision, the armor had decorations that looked like faces of wolves and other feral themes, it had a few claw marks. Possibly from some beowulfs that managed to land hits on him and it also had a kilt that compleatly surrounded the waist of the boy. His skin was pale and hair was light brown but with a blonde streak on the right side of his hair, his eyes were of a dark blue color, they looked tired and he had a few scratches on his face, on his hands he had a warhammer and they could see on his sides two katanas. The bear faunus also noticed the set of four horns on his head and the pointy ears covered with scales…this boy...He was a Dragon Faunus!.¨you did all of this?!¨ Jayce asked, still in shock while Qrow and the others looked at him in silence, waiting for the answer.

Ragnar was still panting after the battle with the horde, but his attention taken to the four older men that came into the clearing, he looked at the one who asked him the question, who was carrying a strange looking tube-like weapon and another thing on his back, he nodded.¨Yes.. i was the one who defeated all of this things.¨ ragnar responded.

Tyler shook his head to the sides.¨bullshit! i wont believe that just a kid could have probably defeat a horde of Beowulfs, plus two Ursas!¨

¨there is no one else here besides Us and him Tyler.¨ Karl said, Qrow, Jayce and Ragnar nodded in agreement.

¨i want the proof that he did this!¨ Tyler demanded and as on cue to his words, a Ursa Mayor came from the treeline just behind the Dragon faunus boy, letting out a bestial roar.

¨you want proof? You´ll have it.¨ he said with a small grin and jumped off of the three dead beowulfs who were already desintegrating into black smoke, still with Sovngarde on hands, he ducked to avoid a claw attack from the Ursa Mayor and looked right at its face, it roared at Ragnar but he didnt back down in fear, he simply changed his Thu´ums, behind him Qrow and the other four could feel the change in the Boy´s aura.¨**Yool Thor Shul!**¨ he shouted in a lenguage unkown to the four huntsmen and they watched as an inferno came out of the boy´s mouth, it literally was like if he was a dragon breathing fire, the flames consumed the upper part of the Ursa mayor´s body, the fire quickly extended all over the bigger bear grimm and it died a slow painful death, he turned around, looking at the four huntsmen who were wide eyed and their jaws dropped, he was gonna say something but he burped a small flame.¨ups.. Sorry about that.¨he looked at Tyler¨ and there you have your proof, Happy?¨

¨i dont know you guys...but i believe the kid.¨ Qrow said.

¨i actually like him, hes cool and he spits fire out of his mouth!¨ Jayce exclaimed gleefuly, the bear faunus had always been a Pyromaniac so he found himself fascinated at the boy´s semblance.

¨sorry for doubting on you kid..¨ Tyler admitted.

¨your semblance is amazing! I´ve never seen someone spit fire out of their mouths!¨ Karl compliemented.

¨i accept your apologies and really?¨ ragnar asked while looking at Karl.

¨yes and what´s your name Kid?¨ Qrow responded.

¨Ragnar…just Ragnar, i dont have a lastname or Family.¨ he said as he put Sovngarde on the holder that was on his back again

Qrow did wonder how did the kid actually got the weapons and armor, he guessed it could have been hard work and if he defeated the Grimm horde, single handly them he had great combat skills.¨you know Ragnar…i think you should become a Huntsman.¨ Qrow said

¨you can explain me about that after i eat something…I´m starving!¨ the boy exclaimed and the four huntsmen nodded.

¨come on kid, follow us, we´ll take you to the town of Patch.¨ the dragon faunus nodded.

Later.

Town of Patch.

Tyler, Karl and Jayce had gone back to their homes while Qrow had taken Ragnar to eat something before he decided to eat his own arm, the black haired scythe wielder had been quite shocked after seeing how much the boy eated, In fact Ragnar had eaten Four hamburguers and a complete jar of water, Qrow had decided to pay for him even if the boy had money or not.

Currently the two were walking on the streets of patch, going to Taiyang´s house¨i cant belive you actually ate those four hamburguers¨ qrow said.

¨thats the name of that dish? And i told you i was really hungry!¨ the Dragon faunus looked at a street light confused at what it was, Sheogorath told him that there was no Magic in this place!, he had to know what that thing was.¨what is that thing?! Is it magic?¨ Ragnar asked.

Qrow chuckled and responded.¨No it isn´t, this is done thanks to science and engineering, that works with electricity¨

Ragnar looked at it with curiosity, the imperial side of him was the one that was more interested in things like this and learning.¨by the Nine…its amazing!¨ he exclaimed

As they continud walking towards Taiyang Xiao Long´s house, Qrow explained the boy things about modern society and realized that the boy was obviously from a place where technology hasn´t increased that much, his theory was right when he saw the reactions of Ragnar when he saw a car and when the dragon faunus heard a passing bullhead

Taiyang was on the living room watching tv with his two daughters, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, the first one was 13 years old and the elder sister was 15, who was in her third year of Signal academy, while ruby was in her second year and so far she was learning very well all thanks to her training with Qrow. A while ago the two girls and their father had been visiting their neighbors, the Comeau Family, since yang and ruby were close friends with the twins, Marek and Malik, the two boys were both black panther Faunus, at the beginning they were just yang´s classmates but they soon became two her and ruby´s closest friends.

The three heard a knock on the front door and Taiyang standed from the sofa they were sitting.¨wait a second girls, i´ll go see who is it¨ he said and walked to the door and opened it, to find Qrow and boy…but his eyes widened in shock after realizing that the boy with the black haired Scythe wielder was a Dragon Faunus.

¨Taiyang, we need to talk, its really important¨ was all that Qrow said.

¨its about this kid right?¨ the blonde man said while looking at Ragnar

¨yes, let´s go to the kitchen, Ragnar why don´t you stay with Ruby and Yang? I´m sure they´ll like to be your friends too¨ qrow said and the dragon faunus nodded, while Taiyang and Qrow walked to the kitchen to talk privately.

The blonde man closed the kitche´s door and looked at his black haired friend.¨alright, tell me whats going on...is that kid really is a Dragon faunus?¨ he asked.

Qrow nodded.¨yes, your eyes do not lie to you, he is a dragon faunus.¨

¨where do you found him?¨

¨we found him on the Gray Forrest, do you remember about the horde i told you that it was coming?¨

¨yes¨

¨well…he killed the whole horde of Grimm all by himself!¨ Qrow said

Taiyang´s eyes widened in shock.¨you must be lying!¨ he exclaimed.

¨I´m not…i even saw him incinerate a Ursa Mayor by spitting fire out of his mouth! ¨the black haired man exclaimed. ¨that reminds me to the leyends from the books that we read time ago on that old temple we found deep in the forrests¨ Qrow responded.

¨about a boy who could use his voice as a power, his semblance is his voice…you are right! He must be the same from the leyends, but what do we do now?¨

¨you´ll take care of him.¨ the elder scythe wielder said.

¨why me? Why not you?¨ he asked

¨you know i´m too busy to properly take care of the boy, you are better than me in that..Rising both Yang and Ruby proves that.¨ Qrow explained.

¨Okay..i´ll do it, i´m gonna rise him as if he was my Son.¨ taiyang said with a small smile.¨oh! also did he told you from where he is?¨ he asked.

¨thats good i wish you luck with that and No, he didnt told us, you should try asking him to see if he tells you something about his origins¨ he responded.

¨alright i´ll do that, you going back to work already?¨

¨yes, good night Tai¨ qrow said and opened the door of the kitchen, walking to the Common room, to see Ruby, Yang and Ragnar who was telling them the things he did back in the Gray forrest after the two girls asked him where Qrow had found him.

¨them i smashed the Ursa´s head with Sovngarde!¨ he exclaimed.

¨wooow! That sounds cool and your weapon is cool too..Oh! oh! Can i carry it?¨ ruby asked with exitement.

¨Ruby, what are the magic words?¨ Yang asked

¨Right!¨ she responded while looking at yang them back at Ragnar.¨can i carry Sovngarde Pleaaaaase?..Pretty pleaase with a cherry on top!¨ ruby said while making her best puppy eyes.

¨…i..Cant resist, alright! Alright! You win Ruby!¨ he said, giving in to the girl´s request and he took his warhammer.¨but be careful, its kinda heavy...so if its too much for you i´ll help alright?¨ he said

¨i´m not weak, i can easily carry Cresent Rose, so i´ll be okay!¨ she said and them extended both of her hands patiently waiting them Ragnar placed Sovngarde on her hands, ruby almost fell but she actually managed to hold the warhammer on her hands, for the girl the weapon´s weight was kinda like Cresent Rose´s but she had noticed that it was obviously heavier, she was starting to force herself to hold it while puffing out her cheeks, which made her look adorable, Ragnar took Sovngarde off of her hands easily.¨ easy there Ruby or you could hurt yourself.¨ he said slightly worried.

¨dont worry! As i said I´m strong and i drink milk!, you just wait and i will be able to carry Sovngarde without problems like you do!¨ she exclaimed exitedly.

¨isn´t shee an adorable thing?¨ yang said while petting her head, ruby pouted.

¨i cant deny it, shes really adorable.¨ ragnar said too, and she continued pouting, which made the two chuckle.

¨Hey Ragnar¨

The dragon faunus turned around to look at Qrow who was at the door, smilling.¨ i´m gonna go now, take care of yourself kiddo.¨ he them looked at Ruby and Yang.¨ sorry for being here for so little, but i promise that next time i come i´ll be able to play with you two!¨ the black haired scythe wielder said.

¨Okay Uncle Qrow!¨ the two girls said at the same time, smilling back at him, he chuckled and them went off, closing the front door.

The three heard an ahem, and looked at Taiyang.¨i first want to say that i welcome you to the Xiao Long Family!¨ the blonde man exclaimed, which resulted in cheers from yang and ruby, and a smile on Ragnar´s face.¨what is your name kid?¨ he asked gently.

His smile grew, and responded.¨ My name is Ragnar¨

¨nice name you got Ragnar, but now that i think about it, it would sound weird for you to have the Xiao Long last name since your name is different…so i think you could share Ruby´s last name.¨the blonde man looked at ruby who nodded happily.¨Its settled, from this day you´ll be Ragnar Rose¨ he said while grinning, Yang was grinning too and ruby giggled at what their father had just said.

¨it sounds Silly but i like it!¨ the younger scythe wielder said.

The Dovahkiin blinked once..Twice and them a third time, them rised an eyebrow but quickly moved it down again, Rose? That was not the most intimidating last name he has ever heard before…but he could not say no, he didnt want to dissapoint ruby. So he decided to swallow his Nord and Imperial prides and accepted his new lastname.¨ Ragnar Rose it is them¨ he said, giving a sincere and true smile.

¨yaay! I have a Big brother now!¨ ruby said happily, giving ragnar a hug, them yang and taiyang also joined in the Family hug. To tell the truth, the fact of finally being part of a Family actually made him feel good. He was aware that he is a Son of Akatosh in mortal body he never got the chance of being in a Family and that always made him feel lonely from time to time.

¨wait! What age are you Ragnar?¨ Yang asked

¨if you are having hopes of being the eldest of us three them no, i have 15¨ he said, while petting ruby´s head.

¨oh shush, we have the same age!¨she repiled.

¨come on now, it´s late, i´m sure you need some rest ragnar.¨ Taiyang said, coming into the conversation.

¨yes…i had a really long day and i really need some sleep¨ he said. The dragon faunus had been feeling the effects of exhaustion since a while ago but he had been doing his best to endure it and he was starting to fail at it right now since it was getting harder for him to reopen his eyes.

¨come on, we have a third room that you could use follow me.¨ taiyang said while walking in the direction of the room

¨alright¨ ragnar replied while following him but a tug on his arm stopped him, he turned around to look down at ruby who was looking up at him.¨what is it ruby?¨

¨have a good night brother¨ she said and he chuckled, getting used to that would be hard but he knew he could eventually, it was something that not even the dragons he had managed to befriend had called him, even if he was a son of Akatosh just like them.

¨good night Ruby and Yang¨ he said smilling at his two sisters and them followed Taiyang.

Ragnar inspected the room that was given to him, it had a simple bed for one person, and a table where he could place most of his things, like his katanas, Sovngarde and his other stuff so he started doing it.

Moments later, he was finally done with taking off his armor and had put on a simple white shirt and black cotton pants, given to him by taiyang when he said that he didnt had sleeping clothing, his Wolf steel armor rested on the table, along with his katanas, the boots of the armor were on the floor and his warhammer, Sovngarde resting against the wall, he knew that the weapon made of Dwemer metal would be too heavy for the wooden table and would eventually break it.

He had also put on the table his money bag that had quite an amount of Septims that the boy managed to adquire doing honest hard work back in Skyrim and a Map of Tamriel rested next to that bag. He had remembered of the secondary bag he had with him, which was bigger, and for a reason. It had his Soul Gems inside of it, he had the common ones which were all compleatly filled and he had also quite a few of the Black Soul Gems that he adquired during a quest given to him that consisted on getting rid of a group of necromancers who were trying to revive Potema Septim and use her power.

Most of the black soul gems were charged since they had the weird glow as the normal ones too but he saw 3 that didnt glow meaning that they were not filled. But he knew that something strange had happened to them, he took one out of the bag and inspected it.¨ this is weird…i dont remember that the soul gems or black ones could glow.. i just remember them shinning but that was just the sun or other types of lights reflecting on them¨ he said to no one in particular while holding the soul gem with his thumb and index finger, he guessed that it would probably be an effect of what Sheogorath did to him after shooting him with The Wabbajack. He put the Soul Gem back inside the bag and decided to lay on his bed, he was too tired right now to think any weird theories about what could have happened to his gems, he would find out tomorrow, he closed his eyes and allowed his counciousness to drift into the Dream World.

Two hours later, ragnar had been sleeping without any problems, having a well deserved rest was a something wished greatly ever since he defeated Alduin. But after a while the dragon faunus felt a gentle shake on his shoulders, he sit up on the bed and opened his eyes, looking at the person who woke up him and realized that it was Ruby, wearing her black and red pijama and holding a bunny plushie, rubbing his still tired eyes he wondered what could she be doing in his room at this hour of the night.¨Ruby? what´s wrong?¨ he asked her.

¨i..Cant sleep, i had a nightmare..i tried waking up yang but shes a heavy sleeper…can i sleep with you?¨ the little sister asked

He scratched the back of his head.¨Ruby i dont know if taiyang would be pleased…i just arrived today, but dont worry about that, it was just a dream¨ he smiled at her and carried her up on his arms easily, them walked out of his room.¨whats yours and yang´s room?¨ he asked.

¨that one¨ she pointed at the semi-open door.

¨yang normally does something when you cant sleep?¨

¨yes! she tells me stories!¨ she said and them gasped.¨are you gonna tell me one?¨ she asked with hope shinning on he reyes.

The elder faunus brother thought for some seconds, what story could he tell her? He wasn´t ready to tell them about his adventures in Skyrim..He didnt felt ready and he wanted to grow closer to them first, he thought hard for several seconds till he finally got idea. Blessed by Julianos be the History books!.¨yes, i´m gonna tell you a story¨ he said, smilling after getting inside the sisters´s room.

¨oh oh! Whats the name of the story?!¨

¨its name is The Oblivion Crisis.. it starts like this: at the turning of the Third Era, The Emperor of Tamriel Uriel Septim VII and all three of his sons were assassinated by the Mythic Dawn…a cult of bad people who worshipped The evil daedric prince Mehrunes Dagon. He had conspired to conquer all of Nirn and Mundus, aided a man named Mankar Camoran, the leader of the Mythic dawn cult, Dagon had promised to name him the Immortal ruler of Tamriel, but knowing the nature of the daedric prince he was most likely to not keep his promise.¨

¨wow that man was a real dummy!¨ ruby said, and Ragnar chuckled, them continued.¨ and so! When hopes seemed to be lost a champion rised in arms to save Tamriel!, he was called the Hero of Kvatch, who used to be a prisoner that The Emperor released when he was trying to escape, Uriel who was in his dying moments told him of the existence of a fourth son, and after giving The Hero an artifact known as the Amulet Of The Kings tasked him with the quest of finding Martin Septim, the last member of the Septim dinasty of Emperors!...but something happened¨

¨w-what?¨ she asked

¨the Amulet of the Kings was stolen by the Mythic Dawn Cult!¨ he exclaimed in low voice to not wake up Yang, who was snoring on her bed, ruby gasped.¨but fear not Ruby as Martin and his brave companion, The Hero managed to get the Amulet back from the evil hands of Mankar Camoran and his cult!¨ ruby now cheered on low voice too.

¨after getting the Amulet Of The Kings back from the two heros headed back to the Imperial City to their final battle against the daedric prince of destruction Mehrunes Dagon, while The Hero of Kvatch fought bravely on the streets of the Imperial City along with the Imperial soldiers and The Blades against the hordes of daedras and dremoras, Martin Septim sacrificed himself, becoming the Avatar of Akatosh¨

¨Akatosh?¨ ruby asked, slowly. He had noticed that she was getting sleepy.

A small came to Ragnar´s face.¨ The Dragon God of Time and leader of the Nine Divines. Martin had accepted his fate and he became a great dragon who shined with the intensity of the sun, the god of time and the daedric prince of destruction fought in a incredible epic battle…and in the end, Mehrunes Dagon was defeated and sent back to his plane and the Gates of Oblivion were closed forever...meaning the salvation of Tamriel¨

Ruby yawned, now compleatly sleepy.¨ the Crisis of Oblivion was an amazing story Ragnar..i loved it¨ she said with a smile and slowly closing her eyes.

¨i´m glad you liked it Ruby, will you sleep better with this?¨ he asked.

¨yes… thank you so much¨ she yawned again.¨Ragnar¨

¨yes ruby?¨

¨does Tamriel really exists?¨

A nostalgic smile formed on his face.¨yes it does…but its very…very far away from Vytal¨

¨will i ever see it?¨

¨maybe…but as i told you, its very far away¨ he said and she nodded in understanding but kept the hopes of seeing the lands where the Crisis of Oblivion happened.

¨are you from Tamriel?¨

that question caught him off guard but he decided to answer her.¨Yes..i am a half breed of two races of that place, The Imperials from Cyrodill and the Nords from Skyrim, but promise me something.¨

¨what is it?¨

¨keep it secret for now, i want to be closer to all of you three before i explain everything, okay?¨

¨Okay big brother!¨ she said with a smile and the curled up on the bed, with a smile on her face, closing her eyes.¨sleep well¨

¨thanks and you too Ruby.¨ he said with a smile, and the walked out of the room, looking for a moment at the sleeping form of ruby and yang, them he silently closed the door and walked back to his room, going back to sleep again.

(Well this is it for now, hello everyone Orkshasa here. Sorry that i took long at remaking the story, i was reading more of The Elder Scrolls lore and watching more of RWBY. The ideas for this story multiplied!, as you may see this is the double of the original number of words that the original Chapter had. If you wonder why? Them its because i want to make this story entertaining and good. So i´ll do my best to keep each Chapter over 10.000 words and more if possible. What i have planned is to make 3 seasons for this story with 20 or 24 chapters in each so in total the Dragon of Remnant will have 60 or 72 chapters. Even if i update **Slowly **so i make less mistakes while writing.i promise you all that i will_** Complete**_ this story as well as the others, many other stories in this site have inspired me to do something like this one..And the best example that i can give you all is the Fallout/Mass Effect crossover called _From The Ashes _by_ Er The King. _if you guys have read it then you know why he was my inspiration, if you haven´t read that story them go read it too! Its an amazing story!. Oh. And i´m still on the No-Brakes Hype Train for everything i saw of Fallout 4 on the E3 yesterday…as a fan of the fallout games i gotta say..IT WAS AMAZING, and bethesda got me hooked to yet another catchy song dammit!.)

(Also you can see that the main pairing will be Ragnar x Weiss, and not like i said with velvet well…you will see as the story goes on…i have something planned. –walks away singing Atom Bomb Baby- )


	2. Chapter 2

(Author note at the end!)

Chapter 2- Unexpected Turn Of Events.

Ragnar opened his eyes slowly, clearly annoyed thanks to the sunlight that came throught the window. He grumbled as he sit up on his bed.¨stupid sunlight..i need a cover for the window.¨ he said and yawned while rubbing his still sleepy eyes, when he finally opened them and looked outside, it was a clear day and he could see the other houses of the town and For a moment he thought that he was back in Tamriel but he remembered quickly that he was not there anymore but in Vytal sended here by the mad god. He standed up from his bed and he looked at his armor but decided to not put it on yet and walked out of his room, still in the sleeping clothing. Making sure to not hit the small lamp things on the roof with his horns.

Yang and Ruby were already awake, the little sister had been telling the older one the Story that ragnar told her last night, obviously leaving out the part about Tamriel actually existing as part of keeping her promise with her elder brother.¨ and so! Martin Septim sacrificed himself to become the Avatar of Akatosh!, a biiiig dragon of golden light that fought the evil daedric prince Mehrunes Dagon! And, and! Sended him back to Oblivion after a loooong epic fight!¨ ruby said with glee, and looked at ragnar as he walked out of his room.¨hi ragnar!¨

¨wow..That was quite the tale¨ yang said and them she looked at ragnar too like ruby did, she smiled at him.¨thanks for helping ruby last night brother and how do you know that story ragnar?¨

He thought a quick excuse for that, it wouldn´t be a lie since the tale was on the books.¨i read it on some books…back in my homeland and it became my favorite tale since that day, i always saw the Hero of Kvatch as a inspiration.¨ he said with a smile, it was kinda true. As he read how the hero saved Tamriel it slowly inspired to take the life of a adventurous warrior.

Yang smiled widely.¨it sounds really cool!¨ she exclaimed

¨yes it is!¨ ruby agreed

¨well, like i said it is indeed my favorite story¨ he responded, the two sisters looked like they were gonna ask him something else but taiyang came from the kitchen.

¨Yang, Ruby you two better start getting ready for classes.¨

¨aye dad!¨

¨yes daddy!¨

The blonde man smiled and turned to look at the dragon faunus. ¨ragnar your going too, i talked with Signal´s principal and from this day you will start your training to become a Huntsman.¨ the blonde man said.

¨a Huntsman…whats that?¨ the dragon faunus asked.

¨they are people who train to become warriors that are the best of the best in all of Remnant. And our main mission is to fight against the creatures of Grimm and protect the Cities, towns and walls from them, its a dangerous job but its worth it when you save lives of those who cant defend themselves. I am One too, as well as a instructor on Signal Academy, yang and ruby are already training to become Huntresses too…so, are you interested too Ragnar?¨ he explained and finished with that question, he had recieved a message from Qrow before going to sleep, where it especifically told him that Ragnar should become a Huntsman. That option was the best for him

The dragon faunus thought about the option presented to him for several minutes. That thing of the Huntsman/Huntresses reminded him of The Blades and the Penitus Oculatus, both of these groups were the special forces and intelligence arms of the Imperial Army, who also have the job of protecting the Emperors and eliminating any possible threat against The Empire. They were some of the best of the best in all of Tamriel and no one could deny that fact.

When he was done thinking the options he looked at his sisters who nodded positively and gave him thumbs up. He knew his objetive was to save Remnant from the upcoming event, the awakening of Scylla and he knew that becoming a Huntsman will surely help him well in that, he looked at Taiyang and nodded.¨ yes, i will become one too…i want to save this world!¨ he said.

The responce from the dragonborn made the sisters and father feel relieved since they thought for a moment that he would reject the idea. The sisters were happy because their brother was going to join them in Signal. Their father remembered what Qrow told him last night, the kid was already a skilled fighter, so Ragnar would be placed on the same year as Yang. Even if he was told that the dragon faunus knew how to fight, the blonde man wanted to see it by himself.

¨alright! Them let´s go, we will go by foot, the academy is the town´s east side, which is actually close.¨ he said and the three teenagers nodded.

-Later-

When Ragnar came to town with Qrow he didnt manage to see much since it was night time and most people were in their homes sleeping, but now that it was day time, it was them when he realized just how different and advanced Vytal was compared to the one of Tamriel. This people literally had done some magnific technological advances and he would dare to say that some of them leaved the ones of the Dwemer as simple toys.

First was the Flying ships..Not even on his wildest dreams ragnar ever imagined to actually see a ship that instead of going by Sea it could actually g the skies just like a dragon. Second was the so called automatic guns, they incredibly superior to bows and arrows in every aspect, they had faster fire rate, faster reloading time and high accuracy. Next was those things called cars and other things he could quite comprenhend yet, those big mirrors that displayed different images behind transparent walls made out of glass confused him.¨what are those mirrors?¨ he asked while pointing at one.

¨what, what do you mean?¨ yang them looked at the tv store.¨ those are tv´s not mirrors you dummy¨ she said.

¨what is a Tv?..¨ he asked even more curious about it.

¨its a device that allows you to watch other people on programs and play videogames!¨ ruby got in the conversation

That only made him more curious but also confused.¨i dont get it…how they put people inside that..tv thing?¨

Taiyang looked at Ragnar.¨do they have tv´s back in your home?¨

¨No…we dont have things like this¨

¨hmm strange…now that i wonder, where is your home Ragnar?¨

He didnt felt ready to answer directly.¨its in a far away land.¨ he said

¨Vacuo?¨ the blonde man asked.

¨No, the land Where i used to live its very far away from Vytal or any of the other places here¨ he responded.

¨you mean like another continent?!¨ he asked, compleatly surprised, while ruby and yang listened.

Ragnar´s response was only a positive nod.

The responce of the dragon faunus leaved taiyang thinking hard about that fact. Another continent?. It was a possible fact since they havent managed to explore that much of Remnant. It just leaved the elder huntsman wondering about the origins of Ragnar. So far the only answer that the boy gave him leaved wondering even more, but an answer was still a answer, and that was something to begin with.

As they continued their way to Signal, ragnar noticed that there were people with animal features that could either be tails, ears and other things. He asked Taiyang about them and he told him that they were the Faunus. People who obviously had features of different kinds of animals and with hightened senses, like smell, sight, hearing, and other things like agility and strength.

And ironically he was one of them, thanks to his dragon features…so that explains why he could smell and see things he couldn´t when he didnt have these features. Each time they passed By other fellow faunus they were shocked to see that he was a dragon faunus and they often come up to him to tell him that he was super rare in the faunus kind, he even heard the same from normal humans who were talking about that, on one of those conversations that he secretly listened thanks to his hightened hearing he found out about the Legend about a Dragon Faunus destined to do great things, it kinda reminded him of the Tale of the Dragonborn warriors.

Another thing that he had found out thanks to listening their conversations that there was racial discrimination, hate and prejuices towards the faunus people. It was just the same as how some Nords back in Skyrim treated the Dark Elves and the Khajiit people. He didnt know if he had spent a lot of time with them but he didn´t share that thought that all of the cat people living in Skyrim were thieves and Skooma dealers, some were yeah but obviously not all, that would mean the same like saying that all Nords are ignorant people WHICH was obviously Not true.

He decided to leave that topic for now. He could finally see Signal Academy in the distance. Being compleatly honest Signal Academy was easily the same size as the Palace of Kin- wait no, now that they were closer the size of it was now comparable to the Blue Palace of Solitude which was something that leaved ragnar with his mouth hanging out of awe. It was like if he was looking at the modern version of it. he finally came back to his senses and asked Taiyang.¨ this is the Academy where one trains to be a Huntsman? ¨ he asked

Taiyang looked at him and grinned.¨ yes but this is just Basic level, there are other academies out there that are Better than Signal. Like Beacon or Sanctun. Which are the real deal when it comes to Huntsman and Huntress training, well what are we waiting for?! Let´s go kiddo!¨ he said and the four went inside

Seven Months Later.

Some months passed since he joined the academy too, spending time like this with his sisters all days while training slowly helped him to increase his bond with the two girls as well as taiyang, who was glad to see that his three children were doing incredibly good on their trainings, specially ruby who was improving day by day thanks to the training she was getting from Qrow. Yang was a good fighter too and one of the strongest girls in all of Signal…and finally when it came to Ragnar, Taiyang was always leaved with his mouth hanging. To start things, his aura levels were massive and for a reason, the dragon faunus´s semblance was already unlocked but that was not the weird part. The weird part was the it was divided in several pieces. He asked ragnar about his semblance and he explained to taiyang that his semblance was focused on his mouth, which allowed him to shoot fire, frost, or a powerful wave of blue aura from it and other things that he showed during a class, one of those so called **Shouts** allowed ragnar to run just as fast as ruby when she used her semblance, he called that ability Whirlwind Sprint. But when he asked about a name for his semblance as a whole, ragnar just simply said: The Way Of The Voice.

As for the weapon, they already knew about the warhammer that Ragnar had with him, Sovngarde. But ruby got the magnificent idea to make a Gun mode for his weapon, he couldn´t help but to agree with his little sister´s idea, it was a good one. And so the brother and sister spent 2 months doing several changes on the hammer. At the end it was a success, ruby and ragnar had managed to create a secondary mode for Sovngarde, it consisted of a button on the hilt of the weapon that when the dragon faunus pressed it would transform into a lethal javelin gun, he did a few several shooting tests of it and he absolutley loved the weapon´s performance, it had good penetration power and accuaracy.

The only downside that Taiyang noticed was that ragnar was quite bad when it came to controlling his Aura to increase his strength and other things normally done with it. Where ruby, yang and any other student of the academy could easily do it, the problem that ragnar had was that he couldn´t control his strength when he used his aura. They learnt it the hard way when the dragon faunus accidentaly injured several combat instructors, the instructor of last week, who was a famous instructor that came from Mistral, ended up with his arm broken and a concussion, all for not paying attention to ragnar´s warnings about that fact. The principal was starting to get annoyed by that problem to the point that he told Taiyang that if another incident happened…ragnar would be expulsed from Signal.

The blonde man thought for several nights for a solution of that problem, till he finally got an idea. Jayce, the Bear Faunus who was friend of him and Qrow. After talking with the pyromaniac faunus and the academy´s principal the 3 decided that ragnar would be graded by going outside the walls with Jayce and search for grimms to kill, depending on the number of grimm killed each day them that would mean the dragon faunus´s grade.

Ragnar accepted the idea quite easily and so far all of the expeditions outside of the town´s walls were all a success and he managed to get good grades in everything related to combat training. The type of grimm that was more common on the Island was the Beowulfs, more rare was Ursas…but today they would encounter a new type of Grimm beast and their luck would change.

-The Town´s main gate-

The dragon faunus was at the town of patch´s gates, doing some last time check ups on his gear, today he wasn´t wearing his Wolf steel armor, but rather just normal clothings, consisting of a light grey shirt and black cargo pants with a steel chestplate over the shirt, boots and gauntlets made of steel too. he picked up Sovngarde and changed it to its Javelin Gun form and took a fresh clip of javelins from a small ammo bag he had and loaded it on Sovngarde them he changed it back to its warhammer form.¨alright, i am all set and ready to go!¨ he exclaimed.

¨you sure are big brother!¨ he heard ruby´s voice from behind and he turned around to look at his younger sister and other sister, he smiled at them.

¨Hi ruby, what are you doing here?¨ he asked

¨well duuh, we came to wish you luck out there!¨ said yang who joined in the conversation and playfuly punched him on the shoulder.

¨yes! We are gonna miss you while you are out there..i know you´ve done this several times already but its still worrying, just you two out there on the gray forrest.¨ the young scythe wielder said

¨come on rubes..i always come back safe and sound!¨ he said

He laughed and grinned.¨well, with both of you wishing me luck i know i´ll be alright!¨ he exclaimed while looking at his sisters.

¨Ragnar! We are going out now let´s go! Move your lazy ass now!¨ Jayce said and the dragon faunus nodded.

¨alright! I´m coming!¨ he started walking but he felt a tug on one of his arms and he turned around to look at ruby who was the one grabbing his arm.¨what´s the matter Rubes?¨

¨here have this!¨ she said while handing him a box of cookies.¨they will give you lots and lots of energy!¨ the young scythe wielder said while smilling at her brother.

He chuckled and them placed the box of cookies inside of one of the pouches he had on his belt.¨thanks Ruby, see you later!.¨ he said and with that ragnar walked out of the town, following Jayce into the gray forrest. As ruby and yang stood there watching them dissapear in the treelines the gates finally closed.

¨do you think they´ll be alright?¨ the younger sister asked, still worried for their brother.

¨i´m sure they will!. Ragnar and jayce have done this multiple times already and besides remember that Dad told us that they are monitoring them thanks to Jayce´s scroll..Now c´mon rubes, Marek and Malik are waiting for us back in Signal!¨

¨right! Let´s go!¨ she exclaimed and the two started running back.

Back with the two Faunus. Ragnar and Jayce had been walking non-stop the moment they stepped out of town. For a while they were in silence but as always the two started talking, most of the Bear Faunus´s topics for conversations was about different ways of using a flamethrower, or other type of stuff that only a pyromaniac would talk about. Once in a while jayce would ask or talk with ragnar about normal things like how they were right now.

¨so..is there any special reason about why we are going this deep into the island´s forrest today?¨

¨well my friend! Today i planed on searching for a Beowulf pack leader or maybe an Ursa Mayor, any of those would classify as a perfect score! And i wanna burn something big today! Not the everyday wolfies.¨ the dragon faunus listened as the bear one explained today´s asignment.

¨this is the first time i´ve gone deep into the island, from what Dad told me, Patch is a rather big island, SO if we get lost i´ll kick your ass Jayce!.¨ Ragnar said while he put Sovngarde on a comfortable position over his left shoulder.

¨hmm dont worry Ragnar we wont get lost, we´ve done this several times already and i know this forrests like the palm of my hand!. But boy this island is just a small thing if you compare it with the continents! Specially Vytal!¨ the bear faunus exclaimed.

¨i´ve haven´t been on Vytal yet.¨ he admited.

¨you havent? Oooooohhh boooooy! You should tell your dad to take you sometime along with your sisters! They have some pretty awesome things there, big cities and…and cheese! Damn, i love eating cheese specially on bread and with lots of honey on it.

Ragnar now felt like if he was talking with Sheogorath again, he looked directly at Jayce with a deadpan expression.¨ I..Hate…Cheese.¨ he said.

¨whaaaaaaaat?! Are you serious boy? Them you always eat hamburgers without cheese?!¨

¨yes, i always disliked cheese but i started hating thanks to a certian someone back home.¨ he said still with the annoyed look on his face.

¨oh, you mean that far away land you told us about? And who was that someone?¨

A quick excuse came into mind, this one a lie but he had his reasons.¨my master, the one who trained me for combat. He was a good fighter, a damn good one...But that crazy old fool was obsessed with cheese an-.¨ he stopped mind sentence and he suddenly got serious.¨did you heard that too?¨

¨yes…and smell them too, looks like we are surrounded Boy!, its time to make some well-roasted wolfs!¨ jayce yelled exited for the incoming combat and just like that, a large pack of beowulfs jumped out of the bushes, all of them divided in two groups that tried to attack the two Faunus at the same time. Ragnar crushed the closest beowulf that tried to claw at him, them rolled out of the way of another´s claw attack, he changed Thu´ums. Marked For Death was equipped now, and the dragon faunus used his semblance.¨ **Krii Lun Aus**!¨ he shouted and a wave of dark purple energy shot foward from his mouth, some beowulfs evaded it, but the ones that couldn´t avoid it, they could feel how that attack weakened their bony armors, making them feel like if their bone armor was nothing but a fragile glass cover, and a feeling of inminent Doom came into their senses. But before they could reacto their instincts the Next thing was ragnar letting out a battle cry and charging at them, with Sovngarde at the ready, the closest beowulf was hit square on its chest by the warhammer, its body crashed against a tree. The dragon faunus didn´t gave them time to counter attack and continued smashing beowulf after beowulf on his charge, some of them were smart enough to duck or dodge the attack instead of trying to attack the charging faunus.

On Jayce´s point of view, the Bear Faunus was dodging the clawing attacks from multiple beowulfs while he changed Belial´s mode of firing from flamethrower to flame-mortar, which consisted on a mode fired fireballs instead of the classic stream of fire from the normal firing more. The fireballs got to their objectives and the wolf-like grimms were inmediatly caught in crimson flames created by red dust, giving them a slow painful death as the fire burned their fur, skin, muscles, etc.¨hahahahahahaha! Gotta love the sweet smell of Red Dust on the morning!¨ he belowed and gave a low kick to a beowulf that was trying to attack him on his left side, making the creature trip and crash with other two of the werewolf like grimms. The bear faunus changed to the flamethrower mode again, a mad grin was plastered on his face.¨Burn Baby Buuuuurn!¨ as soon as he finished saying those words a torrent of crimson flames shot from the weapon, catching the three beowulfs, they howled in pain as the red flames consumed them, giving them a slow painful death. A fourth beowulf tried to sneak attack Jayce, but it was stopped when its head was impaled by a javelin. Said thing came from Sovngarde´s gun form.

Ragnar grinned at his recent kill.¨you owe me one Jayce, i just saved you!¨ he laughed

¨aaahh! Bloody hell, again?! Alright what do you want this time?¨ he asked as he kicked another beowulf, sending it against a tree.

¨5 hamburgers without cheese!¨ the dragon faunus exclaimed while smashing another beowulf with Sovngarde

¨boy, you really do eat a lot dont ya?¨ the bear faunus complained.

¨hey shut up, you are a freaking bottomless pit!¨ he countered.

¨touche!¨.He responded and now the two faunus were back to back in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by remaining beowulfs, all of them were snarling and growling at the two.¨so, how many do you think they are left?¨ jayce asked.

¨i´d say…like 40 beowulfs left.¨ ragnar responded.

¨20 you and 20 me?¨

¨good idea, just dont try to cheat like last time!¨ ragnar said while changing Thu´ums, to Fire Breath.¨**Yol Toor Shul**!¨ an inferno of orange flames was released from his mouth as he said the words of the shout, some beowulfs were caught by the dragon faunus´s flames, burning them to ashes. Two beowulfs tried to claw attack him but he did a roll to his left, avoiding the double claw attack directed at him.¨phew! that was close¨

¨i wasn´t cheating! It was a fair strategy!¨ jayce responded to ragnar´s accusation as he fired a stream of red flames that consumed as well several beowulfs, the bear faunus let out a sadistic laugh, he had always enjoyed inflicting pain to the beasts of grimm.

¨Fair strategy my ass! you made me trip that time you arse!¨ he yelled, and them changed thu´ums again, this time to Frost breath.¨**Fo Krah Diin!**¨ as soon as he finished shouting those words, the dragon faunus shoot the icy breath out of his mouth, it was the same thing as with the fire breath thu´um, a large stream of frost. Any beowulf infront of Ragnar could slowly feel how their muscles were going numb and their organs starting to fail cause of the extreme temperatura they were being exposed to.

¨brrrr, its cold!, i didnt know you could also shoot Frost out of ya mouth! I mean, i´ve seen before the blue and dark purple things but not this one.¨ he commented.

¨well, as you may know already..My semblance is divided in several parts that i call Shouts, the blue one is Unrelenting Force, the purple one is Marked for Death, and this one was Frost Breath, which is like the Fire Breath one!¨ he explained as he used Sovngarde´s javelin gun form to impale the remaining beowulfs.

-Back in Signal Academy-.

Taiyang and the rest of his squad were on a small room where they were monitoring Jayce and Ragnar´s advance on the room on a holo-screen, the only thing was that they didn´t have cameras that deep on the forrests, so on the screen was proyect a map with two dots of different colours, one was the dragon faunus who was the one of the grey coloured dot and the bear faunus was the red dot. There was also two pictures on the side of the screen, same thing like the dots, one was of Ragnar and the other was of Jayce, and aura bars were under the pictures, meaning the state of their health. It has been a while since the two faunus headed out, and the map showed that they were really deep in the island.

¨so far everything is going well, and from what their bodycounts tells me they have been having a lot of fun!¨ Karl commented.

¨oh really? Who has the highest score?¨ asked Tyler.

¨so far, its the one with the highest bodycount, the kid is surely having fun with the beowulfs today, 120 beowulfs killed, while jayce has killed 90.¨

Taiyang grinned.¨looks like i´m gonna win today´s bet Tyler, i told you ragnar was gonna be the one with the highest killscore!¨ the blonde man exclaimed.

¨aaaahh fuck you man!..That kid is always charging directly into combat¨ the other blonde complained

¨well, he has told me that most people back in his homeland are like that, specially if they choose the life of a warrior.¨ taiyang explained.

¨so he is a brute?¨ Tyler asked.

¨no, of course Not!, ragnar is a skilled warrior but the kid is also smart and learns somethings fast, but i get confused when he writes in that weird lenguage.¨ taiyang grumbled.

¨what do you mean with that?¨ the other blonde man asked again.

¨yes, what do you meant with that Taiyang?¨ Karl asked, now interested in the conversation.

¨well, only me, ruby and yang know it, but ragnar not only shouts words or speak in that weird lenguage but he can also write on it, but its really hard to understand it, since its composed of Runes, but he is doing his best to teach us.¨ he said with a smile.

¨how does he call that lenguage?¨ the bald man asked.

¨he calls it Dovahzul, from what he told us its a lenguage that originated from his homeland¨ he responded.

¨oh reaaaaally, them why dont you show us.¨ tyle sneered.

¨** Tyler, you are an idiot.¨ **taiyang responded calmly and the other blonde´s jaw dropped meanwhile Karl bursted out laughing.

-hours later, back in the forrest-

Ragnar and Jayce had defeated the horde of beowulfs a while ago and they continued moving deeper into the forrests, right now they were on a pause eating lunch. The bear faunus was eating sandwiches of cheese and honey, while ragnar eated the cookies that ruby gave him, even if it were just a few it would keep his belly filled for a while.

¨so you really dont want cheese?¨ the bear faunus asked.

¨are you really going start that again Jayce?¨ ragnar glared at his companion

¨hey! Cant say you dont like it if you haven´t tried it!¨ jayce countered

¨its because i eated so much cheese back in the past that i got sick of it!. There, thats why i hate cheese!¨ ragnar responded.

¨oh i see…well, if you dont want its okay.¨

¨finally you understand! Thank you my friend!¨ he said, and them he finished eating Ruby´s cookies.¨mmm they were really good.¨ ragnar put the box back in one of his pouches and picked up Sovngarde. He was gonna say something to Jayce, but he catched up a scent that put all of his senses in high alert.

¨you can smell it too right?¨ jayce said, now compleatly serious as he readied Belial.¨its a grimm…lots of them again, we are compleatly surrounded.¨ he commented

¨Beowulfs?¨ he asked.

¨no…this ones are different..They are not Beowulfs..But neither are Ursas, this is something new..¨ the bear faunus said, this scent of grimm was compleatly unnerving him, for Jayce who had fought against different types of those beasts of darkness, this was the first time he was feeling scared. From the bushes figures came out. This creatures resembled wild dogs, oversized wild dogs, with black fur and bony armor on its head and other parts of them, their bodies looked like they could take a lot more punishment than beowulfs. Its eyes were black just like its fur, they all had jagged sharp teeth and were snarling at them.¨holy shit…this ones, they are, Tindalos!..i thought every last one of them had been killed at the end of the Human-Faunus War!¨

¨wait, Tindalos?, can you explain?¨ ragnar asked while holding his Hammer at the ready.

¨Tindalos, these Dog-like beast were some of the Type 2 Grimms, they are more dangerous than beowulfs and ursas that are only Type 1 Grimms. These fuckers can take a lot more of hits before falling dead, it tooks us a long time and a lot of good men and women to ¨kill¨ them...but it looks like some of them survived.¨he said, and as he finishd his short explanation, the fight started.

One of the Tindalos charged forward before ragnar could comment something else, choosing the dragon faunus as its target. He quickly brought up his hammer and smashed the Tindalos on its jaw, both faunus could hear the sound of bones breaking and the dog-like grimm was sent flying against a tree. There was silence for several moments, ragnar thought he had added yet another kill to his body counter, but his eyes widened at what happened, the tindalos he just attack standed up again, its jaw was hanging, broken. But that didnt bother the tindalos at all, it just looked at ragnar again, the dragon faunus looked at it too, directly in the eyes. He looked right into those dark abyss that was that beast´s eyes, it started growling at him again and them charged straight at ragnar again.

He reacted quickly and turned Sovngarde into its javelin gun form, he quickly looked by the scope of his gun and shoot a javelin. The metallic javelin traveled fast and finally reached its target, impaling itself on the tindalos´s shoulder, the large dog-like grimm staggered but it didnt stop its charge.¨By the Nine…you were right about them taking a lot of punishment!¨ it was the reaction of ragnar, but he quickly aimed at the tindalos again, looking right throught his scope and started firing javelins at the incoming beast, one, two, three and finally four.

With the fourth javelin the tindalos finally fell to the ground, dead just a few meters close to ragnar. But that was not the end of that soon-to-be long night. All of the other tindalos started growling and snarling at the two faunus huntsman.

¨uuhmm..Ragnar.¨ jayce started.

¨you dont need to tell me Jayce,i can see them clearly too!¨ he quickly said and turned Sovngarde into its hammer form again. Them in the blink of an eye all of the tindalos surrounding them charged at the two faunus,

¨Shit, Shit, SHIT!¨ the bear faunus yelled as he started using his flamethrower on the large dog-like grimms, some of them stopped as they were caught up on flames but others didnt stop. Jayce was tackled by one a tindalos on his side, it took him out of balance, another tackled him too, making him fall down, but he quickled rolled and standed up again. Ragnar on his part was sending to fly several tindalos with swings of his hammer, on a moment of distraction a tindalos bit him on his left leg, he grunted out of pain and smashed the head of that tindalos with his hammer, killing it. he changed thu´ums quickly and readied Fire Breath.¨**Yol Toor Shul!**¨ he released his fire breath, lighting some tindalos on raging orange flames and made the rest of them backdown doing temporarily to rethink their attack strategy.

¨hey Jayce..¨ Ragnar said, while panting.¨ are you fine?¨

¨just a few hits on several parts of my body and a bite, nothing that my aura cant heal, how about you?¨

¨same as you, these bastards attack all at once and there are still quite a lot of them.¨ the dragon faunus said without taking his eyes from the type-2 grimms

¨they´ll just tire us out to kill us more easily, we need to kill them quickly!¨ he said and as if they understood his words, the Tindalos horde got into offensive and charged once again at the two faunus.

¨so no plan?¨ ragnar asked out loud while he was smashing some tindalos with sovngarde

¨yes!, kill as many as we can, make a hole in their numbers and find a way to loose them, they are just too many.¨ jayce said, he was already attacking them with his flamethrower, letting belial´s flames consume them, he avoided the bite attack of one of the tindalos and fired a fireball at it. the beast was lighted in fire in a instant, killing it since this one had already taken some damage. He was gonna fire at another one but a third tindalos clawed him on his back. Well it didnt actually claw at his back directly but rather Belial´s red dust tank was pierced by the Tindalos´s claws. Jayce heard the sound of the bony claws hitting the metal tank, but in the heat of the combat the bear faunus didnt have the time to check it out, thinking that it didnt recieved any damage, he crushed the head of a tindalos with his heavy boot, by doing that he dragged most of the remaining tindalos attention to him, 3 were left Fighting with ragnar.

¨well i wanted to fight more than just three, but this will do! I´ll use your fur as coats!¨ he taunted the three tindalos and them proceded to fight them.

¨i hope ya like Red Dust Fire cause i have for all of you!¨ Jayce bellowed and them prepared Belial to fire, still not realizing the red dust leak on the tank and…he fired. The result was chaotic, all of the red dust was ignited, engulfing Jayce on fire. The bear faunus felt on his knees, yelling at the top of his lungs from the pain, but that was not everything, as the tindalos group walked closer to try to finish off the burning faunus.

¨Jayce!¨ ragnar yelled as he witnessed that, he turned Sovngarde into its compact form and ran towards the bear faunus, thinking that he could save his life by setting off the fire by using the Frost breath thu´um, but in the moment when he was about to reach them, an explotion of red dust happened, apparently Jayce had been carrying incendiary red dust granades too, the flames had ignited them too, making the already obvious blast.

The big red fireball consumed the whole group of tindalos, and it took Ragnar off guard, he didnt had the time to change to the Become Astral thu´um. He felt the heat of the inmense fireball, he did his best to avoid it by doing several backflips, but it wasn´t enough, as the fire reached one of his arms and part of his back. He could feel the fire slowly burning on his right arm and his back. He yelled in pain, the next was the shockwave from the blast. It sent him flying far away from the site, making him fall down from a hill.

The dragon faunus rolled doing the hill nonstop, hitting several rocks that were on the way, luckily none hit his head, most of the punishment was recieved by the iron chestplate given to him for his evaluation. After some moments he finally got himself in a good position and grabbed a rock, stopping his fall on the inclined hill, he looked down and saw that that the hill ended right on a river.¨well shit, thanks to the Nine for this rock.¨ he commented and them slowly standed up on the rock he grabbed, his whole body was protesting in pain, specially his burnt back and arm, he could feel how the back of the iron chestplate was still burning hot and all the dents it had cause of the multiple rocks he hit, his burned arm also protested each time he moved it. He took it off with some efford and threw it away with his good arm, finally he could feel his aura slowly healing his wounds and bruices, he picked up Sovngarde again, the weapon was still in its compact form and he put it on the leather holding on his back.¨alright now let´s climb back up¨ he said.

But as if fate was being a real bitch with him, he heard a howl from up the hill, ragnar looked up and saw a tindalos that had survived the incendiary blast, most of its fur had been burned away making visible the muscle and skin of the large dog-like grimm, the dragon faunus could feel the killer intent and rage emanating from the creature.¨ooh…you´ve gotta be fucking kidding me!¨. he said and in the blink of an eye, ragnar was tackled by the Tindalos. The two started rolling down the rest of the hill till they finally fell on the River.

-15 Minutes Ago. Back in Signal Academy-

Taiyang, Karl and Tyler had taken a break to eat lunch with the rest of the instructors, Qrow had joined them three, but the Huntsmen couldn´t finish their meals as the Scrolls of the four men blared a alarm. They all looked at their respective Scrolls and what they saw made their blood freeze, Jayce´s aura bar was compleatly empty and his heart beat monitor was a flatline, while Ragnar´s bar was on the yellow zone and pulse was accelerated. ¨fuck, fuck! We have to start a search for ragnar and find what the hell happened.¨ Qrow said, he was clearly alterated but he tried not to show it.

On Taiyang´s side, he was nervous and trying to think a way to explain to ruby and yang that their brother was now lost deep into Patch´s forrests, it didnt help that the island had a few mountains too.¨yes, lets not loose time, we gotta go out now!¨ he said while picking up his weapon.

A while later.

Qrow and Taiyang could only look in silence as Ruby´s eyes got filled with tears and yang holded her back.

¨Please let me go yang! I want to go too!¨ she younger scythe wielder said as she tried to struggle with her older sister´s grip.

¨rubes, Rubes! Calm down, like this you wont be able to concentrate! Let daddy and uncle Qrow search for him!¨ yang said to her older sister.

¨but…but..i wanna go too!¨ she said as she started tearing up.¨i dont wanna loose another Family member..¨ She mumbled weakly.

¨sshh, its okay Ruby, Ragnar will be fine, remember that he destroys any grimm that crosses his path!¨ yang said while smilling, trying to bring her sister´s spirits up.

¨Yang is right Ruby, he is a tought boy and dont worry, we will find him no matter how much time it takes us!¨ their father reasured.

The younger scythe wielder looked at her father and uncle, she slowly wiped away her tears and nodded, she tried her best to smile but she wasn´t able to do it right now, ruby knew that ragnar would be alive…no matter what.

With that, Taiyang and Qrow walked out of the town by the main gate, joining Karl, Tyler, Kora and James, a faunus Huntress and a Huntsman that came from vale a time ago to help in the town of Patch. The Six made the Search and Rescue party that would locate Jayce´s remains and find Ragnar.

¨alright, let´s not loose anymore time.¨ Qrow said and the six ventured into the gray forrests.

-back with ragnar, deep into the island´s forrest. Four Hours Later.-

After falling into the river the dragon faunus and the Tindalos, he had been taken deeper into the island forrest by the fast waters of the river, in a moment of luck ragnar managed to break the neck of the tindalos that tackled him. With the monster dead he focused on trying to not hit the underwater rocks and not drowing. He was sucessful and he was currently resting on the shore of the river, he was exhausted and all of his wounds had been slowly healing thanks to his aura, but the burnts on his arm and back would take a lot more. ¨heh...Hehehehe, i´m still alive!, suck on this ya fucking tindalos!¨ he said, still laying down on the ground.¨but i´m lost island…greeeat, just what i wanted¨. He said dryly

He waited for several minutes till he could move his body again and slowly standed up, he picked up Sovngarde that was next to him, he made the bones of his neck sound and looked around, and them up at the sky, to see that it was Night time already, it wasn´t a problem for him thought thanks to his faunus abilities, so he started moving already to find a place where he could spend the night without any Grimm bothering him. he had been walking fast, after noticing how some storm clouds were gathering, it was obvious what was coming. A Storm…and a really big one and that also meant lots and lots of Thunders, the sound of the thunders was something incredibly annoying for him and for any other faunus.

The first lighting struck, the sound was as always produced a small pain on his ears, he gritted his teeth but remained calm, he looked at a random direction of the forrest and decided to continue walking.¨Divines guide me..¨ he muttered as he walked.

2 years passed since Ragnar Rose got lost on the island´s forrests, the search party easily found the remains of Jayce, he was given a proper burial and the search for the dragon faunus continued every time they were avaiable but none of the searchs had any sucess. Sometimes Tyler had said that he had died but Taiyang and Qrow refused to believe that, they knew that the faunus was still alive.

For Ruby and Yang was hard, specially for the young scythe wielder, she had several nightmares of him dying but her elder sister would comfort her after each nightmare by telling her stories for her to sleep better, just like ragnar had done too.

Eventually yang had graduated from Signal Academy, ruby was 15 she had to more years to go, but that changed one night after an incident where she fought the infamous criminal Roman Torchwick on Vale, frustating the man´s attempt of robbing a Dust Store.

Now, the little sister was also accepted on Beacon Academy along with her older sister Yang. The two departed yesterday, taking along Ragnar´s Wolf Armour.

1 day before Beacon´s Test on Emerald Forrest.

The professors Bartholomew Oobleck and Peter Port had been sended to Patch island cause of an emergency call, aparently another type of new Grimm had showed up and was attacking the walls of The town of Patch, this type of grimm, had a female humanoid appearence but their skins were grey with some pieces of bone armour covering parts of them and had massive claws for offensive attacks, their agility was also incredible as they were able to dodge bullets if they had the opportunity and were Able to hipnotize if someone looked directly at their eyes for too much time, the had been called Sirens for that feature. The sign that a one of them is near was their characteristic high pitched scream.

¨this just incredible!¨ Oobleck exclaimed as he attacked a Siren with his thermos, lighting it on fire.¨yet a new type of Grimm in just two years! First we have the dangerous Tindalos, that make the Beowulfs and Ursas look like stuffed animals, them we have this ones! Sirens, beatiful yet deadly!¨ even if they were in the middle of a combat Oobleck continued his fast talking.

¨i gotta say the same, i´d like to have a chance to study this Sirens once i manage to capture one alive, but..¨ he dodged an attack that was way too close for his liking at fired his blunderbuss at the siren, obliterating its chest, a second siren came and attacked Port, clawing him on his left arm.¨aaaarrgh! and they do leave nasty wounds too!¨

¨indeed, claws have serrated edges, perfectly made for tearing things apart with them! Be extra careful Peter!¨ oobleck exclaimed.

¨no need to tell me twice my friend! I´ll be!¨ he said as he slashed a beowulf with his blunderbuss´s axe, them turned around to shoot another beowulf, his arm was healing pretty well but slowly.

¨guys you can talk all you want later, we gotta concentrate on killing the beowulfs and sirens remember?!¨ Taiyang said, after killing two more beowulfs that tried to attack him at the same time.

¨why complaining so much Taiyang? We are almost done here!¨ Port said cheerfuly, but as he said that they heard a high pitch scream, one too familiar for them, and they saw two large Deathstalkers coming out of the forrests.

¨great, how could this get any worst?¨ Qrow said dryly. Yet another high pitch scream was heard, this time he looked up at the sky and saw a Nevermore.¨fuck!¨

¨let´s deal with the deathstalkers first! Them we´ll see how to deal with the Nevermore!¨ Taiyang yelled.

As the four Huntsmen were dealing with the large grimms, something else was looking at the whole escene from one of the trees, it wasn´t a hostile one and was waiting for the exact moment to get into the fight too.

Oobleck and Port dodged the pincers of one of the deathstalkers that was attacking them. The green haired huntsman shot several fireballs against the deathstalker, hitting it on its face. The fire attack leaved the large deathstalker temporarily stunned, they took the opportunity to make their counter attack, Port went for the left pincer starting first by shooting at it several times with his blunderbuss the scorpion like grimm tried using its pincer to attack port but the teacher dodged the attack in time, and them attacked that pincer several times with his blunderbuss´s axe till he managed to slice that one off.

The deathstalker screamed in pain from its pincer being cut off, but that was not the end, as Oobleck did his turn of attacking he attaced several times the other pincer left hitting it several times till that pincer was set on fire. The flames quickly extended all over the deathstalker´s body, the creature started trashing in pain, the grimm colapsed on the ground as the flames consumed it. Port shot it twice with his blunderbuss just to be sure, Them the two teachers started running to avoid the Nevermore´s sharp feathers that had been falling to the ground as deadly proyectiles.

With the flying Grimm´s attetion on Oobleck and Port. Qrow and Taiyang had the enough time to finish dealing with their Deathstalker after weaking it for several minutes with their combined attacks, the older scythe wielder just finished cutting off the point of the tail of the grimm, it screamed in rage and tried to get the two men with its pincers, they avoided its attacks and prepared their counter-attack. Taiyang ran first charging one of his hands with aura, he avoided the pincers of the deathstalker and delivered the scorpion grimm a powerful uppercut that lifted it a few feet in the air.¨Qrow its your turn!¨ the blonde man yelled.

¨on it!¨ qrow said as he ran towards taiyang, the older scythe wielder jumped. He put his hands together as the black haired scythe wielder landed them and propulsed him into the air after augmenting his strength with his aura. Qrow soared thought the air towards the Deathstalker and in the blink of an eye he impaled his scythe´s edge on the scorpion grimm´s face but he didnt stop there, the scythe wielder continued moving foward, cutting the Deathstalker in half from front to back. He landed quietly on the ground while the grimm´s corpse fell behind him.¨Damn i´m good!¨. he said and them they heard the Nevermore´s screech, qrow and taiyang turned around to see Oobleck and Port doing their best to fight off the flying grimm, but it was shooting its deadly feathers continously, leaving them not so much time to aim and shoot back. The Nevermore was about to shoot yet another wave of its feathers at the two teachers who had to fall back to the tree line, the nevermore got too close to the trees, that was its mistake.

From one of the tree´s branches jumped a figure, a tall teenager with well built muscles thanks to nord and imperial roots, the clothing he had gone out with two years ago was mostly dirty and torn apart on several parts, and he had now long blonde hair that reached his shoulders, his silver eyes and pale skin were still the same and the familiar set of dragon horns adorned his head, he also had pointy ears covered with grey escales. on his hands he carried a familiar warhammer and he was letting out a battlecry as it soared right to the Nevermore. Everything seemed to slow for the four adult Huntsmen.

¨is that…?¨ Taiyang began.

¨Ragnar?!¨ Qrow finished for him, Oobleck and Port watched in silent interest the whole escene

As they said that, Sovngarde´s head impacted the nevermore´s head right between the eyes, the attack stunned the flying grimm for some seconds. Ragnar grabbed onto the fur of the nevermore to not fall from its back yet, he turned his weapon into its Javelin gun form and aimed at one of its wings, yes he still had several Javelins, since he had been saving them for the perfect moment like this one.¨**Say Hello to my Little Friends!¨ **he yelled in dovahzul and shoot all of the remaining javelins all over the nevermore´s left wing, making it useless, flying grimm started to fall to the ground, ragnar jumped off of it.¨**Feim Zi Gron!¨ **he used his Become Ethereal shout, his skin quickly turned a blue and transparent, that avoided the damage from the fall and landed softly on the ground, forcing the ethereal form off, he looked at where the nevermore landed, it was still alive and incredibly enraged, it screeched at Ragnar.

Port and Oobleck were about to join in the fight but Qrow stopped them, they looked at the Older Scythe Wielder.¨allow him to do this alone, i know he can.¨ Taiyang nodded, agreeing with Qrow´s idea, the two teachers them nodded back and watched along.

¨it will be interesting to see him fight.¨ Port commented.

With its other wing that was still able to move it, the nevermore shoot featers to the dragon faunus, he started dodging them, but at the same time he has moving towards the large flying grimm, that was starting to frustrate the Nevermore, one of the feathers managed to grace ragnar´s right leg, he was about to fall down but he used Sovngarde´s handle as a support, he looked directly at the nevermore, he could feel his aura already slowly healing the wound on his leg.¨alright…come at me Big Ugly Fucker!¨ the flying grimm screeched as if it understood what he said and it started advancing towards ragnar, it rised its wing to try to crush ragnar with its weight, he rolled away from the attack. It lifted its wing to see if it had succeded, but the dragon faunus wasn´t there. Ragnar had actually climbed up the nevermore once again, putting Sovngarde into its compact form again and hanging it on the holder on his back, he pulled off two of the javelins them he started moving towards the head of the Nevermore, when the flying Grimm noticed that he was on its back once again it started trashing around to make him fall off of its back.

Ragnar grabbed hard onto the nevermore´s fur, he tried to move as much as he could on its back, till he finally reached its head.¨hope you like this!¨ he stabbed the javelins on its head, the Nevermore screeched in pain as the metallic javelins were impaled into its head, it trashed a lot more making ragnar finally fall off of it,it did another wing attack this time landing the hit on ragnar and sending him flying a few meters away from it, the nevermore turned around and started moving into the treeline.

The dragon faunus standed up quickly, he felt a small pain from two of his ribs, but it was something that he could handle, he looked at the nevermore.¨oh no…you are Not escaping…**Wuld Nah Kest!**¨ he ran forward, in incredibly speeds just like ruby, and he stopped infront of the nevermore, and changed Thu´ums…he was feeling exhausted already, he had been the whole day Fighting grimms with no rest, it had been affecting him already, he looked at the nevermore right into its eyes.

Taiyang, Qrow, Port and Oobleck looked in silence.

¨**Iiz Slen Nus¨ **A powerful ice blast came from him, the Nevermore couldn´t do much as it froze into a solid ice statue, compleatly inmobilzing it but not killing it, yes this thu´um was not maded for killing but for inmobilizing. He took Sovngarde and turned it into its hammer form.¨go meet your maker, monster.¨ he said and delivered a powerful blow to its frozen head, shattering it compleatly, the rest of its body just fell limp on the ground as the ice shattered too.

¨phew finally..¨ he said while putting Sovngarde into its compact mode again, he turned around noticing the four huntsmen looking at him, he grinned.¨Father, Uncle! It´s really good to see you two again!¨ he said.

A while later.

The Family reunion between Ragnar, Taiyang and Qrow the three had headed to a fast food place to get something to eat, obviously after they gave the dragon faunus decent new clothes, which consisted of a black cargo pant and a long sleeved cotton shirt, of light and dark grey lines. Ragnar was eating mercilessly hamburguer after hamburguer, it was something he had missed greatly. Taiyang and Qrow could only stare at how fast he was eating them all, finally he finished eating all of the burgers.

¨wow..i really needed this!¨ ragnar exclaimed.

¨i can see that kid…how the hell did you survived two years on the island´s forrests?¨ Qrow asked first.

¨well, finding food out there wasn´t an easy thing because every 5 meters there was a freaking Grimm waiting on a bush to ambush me, but what i mostly ate were berries from bushes or apples i managed to get from trees..Fruits were fine but holy fuck i missed a well cooked meat!¨ he said and them he quickly remembered something else.¨wait, where are Ruby and Yang?¨ he asked them.

Taiyang smiled.¨the girls are fine, they departed yesterday to Beacon Academy...They, they really miss you a lot.¨ he said.

¨i miss them too, dad..Uncle can i go to beacon academy too?¨

This time Qrow grinned.¨of course you can kiddo! But your entrance exam will have to be after Ruby and Yang´s test since theirs is tomorrow morning, so that means you´ll have to do it alone but you´ll be asigned on a Team after you complete it¨ he explained

¨i´ll have to talk with Ozpin once we get back home them, after that you are heading out for Beacon Academy tomorrow.¨

¨i understand, and i´m eager to do that test!¨ he said.

¨alright them! Let´s go back home Ragnar¨ taiyang exclaimed, ragnar nodded in agreement and Qrow went back to his home.

Later that Night

When they got back home, the Dragon Faunus was startled when he saw that his Wolf Steel Armour was not on his room but after his father explained him that ruby and yang had taken it with them to Beacon he calmed down, he also relieved to see that his bags that contained his soul gems and septims were still there on his room along with his map of Tamriel after that he went to sleep.

But taiyang was still awake, he was on a videocall with Professor Ozpin, headmaster of beacon.¨ so..Thats what happened, today we finally found ragnar and he wants to enroll in Beacon too, hows does that sounds?¨ he asked ozpin.

¨sounds like a good idea, but do you have something like a video of him showing his Fighting skills?, i remember you telling me that he was good…but i wanna see it too.¨ ozpin said in his usual calm tone.

¨i knew you would ask for it, yes i have one. I´m sending it right now.¨ he finished and right in that moment Glynda Goodwitch, ozpin´s friend and fellow teacher at beacon stood next to him, with a scroll that displayed a video of Ragnar Fighting the Nevermore alone, the fyling grimm it was one of considerable size. The teachers were both amazed to see the dragon faunus Fighting alone against the type 4 Grimm, ozpin grinned and glynda nodded.

¨this is all i needed for proof, you dont need to worry Taiyang, is accepted in Beacon along with his Sisters and Long. Have a good night old friend.¨ he said.

¨you too Oz, and also remember to give ragnar his armor, its on a big wooden box that should be along Yang´s things.¨ taiyang said too and ended the call, finally he went to sleep without any worries.

The next day, the test had already started as ragnar was now arriving at Beacon academy. As he walked out of the Airship he could see two persons standing infront of him on the courtyard, one was a man on a gree suit with grey hair and the other was a blonde woman in a formal female outfit with a cape. Professor Glynda and Ozpin the headmaster, he had a kinda large wooden box next to him, he walked towards them.

¨Ragnar Rose right?¨ ozpin was the first to say something.

¨Yes, i take it you are the Professor Ozpin that My father told me about right?¨ ragnar asked and ozpin nodded.

¨you are right, and she is Glynda Goodwitch, my assistant and fellow professor at the Academy. Your father already informed us about you, so your test will be done after naming ceremony for the Teams of the first test. When you complete yours, you will be asigned on a team. Also Taiyang informed us to give you this¨ he pointed at the wooden box.

Ragnar smiled and walked towards the box.¨thank you Professor Ozpin, where are the changing rooms?¨

¨that way.¨ glynda responded for him and the dragon faunus nodded, he thanked her and walked away to change into his Wolf Steel Armour and get ready for his incoming test. After a while he was on his full set of armour, including the pouches that had his septims, map and soul gems, he took Sovngarde, which was on its javelin gun form and loaded a fresh clip of javelins, and took his reserve ammo packs.¨alright…i´m ready for it.¨ ragnar said and started waiting for His test.

(Well hello, Orkshasa here! First i want to thank all that have liked the story so far, i know my writting can be messy but i´m doing my best to improve it.)

(and I would like to apologize for the time i took writing the second Chapter, university was drowning me in exams but i finished them and i´m on Break WOOOOOOH!. Now back with things about the story, if you all want an idea of how Qrow looks on his story just look at his official concept art done by Rooster Teeth. I just loved the designs of Him and Winter! And it was also kinda funny how Qrow was forgotten and the attention of almost everyone was on Winter xD. But still the ol´uncle looks like a complete badass)

(Another thing would that, as you guys saw new types of more dangerous and strong grimm beasts will be appearing slowly, just like in this Chapter with the Tindalos, that are harder to kill and are more lethal than a beowulf. So if you want an idea of how they are classified them its: Type 1: normal Beowulfs and Ursas. Type 2: Tindalos and Sirens. Type 3: boarbatusks, Ursa Mayor, Alpha Beowulf. Type 4: Deathstalkers, Nevermore and Albino Beowulf. And Type 5, well there are still no type 5´s on the story obviously, but you will know it once you see one. Also i´m thinking of adding water type grimm. Well thats it for now. Good luck and good night/morning/day for everyone!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Second Test and Reunion.

A while later.

Ragnar had been watching his sisters´s test on a giant screen that was on the auditorium along with the students that were from older years, sometimes he could feel that some of the people were watching him as the set of four dragon horns really made him stand out on the crowd…not that he was bothered about it. When the test reached its climax he saw how his two sisters with other two girls fight off a Nevermore that was bigger than the one he fought back on Patch Island, he managed to recognize the white haired girl as the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee and about the black haired girl he simply never saw her before. Now his jaw dropped as he watched Ruby running up the cliff using the glyphs summoned by Weiss and ending the fight with an epic decapitation.*by The Nine! All that training from uncle Qrow gave its results!* he said and cheered the victory that his sisters and their partners had achieved. When all of the teams that had done the first test were walking back to the Auditorium for the naming ceremony of the teams Ragnar was already on the cliff side waiting for Ozpin to make the announcement of his Test.

He felt the wind blowing gently as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. he just stood there in silence not doing anything at all for now, in that moment he felt in peace…a smile was grew on his face.

Back in the Auditorium.

Professor Ozpin had just finished naming Team CRDL, the four male teenagers walked off the stage and them proceeded to call the next team.*Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren…you four got the Yellow Tower pieces so from now on you four will be known as…Team JNPR and the team Leader will be Jaune Arc.* he finished naming the team, leaving a shocked Jaune.

*m-me a leader? Really?!* Said the still shocked blonde.

*yup, your our leader now and i wish you great luck jaune* pyrrha said with a smile. Them Team JNPR walked off stage. Them Ozpin called the last team.* Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona and Yang Xiao Long…you four got the Yellow Rook pieces and from this day you will be known as Team RWBY…leaded by Ruby Rose.* he said. There were three reactions on the team.

Yang was happy to see that her younger sister managed to become the Team Leader...But at the same time slightly sad as she wished that Ragnar could be here too. Weiss was annoyed for the fact that she wasn´t elected as the leader. And Ruby was shocked, not as much as Jaune but she was still. Team RWBY walked off stage and sitted back down again. Everyone there thought they would be dismissed and they could go to their asigned dorm rooms with all of their stuff. But Ozpin and Glynda got in the stage once again.

The headmaster walked closer to the microphone again and started talking.*the first test of this morning went perfectly as planned and i have to say it has been one of the bests i´ve seen, specially with Teams RWBY and JNPR´s permformances…now theres something else. A new student arrived late today from Patch Island, but as the teams are already named he will have to do a secondary test alone and it will be transmited just like the first one.* he explained as the students wondered who would that new student would be.*oh, before his test Begins i want to say that, after the new student completes it…he will be placed on one of the first year´s already formed teams*. Ozpin explained and them walked off the stage followed by Glynda.

weiss´s initial annoyance had passed away, she was actually curious now about this new student who arrived late, as well as Ruby, Yang and Blake. Team JNPR was also interested to see what would happen.

the screen that was used to play the images for the Teams displayed a clear live view of the cliff side,there was a tall teenager...of long blonde hair, he was looking directly at the emerald forest. Yang looked closer at the teenager.

*wait a sec…* she said outloud as she looked at the familiar set of four horns on his head and the pointy long ears covered in grey scales, she noticed also that he was wearing a certian Wolf Steel Armour that was SUPPOSED to be on the wooden box with the rest of her stuff.*is that..?*

*what´s wrong Yang?* asked ruby who was still confused, specially after noticing that the new student was wearing Ragnar´s armour.

*don´t ya see something familiar with that guy?* she responded to ruby with another question

The younger scythe wielder looked at the screen again just at the same time as the dragon faunus turned around as ozpin had approached him. a gasp escaped from ruby as well as yang, it was him…after 2 long and painful years..he was alive after all, a long smile formed on the young scythe wielder´s face and tears of happiness started falling down inmediatly, on Yang´s side she was with a long grin plastered on her face after finishing wiping some tears too, not as much as ruby but she still did too.

*i knew that he was alive and well!* she blonde brawler literally shouted.

*y-yeah, i´ve never lost the hope!* ruby responded.

That got more of Weiss and Blake´s curiosity and they decided to ask them.*who is he?* asked the Schnee Heiress in a curious tone.

Yang looked at her, still grinning.* he is my and ruby´s Brother, who is also a dragon faunus, his name is Ragnar Rose!* the blonde brawler said proudly. At the mention of the fact that he was a Dragon Faunus the eyes of both girls went big from the shock. The Schnee Heiress and the Book Reader just turned their looks back at the screen again.

Back on the Cliff side.

*Alright , your objective will be to find a temple at the north of the emerald forest, i am sure i do not need to tell you that everything on that forest will most likely try to kill you, right?*

Ragnar nodded.*no need sir, i spent two years on Patch´s Grey Forest, any grimm that crosses my path will meet its end at my hands.* he said.

*good!...well its time for your test, just like with the students of the first test you will be falling, so be sure to use your own landing strategy.* ozpin explained just like in the first test.

*understood professor ozpin, i am ready to begin.* the dragon faunus said and them he got on position over the platform that would catapult him to the forest. In the blink of an eye Ragnar was catapulted into the air, he could feel the adrenaline on his veins and the exitement, he was grinning. Just when he was starting to fall back down was that he decided to place himself on a extended position, them when the ground was coming closer and closer, he changed Thu´ums.***Feim Zi Gron!* **he shouted and his whole body became bluish transparent. Back on the auditorium Team RWBY could hear the surprised gasps coming from the other students. Jaune had heard that he was ruby and yang´s brother so he decided to ask a question.

*hey Ruby, thats your brother´s semblance right?* he asked out of pure curiosity, as Pyrrha, Nora and Ren looked at the young scythe wielder too, they were curious about it too

*Yup!...well, part of it actually. Ragnar´s semblance is divided in a way* she said.

*divided?, what do you mean with that?* he asked again, now compleatly confused.

*OOOOHH! You guys will see once he starts fighting with the beasts of grimm!* yang said, incredibly eager to see her brother fight again. It was something exiting.

*hmm…a divided semblance, thats…thats new* weiss muttered and continued looking, while blake continued looking in silence, she was still in shock.

The moment ragnar landed he turned off the Become Ethereal form and started running towards the north, right where the temple was located by ozpin´s words. He avoided fallen trees and passed bushesas he made his way, after he passed one of the bushes he was ambushed by a beowulf, the dragon faunus didnt want to loose time with this one so he focused his aura on his legs, jumped and stomped the beowulf, crushing its head them jumped off of the beowulf. He heard more and more growls coming out of the bushes, he looked around and saw himself surrounded by at least 10 beowulfs. He grinned and made his knuckles sound.*time to play wolfies*. He taunted and finally took Sovngarde, turning it into its large hammer form.

The beowulf pack charged against the dragon faunus, the first beowulf tried biting ragnar but he avoided it and them swinged his hammer against the wolf-like grimm, the poor thing was sent flying against a tree. It didnt stand up again.

The rest of the beowulfs continued their attacks, he did his best to dodge and counter-attack at the same time, finally finding an opportunity to counter attack, he gave an uppercut smash to one of the beowulfs, sending it flying high. Them he changed thu´ums from Become Ethereal to Fire Breath, but didnt use it yet…instead he charged against the beowulfs smashing one with Sovngarde and sending it against another beowulf. The impact force killed them, another beowulf claw-attacked ragnar from behind, landing a strike but luckily it didnt pierce the back of the armour´s chestplate he just staggered but managed to regain his balance by using Sovngarde´s handle.

Ruby and Yang grabbed hard the handles of their seats after they saw ragnar being attacked but were relieved to see that nothing happened to him yet.

Ragnar walked away several feet from the remaining 6 beowulfs and looked at them angrily.***Yool Tor Shul!*** he shouted and the familiar stream of flames came to life, the wolf-like Grimms were consumed by the raging fire till they were nothing but a bunch of ashes. He changed thu´ums once again from Fire Breath to Whirlwind Sprint and turned Sovngarde into its compact mode, putting it on the leather holder on his back. He was about to use the thu´um to get faster to the temple but he was stopped when a Boarbatusk rammed him and continued forward, with the dragon faunus hanging onto its bony plating. He climbed onto the boar-like grimm and looked at the direction it was heading, it was defeneatly Not the north. He decided to finish quickly with this grimm and focused his aura on his arms, and jumped several feet infront of the boarbatusk, the beast continued its charge against the dragon faunus but this time he was ready for it.

He used his temporal augmented strength and stopped the boar grimm´s charge, of course after being dragged by the boarbatusk several meters but he stopped it compleatly. the next thing that ragnar did was ripping off the boarbatusk´s tusks, the grimm screeched and trashed in pain for what the dragon faunus had done and he decided to end its pain. He first kicked the grimm on the side and them he finished it off by impaling the two tusks deep into its eyes, killing it instantly.

Ragnar sighted and rubbed softly the side where he had recieved the initial charge from the boar-like grimm he was sure that there was a rib or two broken, his aura would take sometime healing that small damage, them he looked at the direction of the temple again and this time used his thu´um.***Wuld Nah Kest!*** he shouted and suddenly he came a bluish blurr that was heading towards the temple at incredible speeds.

Back on the auditorium.

Weiss and blake were both surprised to see ragnar´s semblance, ruby was not joking when she said that his semblance was divided. The young scythe wielder and the blonde brawler were both having a blast looking at his brother fighting off pack of beowulfs and the boarbatusk. Nora was enjoying it like if it were a movie, ren was silently watching as well as pyrrha and jaune had his jaw dropped in awe.

*wow…i really wouldn´t like to get him mad* the leader of team JNPR commented.

*He IS a skilled warrior, but his fighting style is kinda…brutal?* pyrrha said.

*it is brutal* yang responded, still with a smile.*ragnar even admited that when he explained me and ruby some things from his homeland!*

*Wait, he isn´t your blood brother ruby?* jaune asked again.

*nope, our uncle found him lost on the gray forest back in patch island when we were younger and Dad took him into the Family, but even if he isn´t blood related i dont mind, hes still a good brother.* she said with a smile on her face.

*i see..Ooh! and yang, you mentioned something about his homeland?* he replied

*Yes!...well kinda, ragnar still havent told us from where he is.* yang said.

Back in Emerald Forest

The dragon faunus stopped as he finally reached the temple, he looked closer at the ruins of the temple..they had a small resemblance to imperial ruins, he would have stopped to look closer but he remembered the test so he didnt have time to wonder inside the temple for now, he walked closer to the entrance and looked at the relic that ozpin told him. it was a single piece of chess, a Yellow King piece…he picked it up and put it away on one of his pouches, he was gonna start walking to the direction of the cliff but something stopped him on his tracks, he sniffed and catched a familiar scent.

His smile turned into a dark frown.*Tindalos…* he muttered, ragnar quickly took Sovngarde out of its leather holder and activated the hammer form and as soon as he did that a pack of the large-dog like grimm jumped out of the bushes, one going directly against ragnar with its jaws fully open.*nope, not falling into that again!* he said as he smashed the tindalos against the ground with Sovngarde, leaving a small crater and them smashed another one, sending it flying towards a tree. The first one that tried to tackle ragnar tried standing up again but it was stopped when ragnar stomped its head.*down bitch!*. He said and them quickly changed thu´ums to Frost Breath and shouted.***Foh Krah Diin!***. This time instead of the inferno a blizzard came, cold as the winds of the north the some of the tindalos were covered in frost and thus killing them in a slow way as the extreme temperatures from the thu´um did its work.

another tindalos came from behind, jumping and bited him hard on his right shoulder, its jagged teeth passed the steel armour and reached kinda deep into ragnar´s flesh, he roared in pain and tried to shake off the tindalos, but the remaining tindalos also got back into the fight all of them surrouding him and jumping against him.

oh no, he was NOT gonna let this bastards do with him the same thing they did with Jayce, first he finally knocked the tindalos off his shoulder.

ruby covered her mouth to avoid screaming and yang was grabbing tight her seat, weiss, blake and team JNPR were watching with wide eyes.*come on ragnar i know you can!* she said.

Them he changed thu´ums quickly and used this one inmediatly.***Tiid Klo Ul!***. as soon as he finished shouting the words, everything seemed to slow in the live feed being shown, he had shouted at the time, commanding it to obey his will and this was its result. Everyone on the auditorium were surprised, shocked and in awe, exept for ruby and yang who already knew of this part of Ragnar´s semblance. Without losing the little time he had, the dragon faunus moved out of the way of the attack of the tindalos pack, he turned around and saw them all slowly crashing against each other, he would have laughed at the sight but this was something serious, he once again changed thu´ums. This time to his signature shout and favorite one.

The effect of Slow Time ended and the remaining tindalos of the pack all crashed violently against each other, he snorted as the scene looked funny, them he decided to use his shout.***Fus Ro Dah!*** the powerful blue wave moved forward to the tindalos, and as soon as it hit them they were all sent flying in random directions like ragdolls, he let out a sight and finally continued making his way towards the cliff, this time running without using the Whirldwind Sprint shout.

On the cliff.

He had sprinted non-stop to the cliff and reached it pretty quickly but there was one problema now.*there was a bridge here…* he them remembered the part of the bridge being destroyed by a Nevermore.*oh right, well..now how in Oblivion i am going to get up there..?* he could try jumping by focusing his aura on his feet maybe that would help, he was about to do it but them he heard a large screech.***fuck me.*** he said and looked at the source of the sound, it was a Corvus Nevermore, a larger version of the flying grimm, with more bone plating on its body and four wings, instead of the normal two, this meant it could shoot even more of those blasted deadly feathers, he first thought that it would be an difficult thing to climb the cliff, but them he suddenly got a idea that possibly could work, if he got the atention of the Corvus Nevermore and wait for it to fly low enough he could try to jump on it and use it to get on top of the cliff, he would think on how to kill it later.

He turned Sovngarde to its javelin gun form and started shooting javelins at the unprotected lower parts of the flying grimm, as the metallic javelin kept getting impaled on the corvus nevermore´s belly it looked at the lone person who was shooting the javelins at it, it screeched in anger and started flying lower.*yes thats right come at me you big idiot, i killed one of yours back in patch!* he taunted the corvus nevermore and as if the creature understood it screeched and shot several of its deadly feathers at him, he started doing backflips to avoid them. The volley of feathers stopped and instantly started shooting javelins at the flying grimm once again, some of the javelins just richotted with the heavy bone armour of the nevermore and others were getting impaled on the flying beast. It screeched in annoyance and finally started flying down towards ragnar.* come on..come on…* he waited for several seconds and just at the last moment when he was about to get it by the corvus nevermore´s wing he jumped high after focusing aura on his legs, he actually managed to land on the flying grimm´s back. Ragnar grabbed tightly on the bony protusions that served as the beast´s armour and started moving towards its head.

Ragnar´s plan actually worked out well, the corvus nevermore actually flew higher passing the cliff.*time to go down!* the dragon faunus changed thu´ums and jumped off of the Corvus Nevermore. He aimed at the flying beast as he fell towards the ground at high speeds and discharged the rest of the javelins on his magazine, one by one the metallic javelins continued getting impaled on the flying beast´s wings damaging them for good but the nevermore could still fly, ragnar quickly expulsed the empty clip and loaded a fresh one, he looked down at the ground and decided to use the become ethereal now.***Feim Zi Gron!* **ragnar turned into the temporal ethereal form just as he landed on top of the cliff, right where he had been catapulted from,he forced the effect off and changed thu´ums to unrelenting force again. But the fight wasn´t over yet as he started dodging incoming feathers thrown by the Corvus Nevermore. Two of the arrows graced on his left leg,making him trip, this time did couldn´t use Sovngarde as support as it was on javelin gun form so he fell but instead of staying still he started rolling to avoid the deadly feathers.

When they volley of feathers ended he standed up and reached for his pouch that contained his Soul Gems them picked one of the white glowing soul gems, and just out of pure instinct impaled the gem on it, aimed at the Corvus Nevermore throught the scope…and shot the metallic javelin that had the white soul gem impaled on it. As soon as the proyectile impacted the flying grimm, something that ragnar and everyone else who were watching did not expect, white flames started covering the corvus nevermore compleatly, it screeched in pain as the flames consumed its body and them it slowly started falling down. The burning corpse fell down into the abyss, same way that the nevermore that ruby decapitated had fallen.

Ragnar was still shocked at what he just had witnessed, after several seconds he blinked and turned Sovngarde into its compact form and put it away…them picked another of the glowing white soul gems from his pouch and stared at it.*what in Oblivion happened to this things?...* he muttered.

Back in the auditorium.

the use of that new type ¨dust¨ had surprised everyone, but the ones who were more shocked were Weiss, ozpin and glynda, it just leaved them breathless to see such an amount of power in that White Dust, the schnee heiress thought that she knew of all the types of dust thanks to her father and elder sister, but ragnar proved that wrong by using it to defeat the Corvus Nevermore.

Ragnar entered by the front door of the auditorium and walked directly towards the stage where Ozpin and Glynda were waiting for him, ruby was about to stand up and walk towards ragnar but yang stopped her, the younger scythe wielder looked at her elder sister confused.*why you stopped me yang?*

The blonde brawler smiled and just said.*let´s wait for ragnar to be placed on a Team, them we can have the Family reunión rubes.*

Ruby agreed and sat back down. Teams RWBY and JNPR watched as the dragon faunus passed by them, still not noticing them, and walked up to the stage.

Ozpin walked closer to the microphone.* Ragnar Rose..You have sucessfully retrieved the Yellow King piece from the temple ruins in the emerald forest and defeated the Corvus Nevermore…so from now on you will be working with Team….RWBY. That is all for now, for the rest of the day you all are to go to your asigned dorms.*. with that said all of the new students started walking off of the auditorium to pick up their stuff.

The dragon faunus walked off the stage, and when he was about to take another step he saw a fast red blurr coming towards him.***oh shit!*** he said and was tackle-hugged by the person in red, both fell down.

When he came back into his senses, he looked down to see the familiar red and black hair of his little sister, who was hugging him tightly and there were no signs of her letting go soon.***ragnar! Its so good to have you back with us!...i really missed you so much and yang did too!*** the young scythe wielder said in dovahzul to her elder brother.

He chuckled and gently petted her head.***yes rubes, i´m happy to see you again* **he said while finally hugging her back, yang walked closer, followed by Blake,Weiss and team JNPR.

The blonde brawler was grinning from ear to ear and joined in the hug too. It was a warm sight to see, the three siblings finally reunited once again after two long years. Blake was glad to see the bond between the three and how much the two sisters did not care that their brother was a faunus. weiss was still thinking about the endless possibilties of the white dust but couldn´t help to smile a little bit at least. And the members of team JNPR were smilling.

the siblings finally standed up and turned to the group.*guys, meet our elder brother, Ragnar!* ruby said exitedly.

One by one the rest presented themselves to the dragon faunus. first was Blake, them Weiss, followed by Jaune who was a little bit intimidated by Ragnar´s height, pyrrha was next and them finally Nora and Ren.

The energtic hammer wielder walked towards the dragon faunus again.* hey hey ragnar!*

*yeees?* he asked curious about what nora wanted to say.

*i wield a hammer like you for combat too, my hammer´s name its Magnhild and it turns into a granade-launcher! And, and Let´s be Hammer-Buddies!* she exclaimed while jumping up and down, waiting for the dragon faunus´s response.

Ragnar rised an eyebrow, he thought that was a weird way of asking for friendship, but oh well, here was Nora asking him to be his first friend in Beacon.*alright, let´s be hammer-buddies nora, my hammer´s name is Sovngarde and it turns into a javelin gun.* he said with a calm smile.

*thats AWESOMEEEE! I´ve never saw anyone using a javelin gun! It must be cool when you empale a grimm against a tree or something! Ohoh! And how did you did the trick of setting white fire on that corvus nevermore?! Or the one where everything slowed down? It was like if i was playing Veiwtiful Joe all over again on a waaaaaaaaaaaaay much bigger screen!, oh dust hes an awesome superhero that has that power too!* she said and continued throwing question after question at him.

Ragnar was doing his best to process and respond all of the questions that nora was throwing him endlessly, he quickly looked at ruby them and ren with a face that literally said ¨help me¨.

A while later.

Teams RRWBY and JNPR had placed their stuff on their asigned rooms, deciding to start putting them in order.

*alright..looks like we just have 4 beds.* yang commented.

*well, i dont mind sleeping on the floor, i slept on the forest´s ground for two years.* ragnar replied.

*nope! Your not on the forest anymore, we could at least give you a mattress, 2 blankets and a pillow, there are plenty of extra blankets at least.* ruby said while checking the closet.

*now we are talking!..okay Team RRWBY let´s put our stuff in order!* he exclaimed.

*hey! That was my line!* ruby whined, ragnar and yang laughed while blake and wiess watched the scene

The five teenagers quickly started putting all of their stuff in order. On ruby´s side she was placing her magazines, all of them were about guns,weapons and types of body armour. Yang was putting posters of her favorite bands and other things. Blake was placing her books in order on the bookshelves, and suddenly got nervous when she got to the Ninjas of Love one, the book-lover quickly hided it between other books to avoid anyone else from finding it. Weiss had placed stuff acording to her likings and finally ragnar, who had taken a small night-table to place his stuff, which obviously consisted only of the bag of septims, the one of soul gems, his map of Tamriel that was folded, when he thought he was done with his stuff he suddenly frowned after remembering something important, blake saw the dragon faunus frowning.

*something wrong ragnar?* the book-lover asked

*yes there is something wrong…i forgot Masser and Secunda.* he said while still frowning.

*what?* she asked again this time confused.

*hes talking about his twin swords, he had them along Sovngarde when he was brought home by Uncle Qrow and he was dummy enough to forget them back in Patch, is this like the third or fourth time you forget them?* yang asked teasingly.

*oh you cant talk much Goldilocks, you remember that time you forgot Ember Celica in Signal?* he said, this time he was the one grinning.

*i-i dont know what your talking about!* she said quickly

*you perfectly know what i´m talking about!, you forgot your gauntlets and we had to SNEAK into Signal academy, at 1 am to get them back cause it was on a weekned so the academy was closed till Morndas!* he said and yang looked down in defeat.

*mor-what?* weiss asked to ruby

*ah yes! Ragnar has a different way of saying the days, so when he said Morndas he actually meant Monday* she explained.

*i see..* the schnee heiress said while looking back at the two.

*you win this time,i´ll get my revenge Lizard-Breath!* the blonde brawler said, back in her usual playful tone, the insult was not serious as yang and ragnar usually played by saying insults to each other, which resulted in them laughing.

*yeah, yeah i´m sure of that Captain Big Boobs.* he replied.

*was that a new one?.*

*Yeeees.*

The brother and sister stared at each other for several minutes before they both bursted into a laughter, ruby couldn´t help but to giggle a little bit, blake looked with a rised eye brow and weiss just shook her head to the sides.

Some moments later

*and we are done!.* ruby exclaimed.

ragnar nodded.*yes…but it looks a litte bit…*

*crowed?* blake ended it for him.

*yes…*

*maybe we should dump some of our stuff?* yang proposed.

*or maybe we could dump our beds and replace it with bunk-beds!* ruby exclaimed.

*that sounds terribly unsafe.* weiss said.

*let´s do it!* the blonde brawler exclaimed.

Another moments later

*it does look better and we have more space!* ruby said while smilling.

*yup it was a good idea to make the bunk beds, i´ve always wanted one!*

*uugh, i cant believe it we actually did this…alright whatever.* weiss said dryly

*hey rubes, can you text dad and tell him to send Masser and Secunda?* the dragon faunus said.

*will do!* the younger scythe wielder picked up her scroll and started typing the message

They had indeed replaced their normal beds with bunk ones, yang had the upper one and blake was under her. On the other side ruby had picked up the up one while weiss had picked the lower one while ragnar´s mattress was on the middle of them. The schnee heiress sighted calmly as she sitted on her bed and noticed the folded piece of paper that was under one of ragnar´s bags, the curiosity got the better of her and decided to ask him about it.

*ragnar, what is that thing?* weiss asked.

*what, this?* he asked as he picked it up.

*yes.* she responded.

He just standed there on silence for some moments, the stares of his two sisters, blake and weiss were on him, maybe…maybe it was now the time of finally telling them from where he came. Ragnar wished that he could have told his sisters that in private, but since he was in a team now with two other persons he would have to explain it to everyone, he gave a short sight.* its a map..*

*a map? Of what?* blake asked this time.

*its a map from where i come from. Ruby, Yang, do you both remember when i told you that i am not from any of the known places here?* he asked his sisters and they both nodded positively.

*wait,wait…just wait a second! You are joking right?, how can you be from somewhere else?!* weiss exclaimed.

*i know it sounds hard to belive, just allow me to explain it okay?..i come from another Continent.* ragnar said and the four girls stared at him with wide eyes, he walked towards the small table were his map was and picked it up, them walked to his mattress and sat down on it, unfolding the map and letting them four see it, the map itself didn´t just show Ragnar´s home continent but also showed the bigger continent of Akavir,the frozen wasteland of Atmora, the island-continent Yokuda, the misterious island continent of Pyandonea, Aldmeris and the Summerset isles.*this…Is the Continent of Tamriel, i come from that place, more precise from the province of Skyrim.* he said while pointing out his home province on the map.

*oh Dust! So its true?! Tamriel does really exists?!* ruby said, incredibly exited about that fact.

Ragnar smilled a little bit, but he had to make a little lie, since in reality it was in another dimension for all he knew.*yes Tamriel exists rubes, but the thing is that as you may already know its really far away from Vytal, and i think that getting there would take a long journey by sea.* he said.

*i dont know…today´s ships are incredibly fast! Thats how the Schnee Ships get to Atlas or Mistral that quick!* the young scythe wielder said.

*how fast are they?* ragnar asked.

*fast enough that they get to their destinations in Weeks instead of Months.* weiss said, joining the conversation, Blake and yang continued to watch with great interest

*maybe i´ll talk with ozpin about this topic one of this days, but not now…i´ll see when.* he said.

*Alright!...now can you tell us more about Tamriel?* ruby asked while making her best puppy eyes, again ragnar couldn´t resist to his little sister´s strategy.

*okay, but you four better sit down cause this will be a little bit long.* he said.* first things first, Tamriel has been home of Three empires. I was born on the times of the Third Empire, founded by the great Tiber Septim during the Second Era, after conquering the complete continent, the empire administers feudal control throught the nine provinces, but they all respond to the current Emperor. The nine provinces of the continent are: Skyrim, High Rock, Hammerfell, Summerset isles, Valenwood, Elsweyr, Black Marsh, Morrowind and finally the ancient imperial province of Cyrodiil.* he explained and took a pause when ruby rised her hand.

She smiled.*from which province are you from ragnar?*.

*well, i was born in Skyrim, my mother was an Imperial woman who was also an adventurer while my father was a nord warrior, so you could say that i´m a mix of both Nord and Imperial.* he explained.

*Excuse me but whats with that of imperials and nords?* weiss asked.

*there are several races on Tamriel. You have the Imperials, nords, redguards, bretons, them the beastkin who were the Khajiit and argonians, finally we have the Mer races that were the Altmers, the Bosmers, the Dunmers, the Dwemer and Maomer.* he explained to them

*Beastkin? You mean like faunus?* blake asked in curiosity about that perculiar name.

*yes, thats how people back there would call the faunus, the khajiit people normally had traits of wild cats, panthers and other big felines while the argonians from the black marsh have lizard traits and so on.*

*like you?* blake asked.

He nodded positively.*yes, like me.*

*do they really had their own kingdoms?*

*yes, the Khajiit and Argonians had their own kingdoms.* he said with a smile

*its amazing!* the book-lover exclaimed.

*what about that White Dust do you have?* weiss suddenly asked.

*white dust?..oh, you mean the white soul gem!*

*that´s…an unsual way to call it, let me guess people back in Tamriel call it like that?* she asked.

*uuhm…yes, we all call them like that.* he said.

*oh dust is it Tamriel that much of a under-developt place?* she asked.

*weiss!* yang said.

The dragon faunus held his arm up to ease his sister.*calm down Yang, weiss is kinda right on that fact and you know it. people the people of Tamriel still use carriges and horses as means of travel while you have cars,trains. We only have ships that can go by the seas and oceans, and here they have flying ships! I´ve never seen one, not even the Dwemers managed to invent such things!. Well they actually managed to create Centurions and other things.* he commented.

That actually surprised them.* what are those Centurions?*

*you guys here call them Robots.*

*wait a second…there wasn´t that much of technology on Tamriel but this people called the Dwemers managed to create robots?!* Weiss asked, incredibly surprised.

*yes, they were mostly steam-machines powered by the white soul gems, but the metal they were maded of…is one of the hardest and strongest metals found in all of the continent.* he explained.

*More than steel?* ruby asked this time.

*more than steel indeed.*

*Wooow!, imagine the weapons that could be created with it!*. she said.

*Sovngarde, Masser and Secunda are maded of that metal.* ragnar said while grinning.

The reaccion of ruby was asking her brother a multitude of questions about the dwemer metal while he laughed a five teenagers continued talking till they finally went to sleep in their respective beds. Around midnight ragnar woke up and sitted up on his bed after feeling someone sitting on his bed, he was wearing his new pijamas that consisted of a oversized grey shirt and a black wool pant. The dragon faunus rubbed his tired eyes, but once his night vision allowed him to see clearly in the dark, he realized that the person sitting on his mattress was ruby, who was staring at him with tears on her eyes.

*ruby?...why are you awake at this hour of the night?* he whispered.

* i had a nightmare…* she whispered back.

*what happened on it?* he asked.

*it was kinda like a flashback from two years ago i´ve been having this nightmares quite a lot of times since you went missing…on them its always the same result, you die along Jayce on the blast of fire or end up ripped appart by the tindalos..i-i thought it was real and i started crying cause i dont want you to leave us like Mom did* she explained, ragnar could feel that she was on the verge of tears again. he couldn´t just watch his sister being in such state, it was something that he didn´t like. He gently hugged her and started singing the first song he could remember after listening so many bards back in Skyrim while being with The Companions.

*Our Hero, Our Hero, claims a warrior´s heart.

I tell you, i tell you, the Dragonborn comes.

With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art.

Belive, believe, the dragonborn comes

It´s an end to evil, to all Remnant´s foes.

Beware, beware, The Dragonborn comes

For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows.

You´ll know, you´ll know the Dragonborn´s come!*

He had taken his time while singing that song in whispers for ruby, he didnt want to wake up the rest, when he was finally done with it he reopened his eyes and noticed that his sister was asleep once again, this time with a peaceful expresion on her face, he smiled and standed up slowly to not make any noise and them gently placed the sleeping scythe wielder on her bed, making sure to cover ruby well with blankets, he lay down again on his mattress and closed his eyes again, falling asleep as the rest of the team. What ragnar failed to notice was that blake had been watching the whole scene in silence, she went to sleep again with a smile on her face.

The next morning.

Weiss had been sleeping peacefuly, the rest had waken up already, but she was the only one still in bed, until ruby slowly sneaked in and blowed a whistle to wake Weiss up, making her fall from her mattress.

*ruby? What are you doing?!* she asked angrily

*Nothing bad!, i just woke you up like the rest!, today is our official first day as a Team!, we did the cleaning already so we have….classes, uughh.*

*no complains rubes,let´s get ready for the class.* yang said.

*are we gonna have to use a uniform…?* ragnar suddenly asked.

*yes WE will have to use uniforms.*

***Fuck.* **he complained.*well..we better get ready! Yahooo.* he said dryly, which made ruby and yang laugh.

After some minutes they were already walking on the hallways to their first class, ragnar looked annoyed, the reason was having to wear an uniform, it wasn´t like wearing normal clothing or even his armour, it made him feel naked and he would have to wear this 4 years? Great, just great. Stendarr have mercy on him!. his stopped thinking about that fact when he heard a familiar voice coming towards them.

It was nora, and behind her the rest of Team JNPR.

The energetic hammer wielder ran up to ragnar and literally shouted.*GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOORNING HAMMER-BUDDY!* she yelled after getting close to the dragon faunus, leaving one of her fists extended.

Ragnar took some seconds to realize what the gesture meant and smiled, returning the gesture by fist-bumping with nora.*good morning to you too Hammer-Buddy!* he exclaimed, and the two started talking a little bit.

*hi guys, you all got ready early class too!* jaune commented.

*yes cause ruby woke us up with a whistle, at least we are not going late for professor port´s first class* weiss said.

*what about your stuff?* pyrrha asked.

*ooh! We took care of that yesterday!* ruby said

The teens continued talking and walking towards the professor´s room, as they got in they all picked seats, most likely close to each other as part of being a team. The students didnt have to wait that much as professor port entered the room, everyone stopped talking and decided to pay attention to him.

*hello class. I am professor Peter Port! And i will be one of your many teachers at Beacon Academy, my work will be to teach every last one of you about the many Types of grimm beasts that are out there, from Type 1 to Type 5. You have to know the dangers of them! And the best strategies to kill them!. As you may know from the news, two new types of grimm have appeared, both being Types 2 it makes it extra dangerous. And those are the Tindalos! A large dog-like beast of grimm, who we thought that we have killed them all at the end of the Human-Faunus War but we were wrong…be careful when facing one of this! As they are more resistant to physical damage than your everyday Beowulfs and Ursas that are Types 1, the only one in this class so far with actual combat experience with them is here who fought by himself a tindalos pack in emerald forest and another one back in patch, am i correct?*. He stopped to ask him.

*yes professor…i indeed fought them too back home, 2 years ago.* he responded.

*good! Also students be sure to remember this, a Tindalos NEVER goes alone, they always travel packs of 10 or 15 each. Them we have the Sirens, a female looking grimm who appeared in Patch island last week, these have two things they use as weapons. first is their incredibly sharp and long claws, careful with them they are lethal, second is their eyes, i will say this and i hope you listen clear…never, i say never look at a Siren directly on its eyes, their gaze can leave one in a state similar to Hypnosis, thus leaving you defenseless against their claw attacks.* port continued explaining the information he had gathered about this Types 2 of Grimm, everyone was taking notes of the things the professor talked about.

Weiss was doing it perfectly, one her sides were the Rose siblings, ruby who had a bored expression on her face was taking some notes too, but her shock came when she saw ragnar´s writing. It wasn´t english! It was somekind of lenguage composed of runes that she obviously couldn´t understand one a bit, was that the same strange lenguage she had heard them talking with?. It was a possibility she had heard him shout in that same lenguage when he used his strange…yet interesting semblance.

Finally port stopped talking important stuff and started talking about his life when he was a young huntsman, at that point everyone stopped writing exept for weiss who was somehow finding something useful on that tale talk, the rest of the team was trying to do something to entertain themselves as well as the other students on the classroom that continued to watch in boredom. Port finally ended his story and decided to do a little test.

*so, do any of you think that you will be capable of being great huntsmen or huntresses?* he suddenly asked

Weiss rised one of her hands quickly.*i do professor!*

*good! Them how about we have a little test to prove that?, is there any other voluntary on the class that would like to try themselves?* he asked while looking at them.

Ragnar looked up in interest, he could have some fun with this test that port wanted to do, so he rised one of his hands too, ready for it.* i also want to do it professor.* he said.

*Aahh! too, alright you and are to change back into your combat clothing and get your weapons, we´ll start as soon as you get back to the class room.* Ragnar and Weiss nodded and went to get changed.

On the changing room

The dragon faunus and the schnee-heiress were on different sides of the lockers room getting changed.

*if you take a peak i will rip your eyes off Ragnar.* weiss said as she took off the blazer of the uniform.

*oh dont worry about it, i´m not that eager on ending up blind, there are many things that i would love to see.* he said dryly

*Anyways…what was that weird lenguage you were writing back on the class?* she suddenly asked.

*that is Dovahzul, a lenguage that is from Tamriel…its a litle bit hard to learn but if you put efford on it you can actually learn it* he said while putting on his Wolf Steel Armour.

*does everyone there talk with that lenguage?* she asked in curiosity as she put on her shirt,bolero jacket, combat skirt and high heels.

*its optional actually, but i speak in that lenguage since my semblance depents on it, each part of my semblance has it own name…Fire Breath, Frost Breath..Unrelenting Force, etc. Each of them has their own different and unique effects.* he explained.

*your semblance really does sound unique…its amazing to have such skill.* she said.

He smiled a little.*here it may be unique, but back home if you practice enough you could learn one or two shouts,i do not lie when i tell you that i´ve dealt with other people who could also use Shouts like me but not as many as i did…i actually learned more than that..20 in total..let´s say i was a special case, it was hard to find the correct words for each Shout, but it was actually worth it each moment i spent training for them.*

Weiss couldn´t deny that she was amazed, to know that almost everyone in Tamriel could learn such power was something that sent chills down her spine, but she still felt amazed at that fact. Them she remembered about the White Dust too, she decided to try to ask him about it.* what can you tell me about the white dust stones you have?* the schnee heiress suddenly asked.

He frowned, he knew that she was interested in them, but those things were too dangerous to be toyed with.* i´ll tell you about them another time, we have to go back to Port´s class.* he simply said while picking up Sovngarde on its hammer form.

She also frowned, she had failed for now.*alright,let´s go.* she picked Myrtenaster and walked back to port´s room with him.

Back in the classroom.

*Alright, now that and are back we can begin now! Each of you will face two creatures of grimm that i managed to capture, both of them are inside that cage!* he exclaimed.* you will be the first one to do this, so get ready for your turn.*

Ragnar nodded and twirled Sovngarde a little bit, he got on the small arena that was on the middle of the class room and waited for it, he nodded and Port took Blunderbuss and cutted off the lock, releasing the grimm that was contained inside.

It was a Boarbatusk, he placed a hand on the side where that boar-like grimm had rammed him, he them grinned, time for a second revenge on this type of beast. He charged directly at the beast at the same time as the creature of darkness, he was still grinning and just as the two were about to collide ragnar jumped, landing on top of the Boarbatusk, it started kicking and trashing to shake the dragon faunus off of him.

*You can do it ragnar! You can do it!* ruby cheered him while Blake waved a small flag that had the letters RRWBY and cheered as well.

He smashed the boarbatusk directly on its forehead, leaving a fissure on the bony plate that shielded its head from any damage, them he put Sovngarde on its compact mode and jumped right off of the boar-like grimm, right infront of it. Taking advantage that it was stunned by the blunt force from the impact he focused aura on his arms to increase his strength, walked towards the boarbatusk, grabbed one of its tusks and ripped it off just like how he did with the boarbatusk of the forest that had rammed him. the creature of grimm didnt even had time to scream in pain as ragnar impaled the tusk in the fissure of its bony armour, it went throught the bone right to the flesh and into its brain, killing it instantly.

Ruby and Yang were used to their brother´s brutality while fighting grimm beasts, blake was not surprised or shocked like everyone else too, while weiss was slightly shocked, one thing was watching on a screen during the test, another was watching it directly

Professor port clapped.* i got to say, your style of fighting is indeed brutal,i noticed that back in patch but now i have confirmed it, Brutal but effective. Alright on to the next one, its your turn!* he said.

Ragnar walked out of the small arena and weiss took her place on the side of the arena where the dragon faunus had been standing when his test started. She took Myrtenaster and held it high, from the cage came yet another boarbatusk, that was already enraged it charged directly at Weiss, but she easily avoided the large boar-grimm´s attack and she dashed foward, impaling her blade on a unprotected side of the boarbatusk, it the fight was far from over as the creature trashed, making weiss take some steps back to rethink her strategy.

*weiss go for its belly! Its more vulnerable than the rest of its body, so with one hit you could end it quickly!* ruby said while cheering her.

The Schnee heiress gritted her teeth and looked at ruby.*stop telling me what to do! It´s distracting me!* she yelled at the scythe wielder, them continued her fight with the boarbatusk.

The dragon faunus had watched everything calmly, but he frowned at what Weiss had done, he first looked at Ruby who was looking down at her desk with a saddened expresion, them he looked at Weiss who was finishing dealing with the boarbatusk. First by impaling myrtenaster´s blade into one of its eyes, blinding it from that one, when the grimm beast tried to counter attack she pulled the blade out and was able to dodge the attack, she revolved the chamber of her rapier and aimed at the floor where the boarbatusk was heading, shooting an ice blast from it, the elemental attack created an ice puddle that made the boar-grimm slide off, leaving its belly unprotected, Weiss dashed forward to end the fight.

She impaled the blade deep into the boarbatusk´s belly, she held it steady for a few moments till the beast of grimm stopped moving. Professor port clapped once again.*Bravo, Bravo! Yet another proven fact that we have a future huntress among us!, remember students always have your strategies planned and your opponent analized, try to anticípate their attacks and you´ll be a successful Huntsman or Huntress!. Alright, the class is over…you can go out now and remember, Stay Vigilant!.* The professor said and walked out of the room.

*weiss, i..* ruby started

*dont say anything, i still dont know why you were choosen as the team´s Leader but i dont think you should be the one leading us, Headmaster Ozpin did a mistake.* she said codly and walked out of the room, ignoring the young scythe wielder. Ragnar growled and walked out too, following the Schnee Heiress. Ruby was now slightly depressed at how weiss acted, but she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked to see it was Yang who had a gentle smile on her face, with blake next to her.

*sister…do you think what weiss said its right?...* she asked.

*no i dont agree with weiss, if Ozpin choosed you as our team´s leader its because he saw potential in you!* the blonde brawler exclaimed

*that´s right, you shouldn´t let anyone else make you doubt on that.* blake commented.

The schnee heiress had walked off to one of the many yards that academy had, it had passed a while since she had yelled at ruby and was now looking at the sunset, but still frowning.

*care to explain why you yelled at her?* a familiar voice asked from behind.

Weiss looked back to see the tall figure of Ragnar, who had his arms crossed and was frowning as well as he looked at her.*she was annoying me.* she said

*she was trying to help you, couldn´t you see that?* he responded.

*how was she helping me?! She was just distracting me!* she yelled at him

For this ragnar supressed his nordic side, yelling at weiss would not solve this, he allowed his more logical side, the imperial one to try to talk this out.*just..what´s the problem you have with Ruby?* he asked calmly.

Weiss calmed down and her expression, it was still a cold stare but it was not the angry visage of some moments ago.*ever since we arrived shes been acting like a child, she did it when we were on the forest and that almost got her killed by a Deathstalker if i had not helped her, what makes me angry is that she was choosen as team leader and she was no preparation on that, while i´ve studied, trained and prepared myself for that for years!* she exclaimed.

Ragnar allowed everything weiss said to sink in, he sighted.*i dont think you should be the team´s leader.* he said.

*what?! Why do you think that?* she asked.

*because you are not ready for being a Team Leader!* he exclaimed, surprising her a bit..after some moments his frown softened and walked closer to her, now standing next to the schnee heiress.*Back in Skyrim there was a Civil War, it happened way before i came here…The Stormcloak Rebellion wanted to separate my home province from the rest of The Empire, as they claimed that they were our enemy. Everyone had to choose a side on the war and i decided to join the Empire Legion along with one of my friends, his name was Hadvar. I did it cause i knew the true enemy of Skyrim and The Empire was the Aldmeri Dominion.* he gave a pause, noticing that weiss was listening closely so he decided to continue.*hadvar and i were asigned on a platoon, them we spent months fighting to retake control of the land, but during one major battle something happened, our platoon´s leader was someone like you, a noble young man who always had anything that he wanted, including being our leader. But it was a disaster.*

*what happened?..* She asked slowly.

*on the heat of the battle the coward abandoned his post just when we were ordered to wait for reinforcements, the Stormcloak soldiers charged at us in large numbers, we spent the whole night fighting..The next morning we were just left 10 out the 75 soldiers that had been asigned to defend the fortress, Hadvar was around the ones who had died.*

*i´m sorry to hear that..* She said.

He looked at her, this time with a calm expression.*it´s okay, his soul rests in sovngarde * he said.

*Sovngarde?.*

*it´s part of my religion, its the afterlife that we believe everyone goes after death and also the name of my weapon. Going back with our main topic, just give ruby a chance okay?, she may act as a child sometimes, but i know she´ll do her best as our Team Leader and she just wants to be your friend.* he said with a smile and them walked away, to leave weiss with her thoughts.

Some hours later.

Weiss had walked back into her team´s dorm room. Yang, Ragnar and Blake were already sleeping but she saw that Ruby was still awake on her bed, studying. The scythe wielder noticed her presence and looked at her.*oh Weiss…your finally back!, listen i just wanted to say that i´m sorry if i distracted you back in Port´s class and-*

*stop and calm down, i talked about that with ragnar.* she said.

*ooh, you actually did?* she asked

*yes…and i admit that i was a bit too harsh with you, so i want to apologize for doing that,i promise i´ll try to be nicer with you and everyone else.* she said and moved towards bathroom to change to her sleeping clothes, but stopped on midway*oh by the way some of what you wrote is wrong.* she said with a smile and walked inside the bathroom.

*uuughhh i hate this part of grimm anatomy!* she complained on low voice.

Somewhere Else, in the middle of Atlas´s tundra

A group of 15 White Fang soldiers had been asigned to search for some kind of lost weapon or artifact by what one of their superiors had told them, they were currently trying to enter a crypt that they found on the middle of the Atlesian snowy forests.

*Man this sucks…we are in the middle of nowhere trying to open this shit!* the white fang soldier, wearing winter clothes like the rest complained as he tried to open the door to the crypt with a crowbar, two other white fang soldiers were next to him also with crowbars, while the rest of the platoon was either making guard or preparing the tents.

*oh come on Jon, quit complaining and finish opening that thing! the faster we do it, the faster we will get to eat something and get out of this cold hell!* the other white fang soldier, a female Deer faunus exclaimed.*Carl, let´s help him out since he cant finish alone.*

*alright.* the lynx faunus said, the three faunus started pulling with each of their crowbars with everything that their augmented-with-aura strength was giving them. Miao Dao and Hook Swords

*1..2..3, Now!* the did one more try, the door to the crypt was almost open.*one more and it will be open!, come on! 1...2...3 Now!* they once again pulled with their full strength and this time the iron-maded door of to the underground construction opened, the three moved aside to allow the incredibly heavy iron door to fall to the snow covered ground. They looked inside, it was dark but it was nothing thanks to their night visions, Sharon the female deer faunus that had scolded Jon some minutes had called the rest of the White Fang soldiers and the platoon of 15 soldiers walked inside the crypt, all of them carrying the standard issue weapons of the white fang, some carried assault rifles, others smg, and some machetes. Inside of the underground crypt there was a graveyard like-silence…the only sound that they could listen was the howling of the cold winds outside, the chamber of the entrance was big so the platoon decided to separate to explore it better as the moved deeper into it.

*man..this place is scary..remind me again why the hell are we inside this place?...that could actually a strange type of mortal trap leaved behind?* Jon asked.

Sharon gave him an annoyed look while Carl glared at him.¨you know very well why WE were sended here so quit complaining or i´ll shove my boot up your ass!* the lynx faunus said.

*Shees Carl, did the Liutenant yelled at you again before we headed out?* jon asked.

*just shut the hell up Jon.* Carl replied.

The dog faunus was gonna say something else but another white fang soldier interrupted.*we´ve found something interesting! Everyone come to the end of the chamber!* the soldier yelled and soon enough the 15 white fang soldiers were all regrouped on the end of the chamber. The soldiers had been expecting some artifact that could give the White Fang an edge on their plans, instead they found a person…trapped inside a pillar of crystal clear, solid ice.

*we came all this way from our base in the outskirts of Mistral…just to find an ancient Human-Popsicle?!* the leader of the platoon, a tiger faunus complained angrily.*i hope that the bosses have a good explanation for this bullshit!* he shouted in anger.

Sharon walked closer to it as she observed the frozen person in detail, for an old-looking tomb this person´s clothes looked modern, they consisted of a long sleeved dark wine coloured shirt, black cargo pants and combat boots that were black with a few stripes of dark wine too. After a closer look she noticed he looked like a young adult, no older than 18 or 19 possibly. Of tanned skin, black short hair and a short beard, on both of his hands were Hook Swords, Jon could easily recognize the weapon.

*Man…those are Hook Swords, it´s been a while since i saw a pair of those! Those things are like scimitars, they can easily slice limbs off and if you link them by the hooks they get even more range, the dagger on the lower part of the handle is just as lethal as the rest of it!* the dog faunus exclaimed.

*Yeah, yeah very interesting Jon but we came here for either a weapon or an artifact! Not for this!* the tiger faunus said while punching the ice pillar and walked up to the dog faunus.*so ya better stop talking about weapons and find something worth our time here!* he shouted.

*uhhm…guys?* Sharon said.

*What?!* the tiger faunus asked, and the deer faunus just pointed at the ice pillar while the other 14 white fang soldiers watched.

Cracks started appearing on the ice pillar slowly but surely, at first they thought it to be a mere coincidence that the cracks were appearing just cause of their Sargeant´s punch on its surface, but they noticed something that shocked them, the person inside the pillar of ice was moving, first his hands that held tightly to the hook swords, them his legs. Sharon was watching dumbstruck as this person continued to weaken the ice pillar from the inside. Finally he opened his eyes. Light brown eyes stared directly at sharon´s green ones, she noticed that his eyes had a faint glow, giving them an intimidating look. Suddenly this person did a single violent movement that shattered the ice pillar surrounding him, he almost fell to the floor thanks to all the years without using his legs he supported himself with his hook swords for a few moments before his legs got strength again, he rose to full height, easily being on the average young adult height.

He yawned and lazily looked at the white fang soldiers.*sleeping inside solid is not the best bed ya know?* he said and slowly started walking from them ignoring the glares and stares he was getting, but the tiger faunus got infront of the person.*what da ya want?* he asked the white fang sargeant.

*your not going anywhere before you tell us if there is more on this crypt.*

*there isn´t anything else, there was someone else with me sleeping on ice too, but she woke up before me.* he simply contested.

*Bullshit! there must be something else, Like a weapon or an artifact!* the tiger faunus yelled at the hook-sword wielder.

*mate, the only weapons here are Mine and if you try to take them it i´ll be a big mistake.* he said coldly.

*HAH! Don´t make me laugh, we are 15 and your are just 1!* he said while aiming his high caliber revolver at the person´s face.*now gimme those Hook-Swords, asshole!*

*big mistake.* he simply said and in the blink of an eye, the hand of the tiger faunus was sliced off, he had used the crescent guard to do it. White fang blinked for several moments trying to register what just happened, he was about to scream in pain but it was stopped when the sharpened end of the swords´s hilt-dagger was stabbed on his throat, the tiger faunus started gagging and drowning on his own blood.*never try to take Havoc and Kabal away from me…they are MINE!* he yelled and sliced open the tiger faunus, finishing him off.

There was silence for several seconds, this person that was frozen in solid ice just killed their sargeant in mere seconds. The ones carrying the guns aimed at him, he turned around looking at them, his face was slightly covered in blood and he was grinning like a mad man, they didnt hesitate to fire at him as he charged at them. Dodging every bullet directed at him, the hook-sword user impaled the hook ends of his swords on the closest white fang soldier´s stomach, the cat faunus screamed in agony as the hooks were pulled out of his body along with his intestines. Them jumped at another doing, doing a cross slash and chopping his head off, them throwed Kabal, the sword´s hilt-dagger got impaled in another white fang soldier´s forehead, killing him instantly. He quickly ran towards that one and retrieved his sword. The 11 remaining soldiers were in a state of panic.

Slowly their numbers kept going down..10..9..6…4..3.

Carl held his bastard sword in a defence stance, he was panting and had cuts in several parts of his body, he had just managed to land a strike on the person that had just massacred his whole platoon.

He looked at the slash wound on his chest and frowned allowing his aura to start healing it, he remembered what he and his partner were told, they both had semblances too so he gave his a try. His hook-swords got in compact form and he ran towards the large faunus, who in responce gave vertical slash, the hook-sword wielder dodge the attack and activated his semblance…a small wine coloured ball and gave an uppercut, the result of the small energy ball impacting was something that shocked the remaining two faunus, the head of Carl exploded into thousands of pieces of meat and brain matter.

*Carl!* Jon shouted and grabbed his machete again, charging towards the hook-sword wielder.

*no Jon, dont do it!* Sharon shouted.

He quickly picked up his hook-swords from his holders, but did not put them on their extended modes yet, he actually aimed the dagger ends of hilts at the charging faunus and pressed a button on the handles of Havoc and Kabal, each dagger got shot foward connected to the hilts with chains and both got impaled on Jon´s shoulders, stopping his charge. The dog faunus looked directly at his eyes with a mixed look of pain and panic.

*please dont..* Jon said.

*you guys started it and i´ll end it.* he responded and pulled hard, using his strength augmented with aura, Jon tried to do the same but he was too weak to use his Aura for that, in the blink of an eye he was lifted up on the air by the pulling and was violently smashed against the cold stone floor, ending his life. The chains retracted along with the daggers and they got back in position on the hook-swords´s hilts, he started walking towards Sharon, who was shaking in terror on the ground, she desperately crawled towards the revolver that belonged to the tiger faunus, when she was about to grab it one of the daggers connected with chains got impaled on the floor, right next to her hand.*next time i wont miss, so think better what you are doing.* he said in a cold tone.

She was scared, scared that this skilled swordsman was possibly going to end her short life, she wanted to do so many things, see many things, she knew that trying to pick up that revolver was a terrible mistake, so she turned around and looked at him.*p-please have mercy! I dont wanna die!* she cried desperately, they were honest cries of mercy and so were her tears.*i-i was forced to join the White Fang, that´s something i never truly wanted! But i didnt have that much of a choice and-* she was silenced when the hook-sword wielder put a finger on her mouth

*if you dont truly have intentions to continue whatever your former comrades were doing…them let´s do this, i´ll let you live…but you have to take me to the closest city.* he offered her.

The deer faunus nodded vigorously.*Yes, yes! I´ll take you to the city of Atlas!*.

His frown suddenly turned into a grin.*Good! Glad to see you agree!, My name is Onyx.* he said.

*Sharon Cassidy..g-glad to meet you.* she said, while starting to calm down finally.

*alright, let´s get out of this place Sharon.* he responded, she nodded and standed up with his help.

(Alright, this is all for Chapter 3!, i´ll start writing Chapter 4 soon. Sorry if i´m slow at updating, i have taken a like of writing slow to minimize the grammar mistakes.)

(responces for reviews:

First one to the Guest ChristopherPrime: i´m glad you got exited by the update of Chapter 2, be careful if i do it on late hours of the night thought! It would be bad for you if you wake up everyone and hope you enjoy this one as well. Second one, of Expressdesert3, thank you for pointing out that i replaced that of the speech dots and the thing of writing with capital letters at the start of sentences i´ll try to fix that too!. And finally Anon Guest, yes i know the pic it´s one of the Overlord, i didnt change the picture of the story cause i didnt have a good one of my gallery but i´ll find one. Odahviing will be on the story as well and yes he will have a Joor form and thank you for the idea of his semblance, thought he will not make an appearence yet, you will have to wait till i get to chapters 10 or 15, around those chapters he will make his appearence.)

(Finally, the thing with the daedra princes, yeah i noticed i didnt managed to get Azura and Nocturnal´s characters quite right, but with Sheogorath i´m sure i did it well, as i know his personality is always unpredictable, like he could be explaining you something serious and them he´ll start doing the fishstick, remember…it´s a very delicate state of mind! xD)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- I´ll Break His Legs.

Same Night…1:00 AM, Kingdom of Atlas. 200 km from the city´s gates.

Sharon knelt down, still hiding on one of the bushes. Holding tightly the revolver that used to be from her now former sargeant that had been killed just some mere hours ago. the weapon itself had double barrels and it could turn into a kukri knife, it worked perfectly for her to defend herself from the grimm, but she was out of ammo and she had decided to wait on a bush while Onyx dealed with the beasts of grimm that had ambushed them two close to the city of Atlas during night time, she decided to take a peak to see how it was going.

the deer faunus´s jaw dropped in awe, the swordsman was tearing throught the numbers of Beowulfs, they were trying to bite, claw or tackle him but he proved to be faster than them, he decided to put his two hook swords together and press a secondary button. The mechanisms of the swords worked fast, the process ended with both hook-swords having turned into a daggertail sword (imagine someting like the Evil Prince´s weapon from Prince of Persia). This mode of his swords combined gave him a wider range of attack, something that he greatly enjoyed, he started using it inmediatly by decapitating two beowulfs at the same time, them giving a vertical slash to another one of the beowulfs, killing it. two beowulfs were left and they tried to escape but they were trapped as the daggertail sword´s bladed chains wrapped around them, he started crushing them mercilessly and in a instant the two beowulfs exploded in a shower of blood and gore. He retracted the bladed chain back into the hilt and pressed a button, that separated the Hook-Swords. Onyx put havoc and kabal on its compact modes and back into their leather holders.*they are all dead, you can come out now Sharon.* he simply said.

She slowly walked out of the bush, with the revolver on her hand, the deer faunus decided to put the weapon back on the hostler and looked at him.*t-thanks, we should continue now…we are almost on the city of Atlas now, if we continue non-stop we´ll get there in a few minutes, i can actually see the city´s lights now.*

onyx nodded.*good, i need something to eat and drink.*

*how about resting?* she asked

He just stared at her.*i slept in solid ice for 2 years, i wont for sleep for a long while…or till i either get to Vale or find my partner.*

*what´s her name?* she asked.

*i…dont remember it, our Lord was the one that froze us and he changed our names on that instant so i didnt had the time to ask her new name, i do remember that we were really close and i also remember her appearence.* he said with a calm expression.

*care to tell?* she asked curious.

*maybe later, so Sharon..if you are not that much of a fighter why you joined the White Fang?* he asked her now, since they came out of the Crypt she had explained him better why the platoon of soldiers was there.

*hey! I can easily fight creatures of grimm, i´m good at killing them, the problem was that i got out of ammo and...well, i was actually part of the White Fang when they were a peaceful organization…all we did were peaceful protests and boicots for us the Faunus to get better rights and acceptance, we were doing pretty well and Humans were slowly but surely starting to accept us, it was perfect!...but them..*

*them?* he asked.

*something happened whitin the organization, our original leaders just disappeared from the night to the morning and were replaced by three other faunus..this new leaders were NOT like our original ones, these new faunus were radicals that changed the White Fang from it´s very core, suddenly we were not a peaceful organization anymore…peaceful protests turned into violent riots, vandalism, killings, robbing dust shipments and so on. When i tried to leave i was threatened by Carl..the large Lynx faunus that had slashed you on the chest, remember him?*

*aahh yes, his head turned into veeeeery tiny bits of meat for doing that!* he said happily.

*y-yeah that..well, he had threatened me that he would do terrible things to me if i tried to abandon the White Fang,literally forcing me to continue being a member of it.* she finished explaining.

*hmm..i see, what do you actually like doing them?* he asked.

*i´m more into Music and singing, that´s my dream…but thanks to all this time of being in the white fang i actually learned how to defend myself, i mean I´ll fight a grimm and kill it easily, as long as the weapon has bullets or it´s sharp enough, but killing a person is a whole different thing for me…i still have nightmares of that..of the person i was forced to kill as i looked directly at his eyes as he begged for mercy continously,Carl and Jon were laughing while he was crying..Desperate to find a way to save his life.* she said.

*you were forced to shoot that person that was not a fighter?, there is no honor in doing that.* he said.

*yeah…* she looked at him,noticing the calm expression on his face.*how can you be so calm and not having some kind of crisis after killing 14 persons in mere minutes?* she curious about the fact.

*The Human and Faunus moral codes about some things, like Killing does not affect me, if i´m fighting against someone who has intention of harming me..he or she must be ready to accept the fact that i will most likely kill him or her, unless it´s a spar match of course.* he explained.

sharon was confused.*i dont get it, why do you say it as if you are not Human?* she asked.

*because i am not Human, me and my companion were created on the image of a human male and a human female, we have feelings, emotions and all the things you all have as well, but at the same time we are different, including our souls.*

*you are somekind of Android or Cyborg?* she maded a second question.

*No i´m not a Machine, i am a Dremora.* he responded, while having a grin plastered on his face.

*c-care to explain your race? And quit grinning like that! It´s scary!* she exclaimed.

*i´ll explain later..there´s quite a long story about it and sorry, but i have enjoy scaring mortals, it´s just funny to see your reactions, i remember her also liking it, we often did it together before we were asigned this mission. Actually she and i did a lot of things together while being back home and it was incredibly fun.* he commented.

*you say it like if you and her were a couple.* she said with a small smile.

*Maybe we were..* he tried to not be so obvious on that fact.

Sharon rised an eyebrow, she obviously didnt believe onyx´s attempt of lying.*you are a terrible liar Onyx, you and her are still a couple.*

*i…alright fuck it, Yes we still are, it´s one of the reasons i want to go to Vale to find her.* he said.

*and how do you know she is in Vale?* she asked out of curiosity as they walked towards the city of Atlas´s wall gates.

*we have a Mind Bond that allows me to find where she is, not all Dremoras are like that..she and i were specially created with that in case we were forced to be separated in a extreme situation, the thing is i do know she is Vale..but it´s constantly moving from place to place so i dont know exactly in which part of the city of vale she is.* he explained. They stopped walking infront of the door and waited for it to be open.*oh by the way take that off you are not white fang anymore.* he said while taking her mask off and throwing it away.

the moment onyx did that Sharon´s face was revealed finally. She had pale skin, with a light freckles on her face and the same green eyes. Her hair was short and dark brown with a streak of white on its left side, she also had deer ears.*well i feel more comfortable without the mask anyways..* she said, and the giant steel doors opened, giving the dremora and the faunus Access to the large city of Atlas.

a while later.

Onyx and Sharon managed to find a hotel room to stay for the night, it was a simple cheap room with two beds, a small fridge, a bathroom and a tv, but extremely cleaned and in order.

The deer faunus was laying on the bed of the left.*we will stay for the night here, and tomorrow morning we will take an Airship that will take us to Vale.*

The dremora looked at her, he was still eating what was left of the stuff that was on the refrigerator.*wait you are coming along too?* he asked her.

*well of course i am, i cant go back to Mistral!. i technically deserted from the White Fang, and do you know what they do to the faunus who abandon the white fang?* she asked.

*what?*

*they are either killed or get a fate worst than death.* she said

*i see…well, maybe in vale you could fullfil your wish of becoming a musician.*

*actually…yes, it´s either that or work with my cousin who lives there too, he is a Huntsman..last time i talked with him he was worried about me being on the white fang and he was the one giving me the courage to abandon it, i know he´ll help me.* she explained.

*them i guess i´ll have to protect you till we get to Vale safe and sound.* onyx said, straight to the point.

*its kinda like an obvious thing! once they find out you killed them they will not hesitate in taking vengeance and also assasinate me…so anything can happen on our way there and you are a better fighter than me. Hell you can easily kill someone without feeling remorse or guilty about it!, if i stay close to you till we get there i know we will have a better chance against them.*

*but if we end up fighting Grimm on the way i want you to fight as well, show me that you know how to kill one of those beasts.* he said back.

*i have no problems in killing creatures of Grimm, actually the more i kill, the better it is for all of us.* she said directly.

*they cause a lot of trouble dont they?..wait no need to answer me that, the werewolf things from outside proved me that so no long explanations please.* onyx exclaimed.

Sharon nodded and them yawned, she was too sleepy and tired to continue a long conversation.*well, i´m going to sleep, wake me up when it´s 8:00 am, we will have to stop on a weapons store first cause i need ammo for Shooting Star.* she said.

*alright, sleep well Sharon.* the hook-sword usar simply said.

*i guess your not going to sleep but good night anyways too.* the deer faunus responded and proceeded to start sleeping, Onyx just finished eating and them just sat on a chair to look at the highly technological and large city, even if they were mortals the dremora could admit that they had maded a lot of progress, the lights and everything seemed to interest him a little bit.

The Next day. Beacon Academy, Kingdom of Vale

Teams RRWBY and JNPR had just exited another class of professor Port, right now they were all of the cafeteria eating breakfast and cracking jokes here and there or even telling short stories about times before coming to Beacon.

*so he didn´t listen to my warnings and told me to punch him with an aura charged punch..the poor man ended up with his arm and shoulder broken and also a few ribs.* ragnar finished telling that story.

*wait a second…what was the name of that teacher that came from mistral?* Pyrrha asked curiously.

*from what i remember his name was Castor Nikos, why do you asked Pyrrha?* he asked her back.

*oh by the gods! He is my father!, you actually injured him?* asked the Amazon Warrior in shock while the rest watched.

*it was an accident thought! I didn´t want to do it but he insisted me to do it, i apologized to him several times thought.* the Dragon Faunus responded.

Pyrrha calmed and just nodded.*it´s okay that was two years ago, i was just impressed to know that you were the one that accidentaly injured him.*

*well, he is not the first instructor that has been wounded by ragnar!* yang exclaimed.*in the few months that he was in Signal Academy he wounded…like 6 or 7 combat instructors!* she exclaimed.

*i´m not the only one who has done that thought.* he said.

*what da ya mean?* the blonde brawler asked.

*you beated the crap out of a female combat instructor just because she accidentaly cut a little bit of your hair.* he said with a grin.

*oh right hehehehehehe…* she laughed nervously. But just as yang was gonna say something else about the topic they heard a cry of pain. Teams RRWBY and JNPR looked at the direction from where it came.

It was Team CRDL tormenting a rabbit faunus girl. Cardin, the team´s leader was pulling her rabbit ears, but it wasn´t just a light pull, he was pulling hard from her ears, causing the faunus incredibly pain.

*s-stop it! it hurts a lot..please stop..* she pleaded them to stop.

*look guys i told you they are real! And why should i listen a circus freak like you huh?* he snarled while giving another pull on her ears and slapping her on the back of her head.

*hahahaha what a freak!* said Ross, another member of the team.

Teams RRWBY and JNPR continued to look in disgust. Blake and Ragnar were specially disgusted and angry.

*what a bunch of assholes..* pyrrha commented.

*should they even be doing that?, that´s against the academy´s rules!* jaune said.

*we know, but they just continue to do it, they are a bunch of brainless idiots.* yang responded to jaune´s comment.

*oh oh! We will break his legs!* nora said exited with the idea.

Ragnar decided to stand up and walk towards them, the rest of his team and team JNPR looked at the dragon faunus as he walked towards them.

he put a hand on cardin´s shoulder to get his attention. The bully stopped pulling velvet´s ears and turned to look at the person who got his attention, his smirk turned into a slight poker face and his face paled a bit. It was another faunus, who was slightly more taller than him and had a set of four horns. Ragnar did not say any words, there was no need for them when it came to deliver Nord Justice as he punched cardin square on his jaw, sending him flying a few feet. The rest of the bully´s team attacked the dragon faunus at the same time. Russell tried punching him but ragnar simply stopped the attack by grabbing the incoming punch.*Weakling.* he said and twisted russell´s wrist to the point of breaking it, before he could yell from the pain ragnar headbutted him, knocking him out cold, after that Sky and Dove tried attacking the dragon faunus at the same time. He avoided the attacks from them, he dealed with Sky by giving a few punches on his chest and them kicking him on the stomach, sending him right next to russel. The dragon faunus had been distracted with so Dove had managed to land a hard punch on Ragnar´s head, he thought that the large blonde faunus would end up stunned.

But Dove was shocked as he saw ragnar turn around to look at him, compleatly angered.*it´s that your best you Snow-back?* he insulted him and them delivered the bully a chain of punches, finishing with one on the gut. Cardin had woken up already and had standed up just like the rest from his team, they were all beated up , ragnar prepared a thu´um for them and proceeded to use it.***Faas Ru Maar!*** He shouted, sending a non-lethal wave of red energy that hit directly all members of Team CRDL, the kinetic energy expelled from the shout made them stagger but that was not all. In their points of view they slowly started seeing everything like if they were trapped on a haunted asylum with every last one of their worst fears included, they couldn´t handle the mental stress produced by the shout that much and in the blink of an eye team CRDL fled in terror from the cafeteria.*bunch of snow-backs!* He exclaimed and them turned around and walked towards the rabbit fanus who had been watching everything since it begun.*are you okay?* he asked her on a gentle tone, he really needed to know if she wasn´t harmed.

She quickly got out of the shock and nodded quickly.*y-yes, thank you so much for saving me from them…* she said happily.

*Ragnar Rose, member of Team RRWBY.* he said with a smile on his face

*thank you again Ragnar, my name is Velvet Scarlatina.* the rabbit faunus said with a shy smile.

*it´s nothing, it was the best thing i could do to help a fellow faunus in trouble…no one should be treated like that just because of their race.*

*indeed, i wish there was more people like you..* she commented.

*there are more than you think so dont worry about it velvet, also would you like to sit with us?* he asked.

*Are you sure?..i dont wanna be a burden or anything like that.*

*pfff you wont be, there is no problem in meeting new people.* he told her.

*a-alright, if you say s-so them let´s go.*

A while later.

Team RRWBY had been called to go to Headmaster Ozpin´s office after their class, right now they were almost on his office, so far they had been in silence until ruby decided to break the silence.

*so…why do you guys think ozpin wants to talk with us?* she asked.

*maybe it´s something about ragnar beating team CRDL and using his semblance inside the school?* weiss responded her question with another one.

*oh come one, i already explained that it was a non-lethal thu´um, i have a few of them that do not cause harm, and i beated the hell out of them cause they were bullying velvet, i was not gonna allow that to continue.* the dragon faunus said to the Schnee Heiress

*makes sense, i would have done the same thing as ragnar, they deserved that.* yang agreed with her brother.

Weiss sighted, slightly annoyed at the siblings´s shanenigans.*yes, but violence is not the solution!*

Ragnar laughed.*i know it isn´t, but back home i met lots of assholes like Cardin and the only way to make them understand something was literally beating the crap out of them..*..or a sword throught their skulls but that was only with bandits and altmers who were loyal to the Aldmeri dominion.

Team RRWBY finally arrived at Headmaster Ozpin´s door, Ruby walked forward and knocked on the door.

*Come in.* they heard a voice from behind say and they obeyed, as she opened the door and the whole team walked in, inside The Headmaster´s office were him and glynda like always.

*if it´s about what happened in the cafeteria them i have a reason of why i did it!* ragnar said quickly. Ozpin just rised an eyebrow and nodded to the sides.

*it´s not about that * the headmaster said calmly.

*told you it was not about that* yang whispered to weiss, the schnee heiress just frowned lightly, blake and ruby watched calmly.

It was now ragnar´s turn to rise an eyebrow.*if it´s not about that…them why did you called us here?* he asked the headmaster of beacon.

* it´s about those rare types of dust you have..i´ve been wondering where you got them since the time you used them on the test to defeat the Corvus Nevermore.* he said directly.

The dragon faunus thought about the posiblities, he knew that trying to avoid the topic would not work on ozpin, so with this one he would have to be compleatly honest about them, even if he didnt want Weiss to know since that what´s hes been trying to avoid telling her, he sighted and took two soul gems out of pouch. One black and the other one white both gems were already filled so there was no danger with them two. Ragnar placed them over Ozpin´s table. The glow of the filled gems reflected on everyone´s eyes as they watched them.*these..are a black and a white soul gem as people back in my homeland call them, you guys call them Dust. They are very common back there but not everyone are allowed to mess with them.* he explained.

*and why that may be?* ozpin asked, while glynda and the rest of team RRWBY watched.

*it´s because they are a source of great power, they are used to enchant weapons all over my home continent, but they have a small down. If they are used by the wrong hands the gem can either suck the person´s soul…causing that said person´s death, the only ones allowed to used them are either Mages, Alchemists and people specialised in the use and manage of them.*

There were different reactions from everyone present in the room. For the record, Weiss and Glynda were skeptical of Ragnar´s explanation, both believed that it was some random urban leyends to keep undesired people like thiefs and ilegal miners away from the dust of Tamriel. Blake was between interested but also doubting that the white and black dust could suck out a person´s very soul. Yang and Ruby actually believed their brother, both were curious of knowing more about the topic. Ozpin was the most interested out of everyone inside the room, he slightly doubted about that ability of the dust.*i see…* he put his hand on his chin in thought and sipped from his coffee mug.* .* the headmaster called him out.

*yes Headmaster Ozpin?* the dragon faunus asked.

*would you like to lend me this two dusts stones for me to examine them?* he asked ragnar

The dragon faunus thought about it for some moments, he knew the dangers of the White and Black soul gems, but he also knew that Ozpin was a man that he could slightly trust it still bothered him to hand his soul gems to someone else but at the end he accepted ozpin´s request and handed him back the white and black filled soul gems.*alright, you can examine them, but remember that i want them back once you are done with it.* he added.

*dont worry, you will have your dust stones back as soon as we finish scanning and examining them..Also can you hand as well one of the black dusts that doesn´t glows?* ozpin asked.

Ragnar was a bit hesitant on giving the headmaster an empty black soul gem. He searched on the pouch filled with them and actually found one that had bandages wrapped all around it, he took it and handed it to ozpin.*just be careful with them okay?, they are really dangerous.* he told the headmaster.

He took the black dust wrapped in bandages and took a sip from his coffee mug.*no need to worry , we are careful when it comes of any type of Dust.* the headmaster responded to the dragon faunus.*well, you 5 can go now, i´ll be sure to let you guys know once i´m done with the dust.*

A while Later.

Team RRWBY headed to Professor Oobleck´s class right after coming out of Ozpin´s office. Just after taking their respective seats on the classroom, a green blur got inside it, it was none other than the professor of History, Bartholomew Oobleck.*Hello class, i am professor Oobleck. I am gonna be the one that will be teaching every last one of you the history of our world, Remnant. From the first Discovery of Dust to the Human-Faunus War and nowadays with the still-on going conflicto with the legions of beasts of Grimm that always try to get inside our cities.* everyone got surprised to see how ridiculously fast the teacher was talking, he was speaking like if his mouth was a submachine gun of words with infinite ammo. Luckily everyone had their books already out as he started dictating things about the first topic that was of when the Human and Faunus discovered the Dust just as they were slowly losing their war against the beasts of grimm. Becoming a turning point on the war with them, they began to rise in their fight, thanks to the stones with elemental abilities.

Them he started explaining about the first settlements, the towns, the cities with their walls of metal and finally how each Kingdom managed to form. Ragnar was impressed how much the people of this continents managed to turn the tides on their side, from losing to the point of creating a highly advanced society, honestly it was something that the dragon faunus admired from them.

As professor Oobleck continued explaining the topics of history, ragnar noticed something. Cardin was throwing paper balls at velvet, he frowned..it looked like what yang said of them not learning their lesson was true. He prepared a thu´um for this but he knew that if he used all three words of this one it would leave the classroom frozen and him in trouble. Them ragnar remembered something, the greybeards had explained him that if he concentrated he would lower the intensity of a shout if needed. He closed his eyes and put his hands together close to his mouth, concentrating his thu´um in a whisper.***Iiz…*** he whispered into his hands, an a ball of solid ice formed on his hands. Smilling he waited for the moment that Oobleck turned around to write stuff on the board and he quickly throwed the ice ball at cardin. weiss, ruby, blake and yang noticed that as well as jaune,pyrrha,nora and ren.

The ball of ice traveled quickly towards the bully, who was not aware of it. the proyectile hit it´s target and in the blink of an eye cardin was laying over his desk, uncouncious from the blunt force. Ragnar was not regretting it and had a shit eating grin on his face, he looked at his friends and gave them a thumbs up.

A while later,

Luckily oobleck never found out about what ragnar had done, but Jaune and Cardin had to stay back on the classroom because both had answered a simple question wrong. He felt sorry for team JNPR´s leader for having to stay with that asshole. Him and the rest of his team was back at their dorm. Weiss was kinda mad because of what Ragnar had done on the classroom.

*are you aware that if professor oobleck looked at you while doing that you would had been in trouble right now?* she commented

*i am aware of it weiss, but i was not going to allow them continue bullying Velvet. You saw how i beated them them used a shout on them and they still had the balls to continue doing it? cardin needed that ice ball to the head.* he said.

*…you, ugh, alright you may be right on this one he actually needed that..* she finally agreed with ragnar but still not accepted the use of violence.

*well, we are done with classes for now and there is still day light, is there anything you guys want to do?* ruby said.

*there is something actually…* ragnar responded, they looked at him.

*what is it them ragnar?* the scythe wielder asked.

The dragon faunus looked at the window that had a clear view to emerald forest for a moment and them back at them.*i wanna explore that temple back in the forest, the one where we all got the relics for the test.* he said.

*why do you want to explore it?* weiss asked.

*i dont know…somehow i felt like if there was something there calling me, it dont know how to describe it, plus the structure of the temple resembled imperial ruins from what i managed to see, i was in a hurry during the test so i couldn´t take a good look.*

*it does sounds interesting, i am with you on this Rag!* yang commented.

*i am also going, there must be something interesting on the place.* blake agreed.

*weiss, ruby?* he asked them.

*as much as i would love to go on an adventure exploring an ancient tomb that could possibly be filled with monster and all that,i´ll pass this one, i have to study.* weiss responded.

*i´ll go too!* ruby said.

*stop right there ruby,you also need to study for Port´s exam!* the schnee heiress said.

*but…but..* she started.

*no buts!, you have to study Ruby.* she said.

*uugh..i´ll pass on this one guys.* the scythe wielder said, now a bored tone.

*okay, we will tell you what we find once we are back!* yang said and them the three got out.

On the Emerald Forest.

*this place kinda gets creepy at sunset…* yang said.

*pff, i´m used to creepy places like this one and if anything jumps on us we have either our weapons or our semblances.* ragnar responded, it was an obvious thing because, when you spent several months walking inside ancient nord tombs filled necromancers and all kinds of undead creatures or ruins of the dwemers that are crawling with falmers no creepy places can scare you, it would have to be something worst than that to actually scare ragnar.

Blake on the other hand was indifferent at the atmosphere that the place was giving, it in fact was unnerving, but she was more focused on the things that lived inside of it, she knew that the beasts of grimm could ambush them on any moment and even more since it was getting dark which is when they get even more active compared when its day time.

*come on, we just gotta continue walking towards the north…i´m sure weare close to the temple!* the dragon faunus exclaimed.

*what do you think we will find once we are inside of it?* blake asked.

*still not sure about it, but we will find out once we investigate the place…there were lot´s of places like this back in Skyrim and they were always filled with interesting stuff..books included* he finished explaining.

The moment he said books it got compleatly the book-lover´s attention.*them…i really hope we find something there.* she said, while hiding her exitement.

*if the temple ruins are something like the tombs back home them it could be also filled with traps and other things, so both of you be careful.* ragnar added.

*dont ya worry about it brother, i will be extra careful!* yang exclaimed,the blonde brawler looked to the front.*there it is guys!, let´s go!* she ran towards the temple.

*yang you said you would be careful!* ragnar said outloud while following his sister with blake next to him.

Yang laughed and looked back at them as she stood infront of the temple´s entrance.*we are not inside of it, once we are inside you´ll see my serious-self!*

*let´s just go in and stop wasting time!* blake said, the two blonde siblings nodded and they proceeded to open the heavy iron doors and the three got inside after closing the door, the place was dark, but yang quickly took out her scroll and activated the flashlight function. Ragnar didnt need the help from the flashlight as his faunus night-vision came into work instantly, Blake was secretly using her faunus night-vision as well. The blonde brawler and the book-lover saw ragnar walk forward a little bit as he looked around.

*on the outside it looks like an almost like an imperial ruin..But on the inside it´s like ancient nord one, this is too weird… let´s continue going forward, if this is anything like the ones back in Skyrim it´s gonna be a pretty big place..so it´s better if we dont separate.* he explained and got nods from both blake and yang.

*ooh guys look!, there are skeletons and they still have the weapons that they died with…uuuuuuhh! spooky scaaary!* yang walked close to them to the bony remains and picked the skull of one.*spooky scary skeletons, spooky scary skeletons!* she said while moving the skull on her hands from side to side.

*it´s an ancient tomb for something Goldilocks, come on and stop playing with that skull!* he said. While heading into the tomb, yang laughed and dropped back, blake´s reaction of her partner doing that was neutral.

As the walked away from the skeletons, a rather large black slimy like substance started pouring out of a rock and moved towards the skeletons, it divided and covered all 6 of the bony remains in it. the empty eyes of the skeletons were quickly filled with a red glow, just like a beowulf´s eyes, they standed up with their swords and shields in hand, they growled and looked at the direction where the three beacon students had headed and followed them.

Back with the three students.

they continued walking on the hallway till they reached it´s end, there was a large metallic door that had three different symbols on it. one of a wolf, another one of a bear and finally one of a dragon.

*alright..now what?, this is a dead end!* yang exclaimed.

*no it isn´t.* ragnar said.

*uuhm..Rag there is a freaking stone wall blocking our way, we cant go any further!* the blonde brawler said but the dragon faunus just looked at her and smiled.

*just trust me Goldilocks, this is a door.* he just said.

*them if its one there must be a way to open it...* blake said, the two girls looked at ragnar who didnt said anything, instead he was walking around the hallway, searching for something, it took him several seconds but he eventualy found a dragon claw-looking object, it had three different symbols on it just like the door.

*what is that thing ragnar?* blake asked.

*it´s the door´s key.* he said, looking at the symbols that were on the claw. the Dragon was the first one, the bear the second one and the third one, the wolf. He walked towards the door and started moving the rings that had each symbol. Ragnar stopped doing that when he and the girls heard something from behind them. When they saw the source they were slightly shocked to see the same skeletons from the entrance hall, now with some kind of slime like thing that covered the bones and filled the skull of it, its once empty eyes were now glowing red with a malevolent, killer intent.*i can´t use my shouts inside this small hallway, it could make the roof of this part collapse on us, can you both deal with them?*

The sound of Ember Celica being activated was the sound of confirmation, yang had a grin on her face.*you kidding ragnar?, id love to play with these bags of bones!*

Blake took Gambol Shroud out of its sheath on it´s katana form, and them took the sheath itself as a secondary sword, using them in a dual wield way.*i take the three on the left and you the ones on the right?* the book-lover said.

*hell yeah, i´m fine with it as long as i get to bash some grimm skeletons´s skulls with my babies!* the blonde brawler exclaimed and charged forward to take the ones of her side, the first skelleton of yang´s side did a slash attack with its one handed axe at her, aiming at her chest. The blonde brawler easily dodged the slash attack, and them gave a low kick on the Shadow´s knee, making it kneel down and them finished it off by a powerful shotgun blast to its face.*new type of grimm we see and i´m the first one to kill it, i´m just awesome!* she exclaimed and rushed against the other two.

On the other side of the hallway blake was clashing her dual swords with two of the skelletons, dodge, attack, dodge and attack again. She decapited the one that was closer to her and crushed the skull that fell to the floor, she was able to notice the one sneaking up behind her and blake automatically used her semblance to avoid the attack from behind, what the Shadow managed to slash was just an after image. The grimm didnt had time to react as a 9mm bullet tore throught it´s skull. Blake turned gambol shroud back into its katana mode and went to fight the last skelleton on her side.

Ragnar just finished putting in order the symbols of the creatures.*Dragon…Bear…Wolf, it´s done!* he exclaimed and placed the dragon claw on the three holes, moved it to the sides a few times and them took it out. Yang and Blake were already done with the Shadows so they were waiting for the dragon faunus to be done with it, the three could hear the inner mechanisms of the door moving and them the door slowly started moving down, he looked at the golden dragon claw, knowing that it was useless now he threw it at yang, she catched it and looked at it.*see?, i told you it was a door.* he said while grinning.

*let me guess, there were lots of places like this back in Skyrim?* she asked

*oh you dont have the slighest idea of how many…* he said while scratching his head.

*what about this gold claw?* yang made her second question.

*you can keep it as a souvenir, it´s kinda useless now that i opened the door.* he responded.

*sweeet!, i have my own golden claw now!* yang exclaimed.

The three were about to continue but stopped after the heard the sounds of more footseps. Ragnar, Yang and Blake got in combat ready positions with their weapons out and waited for it. The source of the footseps turned out to be none other than Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Glynda.

*uuhmm..we are in trouble right?* yang asked.

*i think that´s obvious…* blake said.

*at first you were for coming into the Emerald Forest without our permission.* glynda sternly exclaimed.

*but thanks to the circumstances of you opening this door, you three will be forgiven..This time, next time please ask before adventuring into the forest.* ozpin calmly said.

*do we have to go back to our dorm room?* ragnar asked.

*that wont be necessary for now, you seem to know a lot about this kind of places , would you like to help us finish exploring this place?* he asked.

*sure thing will do, i´m really curious of knowing what is at the end of this ancient tomb.* he responded.

*good, them let us go forward.* the headmaster said and the five continued walking forward. As the group continued going into the final part of the tomb, they avoided multiple traps and fought off more Shadows till they finally reached the end. There was something about this part of the tomb that had Ragnar looking around, he was hearing whispers…in Dovahzul, he was trying to follow them to their source because if his theory was correct, them it could possibly be a Word Wall….but, here?, in Remnant?, Sheogorath had a lot of explaining to do if he ever gets the chance to talk with that mad god again.

*what´s wrong ragnar?, you seem anxious.* yang asked, worried about her brother.

*i hear whispers in dovahzul, they are calling me…* he responded while still looking around for it.

*Dovahzul?* asked blake.

*we´ll explain later blakey.* yang responded, the book-lover nodded and she continued searching on a old chest she had found, it contained several books inside of it. Ozpin and Glynda were also looking around the room for something of interest or important. While ragnar and yang continued searching for the word wall, the dragon faunus sharply turned around and finally got the direction from where it was coming and walked towards it, he saw it. three glowing words in dovahzul on the wall, the energy and the whispers being expelled by them was going directly into ragnar´s very soul, he walked to them in a trance like state till his vision became slightly clouded as the absorbed the new thu´um into his soul. His eyes glowed in a intense golden colour, he could feel the thu´um adapting and absorbing the spare dragon souls he had for it to become usable.***Ven…Gaar…Nos*** he whispered in dovahzul and the process was completed. Ragnar had learned the Cyclone shout, remembering his time with the greybeards, he remembered how they explained that the effect of this shout could be combined with the one of Storm Call, but that he must be extremely careful at the moment of using the combined strength of both shouts as it could also injure his allies.

Ragnar was brought back to his senses by Yang who started shaking him.*ragnar!, RAGNAR! WAKE UP YOU LIZARD-BREATH!* the blonde brawler shouted while shaking her brother.

*yang…i´m…already…awake…stop…SHAKING ME!* ragnar shouted back, yang stopped and grinned.

*hey it was the best way to make you react…anyways, what just happened there moments ago?, somekind of weird energy was coming from the wall and your eyes suddenly started glowing.* she said.

*well, in short i´ve just learned a new thu´um.* he simply said.

That catched ozpin´s attention compleatly, he had been watching ragnar absorbing the new shout.*so in short you just adquired a new semblance, am i right?* the headmaster asked him.

*yeah, that´s what happened.* he responded.

*Care to show us?* he asked for second time.

*i could but not inside this place, it doesn´t has too much space.* ragnar said, ozpin nodded.

*hey guys! I´ve found something else* yang said.

*what is it?* blake asked. Ragnar, ozpin and glynda had walked close to yang to see it.

There were more writings on the wall, but this ones weren´t on dovahzul, they were on nord lenguage. Ragnar frowned, Sheogorath had a LOT of explaining to do, it wasn´t a coincidence that a ancient nord tomb containing THREE words of power would be in Remnant, it only made him wonder if there were more of them. But for know he decided to translate the words for everyone else.*it says: during…great battle..Two… moons..one dissapeared… other…permanently damaged.. i cant comprenhend the rest, it´s mostly ereased.* he explained.

*what does that means?* glynda asked.

*i have no idea..thought it has me thinking now.* ragnar commented.

*what ever it is, it´s giving me a headache..* yang said.

*well, i guess this was all of it..let´s go back to Beacon, it´s getting late.* ozpin said and started walking away, while talking with glynda.

Blake, Yang and Ragnar started following them but a sound made them stop and look back. One of the well preserved corpses had opened it´s coffin, it´s decayed body covered in a old steel armour but the skin it´s was covered by a black substance, it´s eyes glowing blood red. He thought he wouldn´t see them again, but here it was the goddam Grimm version of it. the only difference was the weapon it had, they looked like some gauntlets, kinda like yang´s Ember Celica. The Draugr made a groan and rusted steel claws slightly extended from them. Oh…bladed gauntlets, great.

Yang and Blake were about to get ready but ragnar walked forward.*i wanna deal this one.* he said, both girls nodded and walked back to the entrance of the hallway to watch the combat between ragnar and the draugr. The undead type grimm gave an ear piercing screech and charged at the dragon faunus. he quickly took Sovngarde out on its hammer form and blocked the first attack from the draugr, using the upper part to block both blades, ragnar kicked the undead on it´s chest, making it walked back a few feet, he quickly turned Sovngarde into it´s javelin gun form and shot three javelins. The metallic proyectiles moved quickly and got impaled into the chest of the draugr, but that didnt finish it off. It gave another scream, this time a gutural one and charged once again at ragnar, this time thought it extended one of it´s arms, like if it was aiming at him and one of the gauntlet´s blades got shot forward, this surprised him but he was able to dodge it by jumping to the side.

The dragon faunus quickly standed up and charged as well against the draugr. Sovngarde was back on it´s hammer form again. both, the undead grimm and the huntsman-in-training´s weapon clashed. Ragnar felt the vibration cause by the metals´s clash. The draugr´s rusted blade shattered bacause of the direct contact with the large hammer, the grimm undead now angered grabbed Sovngarde´s hammer and the two started a fight over Sovngarde, this was something that was annoying the dragon faunus.*Let..go..of..my…weapon!* he yelled at the grimm and charged one of his fists with aura, he delivered a powerful punch on the undead´s chest, sending it flying against a wall. He held Sovngarde firmly on his hands and walked towards the draugr.

The draugr tried to stand up once again but it was stopped by ragnar pressing it against the floor with his foot, the dragon faunus rised his hammer and them brought it down, smashing the draugr´s head into tiny pieces of bone and black substance. Killing the undead grimm effectively.*one less grimm to deal with.* he said. And walked back to yang and blake.

A while later, back in Beacon academy.

The dragon faunus, the blonde brawler and the book-lover were finally back from exploring the nord tomb back in the emerald forest, on the way back ragnar had been compleatly silent, the old writing on the wall that was on nord lenguage had him thinking about it the whole time. When the three were back on their dorm room Weiss and Ruby were nowhere to be found, but yang found a small note over ragnar´s night table, next to his bag of septims. The blonde brawler opened and readed it, the note was done in ruby´s hand writing.*we decided to continue studying in the Library, we will be back in a while. Love Ruby.* yang read outloud, ragnar and blake nodded in agreement.

*Well, that explains where they are…i´m the first one taking a shower!* yang exclaimed and ran towards the bathroom, closing the door with lock and put some music on her scroll. As she started undressing The sound of a heavy metal music filled the bathroom. Leaving Ragnar and Blake waiting outside for their turns to take a bath.

*so..how many books did you found blake?* the dragon faunus asked curiously and also trying to make a conversation with the book-lover.

The book-lover had been putting them in order, but she turned to look at him with a small smile.* i found like 5.* she responded.

*that´s good, do they still have their names on the front part?* he asked.

*yes! Two of them are, the Lusty Argonian Maid* she said with a small smile.

Ragnar´s eyes widened a bit, he remembered clearly that damn book. It´s a curious fact as he didnt hate it, he had actually given two copies of both books to Mjoll The Lioness as an innocent gift once when the two were traveling around Skyrim, the next thing he knew was that he and the nord woman were doing it out in the open on a forest when they were on their way to Solitude. He didnt know that Mjoll would get ¨That¨ exited just for reading it, hell he didnt even know it could! Ragnar had thought that the book was written by a random writer and not by a famous erotic writer.*i-i see..*

*you know this book?* she asked.

*yes, and i´ll be honest with you it´s an erotic book.* he said directly.

*o-oh..i see* she said while blushing a bit in embarassment, but she didnt care that much about it since she had read several books like that, specially Ninjas of Love.*i´ll be sure to hide them well with the rest of my books.*

*what about the other books?* he asked, trying to forget the topic of the erotic books.

*well, the other 3 are 16 Accords of Madness, , and .* she said, also wanting to forget that topic.

*those are good, you should read them.* he said, while curiously looking at Blake´s bow.

*thanks for recommending them!* she said, her bow twitched also. that was what ragnar tried to notice, so he prepared his next question.

*blake, i have a question.* ragnar commented.

*what is it?* she asked.

*are you a faunus?* after asking that the dragon faunus saw how her eyes widened slightly but she calmed down.

The now possible faunus nodded positive and ragnar smiled.*yes i am..a cat faunus to be exact.* she said.

*why do you hide it to the rest of the Team?* he asked.

*i´m looking for the perfect ocassion to tell them..cause i used to belong to the White Fang also.* she revealed.

*i see..so that´s why you are keeping it secret.* he said.

*yeah..it´s not easy when your past haunts you, but it´s also one of the reasons i want to be a Huntress, to amend for my mistakes and allow myself to have redemption.* the cat faunus explained.*i dont know if you ever had done things to regret like taking the life of another person..* blake explained.

*i actually have.* ragnar said while looking down for a moment.

*W-what?, really?* she asked.

*yes…you see, Skyrim may be home of great people,heroes and adventurers..But it´s also a harsh, cold and unforgiving land where most of the animals can kill you or actually want to kill you.* he explained.*so there is people who instead of doing something with honor they just become bandits, assaulting people on the roads of the cities, holds or towns. On my travels around Skyrim i was assaulted multiple times by them and killed so many bandits, they were criminals, scum without honor. But still i took other people´s lives. And just like i told weiss…at some point i joined the Imperial Legion because there was a civil war raging on the province.* he told her.

*i see..* blake said, but them thought about something.*wait, ruby told us you were found at the age of 15, how did all that was possible?* she asked.

Ragnar had to be honest, blake had been honest with him so he decided to tell her.*do you believe in reincarnation?* he suddenly asked her, the cat faunus was slightly confused by the question but nonetheless she nodded positively.

*yes i do but wait, dont say it right now...it would be better if everyone knew it at the same time.* she responded.

He nodded back.*it´s good point, well i´m going out for a while. I´ll be on the dorm´s rooftop if anyone needs me, i need to think about some stuff.* he said and walked out of the room, the cat faunus picked up a book and started reading, still waiting for yang to come out of the bathroom.

On the rooftop.

Ragnar sat alone on the rooftop. He had been thinking about the writings on the wall next to the word wall. The only two moons he knew about were Masser and Secunda, Nirn´s moons. But that thing he read leaved him confused.*maybe Remnant used to have two moons as well?* he asked outloud to no one in particular while looking at the Shattered Moon.

*it´s a possibility but you will have to find out by yourself!* a familiar voice exclaimed behind him, one of ragnar´s eyes twitched in response. He knew who he was. The dragon faunus turned around and saw the deity in orange and purple suit, his facial features haven´t changed one a bit, and with The Wabbajack on hand and a grin from ear to ear.

*Sheogorath?!, what in oblivion are you doing here?* he asked, barely containing his anger, he still wanted to kick the mad god´s ass but he just took a breath to calm himself.

*i´m also happy to see you again too, my violent friend!* the Daedric Prince of Madness responded, not caring one a bit for ragnar´s initial hostility.

*alright, i´m gonna ignore the fact of you getting here, you are a god so you can do it.* he said and them remembered about the temple.*wait a second, were you the one that put the nord temple there on the emerald forest?.* he asked.

*oh Bingo! We have a winner, you guessed well!. But i didnt just simply ¨Put¨ it there, there are more temples.* he said serious now.

*what?, why did you put temples all over remnant?!* the dragon faunus asked.

*because i can and i was sooooo booooored! so i found a way to entertain myself by watching you and your friends exploring them. Also if you can guess what the writing on the wall says them it will prove that you are not so stupid!* the mad god exclaimed gleefuly.

*by Shor´s bones you are incredibly annoying.* he said.

*why thank you!* Sheogorath said while walking towards the border of the rooftop them started disapearing.*good luck at finding the temples, there is cheese on the other ones!*. he added and faded away compleatly.

*…* again, one of Ragnar´s eyes twitched in annoyance, sometimes he hated the fact that Sheogorath is a being that could erease the dragon faunus´s existance with a flick of his wrist if he decided to become an enemy of him so in short, the Mad God in Ragnar´s point of view was an incredibly annoying friend.*by the nine i really want to break his legs…* he said while trying to calm himself down again. another voice called out ragnar´s attention and he looked to the left, noticing Jaune and Pyrrha on the other balcony. The two were discussing something about jaune himself, the dragon faunus heard him comment about he not actually being accepted into Beacon and that he had faked the transcript papers. But the Redhead Amazon did not mind that and she had actually offered Jaune to train together, the blonde team leader rejected the offer and said somethings that he didnt paid much attention, them he saw Pyrrha walking away with a somewhat sad expression. Ragnar just frowned and walked out of the balcony he was on, the dragon faunus was too tired right now. What the dragon faunus failed to notice was Cardin climbing up after listening secretly the converstion of jaune and pyrrha, the bully had a malicious expression on his face and jaune looked distressed.

Inside the dorms.

Weiss and Ruby were walking back to the team´s dorm room after studying on the library.

*so he never told you about his time on the imperial legion?* weiss asked.

*nope, he never told us…i kinda wonder why thought.* ruby commented.

*it must be because it´s hard memory for him to bring up, when he told me about it seemed like it hurt him saying each word about it, he tried to hide the pain but even for a person like him war is something that destroys you.* the schnee heiress said.

*do you think he suffers nightmares?* she asked.

*probably.* wiess responded.

*why doesn´t he came to us them?*

*you idiot, hes a strong guy, dust. All the people on his homeland are strong from what i understand of the things he told us about it, so my guess is that his pride avoids him of doing so, to not look weak.* she responded her team leader´s question as they got infront of their dorm´s room.

*well..you are right in that, ragnar can be prideful sometimes but all the times he had needed help he came to us.* the scythe wielder said with a smile as the opened the door and got inside their dorm room.

*excuse me.* a voice said, Weiss looked at the owner of the voice and saw it was Headmaster Ozpin.

*what is it headmaster?* the schnee heiress asked.

*i´ve finished examining and analizing ´s dust stones, can you give him them for me?* he said while handing Weiss the three soul gems that ragnar had given the headmaster hours ago.

The Schnee Heiress looked at them and them at Ozpin and nodded.*i´ll be sure to give him the dust stones* she said and saw the headmaster walk away. The moment he was gone weiss looked at the dust stones in hand, she would have to give ragnar the stones back…but maybe she could keep the one that wasn´t glowing, she needed to at least examine that one by herself. The schnee heiress wasn´t afraid of ragnar´s warnings, she didnt believe that a dust stone could suck the soul off the body it interested her more to see if this new dust stones could be use to produce a new type of energy. so she decided to put it away in one of her pockets and walked back inside with the other two in hands.

*oh weiss, why you took so long?* ruby asked, yang was already asleep while blake was reading. The schnee heiress noticed that the dragon faunus was not in the room.

*headmaster ozpin gave me back Ragnar´s dust stones.* she said while putting them next to the dragon faunus´s bag of septims and map of Tamriel. she looked at blake.*where is ragnar?* she asked.

*he went to the dorm´s rooftop a while ago, he seemed troubled by something we found on the temple.* blake responded and continued reading on her book.

*you guys actually found something there?* weiss asked, now surprised. Ruby also looked at the book-lover.

She put her book down and nodded.*yes, a new type of grimm that is able to control dead bodies and even skeletons.* the book-lover started explaing. Ruby and Weiss´s eyes widened in shock from that.*them we found something that ragnar called ¨Word Wall¨, he got close to it and somekind of energy got inside of his body, them he told us that he had adquired a new Shout.* she finished explaining.

*Aawww man we missed a lot of things for not going to that old temple on the forrest?!* ruby commented.*next time i am going as well!*

*after being done with Port´s exams.* weiss commented.

*uugh..fine.* the scythe wielder said and they heard the door open. Blake, ruby and weiss looked at the person who had opened the door and saw it was ragnar who had an annoyed expression on his face.

*what´s wrong Ragnar?* ruby asked, looking at her brother.

*still thinking about the thing of the temple, but can´t figure it out.* he commented, and noticed that yang was asleep, so he would have to wait for tomorrow to explain them what he talked about with blake so the dragon faunus headed directly to the bathroom.*gonna take a shower, i´m really tired.* He said and got in.

Somewhere else, around the Border of the kingdoms of Vale and Mistral.

Onyx and Sharon had taken off on the civilian Bullhead without any problems. The Dremora was looking at the horizon by one of the windows and the Deer Faunus was on her Scroll typing some things on it.

*I´m..Actually surprised we havent come into trouble yet.* she commented.

*Indeed, but your former comrades must be looking for us already, they must be really angry after my little display of sadism.* he responded, the deer faunus swallowed saliva nervously.

*r-remember you have to help me please, i dont want them to capture me.* Sharon responded.

Onyx sighted and looked at the nervous deer faunus.*calm down, if they come for us i´ll help.* he said.

After several minutes Sharon had fallen asleep, but the dremora was still awake. He had noticed something, it was silent. The rest of the passengers were unsually silent and onyx also noticed that they were looking at him and Sharon. The dremora knew what was going on, all of the passengers were undercover White Fang members, he frowned. His hands were quickly on Kabal and Havoc´ handles.*if you are all going to attack us…you better do it now.* he taunted the undercover white fang members and they all standed up from their seats with machetes on hand, while somehow he wondered how they could have found them so quickly, maybe one of the faunus survived back at the tomb?, possibly because on that moment onyx had done quick kill attacks or leaved them with grievous injuries, maybe one of them had a healing semblance?, it was another possibility. There was also another thing, the reduced space of the passengers´s part was a factor that didnt allow him to use the main blades of his hook-swords, so he would depend on the daggers and the crescent guards…but he didnt mind that, those part of kabal and havoc also did their work perfectly.

He had kabal and havoc on reverse grip styles, with the daggers pointing up and he got in a combat ready position as the looked at them with a mad grin.*come at me!* he shouted.

(Aand that is for now!. Weiss took an empty black soul gem, ignoring Ragnar´s warnings and Onyx and Sharon are in trouble in mid air. You will have to wait for the next Chapter to see what happens!, i´ll start writing it as soon as i can but i also gotta study for an exam of university that i have this Wednesday)

(Responce to reviews time!. First one is: ILikeHotDogs: thank you so much for pointing out those things and i appreciate the advices, i´m glad you are enjoying the story!. Second is: cheese puffxx: yup and here is the next one!. Third one: Amativ Amiv Ul: well i´ll be damned! I´m glad you actually got those references of MK and New Vegas!, a little fact, the actual name i wanted to give to the other hook-sword, Havoc was actually Mavado (the other hook-sword user of MK), but i didnt remember him at that point so i choose the current name.). fourth: Oberon the Fox: HERE IS MOOOOOOOOOOOORE!. And Fifth: Christopherprime22: i´m sorry i took long dude, but remember i´m a slow writer, i do it like that to have less grammar mistakes and make each Chapter of good quality and if i´m not writing i´m busy with things of university/playing games/other stuff. it makes me glad you are enjoying it as the others and dont worry i´m not going to abandon this story, i´ve said on Chapter one that i would finish this story!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A little Turbulence and A Bond of Souls.

The Dremora smiled, he smiled at the foolish White Fang soldiers infront of him. he could see that this ones were not recruits like the ones he massacred on the tomb where he woke up. This ones were trained in the art of assasination.*well?, i´ll repeat myself…what are you guys waiting for? I dont have all day.* he taunted them and noticed how the first one charged at him. just like he had thought earlier the reduced space of the Bullhead´s passengers part didnt allow him to use Kabal and Havoc´s main hook-blades…that also explained why these were armed with machetes and shortswords, so he would have to depend on the dagger-hilts and the crescent guards. The first white fang assassin that charged at him tried a direct stab, Onyx easily dodged that attack by doing a backwards roll and then he quickly moved forward, stabbing the dagger-hilts on the assassin´s throat and slicing it open, blood splattered all over the walls and some fell over Sharon´s face, waking her up in the act.

*w-what the hell?!* she exclaimed and saw the group of White Fang assassins, she felt her stomach drop at the sight but her hopes quickly rised once again as she saw Onyx charging at them directly without any fear of being hurt. Being injured was the least thing that worried him as he decapitated another of the assassins using the crescent guards of the hook-swords, the dremora quickly moved to another one, this time impaling one of the dagger-hilts and used his strength to throw the assassin to the other side of the passengers´s side, knocking him out cold.

Sharon tried moving to another seat to keep away from the fight, so far onyx had been doing all the job, but she noticed that one of them had sneaked, she quickly picked up her weapon and turned it to the kukri form, holding it in a reverse way.*dont make me kill you…i dont want to!* she threatened.

The white fang assassin laughed mockingly.*come on Cassidy, we are not gonna give you mercy anyways if that´s what you want, you are not the first traitor we have been told to kill.* he commented, the two could hear the sounds of the fight between Onyx and the rest of the assassins behind them.

*i know..you do the work of killing the ones who want to go back to their families or the ones that are tired of bloodshed, i guess Belladona is among the ones of the hit list.* she said.

*my, i´m surprised you knew about that traitor.* he said.

*pff, even recruits are informed of her, she was one of the bests but she got tired of all this bullshit..just like me.* she responded.

*enough talking, time to die Cassidy!* he exclaimed and pulled out a machete from it´s sheath, with a quick movement he charged at the deer faunus.

Sharon reacted quickly and rised her hand holding the kukri knife, blocking the machete. Sparks started flying as the deer faunus and the assassin faunus´s weapons started clashing, the assassin quickly pulled out a secondary machete slashing directly at sharon´s neck, she ducked under the attack and punched the assassin on the stomach, making him back away a few feet.*good strike…for a rookie.* he taunted.

*shut up!, i´m way better from what you think!* she exclaimed and dashed forward, giving the assassin a large slash on his chest. He frowned and looked at Sharon, he started giving heavy attacks to the deer faunus she was doing her best to block the attacks, but a few of managed to hit her, leaving her several large slash wounds on her left arm, she grunted from the pain and backed away to rethink her strategy.

Meanwhile the Dremora continued hacking and slashing at the group of the white fang assassins with this ones he had been taking his time till one managed to land a clear stab on Onyx´s abdominal area, he backed away from them a little bit and looked down at the deep wound on his body. he was now pissed off, the time of playing with his victims was over, a merciless flurry of slashes and stabs was unleashed upon them till they were three of them standing.*you are way more entertaining than the recruits of yesterday, they were really easy to kill but you managed to wound me, too bad you guys wont live to tell this…alright let´s finish this dance!* he exclaimed as he jumped at the assassin on his left, impaling the dagger-hilts on his chest and slashing all the way up till his throat, Onyx jumped backwards to avoid a slash attack from one of the two remaining assassins. He grinned and was avoid to move forward but he saw one of the assassins quickly pull a small knife out of his pocket and threw it at him. the small knife got impaled on Onyx´s stomach. There was a small moment of silence between the two faunus and the dremora, he looked down at the knife on his abdominal area, he frowned and put havoc on its sheath again and took the knife, and started pulling, it came out and the dremora quickly throwed the knife back at the faunus, it got impaled right in his left eye, onyx continued walking towards the remaining assassin as he backed away compleatly scared, sheer terror was running throught his whole body, the way that Onyx had killed all of his squad was not normal, he could feel that this person had enjoyed too much each of the kills.

*g-get away from me…your not human!* the assassin exclaimed as his back was against the wall of the pilots´s side.

*so you finally guessed huh?, yes i am not!...i´m a Dark Seducer* onyx said as his eyes´s changed, his eyes had changed into a pale bluish colour and his irises were slit like the ones of a snake, they were glowing slightly as well and he had a large grin on his face, the white fang assassin started screaming now in total fear, but it didnt last long as a the dagger-hilt of Kabal was impaled right in his mouth, killing him instantly, onyx pulled it out and blinked a few times as his eyes´s colours turned back into normal.

The screaming from the now dead assassin had distracted the one fighting with Sharon, had turned to see what had happened.*what the hell is going on?!* he shouted, and saw his whole squad masssacred, laying down on pools of their own blood. He looked at the dremora, who was looking at him too, then he heard the sound of a mechanism, when the leader of the assassin turned to look back at Sharon his gaze meet the barrel of a large revolver.*fuck.* he said as Sharon pulled the trigger without a second thought.

The bullet flew out of the revolver´s barrel, right to the white fang member, right between the eyes. His corpse fell on the empty passenger´s seat, Sharon sighted and walked towards Onyx.*did ya had fun?*

*you could say i did.* he replied, compleatly calm. Until he noticed something.

*also didnt you said that you were a dremora?, why did you said you are a Dark Seducer now?* she asked.

*well, i lied to you in that part. So yes, i am actually a dark seducer* he said.

*what about your partner, is she a dark seducer as well?* she asked again.

*she is a Golden Saint actually.* he simply said with a casual smile and Sharon´s eyes widened.

*but, didnt you told me that Dark Seducers and Golden Saints were natural rivals.*

*we were, but since our Lord choose us both the relation between her and me improved a lot, to the point that she and i developed mutual feelings for each other.* he explained.

While the dark seducer and the deer faunus were talking. The white fang assassin that he had throwed against the back´s wall was still alive and doing something with a small thing that he had on his hands. He looked up at the dremora and the deer faunus.*Long live the white fang!* he exclaimed, pulling out the granade´s security pin.

*oh for fuck´s sakes!* onyx exclaimed and ran towards Sharon, hugging her to use his body as a shield. The granade exploded, breaking the Bullhead in half. In the blink of an eye the dark seducer and the deer faunus were pummeling towards the ground, onyx looked as the rests of the bullhead exploded in balls of fire and he could hear Sharon´s screams.*shut up Sharon, we are gonna be okay!*

*How we are gonna be okay?! We are pummeling to the ground and we dont have a parachute!* she screamed.

*i dont need that!, i have my hook-swords!...just hold on tight on me!* he screamed back at her

*whatever you say but please i dont kill us both alright?!*.

As Sharon was holding tight to Onyx, the dark seducer pulled out both of his hook-swords on their fully extended positions, and placed them together. After they quickly turned into the daggertail sword, onyx waited for the exact moment as the trees were getting closer and closer, he looked directly at the closest and tallest tree and gave a powerful swing of his arm the daggertail´s whip like blade shot forward, wrapping around a tree branch and stopping the fall of the dark seducer and the deer faunus. both were not hanging on the tree.*you can open your eyes now Sharon.*. he said calmly.

The deer faunus opened her and looked down, then up and screamed again, the dark seducer frowned and looked up too, his eyes widened as he saw the burning rests of the Bullhead coming down like meteors right at them, he started balacing back and forth, when he was high enough he jumped away from that tree they were on to another one, Onyx retracted the daggertail´s whip-like blade and put it on a sheath, he didnt had the time to separate Kabal and Havoc yet. the rests of the bullhead fell right over the tree and exploded, sending a powerful shockwave that threw onyx and sharon off of the tree branch they were standing on.

Both fell over a Cart that had several boxes, the dark seducer fell first, the deer faunus fell over him, leaving him out of breath.*that actually hurt…ouch.* he complained.

*hey are you both okay?* asked a delicate,femenine voice next to them.

The dark seducer quickly opened his eyes and looked to his left. It was a young faunus woman, that looked to be on her early 22´s with pale skin and light brown hair almost to the point it looked red with the sunlight, she was wearing light grey baggy pants,a pale green shirt and leather made shoes and on her hands she held a medium sized Blacksmith´s hammer. Even if she didnt had the appearence she was a blacksmith and her faunus feature was a white wolf tail. Next to her was another young faunus woman of same age, wearing a one piece dress with long sleeves of pale green colour she also had hard leather armbands and knee-high leather boots, of pale skin and light brown hair just like the one of the blacksmith girl, she had on her back a carcaj full of arrows and a long bow that had rare type of orange skin,the points of each part of the bow were blue and the string was blue as well, but a weird characteristic of the bow was that it looked like it was also combined with a high caliber revolver which was placed right in the middle of the bow. She held it firmly on her hands. The faunus feature of this one was a grey wolf tail. The blacksmith girl had dark brown eyes while the archer one had green eyes. The two young faunus womans were twin sisters.

*yeah…we are ok, well at least Sharon is, i think i broke something.* he commented.

*i´m just glad we are still alive!* she exclaimed while jumping off of the cart and laying down on the ground.

*you both were on that bullhead that exploded just some minutes ago?* the blacksmith girl asked.

*yes we were…some white fang assassins tried to kill us, i killed most of them but one survived. Bastard had a hand granade and used it to blew the bullhead off the sky.* he responded

*shees, it´s really incredible that you managed to survive a fall that high and just after dealing with White Fang Assassins, i´ve heard they are really tought and dangerous!* the archer one said.

*yeah for some they may be, for me well…i guess they are gonna sent more of those against me. And we survived thanks to my aura and my daggertail sword, plus i´ve been throught worse things.* he said while separating his hook-swords and putting them in their respective sheaths.*my name is Onyx by the way.* he said

*i´m Sharon Cassidy!* the deer faunus commented as she standed up again.

*my name is Rietta.* commented the blacksmith

*and mine is Viktoria* said the archer.*we were both waiting here for our friends when the explotion happened and you fell over our cart* she said with a calm smile on her face.

*well…that bullhead was supposed to take us to Vale but you both know the rest of the story.*

*i see..* rietta said, then an idea struck her as she looked at the survivors of the crashed bullhead.*we are heading to Vale as well, my sister and i are going to set up our own weapons shop and our friends wanted to come too, do you guys want to come as well?* the gentle blacksmith asked.

The dremora thought about the idea, it was better than spending the whole day looking for any town with a landing site for bullheads. He nodded possitive and sharon smiled because she wouldn´t have to go in a bullhead again, actually she didnt want to go in a bullhead anytime soon. *yes it will be better if we travel together, thank you both Rietta, Viktoria.* he politely said.

*it´s nothing big, it was the best thing we could offer you guys after witnessing that.* rietta said.

Viktoria was going to say something but the four heard some sounds from some bushes, they turned to that bush. Viktoria aiming at it with her bow and Onyx with his hook-swords on combat ready position. But from the bush didnt came a creature of grimm. It was actually an incredibly tall and muscular man, of pale blonde hair and a beard without moustache, he was wearing dark blue pants, and a heavy chestplate made of steel, under the chestplate he had a sleeveles white shirt and shoes made of leather. One thing that really standed out of him was the massive two handed warhammer that was hanged on his back, the weapon itself was almost as tall as him and it could turn into a Minigun with 6 barrels in total. the other man was not that tall as the first one, he was standard in height and was wearing mostly pieces of gold armour combined with the clothes he had, the armour only covered his arms/shoulders and parts of his thighs over the pants he had that leaved his chest naked and a tribal like tattoo was visible on the right side of his abdomen, he had sandals for foot wear, he had long black hair tied up in a pony tail, and his skin was slightly tanned, his weapons were two twin swords that were like the roman gladius. And finally the other woman, that had long black hair covering one of her eyes and slightly tanned skin as well,she had thigh-high leather boots, a long red cloth that covered her front and back of her lower body, and a small chestplate that covered the upper part of her chest only, as well as her shoulders, she had leather gloves that reached up to her elbows and her weapons were a large shield and a scimitar. They were the people that Rietta had mentioned.

*Amarios, Dana, Ysgramor! You guys finally arrive!* the blacksmith exclaimed as she ran to then and hugged The Highlander.

*sorry for the delay, we came across beasts of grimm along the way they were a lot of them, but just some beowulfs thought so it was a good heat up exercises.* he said.

*those things are nothing, even a huntsman in training can kill one or even a few….i want a bigger challenge!* Amarios exclaimed.

*well, i´ve heard some new about new types of grimm showing up, first on Patch and now on the outskirts of Vale.* Dana commented.

*oohh, then i cant wait till we get there. Phobos and Deimos are eager for more grimm to kill!.* the gladiator themed huntsman exclaimed

The highlander had noticed onyx and sharon, he looked at viktoria and rietta.*who are they?* he asked curiously.

*he is Onyx and she is Sharon, they were both traveling to Vale but sadly the Bullhead they were in exploded because they had been followed by White Fang assassins.* rietta explained.

Ysgramor rised one of his bushy eyebrows and looked at the dremora and the deer faunus.*you both messed up with the white fang?* he asked.

*they tried to steal my swords* onyx said with a frown.

*while i….i abandoned the organization, and the white fang doesn´t take too kindly on the people who want to leave.* sharon explained.

The highlander nodded and then was in thought for some moments, and then looked again at the two, with a big smile.*you two should come with us to Vale then!* he exclaimed.

*oh that´s the same thing i told them, it´s a good thing to travel together if we go by land!* rietta exclaimed.

*then it´s settled, let´s head to Vale now!* Ysgramor exclaimed.

*how many days will it take till we get there?* Onyx asked as the party started walking in the direction of the city of Vale.

*we are in the Vale-Mistral border, on Vale´s side. If we do not get ambushed by grimms on the way i´d say it will be like 2 or 4 days as the capital is pretty far away.* the highlander said.

*i see…well let´s not waste any precious time then!* the dremora exclaimed

With that, the party started their 4 days journey towards the City of Vale. The Dark Seducer and the Deer Faunus had already survived one assassination attempt from the White Fang, if they had survived one then they would be able to survive any coming attempt of them attacking again. Onyx was ready for it, and at least he knew that this time he had new Human allies.

3 days Later, Beacon Academy.

Weiss woke up, she felt bad, extremely bad. Ever since she had decided to use the black dust stone as a necklace to hide its he had been feeling ill, her aura levels had been lowering from that day, slowly. She had thought of telling Ragnar about it, but she was afraid of how the Dragon faunus would react, it was an obvious thing that he was going to be incredibly angered and never talk to her again after helping her out?. She didnt know, both things were a possibility. Now that she wondered, nobody had woken her up, she looked to her side to see the digital alarm clock,¨Saturday, 9:20 AM.¨. That explains it why her friends didnt woke her up, she looked to her side to see if she was alone. Blake was on her bed, laying down and reading one of her books. While ruby, yang and ragnar were nowhere to be seen.*morning.* weiss said in her tired and sickly voice. The schnee heiress sat up on her bed, her breathing was slightly labored.

*good morning weiss..And you look terrible.* the book-lover commented.

*i feel terrible...Uughh, where are ragnar, yang and ruby?* weiss asked.

*they went to Vale for a while, Ruby wanted to buy some dust infused rounds for Crescent Rose, yang and ragnar also needed some extra ammo.* the book-lover told her.

The schnee heiress was going to say something but a sudden wave of pain on her stopped her from doing so, she held her chest at first, then curling up on the bed, she was moaning from the increasing pain she was feeling. Blake quickly stood up from her bed and walked closer to Weiss, she was starting to get a lot more worried about the schnee heiress´s condition.*c-call ragnar….i-i need his help!* she managed to say throught the intense waves of pain and blake quickly nodded, not wasting any important second she moved back to her bed and picked up her scroll, turned it to phone mode and proceeded to call the dragon faunus. when she was waiting for him to pick up the scroll she noticed a faint glow coming from weiss´s clothing, she wondered what could that be, but decided to not mess with it for now.

Downtown Vale, 20 minutes ago

The three siblings of different mothers had been spending time on the city after being done with buying ammo for their weapons. They had just walked out of an arcade saloon, and ragnar was still confused about videogames.

*i still don´t get how to play videogames, it´s confusing.* the dragon faunus commented.

*dont worry about it, you will get the hang of them one of this days or years maybe?* yang teased.

*very funny Yang, look at how i´m laughing.* he said.

Yang and ruby laughed.*so, what do you guys wanna do now?!, we still got all day!* the scythe wielder exclaimed.

*what about watching a movie?, theres a old movies special today and they are playing Lord of the Rings: return of the King!* yang exclaimed.

*hmm,i´m interested in that one.* he said.

*then it´s settled!, let´s go watch the lord of the rings!* ruby exclaimed and her siblings nodded. The three started walking away to the cinema, several minutes passed, even before they could get to the destination place Ragnar got a call to his scroll. He picked it up, noticed that the person calling was Blake and answered the call from the fellow faunus.*hello, what is it Blake?* he asked.

The dragon faunus could hear the groans and moans of pain from weiss on the back ground, something that was worrying him now.*weiss is some type of intense pain and she told me to call you, that you could help her. You guys need to come back and fast! She is barely holding on the pain!* the cat faunus almost shouted and he nodded quickly.

*we are on our way!* he ended up the call and put the scroll back on one of his wolf armour pouches.

*what´s wrong ragnar?* ruby asked as yang watched.

*weiss is in somekind of problem, we need to go back to Beacon now!* he said hurriedly, both of his sisters nodded vigorously, He turned around and yang hopped on his back, piggyback ride style.***Wuld Nah Kest!* **the dragon faunus shot forward in incredible speeds, in the form of a blue and yellow blur, thanks to Yang´s aura, next to them two was a red blurr leaving trials of roses behind, obviously it was their little sister ruby.

The two blurrs traveled around the streets of vale nonstop, the people watched them pass by, rising up dust or leaving roses behind. After some minutes they were back on the landing pad with a ship already waiting for the students of Beacon that had gone to vale for the day. The three siblings quickly got in and the airship´s engines roared to life and lifted up, going directly towards Beacon Academy.

Back on Team RRWBY´s dorm room.

All Blake could do was sit on her bed and see in what she could do to help Weiss. She looked at the clock, it was 11:38 am now, she was going to call ragnar but stopped as she heard footsteps and the door suddenly got open. First one to enter was Ragnar.*what in Oblivion is going on?* he said hurriedly as he walked closer to weiss, he knelt down and looked her. Her skin was sickly pale, not in her usualy healthy pale colour and her breathing was labored. He started thinking hard on what could it be the problem until he noticed something, a glow coming from under weiss´s nightgown. One of his eyebrow rised.

*i-i dont know, she woke up feeling bad and in a instant she started feeling somekind of pain, i tried somethings like giving her some painkillers but it didnt work!* the book-lover said while looking at them two.

*w-we have to do something!, let´s take her to the Academy´s infirmary!* ruby exclaimed, worried for her friend.

*wait a second.* ragnar said, deadly serious now. He placed two of his fingers on the nightgown´s neck and moved it down a little bit, he saw part of a necklace, he picked it up and pulled it up. The gem of the necklace weiss had was none other than the black soul gem that had gone missing, it was giving off an intense glow, he knew what that meant. the damn gem is sucking weiss´s soul out of her body. He began thinking of a possible solution of this problem, one where the schnee heiress´s soul wouldn´t be forced to wander the Soul Cairn. During his time back in Nirn he had been to that terrible place while helping the female vampire Serana, everything of it always unnerved him, a place were souls were forced to wander until their time came to be eaten by the Ideal Masters.

It was a destiny he wanted to avoid for her, even if she didnt pay attention to his warnings. Ragnar thought for several moments until a crazy idea struck his mind, he didnt know if it would work but he prayed to The Nine that it did. He held tightly Weiss´s hand and changed thu´ums, from Whirlwind Sprint to Become Ethereal.***Feim Zii Grom.* **he whispered and both, him and weiss turned into ethereal forms, weiss´s was an icy blue while ragnar´s was the same light blue colour. Yang, blake and ruby were watching in shock as the dragon faunus was doing the idea he had gotten in mind to save their friend´s life.

Carefully, ragnar picked up the black soul gem, as it was filled with weiss´s soul he knew it wouldn´t harm him. He slowly but surely started introducing the gem into weiss´s body, the process went without a hitch for now, just as he finished placing the black soul gem in the schnee heiress´s chest, something happened the gem gave a intense glow, ragnar let out a pained scream as he felt a part of his soul being ripped apart and sucked away and then replaced with what he could feel was part of weiss´s soul. He saw her figure giving a sudden large inhale for fresh air as the effect of the Become Ethereal worn off and ragnar was sent flying backwards by a sudden surge of power, he hit the wall and fell uncouncious.

4 hours later…Beacon Academy Medical Wing.

Ragnar finally woke up, covered in sweat. The main reason that he woke up so suddenly was because of a nightmare where Alduin overpowered him and the ancient nord heros back in Sovngarde, it had been mocking him. But he was glad it was just a nightmare, Alduin was dead and Nirn was safe for all he knew.

As he sat up on the bed, ragnar was still feeling a dull pain all over his body from what happened hours ago with his and weiss´s soul. He looked his surroundings, white clean walls, beds and dark blue blankets, he looked under them and saw that his armour gone, probably back on his room, it had been replaced with a patient´s robes. He was in the academy´s medical wing, he also felt that someone was next to him and looked to his side, he saw that it was Ruby who was asleep, ragnar gently touched his little sister´s head, running his fingers thought her black and red hair. That managed to wake Ruby up, she slowly opened he reyes and saw that ragnar looking at her, she blinked and tackle hugged him.

*it´s okay rubes, i´m fine* he gently said to her.

*i know, i know. But i was still worried about you, that really shocked us!* she responded.

*Yeah, i am sorry about that!, how is weiss thought?* he asked.

*she is fine, thanks to you. She is with Yang and Blake on the caffeteria, after all that thing she woke up reaally hungry and she said that she needed some Steak.* the little sister exclaimed.

*i actually need to eat something too, i´m really hungry as well.* he said and standed up from the bed.*let´s go to the caffeteria to see if they are still there.* he said.

*y-yeah, but before we go theres something you need to know…* ruby said.

Ragnar rised an eyebrow and looked at his sister.*what is it?* he asked her.

*well…since both of you went out of your ethereal forms, weiss was more than good!, only slight difference was that the black soul gem was visible on the center of her chest, where you placed it, not all of it thought! Just a small part...and* she stopped for a moment

*and? What´s wrong ruby?* he asked again.

*the thing is that your hair is snow white just like weiss´s hair!* she exclaimed, ragnar blinked several times. He rised an eyebrow and silently walked towards the bathroom of the room he had been in the medical wing, ragnar saw himself and ruby was right. His once golden hair was now compleatly snow white and for a moment he thought it had been a prank done by yang, but he remembered the thing that happened with his and weiss´s souls.*oh by shor´s bones, this…well i guess its not that bad.*

*you actually took it better than i expected.* ruby commented.

*it could had been worse honestly.* ragnar responded.

*how?* she asked.

*for the record, i could of ended up bald….* he responded.

*you are right..and i honestly dont imagine you without hair on your head*

*me neither, and i dont want to end up like that.*

On the caffeteria.

The Rose siblings arrived to the places after some minutes, the moment they sat foot inside the place ragnar noticed weiss, who was talking with yang and blake. She looked way better than how she did some hours ago. The dragon faunus walked to the table where the food was placed and picked a well cooked steak for himself and went to the table where the rest of Team RRWBY was, he sat across the table, right infront of weiss. The schnee heiress went silent suddenly as she watched him take the first bite of it.

After swallowing the piece of meat he sighted. And looked directly at weiss´s eyes, she almost jumped on her seat but she saw no rage or anger on the dragon faunus´s eyes.

*i should be angry with you for taking the soul gem without my permission, but…i decided that i wont, your soul was in danger of ending up in the Soul Cairn, which is-*

*the place where souls end up if they are sucked by the Black soul gems…* she responded for him, ragnar´s eyes widened slightly, how did she knew about that place if he never had-

*told me?* weiss asked him

*this is getting weird now..how do you know what i am going to say or thinking?* he asked her.

*i-i dont know, somehow i hear your thoughts...maybe you could try the same with me?* she said

*well, think about something i dont know.* he told her and waited, after some moments he could actually heard what she was thinking so he said it outloud.*your older sister is Winter Schnee.* he said, causing weiss and the rest of team RRWBY´s eyes to widen in shock.

*somehow after that thing that happened with our souls we can both hear each other´s thoughts.* she said, still shocked.

*so we both know what we think and feel?* he responded with a question.

*in short…yes* she said.

*it´s kinda weird..*

*wait a sec!* yang exclaimed.*both of you have your souls connected now, knowing what each other think and feel and maybe even more…so that means that you two are….Soulmates!, aawww that is so cuuuuuute!* the blonde brawler squealed teasingly, while both ragnar and weiss frowned.

*dont say that!* the two of them said it at the same time.

*But, it sounds like something out of a romance novel!, two persons with their souls bonded together forever because…both know they cant live without each other!* yang exclaimed while hugging herself and squealing teasingly.

*cut it out already!* again Ragnar and Weiss exclaimed at the sametime, they were already getting annoyed by Yang´s teasing about soulmates, it was something really embarassing for them. Ruby was trying her best not to get in, while Blake had a perfect poker face, this whole issue of the soulmates did actually remind her about one of the many romance novels she had read. It was even more ironic that one in particular had protagonists that were a female faunus and a male human. This case was obviously backwards. She tried not to giggle at that, but actually allowed herself to smile a little bit.

Weiss and Ragnar calmed down after yang stopped her teasing and the two decided to stand up.

*where are you guys going to?* ruby asked.

*weiss and i need to talk about something in private, we´ll explain you guys later when we are back on the room okay?* ragnar explained.

*Alrighty!, see ya both later brother!* the scythe wielder exclaimed.

Minutes later, on one of Beacon Academy´s gardens.

The dragon faunus and the schnee heiress were sitting on a bench, the two of them were in silence, until Weiss decided to break the ice.

*so…our souls are actually fused together?* she asked.

*yeah, when i saved your life a sudden surge of energy came out from the soul gem, ripping a part of mine and your soul and then replacing them with each´s other´s ripped half.* he explained.

*….some days ago i would have never believed in something like this.* she responded.

*i know..you didnt tell anybody else about the black soul gem before its effects started appearing right?* he asked.

*well…*

*damnit weiss, you did it right? Dont make me read your mind.* he said, somewhat annoyed.

She got slightly annoyed as well.*alright, alright i told my father..i thought that if we anaylized the soul gems we could discover a new type of energy that could help us out a lot!* she exclaimed.

*By the Nine weiss…that was something really foolish from your part you know that?!.* he exclaimed

*excuse me?, why are you saying that?!* she said, now annoyed

*because what if your father decided to use them for other things?!, remember both of us share minds now? now I know your dad is not a saint, he has done bad things to people right?, not only to the faunus but humans as well.* he said.

*you-….yes you are right..he has not been the best father for me or for winter either, and not only that* she looked down

The dragon faunus sighted, and put an arm on her shoulder, getting her attention. Her icy blue eyes were directly looking at his silver eyes.*i am sorry, but i got mad because the soul gems in the wrong hands could do very bad things to all of us, but i had no right on venting all that on you.* he told her

She nodded.*it was my fault you got angry, i did the mistake of not paying attention to your warnings and took the soul gem, telling my father about it on the process..* she looked down at the black soul gem on her chest.*i guess this is part of somekind of punishment.*

*no.* he said

*what?*

*i said No, maybe the soul gem cannot be removed now since it could most likely kill you, but it´s part of you now and i´m glad that you are still alive even after you almost ended up on the Soul Cairn.* he responded

*how is this Soul Cairn you have mentioned, is it really that bad?* she asked.

*read my mind and see the images of that place that had been in it ever since i put a foot there..* he said with a serious expression drawn on his face.

She nodded and started doing it. clear Images of the Soul Cairn started flashing on her mind. A land, of dead, rotten ground, without any sign of life on it. dark skies with lost souls floating all over it, she could also see the souls of the lost wandering on the land, yearning to get back the lives they lost by their souls being taken by the black soul gems. Others being tortured by cruel beings that she could not identify. In short it was an doomsday sight for her to see, she didnt like it one a bit and she stopped reading that part of ragnar´s mind for now.

*it´s a horrible place..* she said.

*i know, i spent sometime there cause i was helping-*

*Serena, one of your friends who is also a vampire right?* she responded for him and he just nodded positive.

*yes, that was serena* he said. And they were in silence for around 5 minutes.

*so…what are we gonna do now?* weiss asked.

*well, for starters get used to our soul bond, that would be nice to avoid weird misunderstandings on the future and also get to know the Pros and Cons of it.* he said while smilling at her.

She smiled back at him.*yeah, that would be something nice to do first…and by the way i have so many questions for you.* he said.

*like?* he asked.

*like who in dust is Alduin, and Odavhiing, the Greybeards, Oblivion and the Daedric princes?, especially this one called Sheogorath and interacts with you a Lot, and also in the past he was the Hero of Kvatch* she made all of the first set of questions she had for him.

*about aaaaaall that….let´s first go back with the rest to explain my past of okay?, i mentioned it to Blake as well. All four of you need to know it at the same time and not separated.* he said.

*it kinda surprises me you never told this to Ruby and Yang.* she said.

*i told then little bits of my story, but i never felt ready to tell them everything with full details.* he said.

*then what are we waiting for?, let´s go back to our dorm room for you to tell us your story! I´m really interested in knowing about The Greybeards and their leader.* she said happily.

He standed up as well as her and they started walking back to their room.*that i can at least explain it to you now. They are the masters of the way of the voice, people who have trained for years the Thu´um, not only to be able to use it but also to compleatly understand it, they were the ones who teached me dovahzul and gave me the knowledge of the thu´um.*

*i´m kinda interested in learning dovahzul as well…* she said.

*i think it will be a lot more easier for you to learn it since we both share minds, that means we both also share each other´s knowledge* he said while smilling, but then his smile dissapeared, turning into a expresion of what seemed to be in thought.

*what´s all this you are thinking ragnar?* she asked curious about it

*let´s try something weiss, focus your aura and shout at the sky, Foh Krah Diin.* he explained.

The schnee heiress rised an eyebrow but she did what he explained anyways. She looked up at the sky and started increasing her aura levels, focusing it´s power, she thought about the words that ragnar had told her. In english they meant Frost Breath, but she neeeded to pronounce them in dovahzul. When she felt ready, she opened her eyes and did it.***Foh Krah Diin!* **the Schnee Heiress released a powerful stream of frost from her mouth in the same way she had seen ragnar do it. while she did it the black soul gem on her chest was glowing and dragon horns kinda like the dragon faunus´s but more curvy appeared on her head, in the same positions as his but they weren´t made of bone, this ones were made of pure ethereal energy. But the shock of her being able to use one of the thu´ums like ragnar shocked the schnee heiress. Weiss lost her concentration and she was sent backwards by a backlash effect of not ending the thu´um on her own.

Ragnar quickly moved to her side and helped her stand up.*are you okay weiss?* he asked her.

*y-yeah…but, what was that?, why i am able to use one of your semblances? shouldnt it be something unique for each person?* she asked, still in shock.

*Remember the fact that our souls are mixed now?, they are one but at the same time separated by our bodies, it kinda makes me wonder if i can use your glyphs as well.* he said, then the dragon faunus frowned for a moment.* as much as i hate to agree with Yang´s tease, we do are Soul Mates.*

*uugh..If she continues teasing us with that i´m going to kick her ass.* she said, frowning as well.

*now, now. She is my sister, you just gotta learn how to ignore her teasing or have something to counter-attack* he said while cleaning some dust on her shoulders. On that moment their faces were close, weiss took sometime to look at ragnar´s face in detail. The fact of him having white long hair that covered part of his cheeks normally didnt allowed to see them but now she could see it well, his right cheek had three scars, when she went to look at his eyes she almost let out a little gasp. Ragnar´s silver eyes were looking directly at Her icy blue ones. She blushed out of embarassment. He just smiled a little bit.

*those three scars were done by a Tindalos.* he said and she nodded.*come on, let´s head back to the dorm, i already told you about my home, allow me to tell about my past.* he said.

-20 minutes later

The schnee heiress and the dragon faunus were back on the dorm room, and as he had promised ragnar had told them his past, from the start of his journey in Helgen where was going to be executed for a crime he didn´t commited to his participation on Skyrim´s civil war, the result of it was the Alliance between the Empire and the Stormcloaks and it´s purpose was to free Tamriel from the Aldmeri Dominion´s tyranny,all of his side quests including helping The Companions his death at the hands of the Thalmor agents back in the throat of the world. About how he ended up in Remnant.

*and so, after defeating Alduin in the gardens of Sovngarde along with ancient nord heroes i was sent back to Nirn. While i was descending the Throat of the World i was ambushed the the damn Thalmor. They are the ones who do the dirty work of the Aldmeri Dominion, such as getting rid of spies, enemies and people who are against them and their politices.* he said.

*those bastards…i really would love to punch one of them!* yang exclaimed

*i guess they did that in revenge of what you did in their embassy?* weiss asked.

*sort of. Ever since i started helping The Blades i became an enemy of the Aldmeri Dominion.*

*what happened with the blades?* ruby asked.

*it kinda hard to describe, at first they wanted to start a new genocide against the dragons with my help, but i rejected the idea and told them that i would Never help in doing that. I know i killed my own kind before but they were serving Alduin, i never killed an innocent dragon. They are extremely inteligent and wise beings. The older ones especially.*

*like Odahviing?* blake asked.

*No, he is more like a adult dragon not a old one. You could say one like Paarthurnax, he was a really old dragon, incredibly wise, inteligent and guided me everytime i had problems or doubted of myself.* he said

*why would you ever doubt of yourself?* ruby asked again, curious about that.

He sighted.*cause Alduin was not the only problem that Nirn was facing. Skyrim was teared apart by a civil war and some of my friends who i had grown up with died infront of me, there were other problems as well like Harkon, the Dark Brotherhood trying to kill me even after i attacked their main base with the help of a squad of Penitus Oculatus. Some months later i also Helped The Companions with some problems just after i joined them.* he said.*at some point i just felt like running away and allow the bad guys to win since i was only 19 when Nirn´s safety was placed all over my shoulders. But i went to Paarthurnax who gave me the guidance i needed. At the end i defeated Harkon as well, i defeated all of the dragon priests, dealed with some of the daedric princes´s requests. After all that…i felt that i was ready for the final battle with Alduin in the gardens of Sovngarde.* he explained.

*Wow…you have done a lot of things and never expected a reward for it.* weiss said, as a smile grew on her face, the rest had smiles on their faces as well.

*nope, knowing the fact that i saved the world that my father created and saw me born was more than enough.* he commented with a smile of his own plastered on his face.

*welp! We should go to sleep now!, professor glynda said that we are going to Forever Fall forest tomorrow at 2:00 pm* yang exclaimed.

*yeah i need a rest as well.* ragnar said.

Team RRWBY went to sleep after listening the dragon faunus´s past story, for them it was quite shocking to know that he had actually died before being saved by the three daedric princes that sent him to Remnant.

Hours later, Midnight

Weiss had been sleeping peacefully like always, one could say that she was having a separate dream from the ones that Ragnar was having. Her mind uncounciously wondered towards his dreams, it was going well for now, the dragon faunus´s dream consisted of him laying down on the clearing in the middle of a forest. Up in the night sky there were two moons. Masser and Secunda. Nirn´s moons. For the Schnee Heiress it was fantastic sight to see, she had always wondered how ragnar´s world would be and now thanks to their bond of souls she could finally know.

She slowly walked towards the dragon faunus as he continued to gaze at the breathtaking sight, but she stopped after feeling something. The dream had changed suddenly and abruptly. She now could see ragnar wearing a battered steel armour, he was kneeling down trying to get his breath back, the soil all around him was burned and covered in craters. She quickly tried moving towards him to help him out in this but something fell to the ground, sending a powerful shockwave that sent her flying back a few feet, she lande don her back and saw what had landed. It was a massive dragon, its scales were black as the night, they looked like they could resist most if not all weapons or a army´s arsenal and its eyes glowed in a bright, intimidating looking blood red. It had two curved large horns, way much different than the ones of ragnar, and had spikes going all the way from its to the tail. Its tail was long and enormous, easy one hit from it could easy crush any normal human that could not use Aura, and Its wings completemented it´s gargantuan size, literally everything of this black dragon screamed Danger to her. This gigantic black dragon…was none other than the evil dragon god of destruction, Alduin. It wasn´t the real Alduin thought, this was just a fragment of ragnar´s imagination, a mere nightmare. But it still scared ragnar, the Schnee Heiress could feel the fear coming from him.

Then both of them heard the dragon starting to laugh in a mocking tone, after some seconds it stopped and then looked at the two.*Dovahkiin…you have failed, because you are a weakling. If you cant defeat me, how do you plan on saving Nirn?, or even Remnant?..you will fail and this pathetic world will be destroyed by Scylla.* the dragon mocked up.

Weiss frowned, she could not leave him alone in this. Thanks to the bond they both shared she knew of all the sleepless nights he had because of this nightmare. The schnee heiress walked towards them, standing now ragnar´s side.*how dare you speak of him like that?* she said while frowning.

Alduin turned his attention to the girl that was on the nightmare with them.*who are You, mortal?*

*i AM Weiss Schnee, heiress of the SDC and close friend of Ragnar. And you, are nothing but a fragment of his tormented imagination!, a mere copy of what Alduin was. So he doesn´t has to be afraid of you…because you are not real!* she exclaimed.

Ragnar´s eyes widened slightly, he had never tried something like this on any of his nightmaes, the dragon faunus could feel the nightmare induced fear slowly going away, feeling his strength back ragnar nose to his feet and looked at Alduin.*she is right, you are not the real Alduin. You are just a mere thought that i can easily eliminate now.* he said in agreement with weiss.

The false Alduin was angered, it let out a loud roar as it prepared it´s fire breath shout.

*we can end this nightmares together ragnar.* weiss said.

*both of us at the same time?* he asked.

*yes….in 1..2..3, Now!* she exclaimed and both of them let out their own shouts.***Fus Ro Dah!* **The dragon faunus and the schnee heiress let out their Unrelenting Force shouts at the same time. The unstopable power of their combined thu´ums proved to be far more powerful than the fire breath of the false Alduin, as it´s flames were blasted away the rest of the attack shattered compleatly the fragment of imagination that was the false Alduin, ending compleatly ragnar´s nightmares about the defeated dragon god of destruction.

After that both, Ragnar and Weiss woke up but they did not make any noise or spoke any words to not wake up the rest. They just stared at each other and talked by telepathy thanks to their bond.

-why did you never tried dealing with this by yourself?- she asked him curiously.

She could hear him sight internally.-before our final confrontation in Sovngarde Alduin and I had a battle in the small city of Morthal which is located in the dense Marshes of skyrim, he had decided to destroy the place just for fun. The fight lasted for several hours and…in the end i Lost and He destroyed Morthal in the same way he destroyed Helgen. Fire falling from the sky, destroying the houses and other structures of the place thanks to alduin´s powerful shout. No one from the city survived, i for the other part, Stendarr had mercy on me, i guess he knew that my time was not there.- he explained.

-so the guilt of not being able to save Morthal from Alduin´s attack when you were still in your first steeps as a Dragonboorn was producing those nightmares you had?- she asked.

-you could say that is, i blamed myself for not being strong enough to save the place. So after that i swore to become stronger, the rest of the story you all know it already.-

Weiss smiled.-yes we do, now let´s continue sleeping please.-

-good night weiss.- he said and both went to sleep again.

The next Day, Forever Fall forest

Teams RRWBY, JNPR and CRDL plus professor Glynda were walking around on the red forest, it was because of a small trip she had decided to do to recolect some red sap.

*and remember students, even if the place looks calm and peaceful there are just as many Grimm on this place just like on the Emerald Forest, so be always on your guard, even when you are collecting the red sap, it is a pretty easy and fast process so you shouldn´t take too long while you are doing it. alright you can start now, i´ll be here waiting for your return and do not hesitate to come to me if something happens.* she said and with that the teams moved to look for the red sap.

Teams RRWBY and JNPR went on a direction, exept that Jaune was not with his team. He went to another direction with team CRDL. Pyrrha sighted when she noticed that, everyone could easily see that saddened expresion on her face but she continued walking along anyways. Ragnar rised an eyebrow, he was confused about the fact of why Jaune would go on his own with that team of bullies. So he stopped walking and turned around, looking at where team CRDL was heading he started following them silently.

Weiss heard ragnar´s thoughts about jaune going off with the team of bullies and talked with him via telepathy.-what are you doing ragnar?- she asked.

-isn´t it obvious?, i´m following Jaune and Team CRDL to find out why in Oblivion he is with that bunch of snow-backs- he said.

-just be careful okay?- she said.

-i will.- ragnar responded.

A while later.

Jaune had just finished filling some jars with the red sap as Team CRDL was just lazing on the ground.

*i´ve finished with the sap Cardin.* said jaune as he held the jars and walked towards them.

*good, good. Nice work there Jauney,* cardin commented while him and the rest of his team standed up and snatched one of the jars from jaune, then the five teenagers walked towards the edge of the hill where they were. They could clearly see Teams RRWBY and the rest of team JNPR down there collecting red sap.*now it´s just simple jauney, you just gotta throw the red sap at them and we will release the hornets on them!, it will be hilarious to watch!*. cardin commented.

*a-are you about this?* jaune asked.

*we compleatly are!* Dove said. The leader of team JNPR just observed in silence the jar of red sap on his hand.

Ragnar just observed in silence at the situation currently going on. he had a frown on his face, if Jaune would decide to agree in doing this to pyrrha and everyone else the dragon faunus would loose the small respect he had for the leader of Team JNPR and he was not going to hesitate in beating the crap out of the blonde as well. But for now he allowed his imperial side to command him, to act more calm and logical, so he just continued waiting.

*No.* jauned said.

*what did you just said?* cardin asked.

*i said no!, i´m not gonna do it!* jauned exclaimed as he threw the red sap jar at cardin. The jar breaked as it hit the chestplate of cardin, leaving it covered in red sap.

*you are dead.* he said and punched jaune square on his jaw, leaving a bruise, sending him down to the ground. The bully picked jaune again.

Ragnar jumped out of the bush and was about to get in the conflict, the rest of cardin´s team had noticed ragnar, but just in the moment where cardin punched jaune again a blinding light came from the blonde team leader. The intense flash of light blinded ragnar and team CRDL. When the light reduced it´s intensity till it finally stopped. When the dragon faunus was able to see again he saw that jaune did not have the bruise because of Cardin´s punch. The blonde team leader looked like he was in shock, wondering if he had finally discovered his own semblance.

*what that his semblance?..* he asked to himself in low voice.

*what ever the hell that was it will not save you from the beating!* cardin exclaimed, but everyone went silent as they heard deep growling. When cardin turned around to see what it was, he saw a large Ursa Mayor growling and staring at them, it slapped the bully away with the back of it´s large paw, sending him a few feet away. It ignored jaune compleatly and it moved towards cardin who was crawling away from it, while the rest of Team CRDL ran away, totally terrified of the Ursa Mayor.

Ragnar had Sovngarde on it´s hammer form already and was about to step it, but he saw Jaune charging at the Large-bear like grimm. He rised an eyebrow in curiousity and turned Sovngarde back into it´s compact form and just watched, the dragon faunus wanted to analize the blonde knight´s fighting style.

Back with the rest.

*hey guys, where is Ragnar?. I havent seen him in a while.* ruby asked.

Weiss looked at her partner and decided to answer.*he followed Team CRDL and Jaune to see why he was spending so much time with that idiot.* she said.

*ooh, i see..i hope they are okay.* the sycthe wielder said.

*Dont worry, they will be okay, remember that lizard breath is one hell of a fighter?* yang said.

*Ursa! Ursa!* screamed Dove, as he continued running but Yang stopped him on his tracks.

*what the hell do you mean with that?!* she asked him.

*t-theres a big ursa back there with Cardin, Jaune and the guy with horns!* he exclaimed and continued running away.

*They are in danger, we have to go as well!* yang exclaimed and teams RRWBY and JNPR went in the direction from where the cowards of team CRDL came from.

Back with ragnar,cardin and jaune.

The blone knight blocked the claw attack that was directed at cardin using his shield. Then he gave an uppercut slash with Crecea Mors at the Ursa Mayor, landing a strike on it´s belly, the large bear-like grimm gave a roar of pain and threw another attack with it´s large claws at Jaune, the blonde knight rolled away from the attack but he saw that the Ursa Mayor was charging at him already, he jumped off the way of the charging ursa but the bear-like grimm was not stupid, it stopped in mid charge and rose on it´s back legs, the ursa was in it´s full height and was roaring at the not so tall blonde knight.

Ragnar continued watching in silence, he trusted that Jaune could defeat the Ursa Mayor by himself. He wanted to see the team leader gain experience on his own.*come on Jaune, you can do it.!* he exclaimed.

Jaune heard ragnar´s words and he nodded to himself. Even he was scared he could do this, he wanted to prove that he could do things on his own as well. Just like everyone had done the blonde knight focused his aura on his hands, and dashed at the Ursa Mayor and gave the large bear like grimm a powerful attack with his shielder, making it back down a few feet, the blonde knight then charged at the grimm, who gave several claw attacks. The blonde knight dodged most of the attacks from the bear like beast,but one managed to land on jaune´s right arm, the one that held his shield was now injured with three long slash wounds.

Teams RRWBY and JNPR arrived at the escene just after Jaune was wounded. They were about to help Jaune but Ragnar stopped them.

*why are you stopping us ragnar?!* pyrrha asked him while the rest watched.

*calm down and let Jaune do this on his own, i have faith in him that he can defeat this creature on his own.* he calmly said.

*but..but what if-* she started

*he will be okay, believe me.* he just simply said.

With that being said everyone stood there watching jaune´s fight with the ursa mayor. The Blonde Knight tried to ignore the pain from the wound he had. He knew that a far more experienced fighter which was Ruby´s elder brother, so he didnt want to dissapoint him. he used his aura to slightly heal the three slash wounds on his arm as he avoided more of the claw attacks from the ursa mayor. He dashed at it again and slided under it, as he did that he slashed one of the ursa´s knees, making it fall to the ground, he supported himself with Crecea Mors to stand up again and ran towards the Ursa Mayor that was still trying to stand up and jumped over it´s back, he stabbed it on it´s back twice, the bear-like grimm gave two angered roars and quickly rose to it´s feet, sending Jaune high in the air over it, the blonde knight kept calm at his best and looked down at the monster waiting for him as he fell. He put Crecea Mors in a reverse grip style and used his shield to block the Ursa Mayor´s mouth and impaled his sword right between the eyes of the Monster.

There was silence for several seconds, the only thing they could hear was the wind blowing. And finally Jaune pulled his sword off of the Ursa Mayor´s head and jumped off of it, the large bear-like grimm fell down to the ground…finally dead.

Jaune was panting as he put his shield on it´s compact mode and the sword in it. it was his first time killing a beast of grimm on his own…and it felt amazing!.*YES!, i did it!* he exclaimed, everyone from Team RRWBY and the rest of his Team were impressed, and they saw the Blonde Knight walk towards Cardin who was now standing.

*heeey jauney you did it well-* he was interrumpted by jaune.

*Shut up, i am not going to do Anything you say again you understand?, i am tired of not being able to expend time with my friends, so stop bothering me, do you understand?* he said to him, cardin just nodded quickly and ran away in the same direction his team has gone. Jaune looked at his friends and walked towards them.

*h-hey guys, i´m sorry for everything that happened..* he said, pyrrha walked towards him and gave him a light punch on his shoulder.*ouch!*

*you idiot, you have nothing to apologize. We are glad you are back* the Amazon said and the hugged him tightly, making him blush.

*aaww you two look so cuuute togetheer!* yang said and started squealing in a teasingly in the same way she had done with Ragnar and Weiss. This time both Pyrrha and Jaune blushed compleatly, their faces were a bright red colour and the rest were laughing in a friendly way.

A while Later, Back at Beacon Academy.

Teams RRWBY and JNPR were on the caffeteria chatting.

*i gotta say it was awesome to see you fight that Ursa Mayor!, i never thought that you could be able to defeat it, and then when it launched you up in the air and you impaled your sword in its head, that was COOOL!* nora exclaimed exitedly

*Indeed, and how you told cardin to fuck off that was cool too!* yang said

*a-actually, if i tell you the truth guys i thought he was just going to laugh at me and walk away like nothing happened. But he was actually scared of me* jaune said.

*but you didn´t had any problem at all after that.* ren said

*yeah, that´s the thing i still dont believe but i´m happy anyways.*

*hey jaune.* pyrrha began, and everyone looked at her.*do you still wanna accept the offer of training together?* she asked.

He nodded positively.*yes, i would like to!* he said.

*Excuse me, but i´d like to help you in that as well.* ragnar said, surprising everyone to the point that ruby spitted the milk she was drinking over weiss.

*RUBY ROSE!* she exclaimed angrily.

*i´m sorry weiss!, but it´s just really strange that ragnar offered that!* ruby exclaimed.

*why?* blake asked.

*because the only thing he teached us was to speak in dovahzul, but never any fighting lessons.* she said.

*well..i never did it since uncle Qrow was training you, while dad trained Yang.* he said and laughed a little when ruby puffed out her cheeks.*dont worry Ruby, i promise that i´ll teach you something in hand to hand combat.* he said.

*that would be awesome!* she exclaimed, he smiled and then looked back at the Blonde Knight and the Amazon.

*so what do you say?, it wont be always. I just wanna help you out for a few weeks and Pyrrha will handle the rest.* he said.

After a few moments of thinking pyrrha and jaune nodded.

*alright, when do we start your training ragnar?* jaune asked.

*Right now, and the first thing i want you to do is to hold Sovngarde.* he said as he took out the weapon on it´s hammer form and handed it to Jaune. As soon as the blonde knight took the hammer he fell down to the floor, pyrrha´s eyes widened and ragnar rised an eyebrow.

*jaune are you still alive?* ruby asked while looking down at him.

*y-yeah..it´s just that Sovngarde its really heavy.* he said while trying to stand up, ruby walked up to him and picked ragnar´s weapon like it didn´t weight a lot of kilograms.

*w-what?!, how is ruby able to hold Sovngarde like if it doesn´t weights anything?!* he asked, shock.

*in the first weeks when i arrived Ruby would always ask me to lend her Sovngarde, in the end she got used to carry it since Crescent Rose has a similar weight.* he explained.*alright! Next lesson of it. Nord Hand to hand combat.* he said.

*oh that sounds cool, what´s the first lesson about that?* he asked and ragnar just suddenly punched jaune on his chest without warning. Shocking everyone, exept for Weiss who already knew that ragnar was going to do that.

*that was the first lesson of Nord hand to hand combat, always expect the unexpected. One thing that i learned in Skyrim is that your opponent will not tell you that he is about to punch you, you should expect it and be ready to fight back.* he said with a stern tone while Jaune looked in interest.

(well, that it´s for now!. Ragnar decided to help in jaune´s training a little bit and he is gonna make him sweat blood to turn him into a good fighter!. Also i apologize for taking so long with this Chapter. I was too busy in university with multiple exams and i still have some left, but not as much as in the last month, so i´ll start writing Chapter 6 pretty soon!)

(here Begins the Responce of reviews section!. First: quentin3655: yes i noticed that problema and i hope it´s fixed in this Chapter. Second: Darkcrest27: i´ve tried to find a beta reader in the past but so far no luck, so i said to myself that i would do this on my own, i always rereads the chapters before updating each. Third: Wildwind1855: well, here is more. Fourth: OC Vaiden Talos: something Romantic between Sharon and Onyx?, i never thought that since he mentioned in Chapter four that he has a romantic partner already. Fift: Guest Man Guy: Yes!, i plan on continuing Emerald Flames, actually i´m finishing the next Chapter for it!. And Sixth: Christopherprime22: i dont consider myself one of the bests yet, but i want to really become one of the bests and i thank you for the continous support and to answer your question, i wont confuse you so yes Odahviing it is in Remnant as well! He is searching for Ragnar but obviously the Crimson Dragon is pretty far away from Vale. (another thing is that Odahviing has a humanoid body, and he will make reappearence in Chapter 10.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Schnee in Trouble.

Three Week later, Beacon academy´s training arenas.

Jaune fell down to the floor once more after ragnar headbutted him, the blonde knight rubbed his pained forehead and looked up at the dragon faunus who was in his full set of wolf armour, but lacking the helmet for the obvious reason of ragnar´s four horns. In the following weeks after volunteering himself to help jaune in his little training with pyrrha, The Dragon Faunus has been putting The Blonde Knight throught literally Hell. From waking him up really early to do heavy trainig to sparring everyday when they were done with classes. Even if the training looked too Harsh for Jaune it was actually giving it´s results, as The Blonde Knight was improving a lot more in his swordsmanship and shield use, both offensive and defensive ways.

*Come on Jaune get back up, i know you can do better than that.* ragnar commented while the rest of Team RRWBY and JNPR watched.

*wow he is not going easy on Jaune, worst thing of all is that he is not even using Sovngarde. * Yang said.

*Well, remember that ragnar is training Jaune as well, not having a spar match with him.* pyrrha said.*i gotta say, his nord method of training is just a brutal as when he is fighting against someone.* the amazon said.

*Remember that Skyrim is a harsh land just as much as it is a beautiful land. And he has been throught a lot more than us. He even has killed other people, not just beasts and creatures that are just as terrible as the Grimm.* weiss said.

*How do you know that?* Pyrrha asked, quite shocked about that.

*You remember about that thing of the Soul Bond we explained to you guys?* The Schnee Heiress asked to The Amazon

*Yes i do remember it well, why?* Pyrrha asked her.

*Thanks to the bond, not only we share thoughts, feelings, sensasions and other things. But also when we are sleeping if i concentrate enough i can relive his memories in dreams like if i had been the one who went throught all that, he can also do the same with my memories. We discovered that just four days ago * weiss explained, after that they continued watching the training´s progress, jaune was back on his feet already and was trying to land attacks on ragnar with a training wooden sword.

Ragnar also had a wooden sword as well. He easily blocked each of The Blonde Knight´s strikes, he moved quickly and landed a hit on jaune´s back.*another point for me Jaune. So far we are 4 to 3, i´m actually really surprised of much you have improved in this…i guess that putting you throught Oblivion really did helped out a lot.* he said.

*T-thanks, i never thought i would improve this much in swordplay. Is this all of the training?* he asked.

The Dragon Faunus thought for several seconds*there are still a few other things, but Pyrrha will be sure to teach you that.* he said

*Indeed, i´ll be sure to teach Jaune the things that were left to do in the training. I gotta ask thought who trained You ragnar?* Pyrrha asked out of curiosity.

*I was trained in the art of sword and hammer use by a friend of mine a long time ago, he was a retired Penitus oculatus who lived in Whiterun as well.* The Dragon Faunus responded The Amazon´s question.*he was a grumpy old man but also a good person, the rest of my skills are from years of experience.* he said.

*i see..So you got military training in your past life.* she said.

*that´s right, and i even joined the Legion.* he told her

*it is interesting, all this things you´ve told us about The Empire and it´s culture…especially the one from Cyrodiil reminds me to the one of Mistral.* she said.

*well, Cyrodiil and Mistral do have their similarities but they are also different, each have their own unique things.* he thought for some moments.*another example is that from the images i´ve seen from this thing called…internet is that Vacuo is kinda like Elsweyr, both are tropical lands that not only have jungles but also deserts, and they have cities in the desert…just like Hammerfell.* he explained.

*Which was hammerfell again?* yang asked.

*one of Tamriel´s provinces Yang, you know the one with vast mountain ranges and deserts, plus grassland.* ragnar said.

*Oooh! Right!* she exclaimed.

*Also about that war between the Empire and the Stormcloak rebellion, how did you stopped it?* pyrrha asked, during the weeks of the training ragnar had also explained part of his past to team JNPR.

*i was spying the Thalmor, and i managed to get inside their embassy thanks to a friend. When i was looking for something related to the dragons i managed to find a document where it said that the Aldmeri Domion and the Thalmor wanted the conflict to go for a long while and they would do anything in their powerr to keep it that way. I escaped from the Thalmor embassy after they discovered me when i was releasing a prisoner they had and after that i called to a meeting with Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and General Tullius, i explained them everything and even showed the documents i had found.* the dragon faunus took a moment to breath.*after that day the Skyrim civil war was over and the Stormcloak army joined forces with the Imperial legion, they blocked all exits of the province for them and hunted down every single one of the Thalmor inside Skyrim.* he finished explained to the amazon.

*was violence the right solution, may i ask?* she asked.

Ragnar frowned for a moment but quickly changed his expression, ruby and weiss noticed the change of expressions he had, before he sighted.*you dont know what the Aldmeri Dominion did to most of the Imperial provinces during the Great War, High Rock and Skyrim where the ones that were spared from most of the violence, but the scars left were still present. When i was born it hadn´t even passed 30 years after it, trying to search Peace with the Thalmor would be a terrible mistake and i witnessed that on my own, and i know that they wanted to restart the great war, they still wanted to take over all of Tamriel from all of those documents i got in their embassy.* he said, Weiss could feel the anger building up in Ragnar´s voice as he remembered the things the Thalmor were doing to his people.

*So…when you died another war was going to start?* Pyrrha asked curiously this time.

*i dont know, they needed to rebuilt the destroyed villages and damaged cities of Skyrim first and then reorganize. But the Aldmeri dominion would take a lot of time to know what had happened.* he commented.

*Those people from the Aldmeri dominion were really bad…to ruin such a beautiful place as Tamriel...If you hadn´t died back in the throat of the world, would you have participated in the counter attack?* Ruby asked curiously.

*Not all altmers liked the Dominion, but most of them did and to answer your question….yes, i would have gone without doubt against the Aldmeri dominion with everyone else.* he said.*but, can we change the topic?, talking so much about the Thalmor really bothers me.* he commented and started walking towards the door of the training arena.

*where are you doing Rag?* Yang asked.

*i´m hungry, can we grab a bite at the caffeteria?* he asked. The Blonde Brawler nodded and the rest of team RRWBY and JNPR followed them two as well.

Downtown Vale, a while later. 2:00 PM.

The group consisting of Dana, Amarios, Ysgramor, Rietta, Viktoria, Onyx and Sharon had arrived to the city of Vale after three days of traveling. The only delays they had were the times where the beasts of Grimm had ambushed them in the road to Vale. After arriving to the city the group inmediatly went to the weapons store/department which was the Twin Sisters´s home, located in downtown vale. The Dark Seducer was on the second floor of the twins´s home which is were the rooms were, he was looked at the window to the city´s extremely tall buildings, houses and other things. Looking down at the streets he could see people walking by, minding their own bussiness, going to their jobs or to the students of the academies that would turn them into full fledged huntsmen and huntresses. But he just frowned.*it´s gonna take me a while to find her.* he commented.

Sharon stopped looking at her scroll to look at her daedric friend.*come on dont give up so easily Onyx.* she said.

*i´m not giving up, just commenting the fact that Vale is quite a big city even if it´s surrounded by walls to protect it from the hordes of grimm.* he said as he turned around to pick up his daggertail sword, the Dark Seducer had decided to not separate his hook swords, he had come to enjoy the range that the daggertail sword gave him. He hanged it on his back and decided to go out.

*you are doing to search for her again, am i right?* Sharon asked him. His response was a positive nod. *i´m coming with you as well.* she said while picking up Shooting Star on it´s kukri mode and putting it on it´s sheath.*

*you are not going with your cousin at the end?* he asked.

*nah, he told me yesterday that he had been sent on a asignment to Vacuo, besides you make one hell of a bodyguard.* she joked.

*very funny Sharon, now let´s go before you start making more jokes about me being a bodyguard.* he said as he walked out of the door while the Deer Faunus laughed a little bit following the Dark Seducer.

Ysgramor noticed the two going out.*you guys going out again?* the Highlander asked.

*yeah, we are going out for a bit, Onyx still wants to look out for his girlfriend.* Sharon said.

*oohh, i see. Well i wish you guys good luck in that!. I´ll be here helping out Rietta and Viktoria.*

*Where are Amarios and Dana?* the Dark Seducer asked.

*they went out to the market to get us supplies, you know food and materials for the weapons store.* he responded onyx´s question.

*alright, we´ll be back in a while. Later Ysgramor.* with that the two went out.

As Onyx and Sharon walked arounds the streets they saw a silver Bullhead pass over the part of the city they were walking by, it was headed to the direction of Beacon Academy. The Dark Seducer had noticed a quite interesting symbol that the aerial vehicle had. The symbol consisted of a Snowflake.

*that bullhead had a snowflake symbol…is that from another faction?* he asked his deer faunus companion.

*No, it´s not a faction , it´s a Company, The Schnee Dust Company to be more clear. They are one of the largest dust companies in all of Remnant, the current owner of the SDC is Walfred Schnee and the next in line to take care of the company are his two daughters, Winter and Weiss Schnee.* she explained.* last thing i heard is that the youngest daughter, Weiss is studying on Beacon Academy while the location of Winter is unknown.*

*And how do you know all of that?* he asked

*it´s some info i managed to dig from the White Fang´s secret network before my account was eliminated, those bastards like spying the moves of the Schnee to know the perfect moment for a strike on them.* she said as they walked.

*now that is what i call being annoying.*

*i...Yeah i agree with you on that, they do are annoying.*

After that the two went silent for some moments, it wasn´t an akward silence but rather observant, they were looking for any possible person with the description that Onyx had told her about his lover. A tanned girl with mint green coloured hair. With a white exotic looking top which has the symbol of a gem on the back, olive undershirt and white shorts with brown chaps that end at her calves, and a overlong belt that is double-wrapped.

*that´s quite the description, but i know we will find her. That´s for sure.* Sharon commented.

*i really thank you for the help, honestly i would get lost in Vale if i tried to search on my own.* Onyx admitted.*but we will have to move really far away from the sister´s store if we are really going to search for her.*

*well, downtown Vale is pretty large, just as all of the rest of the city.*

*oh for Lord Sheogorath´s sake...* he complained a little

*You do mention that Sheogorath guy a lot, is he the one that froze you and your partner for the mission?* she asked.

*if you really wanna know yes, he is the Daedric Prince of Madness and my Lord.* he admitted.

*how many of these Daedric Princes exist?*

*around 16. Some of them are of really violent nature and want nothing more than either the destruction of Mortals..Or their enslavement. The ones like Molag Bal, Mehrunes Dagon, Malacath, etc. We have another half of then that enjoys corrupting you guys. Like Boethia, Mephala, Namira and Peryite. The others, the ones that are not that violent they are just curious about mortals or just like messing with them either with nightmares, tempting deals of power…or driving them compleatly Mad. The one that enjoy messing with mortals are Vaermina, Sanguine, Clavicus Vile and my lord Sheogorath. The curious ones are Azura, Nocturnal, Meridia. And finally the ones that are the most…how to say, strange. We have Hermaeus-Mora who is the keeper of all knowledge and the one that sees events from Past, Present and Future. And finally Jyggalag, the daedric prince of Order, this one has been enemy to our Lord or just simply anyone that comes from the Shivering Isles as he hates us because we are the contrary of what he represents. At the end of every Era he would start an event called The Greymarch in which he would kill everyone in the shivering isles and then destroy everything in the realm, just for him to become Sheogorath again and leaving him with the test of rebuilt everything from scratch at the end of it.* he explained.

*i dont get it, Jyggalag and Sheogorath were the same person?* Sharon asked as they continued walking, onyx was looking at every direction for any clue or sight of his lover and partner.

*in the past they were, but not anymore the curse that turned him into our lord was broken a long time ago, when a Mortal known as the Hero of Kvatch entered the Shivering Isles and defeated him before he could finish The Greymarch…with that the curse was broken and the Hero of Kvatch became our Lord Sheogorath. But if you wanna know, Jyggalag was turned into Sheogorath at first thanks to that curse that was put on him by the rest of the daedric princes.*

*Why would they do that?* the Deer Faunus asked out of curiosity.

*because he was one of the most powerful daedric princes, and the other daedric princes were incredibly jealous of that power. So they cursed him and his realm of Oblivion to become the things that he hated the most…Change and Madness.* he finished explaining.

*Wow, i guess that life in Oblivion can be quite…interesting?*

*it is if you are willing allow your mortal soul to become a daedric one after you die, but you would have to first gain the interest of one of the princes if you wanna end up in any of their realms.*

*Let me guess, Oblivion is divided in several realms?*

*yes, and let me tell you that you dont wanna end up in Mehrunes Dagon or Molag Bal´s realms.* he said.

*From the things you have told me about those two i really dont wanna end up in those places.* she responded, then the curiosity got the best of her and decided to make another question.*so Onyx, what´s the name of your girlfriend?* she asked.

He looked at sharon for several seconds.*you are persistant in that question, but if you really wanna know her name is Emerald Sustrai. She picked up a last name to complete her identity as a human. But i can feel her daedric energy, Emerald has been around this part of town, but not anymore, she has been moving quite a lot around the place, i guess that it´s part of her faking to be a human as well as she waits for me.*

*what didn´t you told me days ago that you didnt remember her name?* she asked, confused and annoyed.

*it was another lie because i was not sure if i could trust you since we still had just meet some days ago, but it´s been weeks now and i know that i can trust you.* he said

She sighted and nodded*well, let´s keep moving then!* she speed up in her walking, Onyx nodded and followed as well, not wanting to loose any minute. As the two walked away, Roman Torchwick happened to overhear The Dark Seducer and the Deer Faunus´s conversation, only in the part about Emerald thought.

*this may seen as a trouble.* roman moved his free hand to his pocket and took out a scroll on cellphone mode, he inmediatly called Cinder. The misterious criminal leader answered instantly.

*what is it Roman?* she asked on her side, she sounded slightly annoyed.

*that misterious guy from Atlas is here in Vale. Same description we got from that survivor of the massacre. Tanned skin, black cargo pants, wine coloured shirt with a hood, and he is carrying a single sword instead of two hook-swords and hes with that deer faunus that deserted from the White Fang, should i sent more assassins against them?, since the ones of Atlas obviously Failed.* he said.

*yes, do it. and do not call me again unless it it´s about the Dust or to inform me that those two are dead, are we clear?* she said.

*yes, we are Cinder.* Roman responded.

*i´m glad we are able to understand each other so well Roman.* with that Cinder hung up without any other word to say for Roman.

*well, so the first try to get rid of those two was a failure. I guess i understimated those two´s chances of surviving that ambush.* the orange haired Criminal Leader commented as he observed the two walk away and walk to another street.*hehehehe, finally a challenge. I wonder if i should use again the White Fang assassins or use Them…* he said as he walked into an alley.

Back at Beacon Academy.

Team RRWBY had been called to the Headmaster´s office because Ozpin had found out about the small incident. The only reason about why he had taken this long to call them out was because he wanted to analize the situation first. Right now they were explaining Ozpin and Glynda about what had happened three weeks ago.

*so i kept hidden one of the empty black soulgems and it started sucking away my soul…if it wasn´t for Ragnar´s help i would have died.* she finished explaining as yang, blake and ruby watched while sitting on some chairs that were in the office as well.

*i see…so it´s true then. Those Soul Gems have the ability to suck a person´s soul, is that all about the little incident?* he asked.

*show them Weiss.* ragnar said. The Schnee Heiress was hesitant at first but she did it anyways. Weiss removed the scarf that covered the upper part of her chest. Revealing the black soulgem sticking out of her chest like if she had been born with it.*unfortunately i was unable to remove the gem because it could have killed Weiss, but in the process…something happened.*

*And what did exactly happened?* Ozpin asked as Glynda typed the important parts of what Ragnar was saying on a large scroll. Meanwhile Weiss was putting on the scarf again.

*the black soulgem gave an intense glow, before we knew it our souls had been fused together. Weiss and I now share thoughts, feelings, sensastions, our Aura and she even is able to use two of my thu´ums as well. We also have somekind of Telephaty. Other than that, those all are the changes that we have discovered.* he finished explaining.

*i still say that i find it cute, you two are soul maaates.* Yang teased once again.

*Yang Xiao Long, i am telling you to stop that!* Weiss exclaimed, angry now.

*But why should i stop? You cant negate the fact that you two are soooooooooul mateees, your expressions are funny!* she said while ragnar, blake and ruby watched.

Wiess just got more annoyed about the teasing, she glared at her, focusing her attention on Yang. The Blonde Brawler could feel how her aura levels were quickly dropping and she suddenly was getting extremely dizzy and weak. Ragnar quickly realized what Weiss was indirectly doing and he quickly shook the Schnee Heiress to snap her out of it.*Weiss stop that!, you are taking my sister´s aura!* he exclaimed.

*W-what?! Sorry i didn´t meant to do that!* with her back on her senses the Aura sucking ability had stopped and all the aura she had taken from Yang went back to her.

The Blonde Brawler quickly standed up again and looked at Weiss still surprised.*what was that now?, i felt my aura being sucked away just like it happened to you!* she exclaimed.

*perhaps it´s a new ability that you still had yet to find out till now . an Aura Steal Ability, it´s the first time i´ve seen an ability like that…its´s quite interesting a must say.* Glynda commented.

*…that was cool and creepy at the same time.* Ruby commented about what just Weiss had done

*indeed, but has to be careful about it.* ozpin said.

¨Ragnar did you have any ability like this?!* She asked him by telepathy.

¨i dont think i-..Wait i did have the ability to absorb a dragon´s soul once i had killed it, but i dont think your soul just copied that ability. I think it actually copied the ability of the soul gem to absord the soul of a person but you are able to do it willingly and while the target it´s still alive, instead of doing the process of casting a soul trap spell and then killing the target¨ he explained her.

The two soul mates, as Yang would say stopped using their telepathy and looked at Ozpin who was calling out for their attention.

*we are sorry Headmaster Ozpin, i´ll do my best to help Weiss with this newfound ability she has to avoid any future accidents like that from happening again. * The Dragon Faunus quickly responded to the Headmaster.

*Good, but that was not the reason of why i was calling out for your and ´s attention .* he responded.

*Uhm...Then why?* they asked at the same time.

*it is because i´d like to inform you guys that a Bullhead of the Schnee Dust Company just arrived here at my Academy* Ozpin said calmly after looking at Glynda´s scroll.

In that moment Weiss´s face paled, she had lost her cool while Ragnar frowned.*i-i cant believe he is here already, i thought he would take more time to come here since he is always so busy..* she said nervously.

*Weiss, calm down i can feel your nerves slowly moving into me as well* he put a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down.*I know you told me that you had explained him something but does he know everything about the incident and soul bond?* he asked her.

The Schnee Heiress now feeling more calm looked at the Dragon Faunus and nodded positively.*yes…he knows everything. After i got well he sended me a message demanding me to explain him everything that had happened ever since the last time i had explained him about the Black Soulgem…* she said.

*oh for Shor´s bones...This will be hard.*

The doors for Ozpin´s office were suddenly opened very hard. A man wearing a complete white suit with a light grey elegant trench coat entered. He was slightly taller than Ozpin His skin was pale and with short hair that was white as the snow itself, his eyes were icy blue and had a cold stare that could even put to shame Weiss´s cold stares. The man was none other than Walfred Schnee and behind him was a complete squad of armed men wearing heavy white armour made of steel, with assault rifles on hand and swords as a secondary weapon. The Owner of the Schnee Company didnt look very happy at all as he looked at Ruby, then at Blake and Yang. Then to Ozpin and Glynda to end with Weiss and finally Ragnar.

*Father…* Weiss began.

*shut up Weiss dont say anything and just show me.* he said in a extremely cold tone, just like the glare he was giving to Ragnar, the Dragon Faunus was glaring at the owner of the SDC as well. Weiss´s head fell in defeat and just removed her scarf again to show her father the black soul gem on the upper part of her chest.*so it´s truth, you have dissapointed me just like your sister has done as well.* he said, Walfred looked at The Headmaster.*i´m actually surprised you allowed this to happen Ozpin*

*I had no knowledge of Weiss having one of those rare gems, if i had known i would have done everything in my power to avoid the accident from happening.* he responded calmly, unaffected by Walfred´s words.

*But it happened nonetheless, is there any way of taking that dust out of my daughter´s chest?* he asked.

Ozpin was going to speak but Ragnar did it first.*there no way of doing it, if you try that it will defeneatly kill her.*

*i didnt ask for the opinion of a dirty faunus.* Walfred responded coldly.

*why you...* Ragnar´s right hand instantly went to Sovngarde´s handle but a hand over the one holding his weapon stopped him, he looked at the owner of the hand. It was Yang who had stopped him.

*Dont do it Rag…it´s not worth it.* she said to try to calm him down.

*yeah listen to the blonde, it´s not worth it because you will either end up in prison or dead for trying to attack me.* after the owner of the SDC had said that Weiss could feel the anger of Ragnar increasing but he just let go of the handle of Sovngarde. He looked at Ozpin again.*anyways i´ll be taking Weiss away to see what i can do so she doesn´t end up like a freak.*

*b-but father…* she tried to speak.

*Silence weiss!* he said in a high voice.*you are coming with me and nothing you can say will change it, am i clear?!* he shouted at her.

*yes…* the Schnee Heiress´s head lowered once again in defeat, she wanted to say something in her defense but she felt that she couldn´t rise her voice against her father.

*good, also i need something else before we go.* Walfred said.

*What is it ?* Ozpin asked.

*i´ll need samples of that Dust stones to see if i can help Weiss with that problema she has* he said.

*What?!* Ragnar exclaimed.

*what you heard Faunus. But if you dont want to hand over the dust then i could possibly make you.* after Walfred said that one of the SDC soldiers aimed his assault rifle at Ragnar´s head, at point blank.

*Brother!* Ruby exclaimed and quickly hugged him.*please do not harm him!* she pleaded

*Dad stop that!* Weiss said.

*if the dust is so valuable for you then you can have your stupid samples…* the Dragon Faunus reached into the bag that contained the soul gems, he picked two of the filled black soul gems and handed them to the owner of the SDC.

*i´m glad you cooperated.* he said as another soldier took out a small metallic box, specially made to carry Dust. Walfred picked the two black soul gems, he looked at them for several seconds and then placed them inside the box.*Weiss let´s go, Now.* he said while walking out of Ozpin´s office followed by his soldiers and a hesisant Weiss who didnt want to go.

The rest of Team RRWBY walked out of the Headmaster´s office and looked at the Schnee´s walking away.

*well this sucks and with capital S.* Yang said.

*Indeed, it is not fair and why do even Weiss agreed to go?* Ruby asked

*even if her father it´s an asshole it´s hard for her to say No to him, i could feel and hear her thoughts, she was having a mental debate of either telling him to fuck off or just simply stay in silence, the second option obviously won the debate.* Ragnar responded to his little sister´s question.

*Can we do something to help her?* Blake asked.

*for now we cant do anything…* Yang responded.

A While Later. SDC Bullhead, outside of the Vale city walls. 11:00 pm.

The Schnee Bullhead had just passed over the abandoned industrial district of Vale. Weiss was in silence, not wanting to say a word to her father even if he had tried to speak with her.

*How childish, you will continue trying to play the law of ice with me?. Not saying anything, Fool.* Walfred said.

*i wouldn´t be like this if you hadn´t ordered your private soldier to aim an assault rifle at Ragnar.* it was the only things he responded to him.

This time the owner of the SDC frowned.*you are defending that dirty faunus?* he asked, with a frown on his face now….a few minutes passed and Weiss continued with her cold silence.*Answer me!* he shouted at her.

More silence from the Heiress.

The owner of the SDC was about to stand up and walk towards Weiss but an alarm suddenly started sounding.*what´s happening?!* he asked.

One of the pilots looked back at .*Sir! It´s the White Fang!, they just shot missiles at us!*

*Well dont just sit there, Evasie manuevers!*

The pilots inmediatly released flares to evade the ground-to-air missiles, it worked perfectly. But two more bullheads suddenly elevated to the same level as the Schnee bullhead. One of the White Fang shot a missile.*Evade! Evade!* the copilot shouted and as they did a violent turn to avoid the missile, the anti-missile counter measure failed, the missile impacted on the right wing, destrying it compleatly.

*We are going down!, everyone hold it!.* The pilot shouted.*Mayday, Mayday! this SDC Bullhead-34421, we were ambushed by the White Fang and lost our right engine. I repeat we lost our right engine and we are going down on a forrest close to the southeast part of the abandoned Industrial sector!* the pilot shouted over the radio as the Bullhead quickly plummeted down to the ground.

Weiss felt everything slow down as the bullhead started crashing against the trees, the seat belts protected her from getting shoved around the passengers´s side. The VTOL finally crashed on the ground and in that moment everthing went black for the Schnee Heiress after a small metallic object impacted on her head, knocking her out cold.

Ragnar quickly opened his eyes and literally jumped out of his bed, he had just heard and felt everything that Weiss went throught thanks to their soul bond. Quickly picking up Sovngarde and changing into his casual clothes. He was going to walk out of the room but Blake stopped him. he looked at her and then at his two sisters, who luckily were still as sleep, he didnt want them to get involved with the White Fang for now.

*what´s wrong?* the Cat Faunus whispered to him.

*Weiss is in trouble, the bullhead where she was with her father was just shotdown by the White Fang.* the Dragon Faunus whispered back quickly.

Blake´s eyes widened.*i´m going with you and also, shoud i wake up Yang and Ruby?* she asked.

*No, i dont want them to get involved with things of the White Fang..*

*You know that eventually they will?, the White Fang has been pretty active lately and your sister already had an encounter with Torchwick.*

*i know…but let them rest for now, please. Get dressed quickly and i´ll wait for you outside.*

*Right, wait you are not going to put your armour on?.* She asked.

*no, putting a heavy armour on takes at least 40 minutes, i dont wanna loose time so i´ll go in this clothes.* the clothes that Ragnar had on consisted of a hybrid between a hoodie and a black leather jacket with a light grey shirt under it, he had ash coloured jeans and black leather boots, which kinda looked like the ones used by the members of the Thieves Guild.

*alright, wait for me.* she responded.

After several minutes Blake came out of the team room in he usual black and white clothes and with Gambol Shroud.*i left a note for them in case they wake up or something.* she said.

*Good, the SDC bullhead fell on forrest close to the abandoned industrial sector…that´s outside of the city walls right?* he asked.

*yes it is, we can take a bullhead that could leave us close to the industrial sector, but if they took Weiss as a prisoner they have most likely have taken her to one of the many warehouses inside the that part.* she explained as they walked out of the Dorms building into the front courtyard of the Academy.

30 minutes later.

Abandoned Industrial Sector of Vale, outside of the Walls.

The Cat and Dragon faunus moved throught the abandoned buildings quietly. The atmosphere of this place was unnerving, the state of this place reminded Ragnar of when he went to the ruins of Helgen.

*What happened here?* he asked Blake.

*it was a old expansion plan for the industrial sector of the city, many apartments, office buildings and warehouses but it ended up in disaster when the place was attacked by a large horde of Grimm during the night, a lot of people died and no plans to retake this part were made since it cost the government a lot of lien.* she said.

*by Shor´s bones…* he said after listening the story behind the Industrial expansion desaster. Them he stopped walked and also stopped Blake.

*What is it?*

*there, i see some activity head.* he responded.

The Cat faunus looked and saw White Fang members going in and out of a large warehouse.*okay how are we going to proceed?* she asked

*we go in, find Weiss and get out of this place.*

*but we have to be careful about it. i´ll stay out here ready if something goes wrong, you go in alone. It will be harder for them to notice us if we do it like this.*

*Alright Blake, but how are we gonna keep in touch?* he asked.

The Cat Faunus took a small ear piece from her Scroll and placed it on her ear.*do the same as i did.* Ragnar was confused but he did it anyways, after placing the ear piece on his right ear he looked at her.

*Alright, what now?, what is this thing?* he asked.

*it´s an ear device that allows us to communicate. It will be perfect for this kind of situations and we will use them once they start asigning us missions in Beacon as well.* she explained.

*i understand, alright i´m going in now.* he started walking towards the large warehouse while she decided to escalate the four-floors apartment building infront that was located right infront of the warehouse.

*Ragnar.* Blake said, stopping him. he turned around to look at the Cat Faunus.

*What is it Blake?* he asked.

*please don´t kill anyone inside unless there´s no choice left…some of the faunus who work with the White Fang are just misguided.* she pleaded him

He smiled and nodded.*i understand, no killing unless things go to Oblivion.*. With that he moved into the warehouse´s parking lot, there were lots of old trucks and containers on it. He knew that using the shadows to hide as out questions thanks to the night vision of Faunus but he still decided to advance while hiding using the trucks and containers.

*theres a grunt coming from your right, knock him out or let him pass…your call.* Blake said over the communicator.

*thanks for the heads up.* he said and waited for the grunt to come into veiw, luckily the grunt who was patrolling the area was giving his back to Ragnar. The Dragon Faunus slowly moved towards the other faunus and touched his shoulder to call his attention.

*what the-* he said as he turned around but a punch from Ragnar stopped him from saying anything else. The grunt fell down to the ground, knocked out cold and the Dragon Faunus moved the uncouncious body out of plain view.

*sweet dreams.* he said and continued moving, he was close to the building now but he stopped as he noticed some of the other White Fang grunts that had been patrolling, they were talking about the prisoners they had.

*So, what´s all the deal with having like 30 guards to guard this one place?, our principal base here is on the north side of the sector.* the grunt on the right, a Hyena Faunus asked.

*didn´t ya hear?, we took down a Schnee bullhead a while ago that was flying over this parts. And it wasn´t just a cargo. We hit the jackpot as it had two members of the Schnee Family.* the one on the left, a leopard faunus said.

*Woah, really…which ones?* the hyena faunus asked.

*one was none other than Walfred Schnee himself, but the bastard was still awake and fought back so the searching party gunned him down.* the leopard faunus exclaimed.

*What?!, we killed leader of the Schnee Dust Company?!* The hyena faunus asked, surprised.

*Yes!, but the best was is that the other Schnee inside was his youngest daughter, Weiss. She was uncouncious when we found her thought.*

*And we have her here?, why didn´t they kill her?* he asked.

*because they are interrogating her to try to get the acces codes to the Schnee Factory, we can get a LOT of Dust if we can get in…oh talking about Dust, we search party also found a metallic box with a new type of dust inside of it.*

*Damnit...* Ragnar cursed under his breath.*i need to find Weiss and the black soul gems* he said over the communicator and quickly moved to the pile of containers.

*understood, i´ll tell you if more white fang arrives.* Blake said.

*Huh?, Who´s there?!* The Leopard Faunus exclaimed as he saw a shadow.

*Relax, there no one else on this place. Only us…maybe a few Scavengers but you know they stay away from our warehouses.* the Hyena Faunus said.

Inside the Warehouse, interrogation room.

Weiss had been awoken since a long while ago, finding herself tied up in a chair, inside a dark room. She tried to untie herself but noticed that her bounds were tightly wrapped around her wrists.

*i wouldn´t try it if i were you .* a voice said from the shadows, she couldn´t see anything but eventualy two male Faunus came out of the shadows. One was a lion faunus, the other one was a black bear faunus.*if you dont want to be harmed…now we are just gonna ask you some simple questions and you are gonna answer us, then you will be our hostage until your elder sister pays us big cash for your liberation.* he said, while showing a slight smirk on his face.

*where´s my father?!* She asked angrily, only to recieve a hard slap on her face. she didnt made a sound, she only stared coldly at the lion faunus who slapped her.

*I am the one making the questions!...but if you wanna know, We killed your father just an hour ago, it was a fun thing to do. We gunned him down and then decapitated his corpse, i think the sargeant is planning to send the head to the Schnee Company base back in Atlas.* he laughed.

*Your lying!* she exclaimed.

*Oh, do you think it´s a lie?* he asked.*Frank, show her.* the lion faunus said to the black bear one. The larger faunus just nodded and took out a small bag that contained something, as Frank opened it to take out the thing that it had inside, Weiss´s eyes widened as she saw the white hair, and those icy blue eyes that didnt had any sign of life anymore.

Tears started falling from the Schnee Heiress´s eyes.

For a moment, on Ragnar´s side he could feel the same that Weiss was feeling at the moment. Sadness, Rage, Pain, Loss. She was suffering and He knew the obvious reason. The Dragon Faunus accelerated his pace around the Warehouse, knocking out any White Fang guard that were blocking his way.

Back on the interrogation room.

*Now you are going to tell us what we want to know or you´ll regret it.* black bear faunus said.*how do we Access to the Schnee Dust Factory?*

His question was meet by silence from Weiss, even if she was tearing up she was not going to give them the pleasure of hearing her cry out loud. She just continued giving her a death glare.

*Oh, you don´t talk anymore huh?, then how about we make her talk Frankie?* he said and the large faunus nodded in agreement. They placed one of Weiss´s tied up hands on a circular wooden table, she had tried to resist but they managed to place it by force.

*The knife is my favorite part of this.* the lion faunus said simply as the black bear faunus handed him a combat knife, the Schnee Heiress´s eyes widened in shock.*oh so you know what we are going to do?, then how about if you answer our question?. How the fuck do we gain Access to the Schnee Dust Factory?!* he yelled at her.

She thought about the posiblities. If she gave them the Access code for the Factory they would keep here anyways, she decided to not say anything. she just lowered her head and didn´t say anything. the Lion Faunus was angered now.*stubborn princess.* he said and with that he impaled the combat knife in the palm of Weiss´s hand. A loud pained scream came from her mouth as the waves of pain were processed by her brain, this wasn´t like the wound that ended up as the scar she has. This was continuos pain. She looked at her hand.

At the same time as she did so, Ragnar looked as his hand as well, he was trying not to ruin his infiltration by screaming, but he do was grunting from the pain. Loud enough for Blake to hear it over the communicator.

*what´s wrong Ragnar?* asked a worried Blake.

*i can feel continuos waves of pain…Weiss is being tortured by the Them, Blake…i know you asked me to not kill anyone but with these two that are doing this to her i…I´ll going to Kill them for this.* he said in a dangerously angered voice, Blake could feel the killer intent just from listening his voice and she decided not to argue with Ragnar about that.

Back in the room.

*So?, how do we do it?!* he said as he took the knife out and then stabbed once again Weiss´s hand, more blood started coming out from her newly inflicted wound.

The Schnee Heiress screamed in agony but she just looked at him.*Go Fuck Yourself!* was Weiss´s response.

The Lion Faunus growled at her.*this is getting us to nowhere, if you are not going to cooperate then i guess we will have to send you to your older sister, piece by piece and she´ll be Next!* he yelled at her.*the machete, now!* the black bear faunus nodded and took the said weapon from another table, it was a simple one, but it looked incredibly sharp.

The lion faunus leaved Weiss´s hand impaled on the blood covered table as the black bear faunus positioned himself, ready to cut off the Schnee Heiress´s right hand.*are you ready for the Cauterization?* he asked.

*oh yes i am.* the lion faunus responded as he came back from the shadows with a frying pan that was glowing a dull red on it´s center.

*No! Please..Stop!* she begged.

*Too late Ice Princess!* he laughed.*do it now!*

Ragnar could feel that he was close to the room where they had Weiss, he had just heard Weiss´s thoughts about what was going to happen.*no, no, no, no, no.*. He turned around the corner and found himself on a long hallway. He looked at the door at the end of the hallway, and he felt her. That´s it, she was there. He started running as fast as he could, he could not use his Whirlwind Sprint thu´um in such closed space.

A bloodcurling scream of pain caming from the room. It resonated throught the hallway, Ragnar stopped running and fell down on his knees. He was feeling the same amount of pain as Her. He growled after feeling felt how they cut off her hand, and he felt how they were cauterizing her wound, they were making Her feel the same amounts of physical pain he had suffered on his back and arm. Rage, this was one of those incredibly rare moments where Ragnar supressed his pain by using rage. As his moved his head up, in the long dark hallway. a pair of golden glowing eyes filled with rage looked right at the door.

The lion faunus laughed as he looked at Weiss, who had her now cauterized arm against her chest and held it with her other hand as the ropes that had bound her were now cut. On the table was Weiss´s sewered right hand, still impaled on it with the knife.*damn i love when we do this, isn´t it just fun to harm humans and any faunus who does not support us?* the lion faunus asked to his friend.

*indeed, it-* the black bear faunus was interrupted as they heard a knock on the door, he looked at the lion faunus and then again at the door. He walked towards the door and opened it. The black bear faunus only saw an incredibly angered face with golden glowing eyes, after looking with detail at the eyes, it´s irises looked like the ones of a dragon, the next thing he saw was a barrel aimed at him, before the black bear faunus could say anything, the Dragon Faunus pulled the weapon´s trigger and a javelin pierced his throat, he started dying slowly…drowning on his own blood. The faunus fell down to the floor. The lion faunus was shocked at what just happened, his night vision clearly allowed him to see the figure that had just killed his friend. It was a tall faunus with a set of four dragon horns on his head, golden glowing eyes, white hair, and it was wearing a hybrid of a leather jacket and a hoodie, ash coloured jeans and black combat boots. And this unknown faunus was Very…Very angered. Ragnar aimed his javelin gun at the Lion Faunus.

*W-wait, let´s be reasonable!, you dont need to kill me!* he said while rising his hands.

*Why didn´t you stop when she begged you then?* he asked him, that made the faunus´s blood freeze. He shoot one of those lethal javelins and one of the hands of the lion faunus was now impaled by those metallic javelins. He looked at his hand he was going to scream at the top of his lungs but a javelin pierced his throat, then another one on his stomach and finally one on the head, right between the eyes.

The rage of Ragnar finally calmed down and he put Sovngarde on it´s compact mode, he quickly walked towards Weiss and gently picked her up from the chair, carrying her in bridal style.

*Ragnar…they…they have the black soul gems…* said the Schnee Heiress, he could hear how her

*they are not important right now, i need to leave you with Blake first, she is waiting for us outside.* the Dragon Faunus responded

*y-your right…i´d like to get out of this place first.* she said.

Outside of the Warehouse.

Blake continued laying down on the building´s rooftop, waiting for Ragnar to come out with Weiss. She noticed some movement from the White Fang guards in the parking lot, the ones that the Dragon Faunus didn´t knock out where all moving into the warehouse.

*Blake!* Ragnar exclaimed over the communicator, surprising the Cat Faunus.

*Ragnar?!, what happened?* she asked.

*i think they found the bodies of the bastards that were torturing Weiss.* he said.* be ready to take care of Weiss, i need to see if any of these guys has the two soul gems.*

*alright, but be careful please.* as she said that. Ragnar jumped throught a window, Weiss was on his arms.

The Dragon Faunus landed one of the containers but didnt stop, he started running and jumped from container to container, till he finally reached the rooftop where Blake was after a long jump.

The Cat Faunus standed up and saw what they had done to Weiss. She felt slightly sickened after seen that they had amputated Weiss´s right hand. The Dragon Faunus gently put her down next to Blake.*take care of her while i go to get the soul gems.* he said and jumped off of the rooftop, and went into the warehouse´s parking lot again.

Ragnar noticed that his time the remaining White Fang guards were waiting for him this time, they were eight in total.

*So, this is the traitor that released the Schnee?* asked a tall faunus that had a single horn on his head. A rhino faunus. His weapon was two handed metal kanabo and was wearing the standard white fang uniform but with a chestplate.*Kill him!* the large faunus exclaimed.

The Dragon Faunus put Sovngarde on it´s warhammer form and quickly started fighting back, he avoided the slash attacks from the white fang grunts and then it was his time to counter attack. He gave the first one a swing that was hard enough to break a few bones thus leaving him out of combat but not killing him, he started doing the same process with the rest of the white fang grunts that were trying to kill him, he gave him swings that were powerful enough to break a few bones so they would not stand up again. After several minutes he had defeat the group of the White Fang grunts

*i see you are a skilled warrior, but this is over…i´ll kill you and then i will find where is the Schnee!* the Rhino Faunus exclaimed and rised his two handed kanabo, charging right at Ragnar, he gave a powerful swing at the Dragon Faunus, he gave a swing as well and the two weapons clashed. A loud sound of metal crashing against metal was heard and the two faunus started their brutal fight, the Rhino Faunus kicked Ragnar on the stomach, he walked backwards to get the air back and quickly ducked under the attack of his enemy. The Dragon Faunus gave a powerful swing at the other faunus, hitting him square on his chest. The attack from Ragnar leaved a crack on the White Fang sargeant´s chestplate, he avoided another attack from him, leaving large crack on the concrete floor of the parking lot where he was after avoiding the attack of the Dragon Faunus. the Rhino Faunus quickly swinged his kanabo at Ragnar, landing a strike on him. He quicky used his aura to protect his bones and internal organs from any damage, but the kinetic force from the impact sended him flying against one of the containers. He hit hard the metal container and fell down, but he quickly standed up and looked around to see where Sovngarde had landed, he saw it several feet away from him, but had to duck from another attack of the Rhino Faunus.

He quickly changed Thu´ums and looked at the White Fang sargeant.***Zun Haal Viik!*** A light blue wave of energy was sent towards him, the Rhino Faunus prepared for the impact of the atttack but he felt that nothing happened to him. He was about to attack Ragnar again but he noticed that his two handed Kanabo was not on his hands anymore, it was laying on the ground, several feet away from them.

*I normally dont use that too much, but we gotta keep this fight fair dont we?* Ragnar commented as he made his knuckes sound.

*i dont need my kanabo to kill you anyways.* the White Fang sargeant said.

*Ooh, understimating me now huh?, come on then or will you fall back like the Snow-back you are because you dont have your weapon?* The Dragon Faunus responded in a mocking tone, it angered the Rhino Faunus and charged at him. The two started a brutal hand to hand combat, punches and kicks were directed at each other. They blocked, counter-attack and even elbow attacks. Ragnar had the advantage on speed since the white fang sargeant was wearing the heavy chestplate. While on strength they were almost on par, but ragnar didnt want to use his aura augmented strength since he didnt know how to control it yet.

The Dragon Faunus delivered a strong auraless punch square on the Rhino Faunus´s jaw, stunning him for some moments. He took the advantage once again and charged one of his fists with a little bit of aura and punched the white fang sargeant in the chestplate that shielded his chest, the attack landed right on the armour´s crack which was on the abdominal part of the armour piece. The attack from ragnar leaved a hole in the chestplate and actually sent the Rhino Faunus flying a several feet away from him, he crashed the same container that the Dragon Faunus had crashed some moments ago.

*is it over now?* he asked out loud, looking at the white fang sargeant for a few moments, he wasn´t moving. He turned around and walked towards Sovngarde and picked it up.

*this…is far from over...* Ragnar heard someone speak behind him, he quickly looked around and saw the Rhino Faunus standing up again. But he noticed something, the white fang sargeant had the two black soul gems on his hands.*if this is just like other types of dust then i can use it´s power…to kill you!* he yelled.

*Wait, dont do it! you dont understand those things´s power!* he exclaimed but his words fell on deaf ears as the Rhino Faunus impaled the black soul gems on himself, right in the hole of the chestplate. The Dragon Faunus could see how the white fang sargeant infront of him started absorbing the power of the two Black Soulgems. He saw in shock as the gems stopped glowing and they just suddenly shattered, but he also noticed something else…something very wrong.

The Rhino Faunus´s skin was turning a sickly pale, his blood vessels and veins were visible. He was also growing in size as the teeth in his mouth turned razor sharp and pointy spikes started growing on his back. The White Fang sargeant screamed in pain as the mutation took place, his heavy chestplate compleatly shattered in pieces as it couldn´t contain the growing mass of the Rhino Faunus. His clothes had been torn apart and all the hair in his body had compleatly fallen off of it. His neck started extending like the one of a King Taijitu, his eyes had dissapeared as well, covered up by all the mass and flesh, the single horn on his head became larger and had a jagged form. His arms had now so much muscle and flash that they had turned into a pair of useable but small Wyvern like wings and a long protusion came out of his back, turning into a thick tail that looked very strong. His legs were longer and with a high amount of muscle mass but it´s feet had turned into what it looked like the ones of some kind of amphibian. This creature, in Ragnar´s opinion was an abomination, a twisted mockery of what Dragons and Wyverns but it lacked scales on it´s body, it didnt matter as it looked deadly nonetheless. The Dragon Faunus turned Sovngarde into it´s javelin gun form and aimed at the Twisted Wyvern, ready for anything.

A weakened Weiss and a shocked Blake had just witnessed what happened. The Schnee Heiress was too weak to try say anything and her throat was sore from screaming, while the Book-Lover was shocked out of words, her eyes just couldn´t believe what she had just saw and that this thing used to be a Faunus just like her.*okay, this is bad, really really Bad. I will call Ozpin and ask for help!* she finally exclaimed, Weiss weakly nodded and Blake quickly took out her scroll and called Ozpin directly.

Meanwhile back with Ragnar, the Twisted Wyvern looked like searching for something. It was sniffing something till it´s head was finlly directed at the Dragon Faunus infront of it.

*oh Fuck.* he muttered and the Twisted Wyvern let out a powerful roar, but it was not like the one that any kind of dragon would let out as a mean of intimidation before a combat. No, this was almost like an alien kind of sound, like this was something that had arrived from outer space. The wounded White Fang grunts started crawling away from that thing, some of them screaming in terror, the Twisted Wyvern looked at one of them and it extended it´s neck, reaching for one of those white fang members and with a powerful bite it ripped off the Faunus´s upper part of his body, the lower part of the body layed there on the ground with lot´s of blood coming out of it.

*Hey, ugly bastard! It´s me that you want!* Ragnar screamed at the Twisted Wyvern and shot two javelins at it. both metallic proyectiles got impaled on the monster´s chest, it screamed in rage but the damage from the javelins was minimal. But it had worked just like Ragnar wanted, the Twisted Wyvern´s attention was now on him, it growled as it started moving towards him.*oh shit.* he turned around and started running out of the parking lot of the warehouse with the monster behind him.*Blake call for back up!* he yelled at the Cat Faunus.

*already on it!* she yelled back at him and continued explaining Ozpin.*so yes, the White Fang member absorbed the energy of the two Black soul gems they had stolen in the old way. But instead of gaining power in a normal way, it turned him into a new type of monster.* she said.

*i see…is it Grimm?* The Headmaster asked.

*no, it isn´t a type of Grimm, but it´s just as dangerous as one from the looks of it!* she exclaimed.

*i understand, dont worry. Back up is on the way already, ETA is 30 minutes.* he responded.

The monster´s mouth started glowing in a bright electric blue light, as it stopped running the Twisted Wyvern shot a large ball of electricity to Ragnar. The Dragon Faunus turned around after listening the sound of electricity coming towards him, he quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the attack. The electric attack landed on one of the abandoned buildings, which was a store. The front crystals of it exploded in thousands of pieces and everything inside of it was now a complete mess thanks to the electrical explosion.

*This thing even shots electric proyectiles?, great…just what i wanted.* he quickly standed up and started shooting more javelins at the beast infront of him. The metallic proyectiles continued getting impaled on it´s chest and neck at first the damage was like the first try he did, minimal but he noticed that some of the wounds were bleeding, while others not. The Twisted Wyvern did another of those inhuman screams, this one was of a higher pitch than the first one it did.

The sound of that thing´s scream was so high that Ragnar had to cover his ears for several moments as the sound was hurting his ears, thanks to it´s hightened faunus senses. He changed thu´ums and looked at the Monster that was walking towards him again.***Fus Ro Dah!*** the unstoppable wave of Unreleting Force was sent towards the Twisted Wyvern, the kinetic force of the shout managed to send the beast off it´s feet and it crashed against another of the abandoned buildings, making it crumble over it.

He hurriedly ran back to the building where Blake and Weiss were, he noticed that a Bullhead had just lande don the rooftop. He focused aura on his legs and jumped high, landing on the rooftop. He had noticed that Glynda Goodwitch and Team CFVY had walked off of the Bullhead and helped Blake to move Weiss into the Bullhead. The Blonde Professor noticed the arrival of the Dragon Faunus and walked up to him.

* are you okay?, told us about that thing you were fighting.* she said. While Team CFVY walked up to him.

*yeah yeah, i´m alright, The Monster is temporarily out of combat, i had to use my semblance to do it. * he responded.*also when it stands up again be careful, it has a large and strong tail. It´s neck it´s extendable and it can shoot electric proyectiles from it´s mouth.* he explained them.

*i see…well since you already have experience with it and your skills are considered to those of a second year student you will be working with Team CFVY in taking down that mounstrosity.* she said and walked back towards the Bullhead.*i need to take and back to the Academy for urgent medical attention.* she said.

*i understand, we will take care of that thing!* he said. They looked at the Bullhead take off and fly off, in the direction of Beacon Academy.

*Ragnar!* Velvet exclaimed as she hugged him lightly.*it´s good to see you again, i dont think i´ve presented you with my friends and team mates as well. Fox Alistair, Yatsuhashi Daishi and Coco Adel our Team Leader.* she said while pointing at each one of them.*Guys this is the friend i told you about!, Ragnar Rose of Team RRWBY* she explained.

Coco walked towards the Dragon Faunus, the Team Leader had to look up a little thanks to his height being similar to the one of Yatsuhashi.*so you are the guy that helped our little Velvet with those bullies…* she said while examining him from head to feet and she grinned.*i think we´ll get along just fine, thank you for helping out our friend!* she exclaimed.

He smiled and nodded.*your welcome, i just couldn´t allow that to happen.* he said.

A large sound of rubble falling down took the attention of them. It was the Twisted Wyvern standing up again, ready for more combat. It was growling at the Five Beacon students and it let out another of those ear hurting screams. Making the five of them cover their ears.

(well, this is all for now. Sorry for the Cliffhanger! But hey, just wait for the next one. i´ll have a lot to think for the Battle with this Twisted Wyvern!. And for those wondering about it´s appearence, it is based on the one of a Khezu. Those who are familiar with the Monster Hunter series will know it perfectly. As For the monster having a similar appearence to that wyvern from that game is a reference to it, i thought it would be an interesting idea for this Chapter and the next one.)

(Reviews responce section!: first one is of ILikeHotDogs: i know dude, Odahviing himself gives you that Shout. It´s one of my favorite shouts on the game. And i really dont know, having Odahviing to travel dimensions would require him a great amount of magical power or even the use of an Elder Scroll. But dont worry about Odahviing having to travel dimensions, he Is in Remnant as well. Second one of Jack Redhawke: well i´ve saw the Chapter of my other stories and thought of trying the use of the * symbol for the conversations between the characters. Third is from Alexxandor76: glad you are enjoying the story so far and yes, everyone in the story will have their own moments to shine as it should be! Last one is of LoneWolf6: well you saw that he meet him in this Chapter but for a short period of time and you also saw how it ended up. Alright this is all for now, hope everyone is having Happy Holidays!)


	7. Chapter 7

(Well helloo there, how are you my dear readers? I made this small author note to say that i´ll be changing the reviews response to the upper part of each new Chapter i post since i thought that it was kinda stupid to leave them for last.)

(let´s not waste any time! First one is from Mad Thought: Weiss will gain little draconic features like her eyes starting to glow in golden light and the irises turning like the ones of a dragon like Ragnar´s eyes when he is enraged. Second is from Alexxandor76 thank you so much, well here is the next one!. Third is of Shmander: i havent been using them since Chapter 4 or 5. Fourth is from Cipher96: i always liked the idea of giving my stories dark themes as well, not all the time it´s going light stuff. Fifth from Christopherprime22: Weiss will be affected mentally, most likely depression and nightmares from her father´s death meanwhile on her lost hand she had it replaced with a cybernetic hand so in that she is fine, and i know…to be honest as i said on the last review i like stories with dark themes as well so i thought: hell why dont i give mine a little bit of it? And last review is from S.O.L: actually i dont forgot about that, he was with the body of a 15 year old but in mind and soul he was still 22 years old around the time he arrived so after the two years when he is 17 he actually is 24 years old in mind and soul, and Ragnar mostly calls Taiyang dad out of respect but it´s aware that Akatosh it´s his true ¨father¨.)

Chapter 7- The Pale Monster and The Stray.

The pile of rubble was sent in random directions as the Twisted Wyvern rised once again, bellowing in anger with that alien-like scream, it looked at the five Beacon Students and it growled at them.

*i think we should leave introductions for later Coco…* Ragnar said while putting Sovngarde back into it´s javelin gun form.

*i couldn´t agree more… Yatsu, Fox, Velvet get ready to take down this ugly fatass!* she exclaimed while putting her weapon in it´s Gatling gun mode.

*A Gatling gun?* Ragnar asked.

*Yeah i like big guns…first time you see one?* she asked this time.

*actually...i have a old friend who uses one as well, Karl Johannsen it´s his name.* he said as he jumped off of the rooftop. Coco and her team followed him.

*Oh so you meet my cousin, he is one hell of a huntsman!* she said while running besides him and getting in position, she aimed her weapon towards the Monster and started shooting a rain of bullets towards the Monster.

*Yes and hes cool!* he responded while shooting the remaining javelins, he quickly ejected the empty magazine and inserted a fresh new one into Sovngarde. But he didnt have anymore reserve ammo for it because he had decided to take just two extra magazines before going out.

While Velvet, Ragnar and Coco focused in keeping the Monster at bay with their ranged attacks, Yatsuhashi and Fox were going straight at the Twisted Wyvern, it bellowed again and it´s mouth began glowing once again then it shoot another of those electric proyectiles at the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training. The Large teen and the Red Haired one managed to dodge the attack but it was still coming towards the Dragon Faunus, Rabbit faunus and the Team Leader.

Velvet quickly walked forward and rised her wand, creating a runic shield in the same way Glynda Goodwitch had done to protect Ruby from that explotion. She dispelled the shield. After doing that Ragnar and Coco continued their fire, until the Dragon Faunus stopped firing and the last magazine he had was ejected out of his weapon.*i´m out of ammo, we´ll leave ranged attacks to you and velvet!*

*Dont worry, we´ll be glad to cover your butts!* she exclaimed as Ragnar charged towards the Twisted Wyvern along with Fox and Yatsuhashi. The Twisted Wyvern started extending it´s tail and used it to do whip-like attacks to the three coming Beacon Students, Fox and Ragnar dodged by jumping over the tail, While Yatsuhashi stopped…barely avoiding the tail and took out his large curved sword, with a scream of his own he brought it down, the Monster managed to move it fast but he managed to slice off the tip of it´s tail. The Twisted Wyvern let out a scream of rage and pain after having the tip of it´s tail cut off.

The bullets from Coco´s gatling gun were doing minimal damage for now just like the javelins of Ragnar´s gun had, the Monster´s high amount of fat and muscle were working as a shield against proyectiles for now, so the Leader of Team CFVY stopped firing.*my bullet´s arent doing that much of a damage on the Monster, it´s skin is thick. Ragnar! You guys need to hurt that thing really bad...my bullet´s arent doing that much right now!* she said. As much as the Team Leader would have loved to use other types of ammo she didnt had time to pick the other types as they had left in a hurry.

*Understood, hurt it really bad!* Ragnar exclaimed as he charged head on against the Monster, he jumped and swinged his hammer, the attack landed on one of the impaled javelins, making it go deeper into it´s body. It screamed in rage and extended it´s neck to attack Fox, but the Red Haired teen ducked under the attack and ran, having ready his dual bladed weapons, he had moved under the Monster and started attacking it´s legs with a combination of punches and slashes. The twisted wyvern lost it´s balance, Fox quickly moved to avoid being crushed under the weight of It. Yatsuhashi also did his part as he took the oportunity and with an aura powered attack he cut off the monster´s jagged horn, ending that threat. But after that it quickly standed up, releasing an ear piercing scream that made them cover their ears, it swinged it´s tail. Hitting Ragnar, Fox and Yatsuhashi. Sending them flying away, landing close to Coco and Velvet…they standed up as fast as they could again

*man that thing really does resist our attacks...* Fox said, they looked as the Monster was preparing another of it´s electric attacks, Velvet walked forward rising a runic shield like the first time protecting them from the electrical attack of the Monster, and then The Rabbit Faunus launched a fire ball as a counter attack. The burning proyectile landed on the monster´s chest, making it scream in rage and pain.

*them we have to combine our attacks to actually hurt this thing. Fox, Yatsu concentrate on doing slash damage on that thing, eventually it´s fat and muscle shields will be crushed and we´ll be able to deal real damage to it, Ragnar i want you to break as many of it´s bones as possible!* the Team Leader exclaimed and he nodded.*like the first time Velvet and I will keep the ranged support from here, but you guys gotta be fast in destroying that thing´s defenses! Once they are down we will release hell on that thing!* she exclaimed.

*Uhm...Coco there is a small problem* the Rabbit Faunus said.

*What?, what is it Velvet?* the Team Leader asked and Velvet pointed at the Monster.

The Twisted Wyvern had started flapping it´s wings and it used it´s strong legs to jump high it in the air, instead of falling down it started getting higher and higher in the air and started circling around them, releasing an angered scream it started flying in direction of downtown Vale.

*God damnit! If that thing reaches Downtown Vale before us it will be a enormous problem! How are going to catch up with that thing?!* Coco exclaimed.

Ragnar thought quickly for some seconds, he thought about using his Dragonrend thu´um on that thing but it was actually far away from the reach of the thu´um. Them he remembered about the Bullhead still waiting for him just a flew blocks from here.*Quickly follow me!* he exclaimed and started running in direction of the VTOL. Coco looked at her teammates and they nodded as well, without asking anything else they started following the Dragon Faunus.

The pilot of the was waiting outside of his VTOL, she saw the Monster taking off and flying to the city.*What in dust was that thing?...* she asked out loud and looked down, noticing the Dragon Faunus she had taken here as well as other four people following him.

They stopped and Ragnar looked at the pilot.*we need…you to…follow that thing!* he exclaimed.

*What?!, are you serious?...Hell yeah let´s go!* she exclaimed and quickly walked inside her VTOL, without losing time Team CFVY and the Dragon Faunus moved inside as well. the hatch closed and the Bullhead´s engines roared to life and it started taking off, it instantly started following the Twisted Wyvern.

After several minutes they were side to side with the Monster. Coco and Velvet standed up from their seats.*Pilot open the hatch!* the Team Leader exclaimed.

*Hey! i have name you know?!, it´s Maya and alright!* she exclaimed and the hatch opened, giving them a clear view of the Monster flying next to them.

*Alright velvet, let´s take it down!* she activated her gatling gun again and velvet aimed her wand at the Twisted Wyvern. Bullets and red dust fire balls started raining upon the Monster, it released another of those damn ear hurting screams, making the Team Leader and the Rabbit Faunus stop in their attacks, it took that change to speed up in it´s flight.

*OH no, you are NOT escaping ugly bastard!* she exclaimed and accelerated as well. Ragnar standed up from his seat and noticed that they were on the city air space already, they had failed on one objective, avoiding it to get into the city´s space but they could still kill it, he quickly changed thu´ums.*Coco, Velvet move aside please!* he said, the two nodded and decided to see what the Dragon Faunus was going to do.***Joor Zah Frul!*** after using the Dragonrend shout a green-bluish light started covering the Twisted Wyvern and an invisible force made the creature start landing against it´s own will, luckily it had landed on a not so crowed part of the downtown vale. The Bullhead lowered it´s altitude as well and when it was on a considerable height close to the ground Ragnar jumped off of the VTOL and landed on the monster´s back after avoiding one of the several spikes on it´s back, the creature started thrasing violently to make the Dragon Faunus fall of it´s back. He took out Sovngarde on it´s warhammer form and instantly released a wave of blunt attacks on the monster´s back and sides, he could hear the sound of bones cracking or breaking as the Twisted Wyvern screamed in pain. Ragnar also made sure to break several of the spikes, then after another violent thrash from the Monster the Dragon Faunus finally los this balance and fell off of it´s back.

Landing on the concrete floor he avoided a tail attack from the Monster by rolling to the side, it moved it´s head towards Ragnar and it´s mouth started glowing, but a fire ball stopped it from firing it´s electrical attack.

*we´ve got your back Ragnar!* the Rabbit Faunus exclaimed as the rest of Team CFVY jumped off of the Bullhead as well.

*Thanks Velvet!* he said and ran towards the team.*same strategy as you said Coco?* he asked as Fox and Yatsuhashi charged towards the Twisted Wyvern.

*hell yeah, we ARE going to kill that thing.* she said.

*Good,i already broke several of that bastard´s bones.* he responded.

*i just like it when a plan goes well, good job Ragnar!* she spanked him on his butt, he rised an eyebrow.

*d-dont worry about it, Coco has done that to me, Fox and Yatsu. She normally does it when are doing a good job.* Velvet explained.

With Fox and Yatsuhashi, the two members of Team CFVY were doing their parts of the plan. The Blind Looking member was filling the lower parts of the Monster´s body with quick slashes as it screamed in annoyance it tried stomping him with it´s enormous amphibian like feet but Fox moved faster he continued his flurry of quicky slash across the monster´s abdomen, torso, neck and knees, the result was most of the front part of the monster´s body being covered in slash and stab wounds. Meanwhile Yatsuhashi filled his gigantic greatsword with his aura, the sword itself started glowing thanks to the aura.

Ragnar whistled, impressed by that aura technique. Even if he could focus his aura on his body for defensive, offensive and healing he yet couldn´t focus it on his weapons, he had given several tries with his warhammer but all attemps ended in failure.*i gotta learn to do that with my aura once i get Masser and Secunda back.* he commented. Yatsuhashi then ran towards the Twisted Wyvern without any fear in mind, avoiding another swing from it´s massive tail and jumped high in the air. Giving a powerful battlecry he brought down his greatsword slashing one of the Monster´s wings right in the middle, the wing was effectively cut in half thus eleminating it´s ability to fly, but no blood came from the wound as it was cautirized by the burning damage done by the aura augmented blade.

The Monster was even more enraged now and it released a large ear hurting scream, all of the pedestrians nearby who were watching had to cover their ears from the high sounds of the monster´s scream, the Beacon students had to do it as well. When it had stopped they noticed that the Twisted Wyvern was trying to run away.

*it´s trying to escape!* Coco exclaimed.

*Oh no it wont.* Ragnar said and changed thu´ums.* **Wuld Nah Kest!*** The Dragon Faunus shouted and instantly moved forward in incredible speeds, ending infront of the Twisted Wyvern.*Going somewhere?* he mocked the Monster and it gave an angered roar in response, it´s mouth started glowing in bright electric blue and without losing time it shot another of those deadly electrical proyectiles.

Ragnar barely avoided the attack cause of the short distance between them but before he could do an attack of his own the Twisted Wyvern extended it´s neck to bite him, He instantly changed thu´ums from Whirldwind Sprint to Slow Time.***Tiid Klo Ul!* **everything slowed down, and Ragnar moved to the left side, avoiding effectively the bite attack from the Monster and took advantege of his slow-time shout, he held tight on Sovngarde´s handle and gave a powerful uppercut attack on the Twisted Wyvern´s head.

The attack from the Dragon Faunus fractured some of the Twisted Wyvern´s deadly teeth and it fell down on the ground, stunned from the heavy blunt attack. Ragnar got over the body of the Monster and walked till he was finally over it´s shoulders, with a another powerful attack he brought his warhammer down on the Twisted Wyvern´s head. He took a deep breath and looked at his friends of Team CFVY.*Well, looks like it´s dead!* he exclaimed with a smile and jumped off of it.

The members of Team CFVY walked close to him.*well i gotta say that it was one hell of a fight and this thing put´s to shame Nevermores!* she exclaimed.*i mean it´s not as big as one, but it´s incredibly resistant.*

*too bad this was the only one of it´s species, if there were more of this ugly bastards it would mean a lot of trouble and it´s better if it was just one.* Ragnar commented. But now that he came to think about it he had already seen the effects of the Black Soul Gems, so the moment he get´s back to Beacon the rest of them would be destroyed.

*Phew…i´m not tired but more like hungry!, waking up in the middle of the night to kill something this big left me hungry.* Fox commented.

*but you should wait till dawn, drink some water once we go back to Beacon.* Yatsuhashi responded.

*i-i´d really like to go back now, i want to continue sleeping.* Velvet said.

*yeah, i could really use some sleep as well.* the Dragon Faunus agreed, but them he noticed something. The Twisted Wyvern had rised it´s neck again and it was trying one last attack, directed towards velvet!, it´s remaining sharp teeth were glowing in a dangerous bright electric blue colour. He ran as fast as he could and everything slowed down as Coco,Yatsuhashi and Fox looked with shocked expressions. Velvet was pushed out the way of the attack and while holding Sovngarde with his left arm he tried to deliver an attack directly to the mouth of the Monster, the Twisted Wyvern quickly moved it´s neck back a little, avoiding Ragnar´s attack it moved down it´s open jaw and then…the enormous jaw closed, ripping off the Dragon Faunus´s left arm bellow the elbow. The Pale Monster swallowed the rest of Ragnar´s arm along with Sovngarde, as he fell to the pavement with blood coming out of his wound the last thing he saw beforing losing conciousness was a hail of bullets from Coco´s gatling gun and fireballs from Velvet´s wand directed at the Pale Monster that had just ripped off half of his arm then...Darkness.

A Month Later.

It had been already a month since the incident surrounding Weiss and the Black soul gems. Ragnar had been uncouncious. So far he hadn´t shown any signs of waking up and just yesterday there was a heated arguement between Weiss and Blake that didnt end until they were back at Beacon, where the book-lover admited to be a Faunus and former-member of the White Fang.

As Ragnar was laying on a bed in Beacon´s infirmary, an unknown voice sounded inside his head.

***You have to wake up Dovahkiin, that Pale Monster was just the start of many things that you will have to face in order to save Remnant from it´s destruction…you carry The Dov´s blood and soul, you heal faster than normal humans so get out of that puny state!* **The deep Unkown voice said.

The Dragon Faunus could slowly feel himself regaining counciousness, the darkness fade away and as well as the voice. His eyes opened to see himself on a hospital bed.*i´m in a hospital?...what did happened?* he asked to himself and thought for some moments, remembering what happened.*ooh right, i saved Velvet…* he looked at his left arm, expecting to see nothing bellow the elbow, but he was shocked to see an arm, but not one of flesh and bones. This arm looked like if it was made of metal, he blinked while inspecting the new limb…it was obviously made from some kind of material but it´s surface was smooth and it was dark grey coloured.*is this some kind of armour?*

*Not armour but a cybernetic arm.* a doctor said as he walked inside the room, surprising the Dragon Faunus.

*Cyberwhat?* he asked, confused.

*You see Mr. Rose, after we stopped the massive bleeding and blood transfusions were made we had to replace the arm you lost with a kinda long surgery…it was a sucess and the result is this! a EXM-31034B Cybernetic augmentation…a military grade synthetic limb made in Atlas Biotec Industries.* the doctor explained, the Dragon Faunus´s brain sucked the information like a sponge and looked again at his new arm. Inspecting it once again.

In a way Ragnar was sad about the fact of losing half of his left arm, but he was also fascinated about this kind of technology. Truly not even the Dwemers were able to made this kind of things before they all vanished from the night to the morning.*this is…amazing.* he said.

*you are…taking this better than most of our patients Mr. Rose.* the doctor said, impressed by his reaction.

*oh, well i am indeed saddened by the fact i lost a limb. But having a new one and like this?, it is something that has me fascinated.* he responded and standed up from his bed, his whole body ached from the time he was in bed.

*Are you sure that you can stand up now?* the Doctor asked.

*i am, from what i know i´ve spent a whole month in bed. There is people i need to help!* he exclaimed

The doctor just smiled.*it´s the behavior of any Huntsman or Huntress that never gives up, i like that…alright Mr. Rose, you are free to go and by the way a packege arrived for you yesterday, your clothing it´s on that box, it´s been cleaned.*

*thanks Doc.* the Dragon Faunus said as he picked up the box where his clothing had been stashed and walked into the bathroom of the room.

30 minutes later.

Ragnar walked out of the room fully dressed in his normal clothing, he was looking at the ripped sleeve of his hybrid leather jacket and hoodie. After being finished inpsecting it he frowned.*damn this was like 200 lien!* the Dragon Faunus complained

*RAGNAR!* two familiar voices yelled and when he looked up he was instantly tackled down to the ground. The ones that had tackled him were Yang and Ruby.

*i´m glad you are okay, it really scared us to see you like that!* the Scythe Wielder said.

*YEAH! If you die i´ll personally go to whatever afterlife you believe and i´ll drag your ass back!* Yang exclaimed.

*Woah! Calm down calm down, i´m okay Rubes, Goldilocks. Really* he said while hugging them back with a smile of his own, then he opened his eyes…looking at the Weiss who looked way much better than when he found her, the three siblings standed up and they let go of their brother.*are you okay Weiss?* he asked

The Schnee Heiress looked slightly hesitant in answering the question but in the end decided to do it.*i am…i am fine, still getting used to my new hand and the fact that my father is…is…dead* that last word was almost like a whisper, Ruby and Yang looked at Weiss with saddened expressions. While Ragnar walked forward and hugged the Schnee Heiress, petting her head gently.

*dont take such heavy burden all on yourself Weiss...if you need someone to talk to you can count on me just as much as you can count on everyone else.* he whispered into her ears, a few tears fell from her ears and she hugged him back.

*Thank you…* she said, his two sisters watched with smiles on their faces as the Dragon Faunus did his best to comfort the Schnee Heiress, after some moments the two stopped hugging and Weiss was feeling slightly better for now.

*Also where is Blake?, i thought she would be here as well* he commented.

*ooh well about her...* Ruby began.

*she and i had a heated arguement yesterday about the White Fang…i said some pretty ugly things about the faunus without thinking because of what happened, in the end she was actually a faunus and a former member of the White Fang but before i could say anything else she ran away.* she admitted and sighted.

*i see, so Blake is missing…well why are we wasting time?, let´s find our missing friend!* he exclaimed.

Ruby laughed.*you cant go out without a weapon thought.*

*oh right…and i lost Sovngarde* he said

*Buuuuut!, guess what?* Yang said while quickly walking out of Ragnar´s infirmary room.

*What?* he asked.

*looks like you´ve got a early birthday present Rag!* The Blonde Brawler exclaimed in a sing-song voice as she walked back into the room carrying Masser and Secunda.

*My swords!* he quickly took them from his sister´s hands and hugged the twin katanas named after Nirn´s moons. He quickly tied the swords´s sayas to his belt and made sure they would not fall down.*alright, i´m ready to go. Let´s find Blake!* he exclaimed and the rest of Team RRWBY nodded.

A while later, In Vale.

*Blaaaake!, blaaake we are you!* Ruby yelled

*Please come back to us, we are worried!* Yang yelled as well.|

Weiss sighted.*we should split up to see if we can cover ground?* she said.

*Good idea, you go with Yang and i´ll go with Ragnar!* Ruby exclaimed

*But...But, are you sure you dont wanna go with your sister?* Weiss asked

Before Ruby could say anything Yang grabed Weiss by the neck of her bolero jacket and dragged her away.*we will be fine Weissy come on!* the Blonde Brawler exclaimed as they walked away.

*Ruby.*

*Yeah brother?* she asked.

*Where are the soul gems?* he asked as they started walking as well.

*They are still in our dorm room, right where you left them...Why do you ask?*

*because we need to destroy the black soul gems as soon as we find Blake and get back to Beacon.* the Dragon Faunus said.*they are too dangerous to keep them, just look at what happened a month ago.* he finished explaining.

*i see…yeah you are right, we need to get rid of them.* the Scythe Wielder agreed with her older brother and when she continued walking she bumped into someone, which was Penny

*You okay Rubes?* ragnar asked while helping his little sister to stand up.

*Ruby, I´m so glad to see you!* the Misterious Girl exclaimed.

*oooh hi Penny, i am as well but right now we are kinda bussy.* she said after dusting her skirt.

*what´s wrong?* Penny asked.

*a friend of use went missing yesterday, Blake.* Ragnar said.

*Ooohhh the Faunus girl?* The Misterious Girl asked.

*yeah that one, as my brother said she went missing and we´ve been searching for her since that.* the Scythe Wielder said.

*Oh no!, dont worry Ruby my friend! I shall help thee in the search of her, quick theres no time to lose!*

Meanwhile in another part of Vale. Two hours later.

Blake was sitting in a table with the Monkey Faunus from the boat that had arrived from Vacuo. Sun Wukong was infront of her with a smile plastered on his face as he drinked coffee, holding the cup by using his tail to do so. But more importantly he had been waiting for her to say any word at all since he found her at the fountain on Beacon´s frontyard.

*Can you please stop smiling like that?* Blake finally spoke.

*And finally she speaks!, for a moment i thought you had lost your voice.* Sun said.

*it´s just...i wasn´t sure if i could trust you on this.*

*oh come on, you know that i will help you...i already took care of you for two days.* the Monkey Faunus said with a smile.

The Cat Faunus sighted and looked at him.*What do you think of the White Fang?* she asked.

*well…they give a bad name to us Faunus doing all those robberies and the killings, bunch of crazy mofos if you ask me.* he responded.

*i used to be a part of them.*

*Oh…really?* Sun asked.

*Yeah, but i am not with them anymore…but with all this Dust stolen people are blaming the White Fang but the problem is that they had never needed that much dust so i want to find out what´s really going on, do you have any idea on where to begin?* she asked.

*well when the boat from Vacuo was still on the way here i heard that a dust shipment would be arriving today on the docks.* the Monkey Faunus explained.

*how big?* the Cat Faunus asked.

*Big, like really big! It´s a Schnee Frigate right from Atlas.* he said

Blake standed from her chair, leaving some lien on the table and started walking out, followed by Sun.*then let´s not waste time…we have to get to the docks as soon as possible.* she said as they walked out of the Café they were in.

*Blake stop there!* a familiar voice exclaimed, the Cat and Monkey Faunus turned around to see a trio coming towards them. They were the Dragon Faunus, the Scythe Wielder and the Strange Girl. The one that had called her out was Ragnar.*we´ve been searching for you for hours!* he exclaimed.

*y-you dont understand guys...* she said.

*Oh yes we do, you are our friend and we just want to help you!* Ruby exclaimed this time.

*Who are they?* Sun asked.

*they are my friends and Teammates at Beacon, Ragnar Rose and Ruby Rose, they are siblings.* she said while looking down ashamed. Sun looked at them, especially at Ragnar and he was looked at the Dragon Faunus´s horns with curiosity.

*What kind of Faunus are you?, i´ve never seen those kind of horns before.* the Monkey Faunus asked.

*i am a Dragon Faunus.*

*What?!, you are kidding right?*

*nope, i´m not.* he moved up some of his hair, showing also his pointy ears covered with silver scales.

*wow dude you really are a Dragon Faunus...*

*let´s leave that explanation for later alright?* he looked at Ruby and nodded.

She nodded back and looked at the Cat Faunus.*Please Blake, let us help you...You helped Ragnar with getting Weiss back from the White Fang, even if he ended up wounded you did your best by going with you and coming back with her.* the Team Leader said.

The Cat Faunus rised her head and looked at her leader. She sighted.*sorry for running away, i was scared of what you all might have thought of me.*

*that does not matter anymore, we are Team mates and friends. Friends help each other remember that.* Ragnar said this time

*He is right…so i ask you four, can you help with this issue about the White Fang?, we need to go to the docks and see what is going on.* she said.

Ragnar, Sun, Ruby and Penny nodded positively.*of course we will help you!* Ruby exclaimed.

Hours later

They had gone to the Docks to wait for the arrival of the Schnee cargo frigate, hours had fly as they waited. Eventually the ship arrived but so far the White Fang had yet to make their pressence known.

Right now Ragnar and Blake were laying down on the top of one of the docks´s many warehouses, waiting for something to happen.

*it´s weird, the ship is here already but they haven´t appeared yet…* Blake said and Ragnar nodded in agreement

*but she should continue waiting to see if something happens* Ruby said as she walked close to the edge of the warehouse´s rooftop and standed next to her brother and blake.

Sun got back after having gone out for some food.*hey guys, i stole some apples for you!* he nonchantantly said.

Blake, Ragnar and Ruby looked at him with deadpan expressions.

*Do you always break the law without a second thought?* Ragnar asked and Sun laughed nervously.

*Hey guys look!* Penny exclaimed, the three turned around to look at the docks again, a White Fang bullhead just landed, it´s hatch opened and members of the said organization started walking out of it. They instantly started picking up the crates and boxes that the Schnee frigate´s crew had unloaded some hours ago.

*oh no…* Blake said, shocked to see that her former comrades were part of the Dust robberies.

*Wait there is someone else coming out of the Bullhead!* Ragnar exclaimed and in that moment Roman Torchwick walked out of the VTOL.

*What?!, something is not right… the White Fang would never work with him, i´m sure of it!* the Cat Faunus exclaimed and jumped out of the rooftop, landing on some piled containers and moved towards the Criminal Leader with Gambol Shroud in hands.

*Come on you animals move faster!, we dont have all night.* Roman exclaimed as he was about to light the habano on his mouth he stopped when a black katana was placed against his throat. The Criminal Leader rised an eyebrow

*Brothers and sisters of the White Fang why are you working with this scum?!* She exclaimed as the White Fang soldiers looked at them, they moved closer slowly with their assault rifles aimed at her, she took off her bow revealing her cat ears. In that moment the White Fang members got hesitant about aiming at Blake as some lowered their weapons.

*Oh girl didn´t you got the memo? The White Fang and I are on a bussiness venture together.* he said, as he aimed his cane at Blake´s fet discretly.

*That it isn´t true!, it has to be some kind of joke!* she exclaimed.

*ooh poor little kitty, you are just in denial.* he said and fired his cane. Both had rised their aura to protect themselves from the dust explosion, Blake was sent backwards a few meters as Roman aimed his cane at her again.

*Blake!* Sun yelled as he jumped off the rooftop as well, followed by Ragnar, Ruby and Penny.

The Rose siblings had their weapons ready, while Penny had yet to bring out her weapons.

*Red!, ins´t this past your bed time?* the Criminal Leader mocked the Team Leader.

*Very funny Torchwick but we are here to stop you, you have just a few of those white fang grunts!* Ragnar exclaimed.

*i wouldn´t say so…* he said as a spotlight illuminated them and 2 more White Fang bullheads descended into the Docks.

*oh by Shor´s bones…* he said, shocked. But nonetheless he held tight the grips of Masser and Secunda, Roman rised his cane and fired. The red dust blast hit the Scythe Wielder, but she luckily had used her aura to protect herself from the sudden attack.*Ruby!, i´ll show you what happens when you try to hurt my sister asshole!* Ragnar said and charged towards Torchwick, his eyes glowed into bright golden.

In another part of the City.

Weiss´s eyes suddenly started glowing in a bright golden colour, Yang noticed that and rised an eyebrow.

*Weiss…your eyes are glowing like Ragnar´s.* the Blonde Brawler said.

*Yeah i know, i´m reading his mind to know what´s going on...* she closed her eyes for some moments and quickly opened them.*they are on the docks and They are fighting with Torchwick and the White Fang, quickly we have to go there!* the Schnee Heiress exclaimed and Yang nodded, the two started running towards the Docks.

Back on the docks.

Ragnar had decided to fight the White Fang grunts and soldiers who had moved off of the other two bullheads, while Blake and Sun were the ones dealing with Torchwick. The Monkey Faunus had turned his staff into a pair of Nunchuks-Shotguns and was attacking the Criminal Leader restlessly, not giving him a chance to counter attack yet. The Cat Faunus got in as well, trying to land attacks of her own with Gambol Shroud, Roman was avoiding the attacks of both Faunus and eventually he jumped backwards and aimed his cane at a Container that was being held in the air by a crane, he shot a proyectile of red dust. The crane that holded the container was destroyed. Blake and Sun had noticed that and the jumped away to avoid being crushed by the enormous metallic object.

Back with Ragnar, just like the Cat Faunus had asked him before he was using non-lethal attacks on the white fang members fighting him, mostly light slashes that would not kill them or knocking them out by using kicks. After leaving another one K.O, he found himself surrounded by 6 of them…all using melee weapons such as machetes, the most common weapon of the WF grunts. 3 charged the same time, their machetes directed at the Dragon Faunus.***Feim Zi Grom!* **He quickly shouted the Become Ethereal shout to avoid the triple attack as they had come from multiple directions, he phased throught the White Fang grunts, shocking them in the process and forced the Ethereal form off, he placed himself in a dual wielding position as he charged towards the group that was after him. He slashed the first one on his arms making him drop his weapon and them knocked him out by kicking him on the face. The second and third were knocked after he smashed them with the hilts of his swords. Only three were left and they were infront of him, wanting to end this fight quickly he changed thu´ums to his signature one.***Fus Ro!*** he only used two words of the Unrelenting Force shout since he didnt want to kill them, using two words of it would have the enough kinetic force to break a several bones and leave them out of combat, and so it happened, the blue wave of energy sent them flying, the three white fang members crashed against containers and fell uncouncious.*Really the White Fang should start using more of their veterans members.* he said and them a sudden explosion rocked the docks, turning around he saw Penny with several blades floating around her back and an angered expression on her face, the source of the explosion was because she had destroyed one of the three Bullheads.

*By the Nine…she single handedly destroyed a Bullhead?* he asked out loud in total shock from that.

Roman´s habano fell from his mouth due to the shock.*jeez, kids are getting weirder and weirder these days.* he said and quickly started running towards the Bullhead waiting for him, this one had most of the stolen dust box and crates. The remaining White Fang grunts that hadn´t been knocked out boared the bullhead with him and it started taking off.

*Your not escaping Torchwick!* Ragnar exclaimed as he ran towards the bullhead, the white fang soldiers on the hatch started firing with their assault rifles at the Dragon Faunus. He avoided the bullets coming towards, another with a rocket launcher appeared on the hatch and fired at Ragnar. Looking at the proyectile coming towards him he quickly changed thu´ums***Feim Zi Grom!* **He quickly turned into his Ethereal form and the rocket passed right throught him, colliding with the floor the rocket´s explosion leaved a screen of smoke.

Ruby, Penny, Sun and Blake looked at the smoke waiting for Ragnar to walk out of it. Eventually the Dragon Faunus walked out of it and looked at them.*well he got away in the end.* he said, with slight dissapointment clear on his voice.

An hour later.

Eventually Yang and Weiss got to the docks and the place was filled with police officers from the Vale Police Department, who were arresting the White Fang members that had been knocked uncouncious or were leaved out of combat. Ragnar, Ruby, Sun and Blake were sitting over some crates chatting. The Team Leader noticed the two´s arrival and saw Weiss coming towards them faster than Yang, she standed from the crate and walked towards her.

*Weiss!, see we found Blake and she is actually a faunus as well and...and has cat ears which are kind of cute.* she said in a atempt to defend Blake if the Schnee Heiress would continue the last arguement.

*look it´s true that i once was a member of the White Fang, but not anymore…i-* she started but stopped as Weiss held up a finger.

*we´ve been searching for you for 12 Hours, that means that i had 12 hours to think about everything i said and i came to the conclusión….* she did a pause as everyone´s attention was now on her.*that i dont care.*

*What?* asked a confused Blake.

*You said your not with them anymore didn´t you?*

*yeah, it´s been years since i-* the Cat Faunus tried to say something but Weiss stopped her once again.

*aahp, aahp, aahp i dont wanna hear anything. But the next time something this big happens…remember to come to us first as we are a team and friends...Not* she looked at Sun.*not somebody else.* she said and smiled, everything smiled as well.

*Yaaay! Team RRWBY is officially complete once again!* Ruby exclaimed.

*This deserves a little bit of celebration!, let´s head back to Beacon!* Yang exclaimed.

*Well i AM really hungry so yeah!* Ragnar exclaimed and the Group decided to head back to the academy.

Ruby stopped for a moment looking around.

*what´s wrong Ruby?* asked Yang.

*i cant find Penny, she just dissapeared after the police officers arrived!* she exclaimed

Away from the group, inside a black limosine. Penny was inside the vehicle and she was talking with someone.

*i told you to not go too far from the base Penny, i didnt know you had been here in the docks until i saw the news on tv, please the next time dont go out alone.* the man said.

*yes…i understand.* she responded while looking down, saddened.

Downtown Vale, North districts.

*Is he the one Sheogorath told you to help?* Sharon asked as they standed infront of a tv-selling store, the many televisions inside the shop showed a news feed about the Docks incident. The news reporter´s cameraman had made a zoom to the group as they walked away.

*yeah, the one with white hair and four horns on his head. Ragnar Rose it´s his name.* Onyx responded.*but we have to find Emerald first and we are close to that.* the Dark Seducer said.

*How do you know it?* the Deer Faunus asked.

*She is in this district of downtown Vale, i can feel her daedric energy just a few blocks ahead, let´s continue moving* he started walking towards the direction of the Golden Saint, followed by the Deer Faunus.

As they walked in the direction of where Emerald was Sharon looked behind, noticing a man with a black and red trenchcoat leaning against the wall, his face was obscured by a hat that combined with the coat´s colours. The atmosphere around the man was misterious and creepy, it made the Deer Faunus feel uncomfortable.

*Onyx* she said, trying to keep as discret as possible.

*What is it?* he asked.

*i think there´s someone following us, tall creepy man wearing a red and black trenchcoat and hat.* she said.

*i see…let´s continue walking towards where Emerald is and i´ll think a way of dealing with our little stalker. Dont do anything right now, there´s too much people around us and i dont want to start a big scene.* he said

*Right next to ya!* she responded and they continued moving.

After turning in a street corner they noticed Emerald walking inside a building with a gray haired guy.

*there she is, let´s go.* he moved faster and Sharon did it as well, they could still hear the footsteps of the man following them but continued moving. Right now they were in the front of the building, it looked to be the entrance to some kind of clandestine bar. He looked at Sharon and then at the door again. The Dark Seducer knocked on the door and waited for several seconds, a small window-like thing opened in the door and a pair of eyes looked at Onyx and Sharon, as if it was analizing them.

*Are ya two with the VPD?* pair of eyes´s asked with a deep voice, common from a bar bouncer.

*Nope, we are just a faunus and her human friend looking for a good bar!* Sharon said

*alright ya can come in but yer weapons will be confiscated, worry not as they will be given back when ya leave.* the bouncer said.

While Onyx didn´t like the idea of handing off Chaotic Kabal, he decided that it would be for the best so as the Bouncer opened the door the Dark Seducer handed the fused version of his Hook-swords and Sharon handed Shooting Star on it´s kukri mode.*Welcome to the Drunken Wheeler.* the bouncer said and the two walked inside.

The smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke was strong inside the place. Most of the tables inside the bar had people sitting around them, chatting, drinking alcoholic drinks and playing poker. From the looks of these people were either members of different street gangs.

*keep close to me Sharon.*

*i can defend myself you know?* she said

*i know but my guess is that some of these guys brided the bouncer to at least allow them to keep small melee weapons.* he responded.

*Your right...well, where is Emerald?* she asked.

The Dark Seducer looked around the place and finally found Emerald sitting on a table with the guy of gray hair. He walked towards them and Mercury, the gray haired guy noticed that.

*Need something pal?* he asked to Onyx.

*Yes, but not with you.* he responded Mercury´s question bluntly and looked at Emerald, who looked surprised.*the look on your face says it everything, it´s been a while since i last saw you Eme.* he said with a smile.

Before the Golden Saint could respond Mercury standed up, annoyed at Onyx´s response.*hey pal i dont know what kind of relationship you had with Emerald your better respect m-* but before Mercury could finish saying that the Dark Seducer punched him on the face by surprise, sending him down to the floor and kept him down by pressing him down by planting one of his foot on his chest.

*how about you shut up, i dont know who in Oblivion you are so i dont care.* he responded and looked back at the Golden Saint who had already standed up, she walked towards Onyx and hugged him.

*What the hell Emerald?!* Mercury exclaimed.

*i´m sorry Merc, but everything i told Cinder about those things of loyalty for her and stuff was all a lie, i faked being interested in her plans so i could have a place to stay.* she said with a innocent smile on her face.

*But why?, didn´t you said you respect her a lot because of the amount of power she had?* he asked.

This time the Golden Saint laughed.*respect is one thing but my loyalty is with my Lord Sheogorath, who is way more powerful than anything Cinder could ever dream to be.* she responded and the three started walking away, leaving behind a shocked Mercury looked at them.

But the Dark Seducer stopped walking as he looked at the guy who had walked inside the bar, it was the same person who had been following him and Sharon.

The man in black and red trench coat moved his head a little bit, looking right at Onyx. The man had compleatly black eyes that reflected any light and his skin looked like the one of a corpse.*the Black Sacrament has been made and your deaths are our mission.* the tall made said as two curved shortswords came from his sleeves.

*fuck, an Agent of Sithis.* the Dark Seducer said and he came one of the kinetic balls and sent it towards the man. The force of the attack sent the man flying, destrying the front door of the Bar. Without wasting time he ran and picked up Chaotic Havoc, Emerald and Sharon also picked up their weapons and walked out to the streets along with Onyx. Just to see that there were more than one Agent of Sithis.

*Oh damn…theres like 6 of these guys!* the Deer Faunus exclaimed as the one that had been attack by Onyx standed up. The six agents carried melee weapons ranging from dual swords to axe, spears and a club with shield, the blades of the ones carrying swords and axes had jagged ends.

*You take 3 and i take 3?* the Dark Seducer asked.

*sounds for me, i´d love to fight with this guys.* the Golden Saint exclaimed in a sing-song voice, turning her weapons Dual Fury, in their sickle forms. Sharon decided to back down and watch her two Daedric allies fight the Agents of Sithis.

Emerald dashed forward attacking the one with dual swords, their blades were clashing and sparks were flying in different directions. The first agent of Sithis tried stabbing Emerald on her neck but she dashed out of the way of the attack, she continued dashing leaving a stream of green neon light behind her, leaving assassin confused with this tactic, the Golden Saint appeared behind him and slashed his neck with both of her Sickle´s. the man´s head fell and blood came out, some weird was that this man´s blood was black instead of the normal red colour. The other two Agents of Sithis who were looking at Emerald inmediatly charged. One had a spear and the other one had two handed axe. The one wielding the Axe attacked first but she avoided the attack by ducking, she looked up and impaled her sickles´s blades in the man´s stomach, he grunted and the Golden Saint did a finishing attack just the same way the Dark Seducer had done with the White Fang member back in the tomb. She slashed open the man´s stomach making his entrails fall down to the ground.*ooh, Lord Sheogorath would love to jump the rope with this entrails* she said with a casual smile and pulled out the sickles, turning Dual Fury into it´s revolver forms and aimed at the agent with the spear but he charged at her fearless, the Golden Saints avoided the direct thrusting attacks and she jumped backwards to make a distance between her and the Agent, aiming once again at the Agent she fired several times with both of the revolvers. The Spear wielder agent avoided all of the bullets and charged towards the Golden Saint launching multiple thrusting attacks with his long weapon giving Emerald a hard time and forcing her to start dodging the multiple fast attacks from the Agent, one of the attacks landed on her right leg, but it didnt pierce it, it was a slash wound. The spear continued going and it got impaled on the ground Emerald took this chance and aimed one of her revolvers at the man´s head on point blank.*Game over fucker.* she said pulled the trigger, killing the Agent of Sithis with a clear headshot.

When she turned around to look at the Dark Seducer he had already dealt with two of the Agents of Sithis, there was only one left. It was the one using the club and heavy shield and had been able to deflect all of the attacks from Onyx´s daggertail sword, the last agent of Sithis had just bashed him with the shield, sending backwards several feet. The Dark Seducer frowned as he looked upon his enemy again. Using the Daggertail sword would not work at all with this guy, so he decided to changed Chaotic Kabal´s mode from that one to a double bladed Falx, a perfect weapon not only for slicing and cutting but also for cutting throught shields as well. With a quick movement from Onyx he delivered a diagonal slash to the agent of sithis who didn´t falter at his target´s change of weapon, rising his heavy shield Chaotic Kabal´s blade cut throught his shield like if it was not even there. The attack also sliced off the hand that held the shield. The Agent of Sithis looked at his wounded arm but he didn´t looked bothered at all by the wound and the fact that his black blood was coming out of the wound, instead he just looked back at Onyx and this time started sending a flurry of quick attacks with his club. A heavy blow from the agent of sithis´s club landed on the Dark Seducer´s head, leaving a bleeding wound on his head.

He standed up again like if wasn´t attacked at all and looked at his enemy. Spinning the sword in hands he charged with at the agent of sithis, with Chaotic Kabal in hands and impaled the agent right in his stomach, but he didnt stop there as he continued cutting upwards till it reached the head, black blood splashed Onyx´s face and he put his weapon on it´s compact mode and walked towards the two girls.*well, we are done with this…let´s head back to The Twins´s home.* he said with a smile as the wound on his head started closing as he used his aura to heal it

*Alright!, now that we found Emerald what´s next the next step of you guys´s mission?* the Deer Faunus asked.

*She knows it?* Emerald asked.

*yeah, worry not you can trust her.* he said to his lover

The Golden Saint looked at the Deer Faunus.*the next step is to wait for Odahviing, the Crimson Dragon to make his way here to Vale, our lord Sheogorath leaved him in Vacuo and told us he would be arriving soon.* she explained.

*A Dragon?...you mean like a true and living dragon is NOT a grimm?!* Sharon asked, totally shocked.

*yeah, but he will be having a human body so he does not call to much the attention.* Emerald said.

*dont forget that lord Sheogorath said that he also gave him the ability to turn into his dragon form if he wants.* Onyx added.

*A dragon that has a human-like form?, that sounds out of a fantasy story if i admit.* she said.

*but it´s truth anyways, the person we have to help. Ragnar Rose it´s a proof of that.*

*He IS a dragon?!* She asked.

*a dragon in soul and blood, back in Tamriel he had a human-like body and most people called him either by his human name or his dragon name, Dovahkiin. Here he is a Dragon Faunus, which was in part our lord´s handi work.* the Dark Seducer said as he opened the door to Viktoria and Rietta´s weapons store/apartment. The part of Downtown vale where they had been was actually close to the twins´s home.

*it was actually incredibly hilarious to see him complain and curse at first when he was still getting used to the changes Lord Sheogorath did to him.* Emerald said and laughed.

Sharon found herself shocked at the revelation. Well actually everything that the male Dark Seducer and the female Golden Saint had told her shocked her. The Daedras, Aedras, Sithis and Scylla stuff that Onyx had explained her and now two dragons with Faunus bodies?. She really needed to get some sleep, her brain was too tired right now.

*oh and something else Emerald.* Onyx said.

*What is it darling?* she asked.

*we found the reincarnation of Ysgramor, he lives with us here in this place.* he said

The Golden Saint smiled at the revelation.*perfect, the great Atmoran hero of old times and leader of the original 500 Companions. Looks like Remnant´s light of salvation has another good part of it back. Who would be the next and final champion?* she asked.

*i dont know, but our enemies are getting stronger...some how i felt that another daedra was here at well. We have to be ready and get to the Dragonborn as soon as possible.* he responded.

*we have to ask our lord about that* she responded.

*indeed…but let us sleep now, tomorrow we focus on getting the Dragonborn´s location.* he said

Back at Beacon academy.

Teams RRWBY and JNPR plus with Sun had been celebrating that Blake was back with them and without injuries, right now they were on Team RRWBY´s dorm room, still talking about the things that happened today while Ragnar and Nora were having a showdown to see who could win a cards game of poker. So far the Energetic Hammer Wielder had defeated the Dragon Faunus in every round that the two had played.

*it´s impossible Ragnar, Nora is like one of the best poker players i´ve ever seen!* Jaune exclaimed.*why do you still try?* he asked.

*because he is stubborn and wont stop until he has defeated her at least for once i´d say.* Weiss said. Ruby and Yang laughed and continued looking

*Hah! That round where he almost defeated was only luck, but it looks like his luck it´s over and i´m going to win again! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!* She laughed like a maniac

And to add more to Ragnar´s frustration his hand wasn´t that good as well, so he just throwed the cards on the floor and surrendered.*alright, alright you win this time Nora!*

After laughing like a mad woman again she picked up the lien Ragnar had begged.*120 lien for me! Woooh!* She exclaimed.

*Well at least you did your best didn´t you Rag?* Yang said as she patted him on his back.

*Yeah but i lost 120 lien!* he exclaimed.

*Hey, look at the positive side…you still have all of your gold coins or septims intact, me on the other hand lost all of the 200 lien i had on my wallet!* the Monkey Faunus exclaimed.

*oh right.* the Dragon Faunus said.*dont worry, maybe you´ll get them back from Nora one day.* he joked and everyone started laughing exept for Sun. A knocking on the door made the laughs stop and Ruby skipped to the door.

*I got it!* she said and opened the door, to reveal an old man wearing a purple and orange suit, holding a cane and carrying a large box on his back.

*Well i´m so glaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad to see you my violent friend!* the Daedric Prince of Madness exclaimed.

Ragnar´s eye twitched in responce of Sheogorath´s comment and did his best to calm down.*Sheogorath? What are you doing here?* he asked as everyone in the room looked in total shock at the Daedric God infront of them, but what shocked them the most was the so casual way that the two were speaking.

The Mad God laughed as he walked inside Team RRWBY´s dorm room.*first i came to see how your doing my violent friend, and from the looks of it i can say you are doing very, very fine with your friends here! And second i came here to give you a gift. Since you lost Sovngarde to that thing a month ago.

*Oh really?, i guess it´s the Fork of Horripilation?* he asked in a sarcastic tone.

Sheogorath laughed his ass off.*OH no! I´m using that to eat glorious cheese back at the Shivering Isles! What i brought you is a personal artifact that i´ve got after i helpded the Count of Cheydinhal during the Oblivion Crisis!* he exclaimed as he took the long box on his back and handed it for Ragnar to take it.

The Dragon Faunus looked slightly hesitant in taking it but he did so anyways, slowly but surely he picked up the box and started opening it. Sheogorath´s gift itself was a two handed sword. The crossguard of it looked like the thorns of a rose and hand 2 black stones decorating it on each side. It´s sheath was made of a type of good quality hard leather and was coloured in black until the pointy end which was covered in silver for decoration.*but didn´t you told me that i couldn´t use daedric weapons on Remnant?* he asked.

The Mad God laughed a little.*Silly mortal, didn´t you hear what i said? I got that weapon after helping the Count of Cheydinhal to close an Oblivion gate and save his son at the same time all of that during the Oblivion Crisis! That weapon itself was made by Dunmers blacksmiths but the enchantment that it once had it´s gone here, but it´s still an amazing weapon and i made it so it´s unbreakable because of your tendency to break weapons my violent friend, i made that way your other two swords as well.* Sheogorath explained.*oh! Almost forgot something!* he said and extended a hand, Ragnar´s twin katanas started floating towards the Mad God and with a snap of his fingers Masser and Secunda had changed in appearence. From the akaviri swords to the Steel Longswords used by the Imperial Watch, then he placed the two swords where they had been left.

*Why the change of swords?* the Dragon Faunus asked.

*Cause it looks weird to use a Tamrielic sword while you also wield two freaking Akaviri swords that´s why! If you wanna have three swords at least make them match in style!* Sheogorath yelled and them turned around.*well, i need to go my violent friend.* the Mad God said and he suddenly dissapeared from their view.

*Well guys, that´s old uncle Sheo for you all.* Ragnar said and he felt a tug on one of his sleeves, he turned around to see Ruby with literally stars on her bright silver eyes.*you wanna see the sword right, Ruby?* he asked.

*YES!* she exclaimed and everyone laughed at the Scythe Wielder´s response. Placing one hand on his new sword´s sheath he took it out in a quick movement. The weapon´s blade was coloured in a dull grey it´s edges were serrated. The blade itself also had several decorations of a rose´s thorns in it like if they had been drawn on the moment it was forget. Ruby was tecnically drooling all over the weapon while the rest of Team RRWBY, JNPR and Sun looked

*it´s impressive plus the patterns and decorations look perfect, and with that serrated edges exept for the blade´s point. It´s not the classical shiny sword but it looks amazing nonetheless!* The Scythe Wielder exclaimed.

*Well…what´s it gonna be it´s name?* Weiss asked.

*My money it´s on the obvious option!* Yang exclaimed.

*it´s name will be The Thorn.* Ragnar said.

*HAH! I knew that was going to be it´s name!* the Blonde Brawler exclaimed.

With that the Dragon Faunus put the sword back in it´s sheath and the teams continued the small celebration they had until it was late, Team JNPR had gone to sleep on their room and Sun had gone back to Vale after saying goodbye to Team RRWBY, especially Blake.

(Alright, This is all for now! So far i think the next three chapters will be focused on Odahviing and in what he has been doing this two years as he tried to find out Ragnar´s location. Hope you all had a happy new year!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Crimson Dragon Arrives.

One Year later after Ragnar´s arrival on Remnant, Vacuo´s jungles close to one of the Kingdom´s many cities.

After being shot with Sheogorath´s wabbajack Odahviing could feel every part of his body changing, it was a painful process as the Crimson Dragon screamed in pain he also had the sensation of falling. Once the pain died down a small explosion happened and he felt himself land on the ground, he opened his eyes and found himself in a jungle like the ones of Elswyer.*did he send me to Elswyer?* he asked out loud and was shocked by something, his voice didn´t sound like the deep and powerful voice of a Dovah. Rising his hands slowly he saw human like hands and NOT his wings. Alarmed by this he quickly started touching his body while looking down to see his body covered in a pale red heavy armour that had white stripes on the chestplate and in the shoulder plates, the armor itself lacked a helmet because two of his horns were still on his head, that gave him a sense of relief. Touching his head as well, he felt long fur on it grabbing the a little bit of the long fur and saw that it was the coloured in the same red as his scales. He also had noticed that there was fur on his chin as well…then he touched his ears and felt some relief to know that they were covered in his Crimson scales.

*But still…what´s the meaning of this?!...Sheogorath!* The Crimson Dragon yelled at the top of his lungs, but nothing happened the Mad God didnt appear, at least not yet. Sighting Odahviing looked around, this do looked like the jungles of Elswyer but somehow he felt that this wasn´t the Khajiit people´s homeland.*just where in the name of Akatosh i am!?* he punched a nearby tree out of frustration, making a huge hole on it. He allowed himself to calm down and actually started feeling the weight of something on his back, moving his armoured hand to pick it up. The thing on his back was a weapon! The weapon itself looked like one of those two handed axes that Ragnar had, but the blade of the axe part was longer and it had a pointy end over the the large axe blade. This weapon was a halberd, from his knowledge on the Men and Mer races´s weapons this thing was a hybrid weapon between a Spear and a BattleAxe. Odahviing frowned, he would also have to use now a weapon as well…after some moments he sighted and accepted that fact. After having seen Ragnar fight lot´s of times while wielding a two handed weapon like this the Crimson Dragon had learned the moves by memory.*Swing, twirl, thrust, slash.* he said and started twirling the polearm with both of his hands.

*it´s actually pretty easy to do this.* he said while stopping twirling the weapon and started walking to see if he could find some kind of town, city or hold just any place with Humans would work well for him. As Odahviing walked on the jungle, ignoring the heat compleatly as for him this was nothing compared to the fire of a Dovah, he could hear sounds of something following him. It wasn´t just one, he could actually listen multiple footsteps. And lot´s of red eyes started surrounding him, he looked at the creatures and noticed they were Sirens. The type of grimm that looked like human-females but had deadly claws, a hypnotizing ability and a jaw full of sharp teeth, the were hissing at the Red Dragon Faunus as they surrounded him. He held his ground, holding the Polearm in a combat ready position.*wretched abominations…i´ll send you all back To the realm of Oblivion from where you came!* he exclaimed and the Sirens charged at him, one moved fast as lighting and attacked first. For a moment they were faster than him since Odahviing was still getting used to this new body, the attack of the Siren clashed against his armour but didn´t pierce it, the thing was that it had the enough kinetic force to send him away from it several feet away. He felt a the air leave his lungs for some moments and took a deep breath, as he tried to stand up he felt several attacks from the sirens closer to him, sending back down to the ground again and actually felt as one grabbed his foot and throwed him a few meters away, the weight of the armour avoided the siren from throwing him further away, as he standed up his body protested in dull pains, the attacks from the sirens didn´t pierce the armour but the kinetic force of the impact still hurt him, he grunted.*damn squishy **joor** body…i´ll defeneatly will have to get used to it…* he said and charged against the Siren that had attacked him first, sending a thrusting attack, the spear part of the halberd pierced the female-human like grimm´s mask and head, killing it instantly. He kicked the Siren´s corpse, sending against the two sirens charging at him. As they fell down Odahviing passed by them running towards the rest of the group, he started a series of slashing attacks with the Axe part of the halberd. Slicing off the arm of one and the head of another, but the Crimson Dragon´s movements were a little bit clumsy, he growled loudly. Hating the thing of having to get used to a human-like body. But there was something that he could still feel, his eyes widened in realization. His Thu´um was still within him, quickly selecting his predominant shout, he looked at his enemies.***Yol Toor Shul!*** what surprised Odahviing was not the fact that he could perfectly use his thu´um in a joor form just like Dovahkiin was able to, what actually surprised him was that his flames had changed in colour, from the traditional orange fires to a bright blue ones. The sirens close to him were incinerated in the azure inferno. The remaining Sirens hissed as they backed away from the flames, Odahviing walked forward unaffected by the fire…actually he felt as if the flames were making way for him, respecting him.*i said i would sent you all back to the realm of Oblivion from where you came!* he exclaimed, rising the halberd in hands and impaled the spear part on a siren´s chest then pulled it out, the siren was still alive and it hissed at Odahviing as black blood came out from it´s wound, charging again this time using the axe part he gave a vertical slash, cutting the siren´s head.

The Crimson Dragon continued fighting the Sirens for minutes till he had killed them all, at the end he was surrounded by the already desintegrating corpses of the creatures of grimm that had human female appearence.*hmm, these abominations desintegrate once they are dead?...i guess it´s good, like that they wont corrupt the world around them with their twisted presence.* he said and started walking in a random direction.

And random because this were unknown lands to him, he had realized that already since this was NOT Tamriel after looking at the night sky, he spected to see Nirn´s two moons, Masser and Secunda, but to his shock there was just one moon, a shattered moon.*what kind of power could have done that?...* he said, then a sudden sound took his attention. It was the sound of a explotion, he quickly started moving towards the direction from where it came as fast as his legs allowed him to, as he moved closer and closer towards the source of the sound, he could also hear the sounds of people screaming in panic and fear. Finally coming into a clearing, he saw a large-type town under attack of a strange type of flying creatures. Some of the houses were on fire and there was corpses all over the place, the escene was in short a slaughter. The attacking horde of monsters had humanoid black bodies with large wings that looked like the ones of a bat, they had claws in both their feet and hands and the head of a beast. This type of grimm was called the Gargoyle and right now the horde of gargoyles were attacking this town.

Taking out his halberd again he quickly charged into the town to help the people who were still trying to get away from the beasts of grimm while most of the town´s population had ran away and some were dead, the closest person in trouble was a faunus child who was about to get grabbed by one of the gargoyles. Odahviing let out a battle cry with the same fervor he would roar if he was still in dragon form, getting the attention of the gargoyle. The creature of grimm screeched in return as the tip of the Red Dragon faunus´s halberd was impaled on it´s chest and pinned it against the wall of one of the houses.*GO! Run away!* Odahviing yelled to the little faunus girl who had an expression of terror but nodded quickly, an adult woman came and picked up the little girl.

*Thank you for saving my daughter!*. Said the human woman as she picked up the girl and ran away with the others. Odahviing them looked again at the gargoyle he had pinned against the wall and used the axe blade to cut it´s head off. The rest of the gargoyles stopped attacking the people running away and looked in the direction of the Red Dragon faunus. A large gargoyle that seemed to be the leader of the group screeched angrily while pointing at Odahviing.

The Red Dragon faunus was bothered slightly that he couldn´t fly, but even in a joor form he always loved a good challenge, he looked at the multiple gargoyles flying towards him. The first three tried to grab him by his shoulders but he rolled to avoid said move, he quickly turned around and throwed his halberd like if it was a javelin. The weapon got impaled on the middle gargoyle of those three and it fell down, dead. He ran to pick up his weapon from the corpse of the creature of grimm but he felt himself being grabbed by something and looked down, to see the ground getting far away. He had been grabbed by one of these foul creatures. He started struggling to free himself. The gargoyle holding him realized what the Red Dragon faunus was trying and it dropped Odahviing when they were on a considerable height. His eyes widened as he now started plummeting towards the ground. He quickly searched throught his thu´ums and found the one of Become Ethereal, he never liked using that shout since his dragon could withstand a lot of punishment but with this puny joor body he couldn´t act like if was like that.***Feim Zi Grom!* **The Red Dragon faunus shouted and his whole body turned into it´s ethereal form. A curious fact about Odahviing´s ethereal form was that it was of a bright Crimson red instead of the pale blue of Ragnar.

Landing softly on the ground, unharmed he forced the form off and ran towards his halberd. Picking it up. Turned around and slashed the one of a gargoyle that had tried to pick him up again. The leader gargoyle screeched loudly and pointed at Odahviing.*that does not look good* he commented before all of the remaining gargoyles flew towards him, while the leader stayed back, watching. He started spinning the halberd, and the fight with the horde of gargoyles began.

Slashing, impaling, punching, and stomping the ones that he had managed to cut off a wing or both. The fight with the horde of gargoyles lasted for at least 30 minutes. The gargoyles had proved to be a very resistant enemy, some of them had standed up again and Odahviing forced his attention on those who had standed and delivered the finishing blow by either decapitation or impalement on a different place with the spear-end of the halberd, he was panting after all that fighitng, After he had killed the last gargoyle of the horde he felt the ground shake.

The leader of the gargoyle horde had finally decided to fight as well…up in the sky it didnt look that big since it was high, but now that it was down on the ground the Red Dragon faunus could see the true size of it. The High Gargoyle had same height as a two-floor houses and a incredibly muscular black body, it´s hands were large claws that looked like they could easily destroy one of the many houses of the town. It´s face looked like had an slightly reptilian like appearence but most of the other features were covered by the white bone mask that it had, the sign that most Monsters of grimm had. The massive wings on it´s back complemented the enormous body.

*by the nine...* Odahviing would never admit it, but he was honestly feeling a little bit intimidated by this sight-..No! he couldn´t allow himself to be a victim of any type of fear!, he is a DRAGON damnit! And Dragons are not afraid of anything! as they are the most powerful creation of Akatosh!*i am a Dragon! And i will defeat you, Monster!* he shouted and charged towards the High Gargoyle. The Monster lunged forward sending one of it´s clawed hands towards Odahviing.

The Red Dragon faunus avoided the attack by ducking and the High Gargoyle´s hand ended up stuck on the ground. Odahviing took this chance and jumped over the monster´s hand and used it´s arm to climb all the way up to it´s shoulder. He quickly impaled the halberd´s blades into the High Gargoyle´s shoulder, the Monster roared in pain and grabbed Odahviing with it´s other hand. The Red Dragon faunus tried to free himself as the Monster held him tightly, he looked at it right at it´s eyes.*i´m going to rip that mask off your face and wear it!* he yelled angrily at the gargoyle and it screeched back at him before throwing Odahviing. He crashed against one of the wooden houses.

He coughed blood violently, the force of the impact had obviously broken or damaged something inside his body. He could feel his counciousness drifting away from all the wounds. But them he heard a voice on his head.

***this Monster is too strong for you to defeat it in that form, it´s a type 4 grimm but if you use your name like if it was a thu´um them you will have the strength to defeat it Odahviing.* **the unknown female voice said

*my name….well, let´s…let´s give it a try...* he said while summoning his strength to move the heavy wood pieces off of him and stand up just to see the Monster take the halberd off of its shoulder and snap it like if it was just a stick. He frowned.*you really did give me a good reason to rip that mask off and wear it….**Od Ah Viing!* **he shouted and in that instant, all of his internal and external wounds started healing and his whole body was covered by a bling light.

The High Gargoyle was blinded by the intense light, it hissed as it tried to cover it´s eyes and finally the light stopped and looked at Odahviing again. But instead of a human there was a large Crimson dragon looking back at it.

*it´s time for some payback.* Odahviing and extended his swings to their full length, started flapping them and took flight, letting out a mighty draconic roar. The High Gargoyle also took flight, letting out a high pitched scream.

The townspeople look in awe and shock as the non-grimm Dragon and the High Gargoyle started an all-out aerial combat.

The High Gargoyle tried grabbing the Crimson Dragon by his tail but Odahviing actually used his tail to hit the gargoyle, landing a heavy strike on it´s jaw, leaving it stunned. Giving a sharp turn and flew right towards the high gargoyle. Just as the Monster regained focus the Crimson dragon crashed with it but that wasn´t the end of Odahviing´s attack as he bited hard the monster´s shoulder, right in the same shoulder were he had impaled the now destroyed halberd. The large creature of grimm screamed in pain after that attack and was clawing at him to shake off the attacking dragon, but the strong crimson escales were protecting him from that damage.

The High Gargoyle screeched in anger and punched Odahviing right on the left side of his face. Stunning him and grabbing him, ready to throw him down to the ground again but the Crimson Dragon looked at the Monster.***Yol Toor Shul!* **The azure inferno rained down on the Monster and it quickly caught fire, releasing Odahviing who started flapping his wings again and looked as the High Gargoyle did it´s best to put off the fire on it´s left shoulder and arm.

Not giving it a chance to do that Odahviing flew towards the High Gargoyle, with his feet claws ready he impaled them on both of it´s shoulders. The Monster of grimm trashed as it tried to get free from Odahviing´s powerful grasp then the two started descending in high speed with the high gargoyle being the one under the crimson dragon. The people looked as the two powerful creatures crash hard on the ground, rising a large cloud of dust after the impact.

As the cloud of dust settled down, the people could see the two creatures. A battered and defeated gargoyle and a victorious and powerful red dragon, Odahviing used his feet´s claws to rip the mask´s off of the gargoyle´s face. Making it scream in pain and to finish it he let out another Fire Breath right on it´s ugly, unprotected face and the azure flames quickly started cosuming the high gargoyle, as the grimm Monster did not make more sounds of agony or pain Odahviing looked up and let out a powerful roar of victory and them the same blinding light covered him again and he was back on his human form.

Looking down on the ground he noticed that the gargoyle´s grimm mask had shrinked to a size were he could actually wear it himself, now he only had to clean the pieces of flesh and blood. He heard a sound and turned around to see the town people walking to him, some had expressions of shock while others were in awe.

The same faunus girl he had saved a while ago cheered.*the Red Warrior saved us from the Grimm!* she exclaimed and all of the people cheered along with him. After some moments the people calmed down and the town´s elder came to Odahviing, he looked at the old woman wearing robes.

*thank you for saving us from those gargoyles…the best thing we can do to thank you is to offer you food, water, a roof for the night and a weapon since you lost yours.* she spoke in her gentle and calm tone.

*i am honored to be your guest and will gladly recieve a new weapon.* he said.

*Good! And tell me Red Dragon Knight…what´s your name?* she asked.

*I am Odahviing, one of the many sons of Akatosh!* he exclaimed proudly

*i have never heard of someone named Akatosh…but in the name of everyone, i thank you Odahviing. Come let us celebrate this small victory.* the elder woman said.

Some hours later.

The people of the town had done their best to fix the damages done by the gargoyles and buried the ones that had died during the attack. Right now Odahviing was on the main building of the town. He had been speaking with the town elder all this time.

*So let me get this straight, you came from another world?* the elder woman asked

*yes i do, it´s name is Nirn. I was sent here by the Prince of Madness, Sheogorath to help Dovahkiin in a quest to stop this world´s destruction.*

*The Grimm?* she asked.

*something worst than that.* he responded.

*What could possibly be worst than the beasts of grimm?* the elder asked, in shock.

*Scylla. Another dragon who was the second born of Akatosh, he was corrupted by Sithis´s evil and chaotic powers and so was sealed by the Aedra. But the seal that once held Scylla at bay lost all of it´s power and he is awakening.* he explained

*i guess that explains the new types of Grimm that had been showing up…* she commented and both heard a knock on the door and the elder standed and opened it.

*ma´am they are ready.* the elder´s Butler said.

*perfect, bring them please.* she responded.

*Bring what?* Odahviing asked in confusion.

*Your new weapon and the mask you took from the High Gargoyle of course!* she exclaimed

After saying that the town´s blacksmith, who was a lion faunus walked inside the room, he first placed the grimm mask on the table, he had done some modifications for Odahviing to wear it without problems and the other thing was a long sword. Most of it was covered by a exotic type of dark blue leather and the sword´s blade was large, it was coloured in a lighter tone of blue and the weapon lacked a crossguard. There was also something interesting about it, there was a cylinder that glowed softly in a electric blue light attached to it close to the weapon´s handle. Odahviing rised an eyebrow looking at that.

*What is that cylinder-thing on the sword?* he asked.

The blacksmith grinned.*it´s a deposit specially made for electric dust, it will give your sword a ¨shocking¨ touch!* he exclaimed.

*So it´s kinda like an enchantment?* Odahviing asked.

*No no, this is not made with magic and all that mumbo-jumbo, this is pure weaponcraft ability and a lot of recolection of materials!* he exclaimed proudly.*and it´s my best creation yet and i´m giving it to you for free.*

*Why?, you are not gonna at least ask me a favor or something?*

*You already did me a favor by saving my daughter from the gargoyles a while ago.* he said.*this is my way of saving, thank you for that!* he exclaimed.

Odahviing standed up and walked closer to the weapon, he picked it up and got used to it´s weight easily. The faunus blacksmith handed him a magnetic holder and pressed a small button on the sword´s handle and the long sword went into it´s compact mode. The cylinder moved into the weapon and the sword retracted. The Red Dragon faunus placed the magnetic holder on his armour´s back and then hanged the weapon.*it´s perfect.* he said

*Are you going to name it?* the Blacksmith asked.

He thought for several moments about a perfect name for the weapon and them finally came with one.*it´s name will be Rolling Thunder* he said.

*Sounds like a good name!, well i´ll take my leave. Good night Odahviing, elder* with that the Blacksmith walked away.

*Elder, if you do not have trouble i´ll go to sleep now.* he said.

*no worries Odahviing, go rest as your journey Begins tomorrow from what you told me.* the elder woman responded and saw the Red Dragon faunus walk away to his room.

Back to the present. One day after the Incident with the White Fang on the Docks.

The Red Dragon faunus spent a year searching for Dovahkiin in the cities of the Kingdom of Vacuo, but he didnt had any luck yet. So he decided to put the search in a halt until he could find a clue on the whereabouts of his blood brother. In the meantime Odahviing had started working as a Huntsman after finding out that the town he had saved was attacked by the White Fang shortly after the start of his journey.

Odahviing investigated everything about the White Fang after that event and found out how they had changed from a peaceful organization that fought for the Faunus´s civil rights to a deadly terrorist organization that was doing more harm than good to the faunus´s reputation. And apparently he was one of those so called Faunus because of the dragon features that his humanoid body had. The set of two long horns, pointy ears covered in red scales and dragon-like eyes. So basically the faunus suffered of racism and the things were getting worst because of the White Fang´s acts.

That angered him and he not only worked as a Huntsman by helping others with the beasts of grimm but also as a Vigilante by hunting down the White Fang members to the point they had nicknamed him the Crimson Rogue, after that Odahviing realized something. His old self, the one of the times when Alduin and the dragons had enslaved the Men and Mer races would defeneatly not be helping the mortals like he is doing right now, some how that realization made him smile, he didnt know why but he did it anyways…probably all that time helping Ragnar to bring Justice in Skyrim,defeating all kinds of enemies that tried to bring destruction to Nirn, Alduin included and all those talks with him about mortals had changed him, he now understood mortals better and now he didnt see them as weak beings, he now respected them. He also understood why they laughed and why they cried, why some were good and why some were evil.

The Red Dragon faunus opened his eyes and looked down at the abandoned offices building infront of him, with his armour still on but there was a slight difference with it. There were small holes and slash marks all over his pale red armour. The reason for Odahviing´s armour to be so damaged. But he knew this building was not abandoned, in fact it was a secret base of the White Fang in the southern part of the city of Vacuo. He took Rolling Thunder, still in it´s compact mode and lowered the mask to cover his face.***Feim Zi Grom*** he managed to say the thu´um in a whisper to not call the attention of the White Fang members yet. As he turned into his Ethereal Form he leaped from the rooftop´s edge where he had been standing, landing softly on the ground he started running towards the White Fang base´s entrance.

The members in the entrance noticed the crimson ethereal figure coming fast towards them.

*Oh shit! It´s the Crimson Rogue!* said one of the members in a state of panic, the ones with assault rifles got in formation and started firing at Odahviing. The bullets just passed throught him harmlessly, as their magazines ran out of bullets and they started reloading. He forced his Ethereal Form off and his weapon´s blade extended. The cylinder containing the electrical dust started glowing with a little bit more of intensity and electricity crackled throught Rolling Thunder´s blade.

*it´s time to pay for your crimes.*. Was all that Odahviing said and he charged against them. His weapon´s blade went right throught the chest of the one infront of him and he threw the corpse at another one, sending that grunt down to the ground. He started slashing at the rest of the group, cutting off the hands of some and slicing the throats of others, some had backed away from the onslaught and managed to land several shots on the Red Dragon faunus. He knelt down as his armour stopped the bullets directed at him, but he could still feel the pain from the impacts, he quickly charged at the remaining members that had. They continued shootng at him in panic as the armoured juggernaut avoided paying attention to the pain from the bullet impacts on his heavy chestplate and he jumped high in the air, landing right over one of the remaining white fang grunts and crushing his ribcage by using the weight of his heavy armour. He gave a fully vertical slash and decapitated the one on his left. There was only one left and he was still aiming at Odahviing, but his arms and knees were shaking uncontrolably, the sight of the high gargoyle grimm mask looking right at him also added a factor of intimidation

As The Red Dragon faunus walked forward, the grunt dropped his assault rifle.*please dont kill me! I surrender!* he yelled in panic.

He lowered his weapon and looked directly at the white fang member.*do you have a Family?* he asked.

*y-yes, two brothers and a little sister.*

*then go, run away and if see you again i wont have mercy.* he said and the grunt nodded quickly, without losing time he ran away.

Odahviing put Rolling Thunder on it´s compact mode on his back and walked towards the entrance of the building but a small sound stopped him. The sound was like somekind of mechanism working and suddenly a landmine, known as bouncing betty´s jumped up. All of his instincts yelled at him danger and he quickly rised his aura levels in a defensive way and covered his head with his arms. The Red Dragon faunus heard the sound of a explosion and he was suddenly down on the ground, his ears were ringing as he slowly standed up, stunned from the blast of the trap.

He could feel his armour falling apart in pieces. Looking down to see it´s state, it was infact falling apart. He quickly took Rolling Thunder and the magnetic holder off of the armour and placed them on the ground, then he started taking off the damaged beyond repair armour. From the chestplate to the boots, everything was damaged. The only thing he had now for clothing was a dark-blue undersuit he had, it was what kept him comfortable while wearing the armour. He checked himself for any sign of blood or injuries, he didnt found anything and it relieved him but he was still feeling several pains. He allowed his aura to heal any kind of internal wound, but he realized that he couldn´t fight for now, it would just put him in problems, he picked up the magnetic holder and placed it on a pocket the undersuit had and took Rolling Thunder. Knowing that there were probably more White Fang members still inside the building he couldn´t allow them to escape if he decided to leave.

*hmm…what could i do...* he thought for moments, he could call the Vacuo Police Department but he didn´t know how to use those technological devices called Scrolls. Damn he didnt even had one. But he could always use one of his thu´ums to call the attention, yes that would do.***Fus Ro Dah!* **he shouted his Unrelenting Force at the building, causing all of it´s windows to break into thousands of pieces. Then he ran away from the area surrounding the White Fang´s hideout.

The next day.

Odahviing woke up, his body was still sore from yesterday´s small trap.*damn, i´m healed but this hurts.* he standed up slowly from his bed. Rolling Thunder and it´s magnetic holder where next to the bed. So far all this time he had been staying on a small apartment that he managed to buy thanks to the Lien he had earned while working. It was a simple one, one bedroom, one bathroom, a small fridge for his food, a sofa and a television that he had adquired it recently, he used the device to see the news and other things happening around Remnant. He walked towards the television and pressed the button to turn it on.

As the screen came to life, right in the News Channel of Vacuo. He sat down to see what was going on.

*good morning Vacuo, this is Myriam Westwood bringing you the lastest news…* she gave a small pause then started talking again.*Tomorrow night our famous Viligante and Huntsman known as the Crimson Rogue attacked a hideout of the White Fang that was right under our noses. How do we know that?, well the officers of the police department found all of the pieces of his armour in the scene after their arrival and they also stormed the abandoned office building and arrested every remaining member of the terrorist organization that was inside the place. Our question is….are you still alive Crimson Rogue? Be sure to synchronize our channel later for more News, this is Myriam Westwood signing out.* she said and the news channel started showing minor random things happening around Vacuo.

***Good…they captured the rest of them...**Now i need to get some clothes, i cant be in this suit all the time.* he said and went for Rolling Thunder, it´s magnetic holder and his mask. He also picked up the remaining Lien he had, after picking all that Odahviing walked out of his apartment and started looking for a clothing store.

After a while he found one and entered.

One of the workers, a faunus young woman looked at her human workmate shocked. Not believing that the Crimson Rogue had just entered.

*C-c-crimson Rogue! It´s really you!* she exclaimed.*what do you need?!*

*i need some clothing...Since my armour got damaged beyond repair yesterday.* he said.

*Sure thing!, we have lots of clothing for everyone, here!*

Odahviing spent at least one hour looking for a set of clothes that he actually liked. In the end he choosed a dark blue shirt and black pants. He had a dark red trenchcoat over the shirt, the coat had small metallic spikes on the shoulders and a symbol on the back that resembled an iron cross. For foot wear he had black shoes. He placed the magnetic holder on his back, the device held to his trenchcoat and he hanged Rolling Thunder on his back, finally he put on the High Gargoyle mask on.

*i´m ready with the clothing part.* he looked at the two workers of the clothing store, both of them were looking at him with ear-to-ear grins on their faces.*how…much lien will it be?*

*For all the set just 50 lien so dont worry!* the female faunus exclaimed. Odahviing handed her the required number of lien.*can i have your autograph?!* She asked as she couldn´t contain more of her exitement.

The Red Dragon faunus blinked for several moments before nodding. He had recently realized that a lot of people admired the huntsmen and huntresses for what they did, and he was no exeption. Both the faunus and humans admired him for fighting both the Grimm and the White Fang at the same giving the female faunus and human the autographs they wanted…which consisted on writing the words Peace Fire Sky on Dovahzul on the pieces of paper they brought for him to write on, he was now back on the streets again.

*the next thing i need is more blue dust, so i need to go to a store and a just a few armour pieces.* he said and started walking once again, right to the direction of the supplies store he normally went to.

After some minutes he felt stares of the people on him, even without his armour they still recognized him, mostly because of his mask and his long red hair. He finally stopped infront of a large supplies store for Huntsmen and Huntresses and walked inside.

The store owner looked at him and smiled.*welcome to the Rising Sun Dust and Supplies, What do you need Odahviing?* he asked.

Over the year he had been living in the city of Vacuo the Red Dragon faunus had turned into a common client of the Rising Sun and became friends with the old man who was the owner of it. The man lived alone, his wife had since long ago passed away because of an infection after a grimm had attacked her, and his son was out there fighting the beasts of grimm. So he was taking care of the store all alone. But he had no problems with that since the store was always full of huntsmen and huntresses, he usually started conversations with them while giving them the things they needed.

*hello Marcus, i need some blue dust crystals and a few armour pieces.* he responded.

*Alright, what pieces of armour do you need my friend?* the old man made a second question.

*chestplate and gauntlets, better if they are coloured in black.* he said.

*Alright, there are some in the armour section, you can go pick them up while i get you the dust crystals.*

The Red Dragon faunus nodded and he walked towards the section that was full of armour pieces. This section was full of maniquíes dressed up in armours, so if a huntsman or a huntress liked anything they could pick up from it. He walked till he found what he wanted. A maniquí that only had a chestplate and gauntlets, the armour pieces were coloured in mate black and they were actually light armour instead of heavy.

*hmm…i´m not a fan of light armour but i´ll live. This chestplate it´s not bulky so i can put it under my trenchcoat, the gauntlets will have to go over it thought.* he said as he took off the trenchcoat and his weapon and placed them over another maniquí, he picked up the light chestplate and put it on, he did the same with the trenchoat, them he finished by putting on the gauntlets, he stretched out to get used to it.*they are perfect.* the Red Dragon faunus commented while putting the magnetic holder on his new chestplate´s back and then hanged Rolling Thunder on his back and finally walked back to the Store´s front.

*Ahh you´re back, here they are my friend brought right from the Schnee Factories. You wont find dust of a much better quality than those produced by the Schnee.* the old man said.

*Thanks marcus, how much lien will it be for the dust and the armour pieces?* Odahviing asked.

*for you my friend it will be 100 lien…and if you want i can modify that mask of yours.*

*Modify it, how?*

*i can add an air filter if you ever find yourself in a enviroment where you cant breathe by normal ways. Be it underwater or someplace with the air filled with gas or things like that.*

*It sounds interesting…how much lien would it be?* the Red Dragon faunus asked as he took off his mask and placed it on the counter for marcus to pick it up.

*this one will be free, it´s an experiment i´ve been trying for quite a while. Installing the filters will take an hour so you can go to eat something at Ryan´s place.*

*okay, i´ll be back in 30 minutes.* he said and walked out, going the restaurant right infront of the Rising Sun store.

The owner of the restaurant, a middle aged man who was balding, looked at Odahviing walking in.*Odahviing! How are you pal!*

*i´m fine Ryan, can you give my two of my favorite?* said.

*Alright my friend, two roast beef subs coming right up!* he walked to the kitchen, yelling to the others inside Odahviing´s choice of food.

He sat down and looked at the television hanged on the wall. A news report was being shown and it was a new one.

It showed that there was an incident on Vale, about some members of the White Fang and the notorious criminal boss Roman Torchwick who stole some dust from a Schnee frigate, but they were stopped right before they could take it all. The news reporter´s cameraman did a small zoom in at the Beacon Students who stopped the criminals, Odahviing frowned for a moment and looked at the tallest member of the group. Long white hair and four dragon horns on his head, in that moment his eyes widened in realization, he finally knew where Ragnar was.*in the City of Vale, then once i get my mask back i´ll head there inmediatly.* he said and Ryan placed his food on the table.

*here they are my friend, just 30 lien.* he said, Odahviing gave him the money and started eating.

After some minutes he finished his food pretty quick and went back to the rising sun.

*ah Odahviing your mask is ready, it was easy to install the air filter.*

*i gotta thank you for his help Marcus, take care.* he said and put on the mask again.

*What are you going to do now?* the old man asked.

*going to Vale, my blood brother is there.* he responded.

*i see, then i wish you a safe journey my friend.* he said and Odahviing nodded, before walking out of the store. This time the Red Dragon faunus walked towards the city´s gates, if he was going to Vale he would need to turn into his dragon form outside the city to not cause mass panic or things like that. Walking as fast as possible he found himself on the city´s north gate rather quickly, he waited for it to open and then walked out and continued moving till he was deep into Vacuo´s jungles. He took a deep breath and prepared his thu´um.***Od Ah Viing!* **he shouted and in the blink of an eye he was back on his dragon form, giving a powerful scream he started flapping his wings and took fly into Vale.

He spent several hours flying from the capital city of Vacuo to the one of Vale. He could see the differences now, bellow him there wasn´t the sight of the rainy jungles of the kingdom where had appeared, but rather Vale´s forests, this told him that he had already passed the frontier of the two kingdoms. Looking down at the ground again he could see the lights of settlements scattered all over the large forests in a similar way to the ones in Vacuo, but still nothing of the more larger ones, in short the cities. But he accelerated once more and continued moving forward.

The sun was coming out in the horizon already by the time he finally got the sight of the city of Vale, he started descending after finding himself in a moderate distance of the city. He landed and turned back into his faunus form.

An hour later.

The Red Dragon faunus was finally inside the city of Vale, just like the ones of Vacuo large walls served as primary defenses for them. He found himself interested in the arquitecture of the valesian cities, it was slightly different from the vacuan´s. but he wasn´t here to distract himself looking at buildings, he needed to find Dovahkiin and continue the quest to destroy Scylla.

But he was hungry. So he decided to search for something to eat first, he found the nearest food place and walked inside it, one of the restaurant´s waitress noticed the coming person and her eyes widened like plates. At first she had confused this individual as a high ranking White Fang member but she thought better after looking at his mask and long red hair, this man was actually the Crimson Rogue! The famous vacuan Huntsman and Vigilante who had made a slightly better reputation for the Faunus people of Vacuo after hunting down so many white fang members.

*Call the boss! He needs to see this!* she exclaimed and fellow waitress, who was a female faunus looked at Odahviing as well, gasping in surprise.

*Oh dust, the Crimson Rogue i cant believe he is here!* she exclaimed, making all of the customers and the rest of the waitress to look in the direction of Odahviing who stopped dead in his tracks, he was used being stared by people since he was highly admired in Vacuo like any other huntsman or huntress who had done great things for the kingdom, but he didnt like being the center of attention, he just prefered to watch from afar and relax.

*i just need something to eat, that´s all...* he said calmly as he sat down on the chair of one of the empty tables.

*Right away, here you have our menú!* she exclaimed and handed him the card with the food options. After an hour Odahviing walked out of the restaurant, with his stomach filled and continued his search for Dovahkiin. After several hours of walking and looking around the city he realized that he was being followed.

He looked at the trio following him. The ones following him where a certian Deer Faunus followed by the Dark Seducer and the Golden Saint in human forms, the Red Dragon faunus walked into an alleyway and waited for them inside it.

As The three got in as well, they came with the sight of Odahviing with Rolling Thunder ready and electricity cackling furiously around it´s blade.*who are you and why are you three following me?...the two of you in the front stink of Daedric energy, the faunus girl has a faint smell as well.* he said in a threatening tone.

Sharon took a moment to smell herself.*hey i took a shower you know?!* she complained and Odahviing rised an eyebrow.

*calm down Aedra, we are not here to fight you or anything.* Onyx said, rising his hands in a defensive way but not taking out Chaotic Kabal.

*And why should i trust you hmm?* he asked.

*Lord Sheogorath sent us here to help you and Dovahkiin in the quest that was placed upon boh of your shoulders.* Emerald said this time.

*and you´ll need all the help you can get, defeating Scylla will be a lot more harder than Alduin.* the Dark Seducer added and this time Odahviing lowered his weapon slightly.

*i see…* the electricity dissapeared from Rolling Thunder´s blade and the weapon retracted into it´s compact form.*so…do any of you knows where is Dovahkiin?* he asked.

*not yet, but Sharon is finding that out for us.* Onyx responded while pointing at the female Deer Faunus, Odahviing looked at her and waited for her to say anything.

She quickly realized why the Red Dragon faunus was looking at her and she nodded nervously.*w-well, after the news report where they showed that he and his friends stopped somekind of White Fang operation on the city´s docks i noticed that before they cameraman of the news reporter focused his attention on something else a man with a dark green suit and white hair, holding a cane arrived and took them away…that man is Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon academy for Huntsmen and Huntresses.* she explained.

*So…you think that Dovahkiin could in this place known as Beacon Academy?* Odahviing asked.

*yes, it´s a possibility and we have to prove it by going to Beacon.*

*problem is that i dont think they´ll just let us waltz in with the doors wide open, the security in that place is tight and they are reinforcing it a lot more with the arrival of the Vytal Festival and Tournement…*the Golden Saint thought for some moments.*but…we can go disguised students from Haven academy that wish to participate in the tournement.* Emerald said

*good idea Eme.* Onyx said with a smile.

*thanks, it was originally Cinder´s plan for infiltrating Beacon academy but without me and my Perception Manipulation semblance she´ll have to rethink their plans.* she said.

*Their?* Odahviing.

*yeah Cinder was not alone in her plans, she has her own faction besides having the White Fang and Roman Torchwick working for her…so it wouldn´t surprise me if she had already found someone to replace me.* she said.

The Dark Seducer looked at Sharon.*you´ll come with us or you´ll stay with the twins?* he asked.

*i think i´ll stay with the twins, but i´ll go see you guys once the tournement begins.* she commented.

*we should go to the twins´s place to think better our plan then, we have to make our application sheets and get some Haven uniforms. All of that will take us at least a week or two.* Emerald said.

*How are we gonna uniforms of that Haven Academy thing if we are not members of it?* Odahviing asked.

Emerald grinned.*leave that to me and Sharon, we´ll get that part done.* she said.

*i just wonder why dont we just inscribe ourselves into Beacon?* the Red Dragon faunus asked again and everyone looked at him.

*you know…that sounds kinda more easy than faking to be Haven students, i dont know a thing about that place.* Onyx admitted

Emerald thought for some moments and finally agreed, the lack of knowledge of Haven academy from both Onyx and Odahviing could compromise them if they decided to go disguised.*alright then, we will enroll into Beacon Academy.* the Golden Saint said.

*When do we go to Beacon?* Odahviing asked.

*probably tomorrow, we probably must go early and directly talk to the academy´s headmaster, Ozpin.* Emerald said, Onyx and Odahviing nodded, then they decided to go to sleep for the rest of the night.

In another part of the city of Vale.

It was a warehouse complex of the industrial part of the city. This particular one looked abandoned but in reality it was a hideout of the infamous criminal leader Roman Torchwick, he was waiting for Cinder to appear. As he placed an habano on his mouth and took out his lighter he heard the warehouse´s main door open, he looked at the ones who entered the place. It was noneother than Cinder Fall herself with Mercury next to her, the look on Cinder´s face and her eyes glowing showed that she wasn´t too happy.

*oh hello Cinder, i´m really happy that you got here.* Roman said sarcastically.

*quit your games Roman, i´m not in the mood for that bullshit.* she said coldly.

*What? If it´s about the dust dont complain about it again damnit, i stole the enough quantity for your plan!* he exclaimed.

*it´s not about that, what is bothering me it´s that Emerald betrayed us.*

*Wait, you mean that she told the police or something like that?* he asked and frowned.

*No, she didn´t told anything. The thing is that she was infact just faking her loyalty to me while she waited for her partner to appear here in vale, Mercury told me everything...*she did a pause to allow herself to calm down.*Emerald´s betrayal is just a small problema easy to solve, as i found new allies that were happy to join us and one of them happens to have a similar power to the one of emerald.* she explained.

*More of those weirdos of the Agents of Sithis?, i mean they are really good contract killers but even they failed in trying to take down Emerald´s boyfriend.* the Criminal Leader commented.

*if you could only fully understand the power that Sithis grants to his followers you wouldn´t be saying that!* Mercury exclaimed.

*oh boy, if there´s only one thing i dont believe it´s all that stuff about Gods or Goddesses and all that bullshit. All i care about is making money.* he said calmly.

*i´m afraid thats why you cant gain more power Torchwick, you refuse to expand your horizons…i can tell you that there is a different thing between Him and the money.* Cinder said.

*And what may that be?* he asked while rising an eyebrow.

*That Sithis do really participates in events happening all around Remnant, remember the legend of the ancient dragon known as Scylla?...the Servant of Sithis, it´s true...Every last piece of it, he is waking up and each time he gets closer to that more types of Grimm appear. The First sign was the Tindalos that reappeared in Patch island, then the Sirens and then this.* she snapped her fingers and in the moment shadowy figures started rising from the floor. The Criminal Leader´s mouth was hanging open as he saw the creatures taking humanoid forms but they were still black, like if it a strange type of slime-like grimm. Cinder took a single strant of Emerald´s hair and gave it to one of the humanoid black creatures.

The humanoid figure slowly started changing it´s form, green mint colour started appearing on top of it´s head and also all over it´s body, the height of it also started changing. In just a matter of seconds the humanoid had turned into a compleatly perfect clone of Emerald, the only difference was that this one´s eyes were of an eerie yellow colour, but she was naked.

*Mercury bring some clothes for her.* she said

*right away boss, come with me Bastet.* he said, and the clone of Emerald nodded following the gray haired thief.

*What the hell was that?!* Torchwick exclaimed.

*that, Roman was Shifter. A little gift from Sithis even if they are just a handful of them, they are a type of non-grimm Creature at my command. They can copy anyone if i give them a piece of that person, be it blood, hair, etc. Best thing is that they do not only copy the appearence but also their abilities and memories.* she explained.

*Well shit and what do you plan on doing with the rest of the Shifters?* he asked.

*Bring me the best fighters of the White Fang, that includes Adam Taurus.* she said.

*alright, will do Cinder.* he said and walked away.

The next Day.

Odahviing woke up after the first signs of sunlight slightly coming right throught the window´s covers, and standed up from the bed. He looked at the half covered window and noticed that even if it was early he knew the day was going to be cloudly.

Dark clouds covered the skies and he felt a slight chill coming up his back, it was cold as well. *i need to get ready thought, Emerald and Onyx must be waiting for me already.* he said and started preparing himself.

Down on the Weapon´s shop of the twins.

The Dark Seducer and the Golden Saint were waiting for the Red Dragon faunus to get down already. The Twin faunus sisters plus Ysgramor, Dana and Amarios were working on the shop, putting newly made swords and other types of weapons in order. Sharon was still asleep on her bedroom.

*So you three are going to Beacon Academy?* Ysgramor asked

*yes, it´s very important that we get there. Dovahkiin is there.* the Dark Seducer said.

*i wish you three luck, i heard that they do some type of entrance exam to new students who are trying to apply to it.* the Highlander said.

*i doesn´t matter what kind of test it is, we´ll pass it without problems.*

*it is important to past said test if the headmaster tells us to do it.* the Red Dragon faunus said as he walked down the stairs, everyone looked at him.*i´m ready for Beacon.*

The Golden Saint and the Dark Seducer nodded and after saying good bye to Ysgramor and the rest the walked out of the weapons store. The two lesser Daedras and the lesser Aedra soon found themselves sitting on a large airship on their way to Beacon academy as they didnt took too much time looking for an airship that could take them there, they could see the enormous academy in the distance.

*it´s rather big, i even dare to say that it´s size it´s comparable to the College of Mages in Winterhold.* Odahviing commented as the looked at it.

*Well, the best warriors that Humans and Faunus have to offer must have a good place to train, dont they?* Onyx said out loud

*yes but let´s not distract ourselves too much until we find Dovahkiin, for now that´s our primary objective.* Emerald said.

*i know.* the Red Dragon faunus said as the airship landed. It´s engines turned off and the hatch opened, without wasting time the trio walked out of the VTOL and headed directly to Headmaster Ozpin´s office in the academy´s main building. There wasn´t that much activity in the halls of the main building since it was still very early in the morning, so probably most people were still sleeping or eating in the dinning hall.

Onyx knocked three times the door to the Headmaster´s office and then the three waited.

After several minutes Glynda Goodwitch opened the door and looked at the trio.*ahh, Miss Sustrai, Mister Kahn and Mister Viing, we were waiting for you. Please come in*. Odahviing rised an eyebrow at that, why did she spell his name in a incomplete way?, he looked at Emerald and Onyx expecting an answer.

The Golden Saint laughed slightly after noticing that the Red Dragon faunus was looking at her and Onyx.*you have to pass as a normal faunus for now, Odan Viing will work just nice, obviously if you really do wanna say your real name just be sure you can trust the person you are going to tell it.* she explained.

*fine...* Odahviing responded and the three entered Ozpin´s office.

The Headmaster was sitting on his desk, with his cane to his side and the coffee mug on hand. With a relaxed posture he looked at the trio who had just entered his office.*Glynda could you please go for the student Ragnar Rose personally?, i need him here.* he said and she nodded, walking out of the office. Ozpin waited patiently for Glynda to walk out and when she was gone he looked at the trio again.*two lesser Daedras and a lesser Aedra, in the same room without trying to kill each other, it´s an amusing sight isn´t it?* he asked.

The one who frowned first was Odahviing, Onyx and Emerald followed suit soon.*how do you know that?* the Dark Seducer asked.

*Sheogorath is not the only Daedric Prince working to stop Scylla and The Grimm from destroying Remnant.* Ozpin said, still keeping his relaxed posture while the other three tried to calm down.

*Do you work for Nocturnal or Azura?* Onyx asked.

*i don´t work for the Lady of Dawn and Dusk or the Lady of Shadows….i work for the Lady of Life and Infinite Energies, Meridia.* he responded

*Aah...So your a Daedra like Emerald and Onyx?* Odahviing asked this time while the Dark Seducer and the Golden Saint watched in silence.

*And one of a kind, a Messenger of Light created by Lady Meridia and she gave me the special task of keeping Remnant safe in any way i could…and what better way than using the combat knowledge she gave me to train young Humans and Faunus of several generations to become the best Huntsmen and Huntresses to protect this world from the evil claws of Sithis´s abominations, of course as i told a first year student named Ruby Rose, i have committed lot´s of mistakes that i will forever regret and that i prefer not to bring up.* Ozpin finished explaining.

*i see...But, i thought the Daedric Princes didn´t care about what happened to mortals, what makes Meridia and Sheogorath different?, why are they helping them?, why are they helping me and Dovahkiin?* Odahviing asked, still wanting a good explanation on the two Daedric dieties´s motives.

Ozpin looked at him.*do you know about the Magna Ge?* he asked the Red Dragon faunus.

*yes i do, they are a group of major Aedras who fled Mundus with Magnus during the Dawn Era when they discovered Lorkhan´s true plans.* he responded.

*and you are correct. Well Lady Meridia was one of them…she used to be an Aedra, one of the Magna Ge who escaped, Merid-Nunda was her original name. But she was cast down for consorting a Daedra and after that she changed her name to the one we know her.* he said.*but, even if she became a Daedric Prince, her Aedric nature didn´t go away. That´s why she choose Life and Infinite Energies as her sphere, that´s why she loves all living things and hates all things undead or soulless, like the creatures of Grimm.* Ozpin finished explaining.

*What about Sheogorath?*

*he started off as a Mortal who helped in the defeat of Mehrunes Dagon during the Oblivion Crisis 200 hundred years ago, he was known as the Champion of Cyrodiil at the end of the crisis-* Ozpin started but Onyx quickly interrupted him and continued.

*then he was summoned to the Shivering Isles by the Sheogorath of those times because he needed help with the Greymarch.* Onyx explained.

*uugh…the Greymarch, i always hated that. Knights of Order appearing all over the Isles, killing everyone and destroying everything!* Emerald complained.

*but with the help of the Champion of Cyrodiil the Greymarch was stopped and Jyggalag defeated.*

*What happened with Jyggalag?* Odahviing asked.

*i´ll tell you later. The thing is that after defeating him, the Champion absorbed the powers of the Daedric Prince of Madness, thus becoming the new Sheogorath. But even if he is a mad god, the Hero who he once was still lives within him, that´s why our Lord wants to help as well.* Onyx finished his explanation.

*thanks for explaining.* the Red Dragon faunus said and in that moment the door of Ozpin´s office opened, revealing Ragnar and Goodwitch.

*sorry for taking so long, there was a food fight on the dinning hall and i had to put everything back in order.* she said.

The White Dragon faunus walked into the office as well.*why do you need me Headmaster?* he asked.

Ozpin, Onyx, Emerald and Odahviing looked at Ragnar.*There are some matters we need to discus Mister Rose please have a seat.* the headmaster said to the surprised White Dragon faunus.

(Well that´s all for this Chapter!. I want to apologize for taking long with this one, i took some time getting deeper and deeper into the Elder Scrolls lore and watching the third volumen of RWBY. I was also supposed to finish this chapter last Saturday but i got sick, that´s why i finished it today.)

(Now i´ll respond the reviews now!. First was from Mad Thought: it´s always nice to see that crazy old god and sorry i took so long with this one!. Second is from Cheese Puffx: Sheo is insane yeah, but he didn´t gave ragnar the wabbajack cause he is using it, that´s why he gave Ragnar the Thornblade. Third the Notes146: i´m sorry, there are some things i need to correct from the first chapters. Fourth: Jackalope89: thanks for the advice dude, i´ll keep it in mind!. Fifth: from Brutalsaurusrex: Odahviing is in Remnant as well. Sixth: from Chaos689: i know he is a being with a Dragon soul, it was my mistake in that part of the chapter.)


	9. Chapter 9

(Hello everyone, Orkshasa here. I´d like to apologize for taking long to update, i´ve been really busy with works from University and other things happening where i live (Blackouts and stuff.) so all of that kept me from writing as much as i wanted per-week. But as i said before i have no plans on abandoning this story. I will finish it and also the response of the reviews will be down. Alright i wont take more of you guys´s time, have fun ready the new chapter!.)

Chapter 9- Enter Team REOO

After entering Ozpin´s office the thing that got his attention was the faunus with long red hair. That also happened to have…Dragon horns? and pointy ears covered in red scales?, he had a theory but there was only one way to prove it. Glynda had walked out of the office cause she needed to start her next combat lesson for the students.

*So Odahviing, how is it to have a Human like-body?* he asked in a way to make him understand that he was messing with him.

The Red Dragon faunus frowned inmediatly, but decided to answer the question.*i had to get used to walking in a erected position, i get hungry more often, i have to wash myself so this body doesn´t smell like a rotten corpse, i have to use this thing called toilet and finally, this body doesn´t have the same resistance to physical damage like a Dovah´s body so i understand why you and other joors wear armour, at the beggining i hated it, Now?, i had to get used to this squishy body in the course of One Year.* he responded bluntly.

Yeah he was right on this theory.*it´s good to see you again brother, but i thought Sheogorath had decided to send you back to Nirn* he said

*you know how he can change of opinions in a matter of seconds.* the Red Dragon faunus said

*indeed, Lord Sheogorath can be a very indecisive person sometimes.* Onyx said

Ragnar took a moment to look at Onyx and Emerald, confused he looked at Odahviing, waiting for an answer.

He understood that and responded.*the Mad God sended these Two to help us and guess what?*

*What?* the White Dragon faunus asked.

*Ozpin is a Daedra as well, he works for Meridia.* Odahviing said.

In that moment Ragnar´s eyes widened like plates as he looked at the Headmaster of Beacon academy.

*fear not Mister Rose, Meridia has the best of intentions for Remnant. She, like Lord Sheogorath is against Sithis and Scylla.* the headmaster said calmly.*now, on the matters that we need to discuss. I called you obviously for you to see your comrades and without beating around the bush too much, you four will form a Team.* he said

*Sounds like a good idea, who will lead the team?* Odahviing asked.

*its kinda obvious who will do it.* the Headmaster said as he looked at Ragnar who in return nodded.*Lady Meridia gave me enough information about you Mister Rose, when you were working with The Companions by leading their attacks against the Silver Hand, you proved to be a good Team leader, that´s why your taking command of it.*

*i understand Headmaster.* he responded.

*Good. Ragnar Rose, Emerald Sustrai, Onyx Kahn and Odan Viing. We dont have time to loose so theres no need for a test, because i am aware on the combat skills of the Dragonborn, a Dragon, a Dark Seducer and a Golden Saint. You four will be known as Team REOO and shall be placed as a Second year team, due to the abilities and powers that you all wield, a dorm room has already been asigned for you to place your stuff.* he explained.

*The information about it is in our Scrolls right?* Onyx asked.

*Yes it is, also your first Team mission will be in two days. That is all for now…you four are dismissed, have a good day.* he said and Team REOO standed up from the chairs and walked off of the office.

On the Dorms Building.

Ragnar had taken a moment to pick all of his stuff on the Dorm room of his Sisters and placed it on the one of his team, before walking out of Team RWBY´s room he noticed that they were not back yet from the Dinning hall. He placed The Thorn resting against the wall, while Masser and Secunda were on a small table next to his bed, he picked his Scroll and typed a group message for all of Team RWBY: got asigned my own Team and dorm room, you guys and Team JNPR should come and meet them!, Weiss probably knows everything from our bond. He finished writing and sended the message.

Putting his scroll next to his swords he looked at the two lesser Daedras, who were smilling at each other.*so, the two of you come from the Shivering Isles or did Sheogorath created you two for this?* he asked.

The Dark Seducer and the Golden Saint looked at him.*yes, Emerald and I actually lived in the Isles before this.*

She nodded.*we both offered ourselves as volunteers for this, we were among the best in the forces of our Lord, and he told us to strictly follow your commands Only.*

*i see…so what´s the work that Dark Seducer and Golden Saints normally do in the Shivering Isles?* Ragnar asked, wanting to get to know more about his two new comrades.

*Our work is to keep the Isles in Order.* Onyx said, making both Ragnar and Odahviing´s eyebrows rise a bit, which made the Dark Seducer laugh.*what?, just because it´s the Realm of Madness our Lord will allow the place to be in rampant chaos?, it´s the Shivering Isles not Coldharbour!* he exclaimed.*even if everyone there is mad they like things in order.*

*and here i thought that Daedras weren´t like that* Odahviing said

*it´s because we are different from those Dremoras assholes who think they are better than the rest of the lesser Daedras.* Emerald said this time.*just because they serve the mayority of the Daedric Princes it doesn´t mean they are the best, actually i think they just make good cannon fodder.* She laughed at her own comment.

*didn´t the Dark Seducers and Golden Saints hated each other to death thought?, how is it that you and Emerald are a couple?* Odahviing asked this time.

*him and i normally did our patrolling turns alone, so instead of fighting like the rest of our sisters and brothers we started talking and getting to know each other more till we eventually ended up together.* she responded.*besides if there is one thing that we hate, it´s those stupid Dremoras who are always thinking they are better than anyone else…and the Knights of Order.* she added.

Ragnar was going to say something else but he heard the quick footsteps of different persons, all of them stopping right infront of his Team´s room door.*well they did took their time* he said while opening the door to see Teams RWBY and JNPR.

*Sorry when we got your message we were in Professor Port´s class!, it´s true that you have your own Team and also jumped into second year already?!* Ruby asked quickly while the rest looked.

*yeah, i wasn´t lying Ruby. Guys meet my teammates, Emerald Sustrai, Onyx Khan and Odan Viing.*

*suup guys, nice to meet ya all* Onyx said

*i gotta say the same, it´s good to meet new faces.* Emerald commented as well.

***Drem Yol Lok.* **Odahviing said, confusing Blake and team JNPR, only Ruby, Weiss and Yang were able to understand the greeting and the three instantly responded to that, saying the same words in perfect dovahzul.

He didn´t expect that so he was honestly surprised, he looked at Ragnar.

***Yeah, yeah i teached my sisters dovahzul while Weiss learnt it cause she and i have a Bond of Souls.* **he explained to the Red Dragon faunus, while everyone looked at them. Well Yang´s attention had been right on Odahviing ever since she saw him after they entered the room, she was feeling some kind of atraction to his guy who was a Dragon Faunus just like her brother and the Blonde Brawler realized that her cheeks were heating up the more she looked at Him, but she easily covered that with her golden hair.

Ruby noticed Yang covering part of her face with her hair.*you alright Sis?* the Scythe Wielder asked.

*Yeah of course i´m okay, i was just a little cold!* she exclaimed and to finish off that topic she decided to ask Ragnar about his mission.*so, when is your mission brother?*

*it´s in two days, Ozpin will tell us the details of it when we go.* he said.

*And there wont be any older Huntsman going with you guys on your first mission?* Jaune asked.

*No, he placed us as a Second Year Team, so we are going on our own.*

*And are you guys Okay with that?, i mean being thrown into the fire like that already?* Jaune made a second question, curious about it

*yeah, i´m pretty sure about it, it´s been a long time since i haven´t had a decent challenge.* Onyx said.*it´s one of the reasons i joined Beacon, but the main it´s that we are helping Ragnar to save Remnant.* he explained.

*that and i am sure Ozpin is probably going to see how capable we are as a Team. So dont worry. We will be fine.* Ragnar said.

Ruby and Yang thought about that, Ragnar would be away for months probably, but they knew he was strong and so they looked his new teammates.

While the rest of Team REOO talked with the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR, Weiss was having a telephatic conversation with Ragnar.

-so..._it´s in two days right?- _she asked.

_-yup, just like i told you a while ago.- _he responded her, while looking at their friends.

_-somehow i dont like that you will be out for a long time….- _she admited, making a slight saddened expresion.

Ragnar smiled slightly. –_we still have the Bond of Souls you know?, so we will always be in together…oh by the way, you wanted to tell me something before Professor Goodwitch came for me, what it was?- _he asked her.

-_aaaahhh! That?!, i forgot it, but i promise that as soon as i remember i´ll tell you!- _she exclaimed nervously.

-_alright, but dont you forget about it, okay?- _he said and gave her a wink.

Later that same day.

Yang had put on her secondary set of clothing, which were the black and white ones, instead of the usual one she wears everyday. She had stopped infront of the door of Team REOO and knocked it a few times and waited. After some moments Onyx opened the door.

*Oh, hello Yang, need something?* the Dark Seducer asked.

*Yeah, it´s Odahviing here by any chance?* the Blonde Brawler asked this time.

*nope, he went to the training arena, said he wanted to exercise a little bit before our mission.* he responded.

*At 9:30 PM?* she asked.

*he said he wasn´t tired yet, Ragnar and Emerald are asleep already thought.* he said.*maybe if you go now you´ll catch up with him.*

*Thank you Onyx.* she said.

*No problem Yang, good luck.* Onyx said as he closed the door and went to sleep.

The Blonde Brawler quickly made her way to the Training Arena of the academy, as she opened the door she saw the Red Dragon faunus finishing off some of the holographic training dummies. As he finished the last one he put Rolling Thunder on it´s compact mode and took some time to breath.

*i see your good at killing training dummies and you set them on hard difficulty level.* she commented, getting the attention of him.

He turned around to look at Yang.*these training dummies are just a mere warm up exercise, i just want to be ready always.* he said, walking slightly closer to her.*sorry, you need something Yang?* he asked

*yeah, i actually wanted to spend sometime with you...Like getting to know you better and all that stuff…* she said calmly.

Odahviing thought about it for some seconds and remembered one thing that Ragnar told him about opening up to others once in a while, in the end her nodded positive, making Yang smile from ear to ear.*alright, what do you want to know about me?* he asked.

*honestly, Everything. Ragnar just told us the basic things about you, like you being a Dragon too and some of you two´s adventures on Tamriel.* she said.

*let´s sit them, cause it will be a kinda long story.* he responded and started telling her the story of his life. Starting with some things of the Dawn Era to the time of the Dragon War, including the fact of him dying during the conflict, on that Yang stopped to ask him about that.

*So you truly died?...* she asked, quite shocked.

*yeah, during those times i worked for Alduin with a blind loyalty, following every order or command he dictated…to the point i ended up as his Right-hand, at some point of the war i was killed by a group of the rebels.* he said.

*How…how did it felt?* Yang made a second question.

*it was really painful, when a dragon dies it´s **Yol** consumes it´s body leaving behind just it´s skeleton, after that there was just a black void, the souls of other dead dragons floated around me and i couldn´t do much. So i allowed myself to fall into a long slumber, till Alduin revived me on the Fourth Era. The times where i meet Ragnar.* he finished explaining.

*i see, you do had a kinda hard life.* she said.*did ya ever fell in love with a Dragoness at least?*

*there are no Female dragons if that´s what you ask, all of the Dovah are male.* he said.

*What?! Really?!* Yang was honestly shocked by that fact.

*yeah, really. Dragons are created by Akatosh during the Dawn Era and no other being has been able to duplicate that.* he explained.

*hmm…it´s weird, Ragnar told us he fought some kind of weird Dragon weeks ago.* she said.

*yeah i know, he told me about it when i asked him about his robotic arm.*

*i see…hey Odahviing, i got another question for you.* she said.

*What is it this time Yang?* he asked.

*What made you change your way of thinking from Evil to Good?* she asked him.

He thought for several seconds, and finally looked at her when he had his answer ready.*I´ll Quote the words of a mutual Friend that Ragnar and I had, another Old and wise dragon called Paarthurnax…. It goes like this: What is Better?. To be Born Good or to Overcome your Evil nature throught Great effort?. * he said.

*So in short you managed to find Redemption from the bad things you did in the past throught a lot of Hard work by helping Ragnar with a lot of things?*

He didnt need to speak to answer that question, he just nodded with a smile on his face. Making Yang smile back at him.

After that the two just sat there, enjoying a comfortable silence. Yang wanted to rest her head on Odahviing´s shoulder, but she wanted to get to know him better before trying something, the perfect idea for starting to build her bond with the Red Dragon faunus would be spending time with him.

*hey Odahviing...* she started

*Yeah?, what is it Yang?* he asked.

*Would you like to go on a date one of this days?* she asked.

He thought about it. So far the only Joor he could consider a true friend was Ragnar, and the Blonde Brawler was asking him now if he wanted to spend time with her, he honestly felt happy with the question and nodded positive.*Of course, i would like to Yang. But can it be after we come back from our mission?*

She nodded.*of course, no hurries with that.* even if she had to wait, she was happy that he accepted at least.*well, wanna have a sparring match before we go to sleep?, no weapons only hand to hand.* she said

*Sure thing, i always love a good fight!* he exclaimed.

*Good and dont ya dare go easy on me okay?* she said and the two got in position on each sides of the Arena.

*i wont go easy on you just because you are a **Joor**.* he said, smilling. Yang laughed and in the blink of an eye the two started their fight, charging directly at each other.

Two Days later.

It was time already for Team REOO´s first mission outside of the city´s walls. Right now the whole Team was getting ready on the lockers room.

Ragnar had already put on most of his Wolf armour, he currently was putting on the chestplate. Odahviing, Onyx and Emerald were ready, they had just picked up their weapons.

*Boy you sure are taking your time dont you?* Onyx teased.

*it´s a heavy armour, what else can you expect?, i dont want my armour falling in pieces in the middle of a combat cause i put it on the wrong way.* Ragnar responded.

*i kinda remember when it happened to one of your friends Back in Skyrim,what was his name again?* Odahviing asked.

*it was J´zargo, that khajiit was incredibly stubborn and wanted to try putting an armour once, we ran into a group of bandits and his armour fell apart.* Ragnar actually snorted at that memory as he picked up Masser, Secunda and The Thorn, then placing each sword on their respective sheaths.

*Finally ready?* Emerald asked.

*Yeah, let´s not keep Ozpin waiting, the sooner i know what our mission is the better.* he said.

On Headmaster Ozpin´s office.

Team REOO entered the office and saw the Messenger of Light patiently waiting for them, he. As always was calmly drinking coffee on his always loyal and aparently bottomless mug.

*I´ve been especting you 4, i hope you had a good resting time as this mission wont be an easy one.* he said

*We understand, what´s our mission Headmaster?* he asked the Messenger of Light.

*your mission will consist on finding out why there has been dissapearences, on the northern parts of the Kingdom of Vale, more precisely on Chendryl, an abandoned city that suffered a massive attack from the beasts of grimm and plus a huge explosion that leaved in ruins all of the city´s residential area.*

*Any reason why people are going missing on an abandoned city?, shouldn´t the city be off-limits or something like that?* Ragnar asked.

*it was off limits, for a while thought…after several years a plan for the reconstruction of the city was set on motion, it has been a success so far as they were able to build a wall for the side of the city that remained intact after the attack, the other side thought, the one with the residential areas and industrial part are off limits, the only one allowed to go there are Huntsmen,Huntresses and soldiers.* Ozpin said.*so that´s why i want you 4 to go there, find out the reason of the missing people and deal with it.*

*dont worry about it Headmaster, we will gladly solve this problem that the people of Chendryl are dealing with.* Onyx said.

Before they walked out Ozpin remembered something.*also the Restricted Zone is frecuently visited by Stalkers and Bandits.* he said.* do not worry about the Stalkers, as they do not bother the Huntsmen and Huntresses, as i said the problems would most likely be caused by Grimms and probably the Bandits if they are stupid enough.* he said

*Stalkers, Sir?* Ragnar asked.

*they are normally Civilians who manage to buy military grade equipment to go and explore the Restricted Zone of Chendryl to find any treasure left behind, either civilian or military.* The Headmaster explained.

*i understand now.* he responded.

*Good, there´s a Bullhead waiting for you on the landing pads. It will take you guys directly to the city´s restricted area. When you are done headback inmediatly, i wish you 4 good luck on this mission.* the Headmaster finished

*Thank you Ozpin, Okay Team REOO, Let´s go!* Ragnar exclaimed and the four walked out of the Headmaster´s office, directly to the Bullhead that was waiting for them.

In Team RWBY´s dorm room

The entire Team RWBY looked throught the window as the Bullhead with Team REOO headed out to their destination.

*and there they go…i hope they be alright..* Ruby commented.

*Dont worry Sis, they´ll be fine and back before we even notice!* Yang exclaimed.

*i agree with Yang, i´m sure they are going to be fine. But we also have our own work to do, we have to find out clues about why Torchwick is working with the White Fang.* Weiss said. Getting Blake´s attention compleatly.

*Weiss is right, we need to find out why.* the Cat Faunus said as she walked out of the bathroom with her alternative set of clothes.

*Alright, it sounds like a plan!* Ruby exclaimed.

*And can we help as well?* asked Sun as he jumped into Team RWBY´s door by the window.

*Sun?!, how did you got up here?* Blake asked.

*Easy, i climbed up the buidling, Neptune is here as well.* he said casually, Team RWBY blinked and they walked to the window and looked up.

Neptune was holding to one of the Dorm building´s pillars as he looked back at the girls.*uumm…can i get in now?*

Some minutes later

*Alright, so the plan is to go out to Vale and find out as much information we can about Torchwick and the White Fang, anything will work!* Ruby exclaimed.*we will go in pairs to make it easier and cover more field.* she said.*Yang you will go with Neptune.*

*Got it Sis!* she exclaimed.*hope your not afraid of high speeds Nep.* Yang said as she walked out followed by him.

*Blake, you and Sun. Both of you are faunus, so it should be easier for you two to spy on the White Fang.* she said and the Cat Faunus nodded.

*alright, let´s not waste any time Sun.* she said

The Monkey Faunus nodded.*right behind ya Blakey.*

*and finally you and me, Weiss. Do you have any idea of where we could go?* she asked the Schnee Heiress.

She thought for some moments and an idea hit her.*yes, we can go to the Schnee Tower in downtown Vale. They´ll give me any information that i want.* she said.

*won´t they try to make you stay there?* Ruby asked.

*No, Winter is probably putting everything in order back in Atlas with the help of our CEO´S.* she said.*now let´s go already.*

Northern regions of the Kingdom of Vale, city of Chendryl, Restricted Zone.

*alright Ladies and Gentlemen, we are over the Restricted Zone of Chendryl. Allow me to tell you 4 that the zone is pretty big, as it covers most of the city´s old parts. Now if you look at the right you can see the enormous wall that block the Access to the Zone, theres a gate to Access it down on the city, and it´s heavily guarded by the Valesian Army, on both sides of the gate.* the male Pilot said as the Bullhead started descending over the Restricted Zone, the hatch of the Bullhead opened and Team REOO looked at the ruined streets.

*wow, what Ozpin told us was really true. This place is compleatly ruined.* Onyx said as he took Chaotic Kabal out of it´s sheath. Emerald, Odahviing and Ragnar did the same with their weapons.

When the Bullhead was low enough they jumped out of it. the four landed without problems on the ruined streets.

*When you are done with your mission call me, i´ll go refuel in Chendryl!* the Pilot exclaimed over their Scrolls´s communicator

*got it, see you in a while.* Ragnar said and they started walking into the Restricted Area. As the walked deeper into The Zone, the sounds of Chendryl´s populated part started fading away. The sounds were replaced by a Graveyard like silence. Everywhere they looked were ruined buildings, apartments, houses, etc.

*the place is silent….too silent for my tastes.* the White Dragon faunus said.

*that´s not a good sign, we should have encountered a grimm or two at least...i´m starting to get bored.* Onyx said

Odahviing was going to say something but they heard some gunshots close to their position. They didnt waste time and sprinted towards the origin of the sounds. When they got to the place Team REOO found the disolving corpses of several Beowulfs, they were all covered with bullet holes.

*Looks like someone had fun doesn´t it?* Emerald said.

*yeah, either it was another Huntsman or the Stalkers.* Ragnar commented.

*Or probably the Bandits?* Onyx offered. And they heard another shot being fired, this one landed next to the Dark Seducer´s feet, he got into defensive position ready for another one.*get out of where you are or i´ll go for you myself and Skip the Rope with Your Entrails!* Onyx literally yelled at the person who shot him.

Ragnar and Odahviing rised their eyebrows while Emerald just smiled. But they continued looking at the ruined house from where the shot came. From within the house three figures came. They were wearing light military armour, with a light brown colour, wearing hoods and masks covering their faces. They were armed with a standard issue assault rifle from the Valesian army but personalized in different ways.

*Stalkers?* Ragnar asked out loud.

The one in the middle of the trio nodded.*yeah, we thought for a moment you guys were bandits. Are you four Huntsmen and Huntresses?* The Leader of the Trio asked.

*Yeah, from Beacon Academy… i am the Team Leader, Ragnar Rose. We are on our first mission.* he responded. *Some people have been going missing here in Chendryl and we need to find out why, do you have any clues?* he asked the Leader.

*My name is Strelok and indeed, people have been going missing a lot recently, last week 5 people dissapeared without a trace…this week 4 people are missing already.* the leader said.

*Do you think it could be the bandits that frequently go around The Zone?* Onyx asked.

*No, the entrance to the habitable side of Chendryl it´s heavily fortified and secured, it would be suicide for a group of bandits to try and get inside to take people against their will, plus we also give them trouble.* he exclaimed.*we should go to The Bar if you guys want information about the missing people.*

*So we are going to the other side of the city?* Odahviing asked.

*oh, theres no need for that. We Stalkers have stablished a base of our own in a large abandoned Factory that was used for building Tanks and we nicknamed it The Bar, stalkers go there when they run out of basic supplies like food,water, ammo for their weapons or when they need a place to sleep after a long day of exploration in this enormous ruins.* he explained as they started walking.*once we get there you guys can talk to Boris, he´s the owner of the Bar, that man knows everything that happens in the Zone.* he said

*hmm, reminds me to my Uncle Qrow.* Ragnar mentioned. And looked up on one of the ruined buildings. There was a single crow with red eyes sitting there watching the group walk away.*a non-grimm animal?, now that´s something.* he said, the rest of his Team looked too at the black bird who had been watching them. A distant sound of a beast took their attention.

*we gotta hurry up and get to the base, those Monster are coming.*the leader of the trio of stalkers said as they accelerated their walk.

*what´s the hurry?, afraid of some Beowulfs?* Emerald teased.

*oh, that was NOT a Beowulf, the types of Grimm that lurk in this place are worst than one of those wolfies.* he said.*after the explosion that destroyed the old part of Chendryl 2 new types of grimm started appearing, one is the Skinrender. A grimm of humanoid-like body and head of a horrible eyeless beast, they have claws so strong that they cut throught concrete like if it was Butter….some rumors say that they were the people that used to live in the old Chendryl years ago before the Attack and following incident on the power plant. * he said.

*In Which type of Grimm they fall?* Emerald asked.

*Type 3, it takes a group of 6 Stalkers to bring one of them down.* he responded.*the other one is The Thing. that´s the name we gave it, it´s the only one of it´s kind and they say it´s body it´s made out of different corpses. From old to it´s most recent victims. And that very few people have survived encounters with The Thing. The ones that always survive are the Huntsmen and Huntresses that adventure themselves into the Zone. * he said.

*And have you guys seen The Thing in person?* Ragnar asked.

*Honestly?, No and i hope we dont have to. I dont think we could last that long against something like that, since we cant wield aura at will like you guys.* Strelok said, then the Veteran Stalker looked infront of them.*there is it, guys. Welcome to The Bar!* he exclaimed and walked closer to the Base´s gate, punching the gate several times.*Pavel open the damn door!, it´s me Strelok plus some new friends!* he literally yelled as he finished punching the steel gate.

*i heard you Strelok, we are opening it!* Pavel shouted back and the steel gate started opening.

When the gate was finally opened there was a squad of 10 Stalkers heavily armed waiting on the next side with sandbags and ruined cars working as makeshift barricades.

*Strelok! It´s good to see you again my friend, and who are these four?* Pavel asked

*these my friend are Huntsmen and a Huntress from Beacon Academy, they are here to find out why the people of Chendryl are going missing.* he responded to his friend.

*Ahhh i see, well my friends you came to the right place, you four should go to the Dinning area, Boris handles the Bar from there, and he can give you any info needed.* Pavel said.*alright guys close the Gate!* the Squad Leader yelled and Team REOO walked inside.

Inside The Bar.

The Silence and howling wind was replaced by the sound of soft guitar music and sounds of chatting and laughs. Team REOO could see Stalkers sitting in multiple tables, all relaxing after exploring the mazes of abandoned houses and different types of buildings.

They walked towards the bar, behind it was the Bartender. The man´s name was Boris, as Strelok told them. He was wearing a Stalker uniform just like every other one inside, but instead of a light bulletproof armor he was wearing a heavy one, and hanged on the wall behind him was a Heavy Lightmachine Gun.

*Welcome to The Bar! what do you guys want?* Boris asked.

*hello, we are Team REOO from Beacon Academy and we came to resolve the problem of the missing people.* Ragnar said.

*Aahhh, you are the ones i was informed about! Good. I´ll explain you guys…* he took a deep breath and started.* the cases started just a few weeks ago, the first group to go missing was a group of Stalkers that had been exploring the Industrial area late at Night, on their last check up on Radio they said that they had found Something and that were investigating it. After that we didnt got anything else from them.* he explained.

*Do you think it could had been the Beasts of Grimm?* Odahviing asked.

*No, when we searched the place the next day there were no trace of bodies or signs of intense combat.* Boris responded. *it was like if they just vanished in thin air, or something killed them without leaving a mess behind.* he said.

*i see…* Ragnar responded.*then we should head there and wait till something shows up.* he said.

*And what do you guys expect to Find?* Boris asked.

*The Thing probably* he said directly, that made all of the chats in the room go silent and the attention of the Stalkers was on them now.*maybe it is that what is causing people to go Missing.*

*it could be, but you would have to set a trap for it, something to lure it into where you want it to go….and we would be glad to help you Four.* the Bar Owner said as he picked up his light machine gun.*Ashot will be happy to have revenge on the Monster that killed my wife.* the man said as he gently touched his weapon. *Stalkers, we are going to help These Team from Beacon and kill The Thing that it´s terrorizing our city!* he man exclaimed.*i want 10 volunteers right now. The rest will stay here and protect the Bar.*

*me and my squad will go.* Strelok said.

*Strelok?, but i thought you said you didnt want to get involved with The Thing* Ragnar said.

*i did, but i changed my mind after thinking it better. I dont want to be labeled as a coward, and helping Chendryl is something i always wanted to do.* he explained to the White Dragon faunus.

*Then let´s go and find that Monster!* he exclaimed.

Back in Vale.

Blake and Sun stopped in a empty street.

*It´s here Sun.* Blake said as she took off her bow.

*How do you know?* he asked.

She pointed towards the entrance of a Warehouse, there were two White Fang members outside giving masks to a small group of Faunus that wanted to join the faction.

*Oh your right! Then let´s go, we cant waste time.* the Monkey Faunus said and started walking towards the entrance, followed by Blake.

*You two here to join?* the taller White Fang member asked.

*Yeah, we are tired of being pushed around!* Sun said.

*hehe, i wish all the newbies would be like him, here you go pal and lady.* he gave masks to Sun and Blake. The two proceeded to put them on quickly and walked inside the place.

It was filled with members of the White Fang. And Blake saw Torchwick standing on a small scenario, next to him was a short girl with Pink, Brown and White hair. Her eyes were brown and pink and the clothes she was wearing consisted of knee high boots, a vest covered by a white jacket and black pants, she was also holding a umbrella, it was his partner, Neo Politan. Next to the two was a enormous box.

*i dont get it… why are the White Fang working with a Human?* Blake asked outloud only for her and Sun to listen.

*Maybe they did some kind of Deal?...it could be the reason of them stealing so much dust all around the city.* he responded to her.

*yeah, but let´s listen to what he has to Say.* the Cat Faunus said.

Torchwick smiled at his partner.*ready Neo?* he asked.

She smiled back at him and nodded.

*Good…* he looked towards the crowd of White Fang members.*hello and good night my friends of the White Fang!. I Roman Torchwick has been working with your bosses all of this months, stealing different things. From Dust to Weapons. But…here´s the latest gift i´ve got for you!* he exclaimed.

*But why are we even doing this?!, we shouldn´t be working with humans!* one of the White Fang members said.

*Oh believe me Kiddo, i´ve helped you guys a lot, like it or not your bosses are pleased and even more with this!* Torchwick said and the enormous box fell apart, revealing the prototype of the Atlesian Paladin. The Mechanized combat suit made by the Atlas Heavy Industries, making everyone look at it in shock. Specially Blake and Sun.

*No way…they got an Atlesian Paladin?!* Sun asked in shock while Blake nodded. They noticed that the other Faunus around them started walking towards the Scenario to finish the process for joining the White Fang. While The Cat Faunus and Monkey Faunus started walking away, that catched Torchwick´s attention.

*we have to get out of here.* Blake said.

*yeah, and he´s looking right at us Blakey. What do we do?* Sun asked.

The Cat Faunus quickly looked around for an idea to escape the place. She noticed a fuse box.*shoot that fuse box, it will cut off the lights.* she said.

*The other Faunus will still be able to see us!* he responded.

*But it will give us enough time to get out here, do it!* she exclaimed and Sun took out his weapon, he separated the staff into one of the multiple saw-off shotguns it had and shot the Fuse box. Cutting off the lights in the Warehouse, the two took the moment to Run away from the place.

But Torchwick wasn´t gonna let them escape that easy as he got into the Paladin.

Back in Chendryl´s restricted Zone.

Ragnar, Onyx, Emerald and Odavhiing jumped from roof to roof of the empty factories and warehouses of the Industrial area. The stopped in the rooftop of a large deposit.

*this is the meeting place that Boris told us about, we just have to wait till they get here.* Ragnar said and the rest nodded. The waiting wasn´t so long as he saw in the distance the group of 10 well-armed Stalkers coming right to the deposit.

*i see them, we should get down there.* Odahviing said, they nodded and jumped down and they walked towards the Stalkers.

*So…what´s the Plan Ragnar?* Boris asked as Strelok stood next to him.

*we are going to prepare an ambush for The Thing.* he took a quick moment to look at their surroundings.*i want your and Strelok´s men to hide around the old crates, stay well hidden and be sure to form a circular formation as soon as the attack Begins, fill The Thing with bullets and when your magazines run dry we will work as the secondary wave of attack.* Ragnar explained.

Strelok wistled, surprised by the strategy.*Kid, have nobody told you that you sound like a military strategist?* he commented.

Ragnar grinned but leave any comment about that for later.

*let´s not waste any time and prepare the Ambush.* the White Dragon faunus commented and everyone nodded, and proceeded to go into position. Before hiding with the old crates the Stalkers placed a dummy with a recorder playing the voice of a random person talking, to get the attention of any nearby creature.

Team REOO stayed in the Shadows, waiting for anything to happen. Hours started passing one by one, when Ragnar decided to check the time on his Scroll the clock said it was 3:10 AM. He realized that it had been a long time since Team RWBY plus Sun and Neptune had their confrontation with Torchwick on the Atlesian Paladin. He knew everything after having a quick telephatic conversation with Weiss.

*Hey Onyx, darling.* Emerald said.

*What is it Eme?* the Dark Seducer asked to his lover.

She handed him a Red Dust crystal.*have this, it will be useful* she said.

*Dust?, why?* he asked.

*i learnt that some Semblances can be powered by dust, mostly when they are a neutral one like yours. You throw Kinetic balls, so in short. Absorb the power of that red dust and your kinetic balls will also have a Burning effect.* she explained.

*hmmm, i see…it´s very interesting.* he responded and then absorbed the power of the red dust.*yeah…i can feel the fire affinity in my semblance.* he smiled and gave her a light kiss on the lips.*thanks for the tip Eme.* he said.

She smiled.*your welcome Darling.*

*Hey Boris, Strelok. Are you guys still awake?* Ragnar asked over the joint communication channel they had with their Scrolls.

*still Awake my friend.* Strelok responded.

*me and the rest as well, we wont rest until we kill The Thing.* Boris said.

*Guys, i see something coming!* exclaimed one of the Stalkers who was in charge of making guard.*it´s…it´s something really big…oh Dust, it´s The Thing!* he exclaimed over the radio, they all could feel the distress on his voice.

*Idiot, calm yourself down or your fear will atract more Grimm!* Boris exclaimed.*now get ready Stalkers, we will hit The Thing with a Hail of Bullets!*

It Monster that was walking towards the place of the ambush was indeed The Thing. it´s body had reptilian-like features and it walked in two legs, it´s front one acted like arms, with long deadly claws, it didnt had eyes and the natural bone armour that it had wasn´t coloured in white like most Grimm´s but black, giving it a more intimidating look, it also had a tail that had a serrated blade on the end, it´s jaw was full of razor sharp teeth that could crush bones with ease and finally, the most disturbing fact about The Thing was that it also had spikes all over it´s back…and there were corpses impaled on the spikes, some of the civilians of Chendryl and the rest from the missing Stalkers.

*wait for it….wait for it…* Boris said.

*Attack when it gets to the Dummy.* Ragnar commented as well, with Masser and Secunda ready on his hands. Emerald, Onyx and Odahviing also had their weapons ready for the attack.

The Thing let out a monstrous scream, the corpses on it´s spikes also started screaming, like if they were still alive. It was something new for Ragnar to see corpses screaming like that instead of their usual silent hatred like the Draugrs. Then the Monster charged towards the dummy in the blink of an eye, giving it a swift claw attack that destroyed the dummy.

*Now, NOW! Open fire!* Boris yelled and Strelok, plus the rest of the Stalkers came out of their hidings spots and simultaneously started firing their weapons at The Thing. who in response rised it´s heavily armored arms to protect it´s head from the hail of bullets that was raining down on it. It screamed once again as some bullets hit on it´s non-armored parts, making little damage but that was enough to hurt it, finally the sound of gunshots stopped as their magazines ran dry. It lowered it´s arms and screamed at the Stalkers, who were already backing down in fear as they tried to reload as fast as they could.

A battle cry got the attention of The Thing and it turned around, to see Ragnar coming down and give an aura powered kick on the monster´s jaw. There was a sound of bones cracking but nothing was broken yet, The Thing attacked Ragnar with the back of it´s hand. It made him crash against some of the wooden crates.

*that hurt…* he standed up quickly and picked up Masser and Secunda, he ran towards the enormous grimm this time with the rest of his Team next to him. He made a quick change of Thu´ums from Unrelenting Force to Fire Breath.*Onyx to the right, Emerald to the left. Odahviiing follow me, we will attack it straight ahead!* he exclaimed.

*Right besides you Brother!* the Red Dragon faunus exclaimed.

The Dark Seducer and the Golden Saint got on both sides of the Monster. Onyx extended Chaotic Kabal´s daggertail sword form while Emerald turned her weapons into it´s kama form. With his free hand Onyx shot one of his kinetic fireballs at The Thing, hitting it´s right shoulder, the grimm and the corpses on it´s back howled in pain and rage from the fire attack, it tried to attack Onyx but he jumped away. Now it was Emerald´s turn as she started slashing the unprotected parts of The Thing´s back legs to make it stagger, the strategy worked for some seconds before the Thing kicked, Emerald also jumped away to avoid the tall grimm´s attack. This time it screamed out of frustration and looked at where she had landed, it was about to run at her but more sounds of gunshots got The Thing´s attention.

It was the Stalkers who had managed to reload their weapons already and were firing at it again, The Thing decided to ignore Team REOO charged towards the Stalkers with incredible speeds. When the grimm reached the group it swinged it´s claws at the two infront. The result was then getting those long claws throught their chests, then it threw the corpses aside and continued attacking the group. The Thing grabbed a third Stalker who started screaming in panic, the screams didnt last long as the grimm ripped the man apart like if he was nothing.

*Fall back, Fall back damnit!* Strelok yelled.

The Thing was about to grab Strelok to make him suffer the same fate as the third stalker, but a fiery attack stopped it from doing so, it screamed in anger and turned around and saw Onyx with a kinetic fireball on his hand.

*Eat this!* the Dark Seducer exclaimed before throwing it at the Monster. The Thing avoided the attack, the fireball passed by the remaining stalkers and ended up destroying some crates. *Fuck, i´ll make you eat one of those!* he said as he charged at the Thing, Emerald, Ragnar and Odahviing followed.

*be careful thought, it could leave you wounded.* Ragnar said.

*i understand Ragnar, i´ll be careful.* he said and jumped, landing on The Thing´s right shoulder, it trashed to try to shake him off but he impaled his sword on it´s shoulder to get a good hold of it. Then he delivered an aura powered strike on it´s face, cracking even more it´s face´s boneplate and stunning it. *Come on Boss, it´s your turn!*

Ragnar sighted and sheated Masser and Secunda. He took out The Thorn from it´s sheath then charged towards the Monster, changing of thu´ums from Fire Breath to Whirlwind Sprint.***Wuld Nah Kest!* **He shouted and turned into a blue blurr, going towards The Thing. When he was close enough he jumped, impaling The Thorn´s blade into the monster´s stomach and used it´s serrated edge to start cutting down. The Thing screamed in pain and rage, then grabbed Ragnar with The Thorn included, it started trying to crush Ragnar with the hand that used to grab him, he grunted in pain as he augmented his arms´s strength to avoid getting crushed, The Thorn fell to the ground. He looked at one of the Daedric members of his Team.*Onyx jump off it´s shoulder now!* he yelled and the Dark Seducer obeyed the order inmediatly. Then Ragnar changed thu´ums instantly.***Yol Toor Shul!*. **A Stream of fire came from the White Dragon faunus´s mouth, covering compleatly The Thing´s face. The bodies on it´s back screamed in pain and The Thing threw Ragnar away. He landed hard against some wooden crates.

*i´m really getting tired of that Monster….* he said after standing up, then walked towards his weapon and picked it up.

Then he and the rest of Team REOO looked at The Thing who´s face had been compleatly burnt by Ragnar´s fire breath. It screamed in rage at them and the spikes on it´s back that had the corpses started absorbing them. The flesh of the human bodies started combining with the one of the Grimm. It´s arms and legs got longer and the spikes retracted into it´s body, two more tails came out, both with deadly blades on the ends of it. When it´s new form was ready The Thing gave an angered scream as it looked at Team REOO. Boris came out with Ashot fully reloaded and started firing at The Thing to get it´s attention in a desperate attempt to give the Team from Beacon time to rethink their strategy.

*Well…someone just got Uglier.* Ragnar said.*alright we gotta make a new plan and quick!* he said.*Odahviing you said you could turn into your dragon form again right?* he asked his brother.

*yes i can, what do you need me to do.* he asked.

*turn into your dragon form, get rid of it´s heavy bone plating and weaken it with several of your fireballs. Then Emerald, Onyx and Me will attack it at the same time with everything we´ve got!* he said.

*sounds like an plan, i like it. Alright you guys wait for some minutes.* Odahviing said and looked at The Thing.***OD AH VIING!* **the Red Dragon faunus shouted and in the blink of an eye he was in his dragon form again.

*Die! Die! Die!* Boris yelled with anger in his voice as he continued emptying the rounds of his light machinegun on The Thing, the sound of gunshots ended and the only sound was a click. He dropped Ashot and took out a heavy caliber pistol, aimed at the Thing and started shooting everything he had on the magazine. The result was the same. The enormous grimm looked down at Boris, growling and picked up him, bringing him up face to face with it.

*I´m not Scared of your or your kind…* he said and took out a granade he had, taking out the safety. Boris did a last attempt of harming The Thing on his own by exploding himself on the grimm´s enormous hand. The explosion ignited the rest of his granades, the result was pretty positive as it harmed The Thing´s hand. It screamed in rage and it´s hand started to regenerate, when it was going to attack the remaining Stalkers roar of a Dragon got it´s attention, it turned around just to recieved a powerful fireball on it´s chest, making The Thing hit the wall of one of the Warehouses.

*Come Monster….and Fight something of your size!* Odahviing exclaimed in his deep draconic voice. The Thing screamed at him and standed up.

The Crimson Dragon started flapping his wings and took flight, avoiding the The Thing´s charge. The rest of Team REOO moved out of the way of the grimm´s charge. And for now they watched as Odahviing attacked The Thing.

***Yol…Toor Shul!* **Odahviing shouted as he flew over the enormous grimm but The Thing quickly dodged the Crimson Dragon´s Fire Breath. It screamed again and this time, three tentacle-like protusions came out it´s back, all three of them seemed to be mixed with the missing Stalkers´s weapons.

*ok, now that´s something new….* Ragnar said and The Thing´s armed tentacles aimed at him, Onyx and Emerald.***Fuck.* **They rolled to the side, avoiding the hail of bullets that came on their direction.

*Odahviing a little help over here!* Onyx yelled at him.

*i´m busy doing that!* The Crimson Dragon exclaimed as he slammed The Thing against the wall of a Factory after getting a good hold on it by biting hard on it´s shoulder. The force of the impact from the two enormous creatures actually tore a hole on the wall.

*come on Emerald, Onyx. As Long as The Thing lives we can´t waste our time!* Ragnar said and ran towards the Factory with the Dark Seducer and the Golden Saint right behind him, ready to turn the tables to their side on this battle.

Inside of the warehouse was filled with hundreds of containers pilled on one another. Odahviing and The Thing were slamming each other against them. The Crimson Dragon also used his feet´s claws to slash the grimm, who screamed in rage and pain. it´s gun-tentacles took aim at Odahviing´s wings, but a fireball destroyed one of the armed tentacles.

*that was a good shot Onyx, now let´s get rid of the other two tentacles. Odahviing try to hold it still!* Ragnar exclaimed.

*Got it Dovahkiin!* The Crimson Dragon exclaimed jumped towards The Thing, grabbing a hold of it and held it down, Ragnar ran towards the two. With The Thorn in his hands.***Wuld Nah Kest!*** he turned into a blue blurr that moved at incredible speeds, closing the distance between his brother and The Thing. When he was close enough he focused Aura on his legs and jumped high, barely avoiding the shots from the other two tentacles, he landed on The Thing´s back and dashed towards the tentacles, with a powerful battle cry he slashed the two remaining tentacles.

When the two tentacles got cut off The Thing screamed in pain and thrashed, getting Odahviing off of it. Heading directly to the hole in the wall from where they came in but Onyx was in The Thing´s way, the enormous grimm screamed in rage at the Dark Seducer….who didn´t even showed the slightest hint of Fear.

*it takes more than just that to scare someone from Oblivion you know?* Onyx said and shot a kinectic ball at The Thing´s chest and several bullets from Emerald´s guns hit the grimm´s knees. The effect was instant. The Thing fell on it´s knees thanks to the combined attacks. Now it was Dovahkiin and Odahviing´s turns. The White dragon faunus had changed his thu´ums from Whirlwind Sprint to Fire Breath.

***Yool Tor Shul!* **The Two sons of Akatosh used their Fire Breath shouts at the same time. Releasing powerful streams of orange and blue flames. The Dragon flames covered compleatly The Thing in a magnificent show of Raging Fire. The fire of both burning the grimm´s flesh and bony armour. As the flames died the noticed that the Monster was on it´s knees, it was growling. It´s bone armour had melted, it´s hair burn away and muscle tissue damaged. But it still had some strength to be on it´s feet.

*it´s still alive?* Ragnar said, slightly shocked.

*Then let´s deal with it.* Odahviing responded. The White dragon faunus nodded and both charged towards The Thing. With The Thorn and Rolling Thunder on their hands, they jumped to avoid a claw attack from the burnt grimm. Ragnar slashed the grimm´s knees, while Odahviing attacked it´s shoulders, Onyx and Emerald didnt stay behind. The Dark Seducer launched two of his kinetic balls at the monster´s back, shattering several of the monster´s back bones. The Golden Saint changed her weapons´s sickle forms to the Kusarigama forms and wrapped them tightly around the Thing´s neck.

*Finish it off!* she yelled.

Without losing time and with Rolling Thunder ready. He ran towards The Thing who was trying to break free from Emerald´s grasp, the Red Dragon faunus looked at The Thing.*No mercy for you, monsters.* was all Odahviing said as he jumped, impaling Rolling Thunder´s blade into the grimm´s skull and Ragnar impaled The Thorn´s blade on the Thing´s chest. Finally ending the life of the Monster that had been terrorizing the city of Chendryl. It´s body quickly started disolving into a black smoke, leaving nothing behind.

Ragnar took out his Scroll and called Ozpin.*Professor Ozpin, the mission has been completed.* he said.

*Perfect and Did you guys managed to find out why people had been going missing?* The Headmaster of Beacon asked.

*Yes sir we did, it was the doing of an enormous Type 4 grimm, the locals called it The Thing. what´s the next thing for us to do Professor?* Ragnar asked.

*wait for the Bullhead that will Pick you guys up, once your Team is in the air i´ll explain you all your next Asignment.*

*understood, Team REOO over and out.* he finished the call and put his scroll back on his pocket.*alright guys, let´s wait outside for the Extraction bullhead.* the Leader of Team REOO said and they nodded.

Outside of the Warehouse.

The remaining Stalkers had regrouped and were doing a small prayer in honor of Boris. Team REOO walked out in time to see them finishing.

Once they were done Strelok looked at the Team of Beacon students and walked towards them.

*i want to thank you four helping us and Chendryl by killing that Monster. If you ever happen to be around Chendryl again come visit us at The Bar,i´ll be taking care of the place. I know Boris wouldn´t want it to waste away.* Strelok said.

*dont worry, we´ll be sure to visit once in a while. Good luck in dealing with The Bar.* Ragnar said and he looked up at the sky to see the Bullhead getting closer. Soon the Team was in the Bullhead, the VTOL vehicle then speed away from the Zone of Chendryl.

The Scrolls of Team REOO made the sound of an incoming call and they picked up. It was Ozpin, who was doing a conference call.

As soon as the call began Ozpin was the first one to talk.*first i want to congratulate you four in the Sucess of your first Team Mission. You have proven yourselves to be more than capable of dealing with this kind of missions.*

*Thanks Professor Ozpin, we are glad to know that* Ragnar responded.

*Can we eat something before doing our Next mission?, i´m kinda hungry.* Onyx complained.

*The bullhead you guys are in has a compartment that is filled with supplies, included food and water.* the Headmaster of Beacon responded instantly.*now for the Intel of your Next mission. An important Scientist of the Schnee Company was taken by the White Fang, your objective is to Rescue and take him back to SDC Headquaters back in the city of Atlas.*

*So, that means we are going to Atlas territory, why dont they use the Atlas military…or Atlesian Huntsmen?* Ragnar asked.

*they are mostly dealing with other problems around Atlas, so they dont have time to rescue a Valesian Scientist. Now the tracking device on his Scroll helped us a lot, aparently they in the Mountains region of Atlas….we dont know the motive behind that. But remember rescue the scientist and if you guys can, stop whatever the White Fang is planning…by the way, the Scientist´s name is Ivan Tesla….After this mission is over you can return to Beacon Academy.* Ozpin said with a smile and finished the call.

*alright, getting to Atlas will take some hours. I suggest you guys eat something and take a rest.* Ragnar explained.

*Already on it!* Onyx exclaimed as he took out one of the boxes that had the supplies.

*don´t eat everything you idiot!* Emerald exclaimed, walked towards him.

*i hope you dont take all of the meat.* Odahviing said while frowning.

(Well, this is for chapter 9!. I´ll start writing Chapter 10 as soon as i can. I want to point out that events like the Vytal Festival and the Battle of Beacon will happen here as well, with my own ideas and slight changes of course.)

(And now let´s respond to the Reviews. First one from Cheese Puffx: yep, i said Odahviing would be in Remnant as well!. Second one from Mad Thought: Odahviing is such an amazing character that tends to be forgotten in some stories, i didn´t want to leave him aside since he´s my favorite Dragon in Skyrim. The Third is from 2ArkhanV01: Ragnar wont have a dragon form, but he will obtain the Dragon Aspect shout soon. And i will make some personal changes to that thu´um. Fourth from Quentin3655: Odahviing is a Badass both in Dragon and Faunus form!. Fifth from Devon: and here´s some more for you to read pal. Finally. Sixth from A-non-Knee-Moose: well what can i say?, i´m honored that you are enjoying the story!. I saw some images of Volga and i can say that yeah, Odahviing looks a little bit like him. And yes, The Soul Bond of Weiss and Ragnar effectively makes them feel whatever the other one is feeling. Be it Pleasure, Rage, Sadness, Happiness, etc. The bond also gave Weiss some slight changes, like pointy white ears covered in dragon scales, like Ragnar´s, that is also the reason of his hair colour changing from blonde to white like Weiss´s, obviously like you saw on the last chapter they can also have Telepathic conversations. hope you enjoyed Chapter 9!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Underground Trouble.

Ragnar woke up, finding himself tied up with chains on a chair. He couldn´t move or do anything other than look around the place he was in.

It was a room with a single light bulb that flickered often, like if it was trying it´s best to not die and leave the room in complete Darkness. He looked at the door, there was some glow coming behind it…he could also see smoke coming from it. all of his senses screamed danger now, the house or building he was trapped in was probably on fire. He was right, the flames quickly went throught the door and started consuming the room he was inside, they moved Fast, they consumed everything with Rage and Hate. It was like if this Fire was casted by Mehrunes Dagon himself, there was nothing pure on this flames.

He wanted to use his Become Ethereal shout, but when he opened his mouth to pronounce the Words of Power nothing came out. It shocked him,leaving him compleatly hopeless….all he could do was look as the flames started consuming his body. He started thrashing to from the pain, he could mostly feel it on his back and on his other arm that was still of Flesh and Bone. Just when he fire finally reached his face…it was when he woke up.

He screamed in slight panic as his eyes opened once again, finding himself on the Bullhead that was taking his Team to Atlas for their Next Mission, he quickly checked his scroll to see that it was 10:30 AM. Ragnar put his Scroll back on one of his pouches and looked at his Teammates. Emerald and Onyx were sleeping cuddled up, while Odahviing was sitting on the floor, with arms crossed and eyes Closed. His small scream didn´t woke them up, good.

He sighted as he tried to put himself in a comfortable position as he took off one of his Wolf Armour´s gauntlets. As soon as the gauntlet was off he was looking at the burnt skin of his left arm, he took off the other gauntlet to see the hand of his Robotic arm. He silently looked at his hands

*_is something wrong Ragnar?* _Weiss asked him throught Telepathy.

*_it was another Nightmare, one where i was being burned alive.. it felt too real. I even felt some pain.* _he responded.

*_Those dull pains on your Left arm and your Back? They´re Phantom Pains…because of the heavy burns you suffered.* _ she said.

*_Ahh…so you finally looked at that Memory?* _he asked.

_*Yes i have, why do you always try to hide that or dont talk about it at all?* _she asked this time.

*_I dont know...i guess i didn´t want to look weak by complaining about some mere pains on my arm and back.* _he responded.

*_it´s not about looking Weak or Not, Ragnar it worries me how much frequent your nightmares are. I can feel that you dont get enough sleep since they started.* _she responded_,_ by the tone of her voice he could tell that she was upset but also worried. *_you gotta find a way to get rid of them_.*

*_yes, i know, i know. probably Odahviing knows a thing or two about that. He´s wise, Not like Parthurnaax but he still is.*_ he said

*_You better do that or else i´ll kick your ass, you dolt!*_ the Schnee Heiress exclaimed bluntly.

Ragnar smiled to himself, he could actually imagine her slamming her foot on the ground. Comparing Weiss´s height with His just made that image more adorable.

*_Stop doing that!_ Remember we share minds?!* she said and this time he laughed slightly.

*_alright,alright I´ll stop…for now.* _he responded

This time she made a question that surprised him.*_when you and your team get back from your Mission…would you like to go to Vale?...just the two of Us.* _she asked him.

That made him rise his eyebrows in shock before smilling.*_i would love to, i actually wanted to find sometime to just relax.* _the White Dragon faunus responded.

The conversation between Ragnar and Weiss ended once the Pilot of the Bullhead announced throught the VTOL´s intercom that they had arrived to their destination. Waking up Emerald,Onyx and Odahviing. The Schnee Heiress wished him and his team good luck on this mission and continued listening Port´s class.

Ragnar standed up from the corner he was sitting,picking up his three swords.

*just like last time guys,i´ll go refuel in the city of Atlas. I will be waiting for you all, So once you guys are done i´ll come to pick you all up and go back home!* the Pilot exclaimed over the intercom and the Bullhead´s hatch opened as it descended slightly to a decent height for the Team to jump off of the VTOL.

Even if it was early in the morning the part of Atlas where they were was in the middle of a Blizzard. Ragnar looked at the distance and then at the snow-covered ground below him, the cold didn´t bother him. The undersuit of his Wolf Armour kept him warm. He looked at Emerald and Onyx and noticed that the two Deadras had put on winter clothes.

*you know, this reminds to The Pale.* Ragnar said to Odahviing.

*indeed. White,Cold and snowy, just like that place.* the Red Dragon faunus responded as he jumped off. Followed by Ragnar,Emerald and Onyx.

The White Dragon faunus took out his twin swords, Masser and Secunda.*Emerald, in what direction does Tesla´s Scroll is pointed?* he asked.

The Golden Saint took out her Scroll and activated the tracking mode. It took just some seconds before the direction of the taken Scientist was highlighted on Emerald´s map.*we gotta continue going North, it´s not that far away from us, just some 100 meters ahead of Us!* she exclaimed over the sound of the Winds of the Blizzard.

*then let´s not waste time, we are the mountains region of Atlas and the Blizzards on this parts last for days!* he exclaimed.

*how you know that?* Onyx asked.

*Remember my bond with Weiss?* Ragnar asked and the Dark Seducer nodded positive.*well, she knows about Skyrim and i know about Atlas, that´s why* he said as he walked slowly.*remember to watch out for any White Fang member!* he added.

Back in the city of Vale, Beacon Academy.

Team RWBY had just walked out of professor Port´s class, the four team members had been walking towards the Conference hall because Headmaster Ozpin had announced over the Academy´s intercom that Teams could start choosing their own missions now. thought the First-year Teams, they decided to get changed first before going.

*Weiss,Weiss!. I have something to show you!* Ruby exclaimed.

*what is it Ruby?* asked the Schnee Heiress, and after that the Team´s Leader almost slammed her sketch book into Weiss´s face.*what the?!* she exclaimed,walking back a little to see better book.

There were some sketches of Weiss´s robotic hand and Ragnar´s robotic arm. Both of them with some modifications.

*Modifications for mine and Ragnar´s robotic limbs?.* she asked.

*YES!, they could come in handy for situations where both of you can´t use your main weapons!* the Team Leader exclaimed. Both Yang and Blake also looked at the sketch book.

*Wow, Hidden Blades?. Ruby, you have been playing Assassin´s Creed quite a lot dont you?* the Blonde Brawler asked with a smile.

Ruby giggled.*kinda, but still. The Hidden Blade looks like an exellent weapon! It´s Discret,Easy to use and it´s defeneatly not Overkill!* she exclaimed, one could honestly see that ruby looked exited about making these hidden blades for her brother and her friend.

Weiss had taken some time to look at the Hidden Blades´s designs. Her´s had a longer blade and it´s point looked like the one of Myrtenaster. While Ragnar´s looked slightly shorter, but the blade was more sturdy, making it perfect for close quarters combat.

*they look good…but i want mine to at least have some reinforcements, i dont want it to break.* Weiss said.

*oh,so you want one like Ragnar´s but still longer?, ok! No problems!* she said.

*good, but can you do it when we get out mission on the Conference Hall?* Blake asked.

Ruby,Weiss and Yang blinked before the all ran towards the Hall.

The Team arrived in time, they had changed their school uniforms to their usual clothes. Everywhere they looked there were Teams choosing missions on big holographic screens.

*Oh Dust, i hope there´s at least one mission left for us!* Ruby exclaimed as she walked towards one of the Holo screens.

*there, on the ones of Search and Destroy.* Blake said, Ruby instantly pressed the last aviable mission of that Type.

After doing that Team JNPR walked towards Team RWBY.*oh you guys managed to get a mission as well?, Cool!* exclaimed Jaune.*also where is Ragnar and his Team?* he asked.

*yes we got the last of the Search and Destroy missions, and Team REOO are still out, they´ve got asigned another mission once they finished the one on Chendryl* Weiss said before Ruby could speak.

*wow, really?, where are they right now?* Pyrrha asked.

*right in the middle of the Atlesian Tundra.*

*Dust! And to think that one day it will be our turn to go out like that!* Yang exclaimed.*by the way, i think i heard that First Year teams would have to go with an adult Huntsman or Huntress.* she added.

*You are Right miss Xiao Long, there is a Huntsman waiting for you 4 on a landing pad, your mission will be on Mountain Glenn.* Ozpin said as he walked towards the two teams.*also Team JNPR, I think you should be heading out right now, you bullhead and huntsman are also waiting.*

*Oh no, He´s right!. Come on guys!.* Jaune exclaimed and Team JNPR ran towards their Bullhead´s direction.

Once team JNPR was gone Ozpin turned back to Team RWBY.*you can also go to your mission, but i´d like to have a word with Miss Schnee before you four´s departure.* he said.

*alright Weiss, we will wait for you on outside of the conference hall!* Ruby exclaimed and she walked away, followed by Yang and Blake.

The Schnee Heiress looked at the Headmaster of Beacon.*what is it Headmaster Ozpin?* she asked.

*i´ve got the results of the blood test you asked in the infirmary.* he responded.

*Oh good!, what are the results?* she asked.

*well, the Bond of Souls that you have not only made physical changes to Ragnar. You do have some as well.* he said and made a pause for Weiss to take that info in, when she nodded he continued.*i´ll make this short miss Schnee, you have turned Half-Faunus. And i guess you can hear,see, smell and feel things you couldn´t before, am i right?* he asked.

She was silent for some seconds, thinking about all of that.*there´s something else…* she moved the hair that covered her ears, revealing that they had turned pointy and were covered with Snow White Dragon scales, just like Ragnar´s ears.*my ears also changed and i discovered by accident that if directly touch someone i start absorbing their Aura…* she admitted.*my theory it´s because of the Black Soul Gem on my chest.* she said.

*by Accident?* he asked.

*we were practicing hand to hand combat on a class of Professor Goodwitch and i managed to take Yang down and hold her in a Submission Hold, after some seconds i realized that i was absorbing her aura so i stopped inmediatly.* she said

*i see….* Ozpin thought for some seconds until he got an idea.*you should use gloves, just to avoid any future incidents.* he said and Weiss nodded.*you can go back with your Team now, good luck on your first mission* he said, Weiss thanked him and walked away.

Frontyard of Beacon.

Weiss had decided to not cover her ears anymore. When she walked out of the Conference Hall the rest of Team RWBY was waiting for her.

*Finally your back with us!, what did Prof Oz told ya anyways?* the Blonde Brawler asked.

*i´ll explain you all once we are inside our Bullhead, now let´s go see the Huntsman that it´s going with us* she said and they nodded.

Once Team RWBY got their assigned Bullhead they were all left with poker faces. Infront of them was none other than Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck who looked incredibly exited about this Field mission.

*alright Team RWBY, are you aall ready for some action out there in the wild?, i´m so exited that we are going to Mountain Glenn! It´s a good part of Vale´s history, a good lesson to learn from our mistakes!* he exclaimed and continued his endless rant

*you´ve got to be kidding me….* Blake whispered.

*looks like they are not…* Yang responded.

Back in Atlas´s Tundra, hours Later.

Team REOO stopped right infront of a Cave entrance, they were some Mining and Excavation materials left outside.

*is this the Place?* Ragnar asked as he turned to Emerald.

*Yeah, my tracking device it´s pointing towards this direction…it goes inside the Cave.* Emerald responded

*What in Oblivion is the White Fang doing by exploring caves?* Odahviing

Ragnar and Emerald were in deep thought, Onyx had a small idea.*they are probably searching for a weapon or artifact that could give them a boost in their Plans.* the Dark Seducer said.

*how you know that?* Ragnar asked.

*when i woke up they were Searching the tomb where Emerald and I had been frozen.* he responded.*their leader was yelling and asking me things about some kind of artifact or weapon….right before i killed most of them.* Onyx explained.

*Most?* Ragnar asked.

*i allowed one of them to live, a female Deer faunus who actually wanted to Abandon the White Fang. She´s right now living in Vale with some friends.*

*ahh…i see.* The White Dragon faunus looked again at the entrance of the Cave.*well, there´s only one way to find out what the White Fang is doing, let´s go inside.* he said while tigtening the grips on Masser and Secunda.

*Great, i hate Caves.* Odahviing said bluntly.

*aaww, is the little dragon afraid of caves?* Emerald asked teasingly.

The Red Dragon faunus frowned while looking at the Golden Saint.*i just don´t like being Underground.* he said bluntly.

Emerald was gonna tease him a little bit more but Ragnar called them.*come on you two or Onyx and I will leave ya both behind!* he exclaimed. Both Odahviing and Emerald went into the cave inmediatly after that.

The cave´s insides were a lot more different than what Team REOO had expected, there was metal plates on the floor and electricity cables on walls,lights and even crates, it was like if the White Fang had been trying to build an Underground hideout, but there was also something Off.

On the walls there were some runes of a familiar lenguage for all of the members of Team REOO.

*Are my eyes lying to me or are those Runes of Daedric origin written in blood?* Ragnar asked outloud

*they ARE Daedric runes…and that´s defeneatly not a really good sign, whatever they are doing we have to stop it before they unleash something They won´t be able to Control…. And even worst, if they manage to open an Oblivion Gate we will be even more Fucked.* Onyx said.

*but i read that Sheogorath was able to close lots of Oblivion Gates when he was still a Mortal* Ragnar responded.

*are you willing to enter Oblivion to close it, if that´s the case of course. Thought i honestly hope it´s not a Oblivion gate what they are trying to do.* Emerald said.

*if it´s to avoid a Daedric invasion on Remnant i will.* The leader of Team REOO responded as they continued walking throught the cave, they finally came into a huge open underground Area,it was just as big as the Dwemer Ruins of Skyrim.*damn this place his big…* he said.

*Look, over there!* Emerald said in a hushed voice.

Team REOO quickly managed to hide behind some large rocks. they discretly looked at what was infront of them.

It was the White Fang. They had just finished drawing the same Daedric runes that Team REOO, there were every kind of things for a ritual that would allow them to do what the team from Beacon feared the worst.

The leader of this Ritualistic Arm of the White Fang came into view, he was wearing robes combined with a type of white armor, wearing a grimm mask that was long, resembling the one of a Ursa Mayor. Next to him was the taken Valesian scientist. Ivan Tesla, who was being forced to walk by the two White Fang guards behind him.

*please, i beg you…these are Uncontrolable Forces you are messing with! If you continue this it could release something on Remnant that is even worst than the Grimm!* the Scientist exclaimed, who in return got punched in the stomach.

*i´m sorry but you won´t stop the plans of the White Fang, Lord Dagon has promised us great power if we do it, that means….we can finally win this conflicto and be the dominant species on Remnant.* the Faunus in Robes said.*you have helped us greatly, of course against your will but never the less.*

Team REOO had moved close enough to actually hear what they were talking about.

*Dagon?, Mehrunes Dagon?!. I thought Sheogorath would keep Remnant´s existence in secret!* he said.

*Do you think it´s easy?, remember that most Daedric Princes are evil. Only Sheogorath, Meridia and Azura are good, and Nocturnal is just compleatly Neutral.* Onyx said.*plus they are basically gods, Mehrunes Dagon could have found out about Remnant´s existance by his own means. Thought i remember that Lord Sheogorath told us that he is still Weak because of his Fight with Akatosh during the Oblivion Crisis.* he admitted.

*aaaand?* Ragnar asked.

Before Onyx could answer the question of the White Dragon faunus they heard chanting. They looked infront of them to see that they White Fang members had already started the ritual.

*you tell me later, we have to stop them!* Ragnar exclaimed as he standed up, with Both Masser and Secunda at the ready,Odahviing followed soon with Rolling Thunder ready for blood. Onyx and Emerald were happy to finally get into a combat as they followed close.

The Faunus in Robes looked at the new comers, all of the acolytes also looked at the Team.*infidels want to stop the ritual! In the name of the White Fang and Lord Dagon….Kill them!* he exclaimed with Venom on his voice.

Suddenly, lots of White Fang acolytes and grunts started appearing into the area in large numbers, in a matter of seconds Team REOO was compleatly surrounded by them.

*by the Nine….there are Lots of them.* Ragnar said as the Team stood close in the middle of the horde of White Fang members.

*This is like a dream come true!* Onyx exclaimed,Emerald laughed while Odahviing and Ragnar looked at them.

*you kidding me?* Odahviing asked.

*Nope.* the Dark Seducer responded and Emerald nodded as well.

*both of you are Crazy.* Ragnar said directly.

*Thank you, that was a compliment.* the Dark Seducer and Golden Saint said at the same time. In that moment the horde of White Fang members surrounding Team REOO charged at them with a Zealous rage.

Kingdom of Vale, Mountain Glenn.

Team RWBY and Doctor Oobleck had arrived a while ago to the destroyed city.

*wow..what happened here?* Yang asked.

Oobleck answered the question.*some years ago there was a plan to expand the city of Vale, so Mountain Glenn was the best option. Lot´s of aparement buildings and houses were built but unfortunately it was a ultimate failure because this part didn´t had the natural barriers that the city of Vale has. The city, still in construction was attacked by the Grimm. Lot´s of people died but we managed to rescue some survivors.* he explained, he took a pause to take a breath.*after that no further plans to rebuilt this city were taken, the result this place was forgotten…this city belongs to the Grimm now.* he finished explaining.

*that is….sad.* Ruby said

*indeed it is Ruby my dear, but we learnt from our mistake here in Glenn.* the History Teacher said.*now! let´s find out a place where we can place out stuff and camp, let´s spread out.* he exclaimed.

Back in Atlas.

***Fus Ro Dah!*** the Unstopable wave of Unrelenting Force sent several of the White Fang members flying, their bones broke as soon as they contact with the hard rock floor. Then Ragnar blocked the knife attack directed at his stomach with Secunda and impaled the White Fang member that attacked him with Masser, then kicked him away. He charged towards the others. Slashing´n´Hacking his way throught their numbers.

Onyx was in a sadistic bliss. Using his Daggertail sword to kill every white fang member that came into his sights, Chaotic Kabal´s blades mercilessly sliced throught the White Fang grunt´s armours like if it was a hot knife going throught butter. Legs and Arms fell to the ground, their blood started to pool under the Dark Seducer´s feet. He wrapped the blades of Chaotic Kabal around a White Fang acolyte and tightened the grip of them around his body, making him screaming in pain but Onyx didn´t stop there. He started swinging the man around, using his body to hit other White Fang members….all while laughing like a Mad Man.

Odahviing was fighting by dealing fast but deadly slashes on his enemies´s chests or necks, killing them instantly thanks to the attacks on those vital areas. One particular large White Fang member, with lot´s of muscle mas had a large rock on his hands.*oh shit.* the Red Dragon faunus said as the Large Faunus threw the Boulder at him.***Feim Zi Gron!* **Odahviing shouted as his body turned red transparent, making the large rock crush another White Fang acolyte. The Red Dragon faunus forced his Ethereal form off as he ran towards the Large Faunus, he jumped and sliced the Faunus´s right arm off.

Ignoring the pain, the Large faunus grabbed another rock, this one looked like a club and attacked Odahviing with it. The club-like rock hit the Red Dragon faunus hard on his chest, sending him flying across the cave. That attack stunned him and after trying to stand up he felt a large foot sending him back down, when he opened his eyes he saw the Large Faunus over him.

*Time to die!* he yelled, his voice was filled with venom and hatred. Lifting his improvised weapon to kill Odahviing.

Suddenly Emerald´s Kusaragamis wrapped around the Large Faunus´s neck, forcing him to back down.

*Leave Odahviing alone you fuck face!* the Golden Saint yelled as she pulled harder. The Red Dragon faunus moved quickly, unsheathing his sword and impaled it on the Large Faunus´s stomach, he cutted in vertically while Emerald increased her strength and decapitated the Large Faunus.

*thanks for the help Emerald.* Odahviing admitted throught his pride.

*your welcome and try not to get into a situation like that again!* she exclaimed.

Team REOO noticed something once they regrouped, the chanting had stopped. They looked at the White Fang acolytes that had been doing the ritual and a red flash of light blinded them, then a powerful shock wave sent the whole Team and every White Fang member to the ground. Masser and Secunda escaped from Ragnar´s grips due to the strength of the Shockwave. He tried to get them back but as the ground shock violently as the Oblivion Gate opened, a crack on the ground opened infront of the White Dragon faunus, making the twin swords fall into a hole in the ground.

The small earthquake stopped and Team REOO standed up.

*FUCK! I lost Masser and Secunda!* Ragnar angrily exclaimed, but he quickly turned around to look at the Single Oblivion Gate that opened. A group of ten Dremoras in full Daedric armour had already crossed the Gate. The White Dragon faunus Quickly took The Thorn out, ready to face the new Daedric Threat.*let´s deal with them.* he said

*how is it gonna be?* Onyx asked.

*i´ll go in to close the Oblivion Gate while you three Stay out and kill any Daedric thing that tries to come out, plus i want you to check if Tesla is fine.* Ragnar said without taking his sight out of the Dremoras.

*wait,wait,wait! Do you even know how to close an Oblivion Gate?!* Onyx asked.

*i´ve read books of the Oblivion Crisis, Sheogorath walked into the portals and went into the main tower, the one with the Sigil Stone i just have to remove it from it´s pedestal right?* Ragnar asked the Dark Seducer to be sure if that was the way to close the Gate.

*yeah, that´s the way to Close an Oblivion Gate….at least the ones that go into Mehrunes Dagon´s Deadlands. Alright, it sounds like a good plan!* the Dark Seducer said as he charged towards three of the Dremoras, starting a fierce fight between the Two Types of Daedras. Emerald and Odahviing did the same with the other remaining Dremoras.

With the attention off of him Ragnar took a breath. He was about to go into the Deadlands, Mehrunes Dagon´s plane of Oblivion. He opened his eyes and looked directly at the Gate.***Wuld Nah Kest!* **he shouted, turning into a incredibly fast blue blur that went into the Oblivion Gate.

The sight of the Cave´s chamber was quickly replaced with a Nightmarish landscape. He could see in the horizon Endless oceans of lava, enormous volcanos in constant eruption, looking around him, Ragnar saw that the place was a wasteland of complete reddish sands, and enormous Towers of black colors, the main one had crimson red windows and spikes all over it. but the sight that disturbed him the most was the amount of corpses hanged or impaled in the spikes, Ragnar actually had to do a big amount of effort so this images wouldn´t go into Weiss´s mind.

The air wasn´t clean, it smelled like Ashes, Sulfur and rotting corpses. His faunus sense of smell made it worst but he ignored the foul smells and started making his way towards the Portal Tower. ***Wuld Nah Kest!* **He advanced towards the tower at blinding speeds, when we was close to the entrance of the Tower he stopped. There was an enormous creature that looked like a giant malformed centipede, the creature screeched as after noticing Ragnar´s presence.

*By Shor´s Bones….!* he exclaimed and then turned around to try to look for another way to get into the tower, he looked to his left and saw a door that had a Daedric rune, without thinking it twice he ran towards the door and walked into the tunnels. That Monster was far too big, even if he could kill it that would have consumed a lot of the very little time he had before more of the Invasion Troops of Dagon started showing up.

After the door closed Ragnar could hear the monster´s screech and then it started moving towards the Oblivion Gate.

*i must move as fast as i can.* the White Dragon faunus said to himself and started moving forward in the tunnel he was in. There was another door ahead of him, he moved towards it but stopped as a rather large Dremora with a two handed Daedric sword got infront of him.

Ragnar smirked. This one would be faster at least, he ran directly towards the Dremora.

The Gargantuan Dremora swinged it´s two handed sword towards the White Dragon faunus, who ducked under the attack. Then he launched a slash attack, Ragnar´s attack lande don the Dremora´s shoulder. The Thorn´s serrated blade sliced the spikes on the shoulder of the Daedric Armour and Ragnar rolled to avoid another attack from the Dremora. He turned around to launch another attack and in that moment the two handed Daedric sword and the Thorn´s blades clashed.

Outside of the Oblivion Gate.

Odahviing and Onyx finished dealing with the remaining Dremoras that had gone throught the Gate, both of them were panting, since dealing with that amount of Dremoras plus the large group of White Fang members that they fought a while ago had slightly drained their stamina. Emerald was checking the status of Ivan Tesla. The Red Dragon Faunus and the Dark Seducer took that calm moment to rest and replenish their stamina.

*Come on Doc wake up!* she slapped him,several times making him wake up in shook.

*aaahhh!...what happened?* Ivan asked.

*you got knocked out cold by the Shockwave of the Oblivion Gate.* she responded with a casual smile on her face.

*Oh Dust…They opened the Gate?!, we have to close it before it´s too late!* he exclaimed, the Valesian Scientist clearly sounded distressed.

*calm down Doc! Our Team leader knows how to close the gate.* she said. The Scientist was going to say something else but then a loud screech stopped him from doing so.

The rest of Team REOO plus Ivan looked at the source of it. the Giant Centipede Daedric creature had moved half of it´s body throught the Oblivion Gate.

Emerald looked at the Valesian Scientist.*You better go hide Doc, things are gonna get pretty nasty.* she said and Ivan nodded, he quickly standed up and went to hide behind some large rocks.

Odahviing looked at Onyx.*what in the name of Akatosh is that thing?!* he asked.

*it´s one of Dagon´s many Living Siege Weapons! We can´t allow it to go throught the gate!* Onyx exclaimed as he placed Chaotic Kabal on it´s sheath and made two of his Kinetic balls on his hands and throwed them at the Siege Weapon.

The kinetic proyectiles impacted on one of the Daedric creature´s many fangs, making it screech in rage. Multiple long scythe like claws came from the Daedric being´s many legs and attacked Onyx with it. He quickly jumped away, It was going to make another attack but Odahviing got into the fight to help the Dark Seducer.

***Yol Toor Shul!* **He shouted and Azure flames came from his mouth, the deadly stream of flames impacted the Living Siege Weapon. The living weapon of Dagon screeched in pain as the azure flames started covering it´s body, Odahviing stopped the stream of fire when one of the Living Siege Weapon´s enormous scythe claws tried to cleave him in half, the Red Dragon faunus luckily avoided the attack and changed Thu´ums from Fire Breath to Unrelenting Force.

Onyx and Odahviing launched their attacks at the same time. The Dark Seducer sent two of his kinetic balls while the Red Dragon faunus shouted.

***Fus Ro Dah!*. **

The combined powers of Onyx and Odahviing made the Living Weapon stagger but it wasn´t enough to kill it, instead the Daedric Monster got more enraged and started hitting the roof of the cave. Several rocks started falling down and the Trio had to move around to avoid being crushed by the large rocks.

*This thing has too much resistance!* Odahviing exclaimed as he avoided one of the rocks.

*it was made to withstand a Lot of Punishment! That´s why Dagon uses then to destroy cities!* Onyx exclaimed.*but if you can continue to use your shouts we can give Ragnar some time for him to close the Oblivion Gate!*

*then what are we waiting for?!* Emerald asked as she aimed both of her guns at the Living Weapon and started firing .

Odahviing looked at the Living Siege Weapon and launched another shout.***Fus…Ro Dah!* **This time the wave of Unrelenting Force came with a Lot more of Force, to the point that the stone walls behind the portal shattered compleatly.

Back in The Deadlands.

The head of the Large Dremora rolled on the floor, Ragnar panted a little as he took off the piece of armour that covered his robotic arm, that part of the armor had gotten damage so it wouldn´t work anymore. Without wasting anymore time he went throught the door.

He was now inside the Tower. He looked at the Spiral stairs that made their way up into the Gate Tower, Ragnar changed thu´ums to Whirlwind Sprint, before using the Shout he noticed that there was a sword impaled on the corpse of a Dremora.*hmmm…*

The sword itself looked like a Cyrodillic Silver Greatsword, but the blade was just a little bit shorter. The handle was adorned with light brown leather and had a decoration that looked like a Seed, with a crossguard of curvy ends. The blade of the sword had a reddish colour and the form of a tree´s roots served as a beatiful decoration for the blade.*is this….Rugdumph?* Ragnar asked outloud as he took the sword off of the Dremora´s corpse. He felt the weight of the weapon, it was perfect. And it didn´t had any oxidation. *this must be another of Sheogorath´s forgotten weapons of the times when he was still a mortal.* he said, now The White Dragon faunus didn´t mind that he lost Masser and Secunda. The Thorn and Rugdumph would work as his main weapons now.

*ooohh this is perfect! Alright, now let´s close that damn gate.* he said as he looked at the spiral stairs.***Wuld Nah Kest!* **he shouted and instantly started going up in the spiral stairs, he could hear the marching of the incoming invasion army. The sounds of thunders and the explosions of the far away Volcanos were their Anthem.

Ragnar stopped infront of one of the many crimson windows of the Tower and looked. The army was massive, it looked like an endless sea of incoming Dremoras,Xivilais, Scamps, Hernes, Flesh Atronachs and even other Types of Daedras that were just as massive as the Buildings of Downtown Vale. All of then were ready to attack and reduce Remnant to ashes.

*by Shor´s bones and the Nine….* he said, looking up at the spiral stairs once again he once again used the Shout of Whirlwind Sprint. After Five solid minutes he finally reached the door to the Sigillum Sanguinis of the Tower, but before opening the door he realized something. His way up the tower was calm, too calm for a place that is crawling with hostile Daedras.

He took a deep breath, equiped the Fire Breath thu´um, took out Rugdumph and Thorn out of their sheaths and opened the Door to the Sigillum Sanguinis with a strong kick.

For a moment he thought the room was empty, infront of him was a enormous pillar of Fire that went into the second floor of the room.

*So, the Mortal with a soul of an Aedra finally got the top of the Holy Tower.* said a Figure covered in robes and armour in the second floor of the room, that was looking right at him, it´s face was covered by a mask that had a similar design to the helmet of the Daedric armour.*You Came here to take away the Sigil Stone and close the Oblivion Gate forever, just like the Champion of Cyrodill did during the Holy Crusade of Lord Dagon.* the Figure said.

*Holy?, Mehrunes Dagon is anything but Holy! He wanted to destroy Nirn and that´s why the Champion of Cyrodill stopped him, but now he´s trying to do it again, this time Remnant it´s his target And i will stop him by taking that Sigil Stone.* the White Dragon faunus said.

*then so Be it….Son of Akatosh.* the Figure said as it took out a sword. But it wasn´t just a random Daedric sword. This was Mehrunes Dagon´s Razor and it had been turned into a incredibly deadly looking one handed sword, Ragnar also noticed that on the Figure´s free hand was a dark purple and black ball. One that was very familiar to him.

He heard the Summoning of the creature behind him, he sharply turned around just in time to see a tall, obese Daedric Monster holding two large clubs on it´s hands it swinged one of those and sent Ragnar flying across the room. He hit the wall hard but luckily there was gonna be just some bruices as he had rised his Aura levels to protect his body from the attack and impact.

Just as he standed up Ragnar was impacted once again by one of the enormous maces of the Obese Daedric Monster. Hitting the wall again, this time he spitted some blood.

On Mountain Glenn.

They had since long ago woken up and were currently looking out for Ruby that had went missing, they found out thanks to Zwei that had guieded then to the hole where she fell. But Weiss fell on her knees, holding her chest in pain as some blood fell from her mouth.

*Weiss! What happened?!* Yang exclaimed as she walked closer to help her stand up.

The Schnee Heiress took some minutes reading the mind of Ragnar to grab a hold of what happened. She went straight to the moment where the Oblivion Gate was opened and Ragnar volunteered himself to go into the Deadlands of Mehrunes Dagon to close the Gate. Now she was looking with Ragnar´s eyes at the enormous,grotesque and obese Daedric Monster infront of him.

-_Ragnar get up now, it´s going to kill you!* _She exclaimed. It looked like it helped cause the White Dragon faunus standed up and moved out of the way of the attack.

Back in the Sigillum Sanguinis.

The attack that Ragnar avoided in time tore a hole in that wall, he knew this would be hard but he didn´t had the time to kill that obese daedra. He changed Thu´ums quickly and changed from Whirlwind Sprint to Call of Valor.

***Hun Kaal Zoor!* **he shouted and the summoning process went like always. But this time, the Nord heroes of Old that helped him in his Battle with Alduin didn´t appear, instead there was a figure wearing a White cloak with a hood that covered the upper part of Her face, under the cloak she was wearing a dress that was similar to Ruby´s but this one was all black. she was also wielding a black, white and grey broadsword. He wanted to ask this Unknown Hero who she was, but he could save that question for Later. The Woman in the White Cloak charged at the Obese Daedra with a blinding speed.

Remembering what was currently happening, the White Dragon faunus casted a quick Healing spell. The warmth of the Healing light magic went throught His and Weiss´s bodies, in the blink of an eye he was ready to fight again. Ragnar looked at the Dremora wearing robes and armour, who was patiently waiting for him.

After picking The Thorn and Rugdumph he walked up the stairs to the second floor of the Sigillum Sanguinis. He could see the Sigil Stone now, but changed his attention to the Dremora in Robes and Armour.

*aahh, so the Dovahkiin is finally here at the top of the Sigillum Sanguinis. So close yet still so far from the Sigil stone.* the Dremora pointed the Daedric Greatsword at the White Dragon Faunus.*Come….Son of Akatosh, one of us will die Today!* he exclaimed and charged at Ragnar, it jumped at rised high it´s Daedric Greatsword.

Augmenting the strength of his arms with his Aura, Ragnar ran at the Dremora as well, with The Thorn and Rugdumph at the ready.

The Three swords clashed, releasing sparks thanks to the friction between them.

Ragnar moved to the left, taking his swords away from the clash. The Daedric Greatsword got impaled on the floor and the White Dragon faunus took the oportunity to attack the Dremora, with a diagonal slash the attack hit the mask of his Enemy, Shattering it.

When he looked at the face of that Dremora he Recognized it from the stories of Sheogorath. Even with the red skin and small horns he could recognize the face of Mankar Camoran, with the small difference that he had a horrible scar going across his face…a mark done to him by Sheogorath when he was still a mortal and was getting back the Amulet of Kings.

*Mankar Camoran…i thought you were dead.* Ragnar said while pointing Rugdumph at Him.

Mankar got the greatsword out of the floor and looked at Ragnar.*And i was, but Lord Dagon who had claimed my soul after my Death had better plans for me, that´s why we had been planning a second Holy Crusade…but since Nirn had the protection of the Dragonfires, Lord Dagon aimed for Remnant.*

*And i´m here to stop you! You are not the only thing i have to deal with…so i´m going to End this Quick!* he exclaimed, and in that moment they heard the sound of that Obese Daedra dying. Then the woman with the White Cloak walk up the stairs with a small smile on her face.*correction…we are going to stop you.* Ragnar said.

*So be it! i´ll kill you both and carry on with Lord Dagon´s Holy Crusade!* he yelled and ran towards them.***Yol Toor Shul!* **He used a Fire Breath thu´um against Ragnar and the Woman.

He was Surprised to see that but quickly prepared his defense, changing Call of Valor to Frost Breath.***Fo Krah Diin!* **used the thu´um as the Woman on White Cloak got behind him.

The two Thu´ums of Ice and Fire clashed, producing a cloud of Steam. ***Laas Yah Nir!* **he Whispered and was able to see Mankar throught the dense cloud of Steam, he was trying to find him and the woman. *Follow me, we will attack from both sides, you go left and i´ll go right.* he explained and she nodded.

And quickly the two started their attack. Mankar was searching for the two Infidels that were trying to stop the Holy Crusade, gripping tightly his Daedric Greatsword. He heard footsteps and he looked to the left, ready to defend himself from the incoming attack, but what he hadn´t expected was an slash attack coming from his right side, making him look to the right, another attack landed, this time from the left. Both attacks had landed in unprotected parts of his chest area. 

This strategy continued for several seconds, the two filled the body of Mankar with slashes, he barely had time to cast a healing spell. He quickly summoned a fireball on his hand and throwed it to the floor, causing a small blast of fire.

Ragnar and the Woman in White Cloak took several steps back to avoid getting any damage from the Raging Fire. Mankar didn´t stopped with that, the rage filling his mind made him shout another Fire Breath thu´um.***Yol Toor Shul!* **the flames went straight towards Ragnar.

The Woman moved out of the Way of the incoming attack, but the White Dragon faunus changed thu´ums from Frost Breath to Become Ethereal, he had also Sheathed The Thorn and Rugdumph.***Feim Zii Gron!* **the flames covered Ragnar as soon as his body turned into it´s blue ethereal form. As the Flames of Mankar died Ragnar was unharmed, This made Mankar walk several steps back in shock.

His Ethereal Form´s time ended.*Just because you can Use the Thu´um it doesn´t mean you fully understand it, i won´t allow you to use it to enslave the People of this World. I am Ysmir…The Dragon of the North, Protector of Nirn and Remnant!* he had changed from Ethereal Form to Unrelenting Force.

***Fus Ro Dah!* **The powerful wave of Unrelenting Force advanced without Opposition, Mankar Camoran could only look as the Thu´um moved towards him. The Aftermath of the attack in short was that all of Mankar´s body was stripped of it´s Armour, Robes, Skin and Bones. He had been compleatly desintegrated by the Power of Ragnar´s Thu´um.

*This….this is the same power that Talos himself had?* he asked to himself as he walked towards the Sigil Stone and removed it from the Pedestal that powered the Oblivion Gate.

*That and a lot more, his Thu´um was so powerful that he could Level entire City walls or Defeat armies all by himself.* the Woman in the White Cloak said as the Tower of the Oblivion Gate started collapsing around them, the Sigillum Sanguinis´s walls started catching on Fire.

*i see…and may i ask now, who are You?* he asked as he turned to look at her.

The Woman rised her hands and pulled down her hood to reveal her face. The identity of the Woman leaved Ragnar without words. Moments passed as the fire was now close to them.*M…Mother?...* Ragnar said, after spending his whole life without a Family or at least a Mother. the White Dragon faunus had almost forgotten his mother´s face. Still in Shock from the Revelation another question came into his mind.

*H-how is it that you look just like Summer Rose?* he asked her. The descriptions that Yang,Ruby and Qrow had given him about the Woman were almost the same as his mother´s.

The Short Woman laughed as she looked at her son.*you really did forgot my face…my Little Dragon, this is my original face. After my life Ended due to a disease in Nirn i was reborn in Remnant, i did my best to protect this world but unfortunately my new life was ended too quickly…But even after making another Family you never left my heart, i always thought about you my dear Son...* She gently placed a hand on Ragnar´s right cheek and he closed his eyes.

In that moment they were back in the cave where the White Fang had opened the Oblivion Gate. The remains of the Gate were behind the Mother and Son.

*even if can´t be here physically…i´ll always be with you on Spirit.* she told him with a smile on her face.

*Should i tell Yang and Ruby about this?* Ragnar asked.

*When the time is Right. I want both of them to be more mature when you decide to tell them.* she said.*Son…i have to go back to the Spirit World. You can tell me your stories of the Adventures you had in Nirn another time, i love you my dear Son.* she said as she disappeared.

He looked around and saw Odahviing, Emerald and Onyx staring at him with their jaws dropped.

*That was your Mother?!* Onyx asked as the other two were too shocked to speak.

*i´ll explain later, where´s Tesla?* the Leader of Team REOO asked.

*Right here!* Emerald said as she carried the Uncounscious Scientist on her shoulders.

*Perfect, did you guys called the Bullhead already?* Ragnar asked

*He´s already waiting for us outside the cave* Onyx responded

*Good…* the Team Leader said and he looked at the Sigil Stone on his robotic hand, the Daedric artifact was not glowing anymore and it had several cracks all around it. Without thinking it twice he crushed it into thousands of pieces.

35 minutes Later, inside the Bullhead En Route to Vale.

The Scrolls of all members of Team REOO started sounding, it was Ozpin doing a group call once again. As soon as they all answered the sound of alarms filled the Passengers´s side of the Bullhead.

*Ragnar i got word from Odahviing that you guys managed to rescue Tesla and Sucessfully closed the Oblivion Gate that was threatening Remnant. But we´ve got another problem in hour hands. Just some minutes ago a Train loaded with explosives rammed against the walls of Vale, making a hole where Monsters of Grimm are pouring into the city, Team RWBY was on the train.*

*What?!* Ragnar exclaimed, he had honestly forgot to ask Weiss throught their telepathy if she and the rest were okay.

*They survived the crash thought and are already fighting the Grimm. Teams CFVY and JNPR have already been dispatched to the Area, we want you guys to go as well.* the Headmaster of Beacon said.

*Understood Headmaster, we are en Route to Vale. The pilot said that the Estimated time of Arrival would be 15 minutes* Ragnar responded and with that the group call ended.

Back in Vale.

The Situation was Chaotic, Civilians were running away in Fear and Panic as Beasts of Grimm came in large groups from the hole in the ground.

Ruby did a backflip to avoid the attack of an Ursa Mayor that had jumped out of the hole.

*They just keep coming!* she complained.

*But we have to Hold on this position until more Teams arrive!, Ragnar just told me that they will arrive in 15 minutes!* Weiss exclaimed as she pierced the face of a Beowulf with Myrtenaster, killing it instantly.

Yang activated her Ember Celica and started punching her way throught a group of Beowulfs that had surrounded her and a little boy plus his mother that had been close when the Grimm started entering the city. *out of the Way!* she exclaimed, punching a rather large Beowulf. The wolf-like Grimm was sent flying but it wasn´t dead yet.*come on, go to a safe place and don´t go out until everything is back undercontrol!* she told the Mother as she grabbed her son.

*than you so much!* she exclaimed and ran away with her son.

The Large Beowulf had already standed up again and charged at the Blonde Brawler.

Yang turned around and saw the large Beowulf coming towards her, she rised her aura levels for a higher defense and took the full force of the impact, then absorbed the kinetic force of it to fuel her semblance´s power.

Her hair started glowing and her eyes turned bright red. *Thanks for that Wolfie* she winked at the Beowulf and released a powerful flurry of heavy punches.

Blake was using Gambol Shroud and it´s bladed sheath to hack and slash throught the groups of Beowulfs. She had also noticed that other types of Grimm had started coming from the hole. Ursas, Sirens, a King Taijitu,etc. *Tindalos...* she could easily deal with any kind of Grimm, but there was something with those Large, Dog-like Grimm that unnerved her. It was like if she was staring an Abyss.

*Blake! Snap out of it!* Ruby screamed.

The Cat Faunus quickly reacted and evaded the incoming attack of the Tindalos, she then charged towards the dog-like Grimm and started delivering several slash attacks. She finished by decapitating the Tindalos

There was no time to rest as more Tindalos came from the hole. Blake swallowed some saliva.*Shit, the reinforcements better arrive soon!* she exclaimed as she started backing up, Ruby,Yang and Weiss had started backing up as well until they were backs to backs and surrounded by the Beasts of Grimm.

*There are too many!* Weiss yelled. And as the beasts of grimm started coming closer and closer, they stopped as the sounds of a Bullhead´s engines filled the air. The hatch of the Bullhead opened to reveal Team REOO.

*Holy fuck, out of the Frying Pan and right into the embers!* Onyx exclaimed.

*You tell me!* Ragnar said as he jumped off of the Bullhead. Landing right over a Beowulf and killing it in the process. He then looked at Team RWBY.*sorry for being a little late girls!.* he looked back at the Beasts of Grimm as he Took out The Thorn and Rugdumph, the White Dragon faunus changed thu´ums, from Unrelenting Force to Battle Fury as Onyx,Emerald and Odahviing joined him and Team RWBY on the ground.

***Mid Vur Shaan!* **He shouted, But this thu´um wasn´t an offensive one. the effect of this one went into the rest of his Team and Team RWBY.

*For some reason i feel my arms lighter…like if Crescent Rose doesn´t has any weight!* Ruby said.

*i Do too, and it´s amazing!* Blake exclaimed.

*It´s the Battle Fury thu´um….when Ragnar uses that one, Anyone that is with him can attack faster as the power of the thu´um goes into their arms, making them attack as fast as the Wind.* Weiss said pointing Myrtenaster at a Ursa Mayor and having ready a Shout too. Blake nodded while Ruby pointed out that this Shout was new for her.

***Su Grah Dun!* **Ragnar shouted, getting on his arms the same effect that he had given to his sisters and friends.*let´s do this!* he said. Both Teams, RWBY and REOO let out battle cries as they charged towards the horde of Beasts of Grimm.

The White Dragon faunus and the Schnee Heiress were the first ones to reach the horde of Grimm surrounding them. The Thorn and Rugdumph´s blades started slashing and cutting throught the flesh of many Beowulfs, the wolf like Grimms tried sending claw attacks at the direction of Ragnar but he would duck under their attacks or jump out of the way.

-_Are you feeling Tired?- _Weiss asked Ragnar throught their telepathy as she revolved Myrtenaster´s chamber, icy blue dust was Ready. The Schnee Heiress pointed at the grimms infront of her and sent a barrage of Icicles at them, she then got her thu´um ready.***Fo Krah Diin!* **she shouted, sending her own blizzard along with the iciles against the grimms infront of her. Ethereal dragon horns formed on her head as she did that. The effect of Myrtenaster´s elemental attack plus the Frost Breath thu´um caused a lot of damage on that group of Grimm. The effect of Weiss´s thu´um was powerful enough to even freeze a whole group of cars and a trees.

-_When i was in the Soul Cairn i didn´t slept for days, i´ll be fine Weiss…i may admit that i´m slightly hungry, i could use a well-cooked steak right now..._\- he said as he crushed the head of an Beowulf that he had pinned to the floor with The Thorn. He changed thu´ums once again, and his Ice Form shout was ready to be used.***Iiz Slen Nus!* **he shouted his secondary shout of ice affinity to an Ursa Mayor that was charging right at him. Needless to say the large Ursa was frozen, the Ice was transparent so it allowed to see the form of the bear Grimm.-_Another thing Weiss, try to be careful on when it comes to using your thu´um inside the city, they can be an incredibly destructive force…even more when used with the three Words of Power.- _he told her.

Weiss took a moment to look at the things that her Frost Breath shout had frozen and cringed slightly._-i understand, and how can i do it without damaging public property?-_ she asked.

-_Just concentrated, control the thu´um and command it how much power you want to use-_ Ragnar explained as he knelt down.

In that moment Yang came from behind the White Dragon faunus. Standed on his and he inmediatly standed, propelling his sister into the Air.

As She fell to the ground, she aimed her aura powered punch at the frozen Ursa.*Here Comes the Yang!* she yelled at the top of her lungs while punching the solid frozen Bear-like Grimm, destroying into thousands of ice pieces. She continued sending really fast but lethal shotgun-punches to any Grimm fool enough to come into the Blonde Brawler´s way.

Blake was leaving her clones infused with red dust. Every Grimm that attacked her clones got a blast of fire to their faces, The crimson flames produced by the dust killed the grimms that got on the explosion´s Radius…then she took Gambol Shroud out of it´s sheath and she also took the bladed sheath, dual wielding then. She continued slashing her way throught the horde of Grimm surrounding her and her friends.

Downtown Vale, Shop of Viktoria and Rietta.

Some groups of Grimm had managed to get into Downtown and were attacking anyone that they saw. Upon hearing the screams of panic and fear Ysgramor walked up to the window to see what was going on.

*Oh by the Gods, there are Grimm inside the city!* he exclaimed and ran towards the entrance, picking up his enormous sword on the way. Amarios and Dana followed him both ready to help the Highlander.

The door was kicked open and Ysgramor swinged his Greatsword at an Ursa Mayor, cleaving it in half. Allowing the civilians that it had cornered to run away to safety.

*This is what i wanted! I was bored of just fighting dummies and holograms!* the Gladiator themed Huntsman exclaimed.

*don´t get too careless Amarios, these are not only Beowulfs. We have Ursas and even some Tindalos!* Dana said, as she rised her shield to block the claw attack of a Ursa, then used her shield to bash the bear like grimm. Making it stagger. Before she could even finish off the Ursa infront of her one of Amarios´s gladius got impaled on the grimm´s head, killing it instantly.

She looked at him with a frown on her face.*Don´t steal my kills.*

*Ups! It wasn´t on purpose!* he responded and walked towards the already dissolving grimm and picked up his sword.*just kidding, i wont do it again.* he gave her a wink. Then looked at the other in coming Grimm.*look here, we have some Creeps as well.*

Without saying a word Dana covered her sword with electricity and charged at the lizard-like Grimms. The one closer to her proceeded to ram her, she jumped to avoid the attack and landed over the Creep, she killed the grimm by stabbing the electrified sword on it´s head and jumped, to start her attack on the rest on the group of Creeps. Her attacks were relentless, but one of the Creeps had actually managed to sneak up behind her and in the blink of an eye it bited her right leg, starting right bellow her Knee and it went right down to her ankle. Making her fall to the ground and scream in pain, with a great efford to ignore the pain from the horrible wound Dana managed to impale her sword on that Creep´s face, killing it.

She saw the other creeps coming closer to her, the wound on her leg was bad, it didn´t allow her to stand up. So She decided to actívate her Semblance. Her eyes glowed a deep purple and a ghostly arm came from the ground, grabbing one of the Creeps and crushing it, turning it into a black pulp. The Ghostly limb continued crushing several Creeps till Dana managed to stand up, the bleeding on her wound had already stopped but there was still pain, making her unable to fight proberly so she stepped back and continued casting her semblance to help Ysgramor and Amarios.

A Beowulf was about to pounce her but an Arrow from Viktoria´s bow stopped it from doing so. The Wounded Huntress looked at the Wolf Faunus Archer.*Thanks Viktoria, i owe you some Mead.* she said.

*Perfect! I´ve wanted to drink Mead since a long time ago* the Wolf Faunus Archer responded

Ysgramor blocked the claw attack of the Alpha Beowulf infront of Him but the large wolf like Grimm wasn´t backing down. The Highlander and the Alpha Beowulf started a struggle of who would, both showing their Strength.

Eventually Ysgramor gained the upper hand, as Aura rushed throught his arms dramatically increasing his physical Strength. He bashed the Alpha Beowulf with his Greatsword and then gave a powerful swing with it, cleaving the large wolf like grimm in half.

Amarios finished off another Ursa Mayor by cutting open it´s stomach. It quickly disolved.*i guess those were all...it was a glorious fight!* the Gladiator themed Huntsman exclaimed, he was sweating but ready for anything else.

He saw a civilian who seemed to be running away in panic, it was a Woman who was moving directly towards Amarios.*hey Lady, you should go back home and wait till All of the Grimm inside the city are dealt with, it´s too dangerous for Civilians.* Amarios said.

As the Woman stopped infront of him she just blankly started at him. What the Gladiator Styled Huntsman didn´t know was that this Woman was infact one of Cinder´s Shapeshifting creatures. The creature shifted it´s left arm into a jagged blade and in the blink of an eye the blade went right throught Amarios´s chest, he didn´t have time to react so he died instantly.

*Amarios! Noooo!* Dana yelled, she tried casting one of the ghostly arms to attack the Shapeshifter but the sheer pain on her wound and her being emotionally unstable right now because of her Brother´s death. The Ghostly arm soon dissapeared. Viktoria quickly aimed her bow at the Shapeshifter and released several arrows at the Monster.

The Shapeshifter dropped the Corpse of Amarios and dodged the arrows or blocked them with it´s jagged blade and started moving towards the wounded Dana and the Wolf Faunus Archer who was still firing arrows.

Ysgramor had just killed an Alpha Beowulf and a Ursa Mayor at the same time when he heard Dana´s scream. He turned around and saw the corpse of Amarios, Dana and Viktoria trying to face off this new Threat. He bellowed, getting the Shapeshifter´s attention, just when it had damaged Viktoria´s bow and knocked her Out with a strong blow to the head. It had turned it´s other hand into a blunt weapon, luckily what saved Viktoria´s life was her Aura.

Cinder´s Monster turned around to see just in time the gargantuan Highlander about to attack it with his Greatsword. The Shapeshifter blocked the attack with it´s own jagged balde but the sheer strength of Ysgramor sent the Monster flying. It crashed on a Car and before it could anything else the Highlander had already activated his Semblance.

His free arm was now covered in water like if it was some kind of armour. He concentrated the water on his hand and formed the tentancle, like the one of an Octopus. The Shapeshifter was already running towards Ysgramor when he whipped his Water Tentacle at the coming threat, surprising the Shapeshifter with that tactic he grabbed it with an enormous strength and pulled it Towards him.

The Fight ended as the Greatsword of Ysgramor went right throught the Shapeshifter´s stomach. It instantly started turning into a black some till there was nothing left of it.

He turned around to see Rieta and Sharon helping Viktoria and Dana, who was still in Shock.

Back with Teams RWBY and REOO.

The Rose Siblings had just finished dealing with a Deathstalker so they were all waiting for the next wave of Grimm.

*Ragnar, we have to deal with the Hole on the wall before the next wave of Grimm comes in!* Weiss exclaimed.

The White Dragon Faunus thought for several seconds till he got the perfect idea that would give them time enough for Glynda to come and fix the Wall.

*Weiss, Odahviing come with me.*

*what´s the plan?* the Schnee Heiress asked.

*we three are going to use the Ice Form shout to make a solid ice cape to cover the hole, that will buy us enough time.* he explained.

*good, let´s not waster any time then.* Odahviing said.

Ragnar, Weiss and Odahviing walked up to the Hole and all three changed their thu´ums to the Ice Form.

***Iiz Slen Nus!* **the three released their power of the Ice Thu´um, freezing any Grimm that was close to the Hole on the other side and making a solid ice cape that covered the hole compleatly.

*Oh…we did it!* Ragnar exclaimed, before he fell down on the ground. Not uncouncious but compleatly exhausted.

Weiss walked and sat down next to him.*Are you okay Ragnar?* she asked, the Schnee Heiress could feel the exhaustion he was feeling. But she couldn´t say but, the effects of the hours they spent fighting were also paying a toll on her. She was going to be exhausted as well.

*yeah, i´m okay...But i really would like to go Back to Beacon*

*Ditto to that!* Yang said as she sat on a fountain and rested her head on Odahviing´s left shoulder.*plus a Hot bath.* as she said that Teams RWBY and REOO heard the sound of a Bullhead landing. Both teams looked at the Vehicle as it´s hatch opened.

Glynda Goodwitch came out of it, follwed by Team JNPR. The Veteran Huntress went straight to the hole and used her powers to fix it. Leaving it like if nothing had happened in the first place. *you all have done an Outstanding job at keeping the Beasts of Grimm at bay, most of the ones that managed to get into the city have been dealt with already. I apologize for taking long, we picked up Team JNPR on our way here. We have to head back to Beacon already.

Hours Later.

After coming back to Beacon academy the Three Teams had done a celebration for today´s small victory at the defense of Vale. It had ended already but Ragnar and Weiss were not sleeping Yet, Blake was with them as well, she needed to know that.

*So…what happened back in Atlas, Weiss told us it was something about an Oblivion Gate* The Cat Faunus asked.

*The White Fang managed to Open an Oblivion Gate. It looked like a small group of the faction worshipped Mehrunes Dagon and had opened the Gate for the Sole reason of allowing him to Invade Remnant.* he said.

Blake stood there in shock for a solid minute. Processing what she had just heard. She wanted to give them the benefit of Doubt but it was Ragnar who witnessed all that. She sighted and looked back at the White Dragon Faunus.*did you managed to stop them?*

*yes, it was easy to defeat them. The hard thing was going into The Deadlands to turn off the Oblivion Gate, when i managed to close it Dagon was about to cross the Gate.*

*i see, thank you for telling me this Ragnar. It actually saddens me that they wanted that.* Blake said while looking down.

Ragnar patted her shoulder, getting her attention.*don´t be down because of that. Maybe one day the White Fang will stop what they are doing and seek for Redemption, like how you did.* he told her, making her smile a little.

*i know, but while they continue to try hurting innocents i won´t hesitate to Fight them. Even if it goes to the point of Hunting down the Leaders!* she exclaimed.

*i Understand, but for now go and rest Blake. There´s something i need to talk with Weiss.* he told her.

The Cat Faunus nodded and walked to her Team´s room.

He turned around to see Weiss, who was watching the moon by one of the Academy´s many windows.

*What was the thing you wanted to Tell me?* he asked.

Her atention was back with Him now that Blake was gone. He hadn´t forgotten that. It was something obvious.

As soon as she started thinking about that her palms started sweating and her heartbeat accelerated slightly. Ragnar felt how nervous she was and walked closer.

*calm down Weiss, it´s okay.* he told her.

She turned around to face Ragnar. The Schnee Heiress didn´t want to waste her time saying a bunch of words, so she quickly wrapped her arms around Ragnar´s neck and pressed her lips against his lips.

He was obviously surprised because of this, but he eventually started kissing back. Deepening their Kiss and holding Weiss by her waist.

Ragnar separated his lips from Weiss and looked at her. Ethereal dragon horns had formed on her head, he didn´t mind that as he grinned.*No lovey-dovey words?* he asked jokingly.

She frowned slightly but then smiled.*oh silence you Dunce.* she said and the two continued their Kiss.

(Finally here goes Chapter 10!, yeah i took long, my internet was failing a lot and i was busy with things of University so i barely had time to write, but i´m glad i managed to finish this Chapter and i´ll start with 11 in a while. Hope you guys enjoy this one!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Just the Two of Us.

News of the event known as The Breach reached Vacuo, Mistral and Atlas in just a matter of Hours. and Needless to say the military forces of each kingdom has been set on High Alert along with every Huntsman and Huntress they could spare.

Repairs had already started on the business and houses that had gotten damaged by the Grimm that charged into Vale after Roman Torchwick and the White Fang rammed a hole in one of the barriers. Any remaining Grimm inside the city had already been hunt down and killed. In the aftermath of The Breach professors Oobleck, Goodwitch and Port managed to capture Torchwick as he tried to escape

So after Yesterday´s victory Headmaster Ozpin had granted Teams RWBY, JNPR and REOO a week of rest before reassuming activities and missions. Ruby was sleeping back in the dorm, Blake was in the dorm as well, reading one of her many books. Yang and Odahviing were having several sparring sessons, Onyx and Emerald had gone to Vale to assist Amarios´s funeral which would be today and Team JNPR decided to stay at Beacon as well.

On the other hand, Ragnar and Weiss had gone on a date to Vale. Right now they had just arrived to the city by one of the transport vehicles that takes Beacon students into the city.

*it´s strange, I almost feel naked.* Ragnar said as he looked down at the clothes he had on while they walked our of the Airship.

*what?, wearing normal and modern clothes for once?* Weiss teased him.

*besides the School uniform? Which I believe it hasn´t been changed at all ever since Uncle Qrow was a student* he said, earning a laugh from the Schnee Heiress.

*Yeah something like that, you do look well in Jeans and a hoodie. But I would have preferred you to dress in something more elegant*

*oh come on.* he groaned. *it´s our first date, not a formal party on White Castle plus I have never felt comfortable in fancy clothes be-* he couldn´t finish saying that as Weiss did it for him.

*Because you are a Warrior and you feel naked without your armor on, I heard you the first time Ragnar* she said and looked at him with a smile on her face. *but wearing something different once in a while will not kill you.* she sniffed Ragnar´s scent.*actually you had used armors for so long and fought for too long that your scent is combined with that of Metal and Blood.*

The White Dragon Faunus blinked several times before smelling his own scent, proving right what Weiss just said.*oh by the Nine and Shor it´s true, it´s that bad?* he asked while looking at his Lover.

*….i could get used to it honestly, I kinda like it.* she admitted

*Then it´s good!* he exclaimed as a grin formed on his face and then he proceeded to smell Weiss´s scent as well, making her blush from how close he had moved his face to hers.*You smell like Sweet Alyssums* he said.

*good guessing of it, you looked about it throught the Bond?* She asked.

*yes, Vale has completely different flowers than Skyrim.* he responded

After that comment Weiss looked at him with a rised eyebrow.

Ragnar noticed that.*What´s wrong, do I have something on my face?* he asked.

*I never thought you would be the type of person to stop and look at flowers!* she said, letting out a small giggle.

He rolled his eyes but smiled.*Paarthurnax once told that not everything in life was just fighting, that every once in a while I should stop and contemplate the Beauty of the World that surrounds us All.* he said.

Weiss listened carefully every word he had said and found herself amazed just how Right Paarthurnax´s words were.*you know, I think I would have loved to meet Paarthurnax. He is a very wise dragon.* she said.

*thanks to Thousands of years of experience* he said and noticed that they were close to Downtown Vale.*well, we are in center of the city already.*

*what do you want to do first?* she asked, now with a smile on her face as she interlocked her arms with Ragnar´s left arm.

*do you want to watch a movie?, I'm still kinda new with that concept so I´m interested in that. You can even choose what movie we will watch* he said with a smile of his own.

*of course, I'd love to. This is going to be amazing!* she exclaimed, somewhat failing to keep her cool and hide her excitement.

When the two realized that Weiss´s face took the colour of a Health potion and Ragnar started chuckling.

Paradise Lost Cemetery, Vale.

The group was small. The only ones present at the funeral of the Gladiator Themed Huntsman were his sister Dana, the twins Viktoria and Rietta, Sharon, Onyx, Emerald and Ysgramor as they were the only people who were really close to him.

Ysgramor, Onyx and Emerald walked away from the main group for talk for some seconds.

*how did the Grimm got into the City?* the Highlander asked, trying to keep himself collected.

*the White Fang and Roman Torchwick used a train loaded with explosives to ram one of the Walls.* Onyx said.

In that moment The Dark Seducer and the Golden Saint could feel the Anger building up inside Ysgramor but he controlled it, making it go away and closed his eyes.

*Ysgramor, we need your help.* Emerald said.

The Highlander opened his eyes and looked at the two lesser Daedras.*my help...why?* he asked, curious about that.

*i´ll make this short. Remnant faces the threat of Utter destruction at the claws of a dragon that has God-like powers, we already have the Dragonborn fighting against the forces of Grimm as he awaits for Scylla´s awakening.* Onyx said.

*and how can I help in that?* he made a second question, wondering how he be of help against a God-like Dragon.

*You are the reincarnation of a Great Hero of Old Times! Ysgramor of Atmora! Leader of the original 500 Companions, the one who conquered Skyrim and gave the Races of Men a chance of survival in Tamriel!* Emerald suddenly snapped, Ysgramor was going to protest that he was not that but Onyx talked first.

*if you don´t believe us then take my hand, all your memories from your past life will be Unlocked* the Dark Seducer said as he extended his hand.

The Highlander was hesitant at first but then he thought about what was going on around him. Amarios had just died in a attack of the Beasts of Grimm. Everyday came more and more news of new Types of Grimm appearing everywhere, even back at his hometown, people are suffering and he was defeneatly not going to just sit by and watch the World fall apart. He was going to Fight to protect Remnant. His sons, Yngol and Ylgar would defeneatly fight as well

Without wasting any more time the Highlander extended his hand, Grabbing Onyx´s hand Ysgramor let out a sharp breath as all of his Past Life´s memories in Nirn became unlocked. He let go of Onyx´s hand, holding his heads the pain in his head died down, and looked at the two Lesser Daedras. * I remember it all now, even the stories of Scylla´s treachery towards Akatosh. I will gladly help The Dragonborn in any possible way.* he said

*I will help as well.* Dana said, approaching the Trio. Surprising both Onyx and Emerald, the two could see dried tears on her face but also a look of Determination and a desire of Vengeance for her Brother´s death.

*perfect, you must take your time to organize for the moment of Scylla´s awakening. It won´t be soon but still, because It will not be alone.* Onyx said.

*understood, till we meet again may you have good luck in your missions.* Ysgramor said.

With that the Dark Seducer and the Golden Saint bid farewell and made their way back to Beacon Academy.

*we must take every chance to achieve Victory in this struggle, who´s the next Lord Sheogorath told us?* Emerald asked.

Onyx was in deep thought, thinking the options before he came to one choice.*Pelinal Whitestrake, The Divine Crusader is the next one. We just need to find the location of his reincarnation.* Onyx said.

Back with Ragnar and Weiss.

The Schnee Heiress was in a small dilemma, she couldn´t decide on whether scold or laugh for what The White Dragon Faunus had done.

*I still can´t believe you did that!* she exclaimed, punching him lightly on his shoulder

*why?! He wouldn´t shut up so it was fair that I shoved the popcorn box down on his head.* he said with a grin plastered on his face.

And indeed! Ragnar had taken their popcorn box and shoved it down on a person´s head in the middle of the movie, because he had taken out his Scroll and started talking very loudly, shutting him up for a while but when the man took the box out and tried to search for trouble with Ragnar he knocked him out with a punch to the face and placed him in a position that made him look like he fell asleep.

*sometimes you do act like if you were still in Skyrim, you just can´t go around punching people´s lights out if they want trouble…* she thought for some moments.*well maybe sometimes.*

That made Ragnar smirk.*you are agreeing with me about punching annoying people*. When Weiss realized that she had a slight shade of pink in her pale face combined with a frown

*what I'm trying to tell you is that you don't have to going around punching people!* she exclaimed, this time compleatly serious about her statement. *it could get you in trouble with the Police.*

This time Ragnar allowed his more reasonable Imperial side to think.*if it´s that what you want then I could possibly try to control myself…Try* he put emphasis on that last word.

Weiss sighted but was glad that at least he could try to control himself.*alright, want do you want to do now?*

*I read about a park that has a large hill with a perfect view, would you like to go there?* he asked her

She nodded positive, with a smile forming on her face.

After at least an hour of walking and talking trivial things the Couple reached the park that Ragnar had read about it was enormous, almost like if it was a small Forrest inside the city.

*this is amazing!* he exclaimed as he looked directly at the cliff. Quickly carrying Weiss in bridal style and changed Thu'ums, from Disarm to Whirlwind Sprint. Weiss inmediatly realized what was Ragnar about to do and just relaxed ***Wuld Nah Kest!* **he shouted, turning both of them in a blur that moved at incredible speeds throught the park till he reached the peak of the Hill. It had a small tree where the two sat. The hill had a perfect view of a part of the city, just like he had read.

He sighted as he relaxed himself, feeling Weiss placing her head on his shoulder.

The two could see the Sun setting at the distance, giving the skies a beautiful orange colour. The moment was good

*you know…* Ragnar started, getting Weiss´s attention.

*yeah?* she asked.

*Moments like this are the ones that almost makes me forget about the Beasts of Grimm, the White Fang and even Scylla.* he said while looking down, directly at Weiss´s icy blue eyes.*just here relaxing with you Weiss.*

She smiled but was also listening his thoughts, he was thinking that Scylla was only his burden. He seemed to realized that she was doing that as he looked back at her.

*that´s not a burden that only you should be carrying alone Ragnar, you have all of us who are helping you. Plus I share a part of your powers…I want to help you when the time to face Scylla comes.* she said

*But-* he was going to protest but Weiss spoke first.

*you know I'm being serious about this Ragnar…even when you decided to face Alduin alone in the Throat of the World you had help when you fought him in Sovngarde. Let us help you in this fight.* she said, looking directly at his silver eyes.

Weiss was right, even when he did most of the Damage to Alduin he had help from the three Nord Heroes of Old. His eyes moved up again to meet Weiss´s.

*you are right, I will need help…Scylla may have the Grimm on it´s side, but I have You..* he said as he cupped Weiss´s face with one of his hands, making a pink shade appear on her cheeks.* and everyone else on my side.*

The Schnee Heiress let out a small giggle.*I will always be by your side on this struggle.* she said and slowly closed in the distance between their faces. Ragnar quickly realized what Weiss wanted and he moved his face closer as well and as soon as their lips touched it was like a explosion for both of their senses. For Him Weiss´s lips were soft, sensitive and pleasant to the touch even if they were a little bit cold because of the cold wind of the night, he could smell once again her Sweet Alyssums scent, and he could honestly go on smelling it forever and never get tired of it. The White Dragon Faunus also placed his arms around Weiss´s waist, moving her closer to him to the point their chests were together.

For her Ragnar´s lips were different, it´s skin was slightly harder than usual and had a slight metallic taste, She didn´t had to search that deep in His mind to know the reason of why his lips´s skin was harder, deciding to run her fingers throught his shoulder-length white hair. Gently caressing it

A Life full of Conflict, contrary to her Life which had been full of Loneliness. So many places, so many enemies defeated and many wounds as well. withstanding merciless weathers. From the Blizzards of The Pale to the Vampire infested Swamps of Hjaalmarch, even the terrifying Halls of Apocrypha.

But nonetheless she liked, No she Loved how her lover´s lips felt.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other. Weiss shifted her position into a more comfortable one, straddling Ragnar. That made his cheeks burn in a red shade but he thanked the Nine and Shor that he was capable of controlling himself.

Weiss laughed as soon as she realized what Ragnar was thinking, she gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead effectively calming him down.

*Don´t worry you Dunce, I also want to wait some time before we go that deep* she said with a smile, then said smile turned into a smirk.*thought, I'm a bit curious about that M-rated experiences you had with Mjoll and how she was* she said.

*wait, it doesn´t not bother you?*

She rised an eyebrow *why should I be bothered about something that happened when I wasn't even born?*

*hmm, seems about right…* he then took a breath.*about the M-rated experiences. The first one she and I had was when we were on our Way from Riften to Solitude, we were going to deal with a group of Necromancers who were attempting to bring Queen Potema back to life. So when the night came we decided to camp far away from the main road so like that no one would bother us. And well, as I was getting ready our tent she sat in a fallen tree reading a book…i didn´t pay much attention to which one she was reading at first thought.* he sighted, trying to decide on whether he should laugh or cry.*and it was that damn erotic novel The Lusty Argonian Maid.*

*oh dust! She used to read erotic novels like Blake?* the Schnee Heiress asked, trying to contain her laughter.

*yeah, combine that with a sexually frustrated Nord woman. And that´s how she and I started having those kind of experiences when we were alone.* he said, just thinking about all that made her blush heavily but she decided Not to.

*S-so! How was she?* she did her secondary question.

*her?, hmmm she...was kinda like Ruby in the way that she always fought to protect innocents from bandits to corrupt people. She was warm with her loved ones and Cold as a blizzard just like You when dealing with annoying people and oh boy, I can honestly say that on the times she got mad it was comparable to Yang when someone cuts her hair!* he exclaimed.

She listened carefully to every detail that Ragnar explained about the woman known as Mjoll the Lioness. *and what happened to her?* she asked.

He let out a small sight, even if he had accepted her fate it was still sad to remember that moment. *she died by an arrow to her Heart during the Battle of Whiterun.*

Weiss gasped at the revelation and gave her Lover a strong embrace which he gladly accepted.*I'm sorry to hear about that.* she admitted.

*it´s okay, it was actually comforting to find out that her soul had managed to reach Sovngarde. Before returning to Nirn she told me that she wanted me to move on with my life and not allow myself to fall in a depression for her death and to find love again...* He said while gently touching Weiss´s right cheek.

She had a little smile on her face.*and I'm really happy that you did move on.* she said and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

He had a smile of his own as well. And after some moments he began to think a question he could make for Weiss since she had done her´s already.

*how about your life was before entering Beacon?* he asked, he had looked a few memories of her but he preferred her to tell them.

The expression on her face could tell him everything. *it was….lonely…very lonely. The only person that I can honestly say that was always there for me was my older sister Winter, but when she was old enough she left to join the Atlas Military and I found myself alone once again.* she said while looking down.*all those formal parties and important people wanting to meet me, just because I was the Heiress of the Schnee Company not because they wanted to know the real me. Didn´t help either the several kidnap attempts from the White Fang*

She frowned, but she wasn´t angry at him for making her remember that, she was angry at the false people that didn´t help at all in her childhood. *but everything improved once I met You and everyone else…No longer I felt the loneliness that I felt all those years. I acted the way I did at the Start because I was afraid that It would had been the same as the rest of my life* she said

*as I got to meet you all better I realized it wasn´t, especially with you Ragnar Rose. At first I do actually thought you were just a brute from a backwater land.* she admitted, blushing out of embarrassment.

He wasn´t hurt by the statement from his Lover, the White Dragon Faunus actually let out a combination of a snort and a chuckle.*a lot of people back in Tamriel normally think of us Nords as mere Brutes who only know how to fight..but as soon as they see Skyrim in person they soon learn that they were wrong, when I lived there I was just as proud to be a Nord just as I was proud to be an Imperial.* he said with a smile on his face.

*I guessed so, I also find Cyrodill very interesting. How much time did you past there?* she asked.

*around like 6 months maybe? I don't remember well. The time I spent there was mostly helping here and there when I could..And also because I was trying to find the legendary sword Goldbrand but I failed, never managed to find it.* he said.

*but when you started your adventures as the Dovahkiin you did manage to find several legendary weapons..My question is why did you bring them to your fight with Alduin?* Weiss asked out of curiosity.

He grinned. *I guess it was that part of me wanted to humiliate Alduin, to make him know that the blade that defeated him was an ordinary steel sword.* he explained and looked at his lover.*thought I can say that most of those weapons were stored of the basement of my house in Solitude.*

*most?*

*yeah, the ones of Daedric origin were taken away by Azura. She told me those would be hidden so they wouldn´t fall in the wrong hands, but told me that she couldn´t do much with Mehrunes´s Razor or with Molag Bal´s mace.*

*that guy you fought in the Tower of the Oblivion gate….he had Mehrunes´s Razor.* she said, almost like a whisper.

*Yes, Mankar Camoran had the weapon, in a sword-like version of it. Which makes that even more lethal.* he said, a serious look was on his face now.*but I think that he´s dead now, for a normal human it would be hard to kill a Daedra inside Oblivion.*

*but obviously you're not a normal human, your Soul is that of a Dragon and your body is of a Faunus.* she said, leaning in closer and resting her head on Ragnar´s left shoulder. Weiss closed her eyes.

*that´s what is mostly a Dovahkiin, yeah.* he noticed what Weiss had done and he also placed himself in a more comfortable position for the two. *shouldn´t we head back to Beacon?* he asked while rising an eyebrow.

A smile formed on Weiss´s face.*No, let´s sleep here and tomorrow we head back..*

He nodded, closing his eyes and hugging her tighter.*gladly Snowflake.* a smile formed on his face.

*oohh shut it Ragnar before I made you shut up* she said with a smile of her own.

*I'm so afraid, please don't hurt me your Highness…i´m just a lowly peasant!* he exclaimed jokingly.

With that the Schnee Heiress and the Dragonborn continued talking till they both fell asleep in each other´s arms. No one would bother them in the place they were.

It was something that made both Ragnar and Weiss feel really happy.

The next morning.

It had been quite a while the couple woke up, they were still on the hill but they had been discussing a few things about their Bond of Souls.

*so, my idea is that if you can use my thu´ums like if you were a Dovahkiin as well then I guess I could also use Your Glyphs right?* he asked.

Weiss seemed to be in deep thought about Ragnar´s theory of their shared Semblances. At first when they getting used to the Bond she would have inmediatly turned down the theory since Ragnar wasn´t a Schnee and the Glyphs is an ability that has been with the Schnee family for Generations. But then again, with the obvious effects of the Bond she was Half-Dovahkiin and he was Half Schnee, maybe not in blood but in Soul.

She finally looked at her Lover and nodded positive.*it could be a possibility, We just have to give it a try, read my mind and you´ll find the process of summoning a Glyph, it´s really easy.*.

Ragnar nodded and then he walked backward, several meters away from her to give himself some space to Summon the glyph. He relaxed himself and extended his arms to channel his Aura.

Weiss had crossed her arms as she carefully watched the process. Soon enough a Glyph formed under Ragnar´s feet and it actually surprised her that said Glyph also had the Snowflake form, his was of a Gold colour instead of the traditional Silver one.

Finally the White Dragon Faunus jumped several meters in the air by using the Glyph. He landed right infront of Weiss and smiled at her.*I think the Glyphs will come in handy, I can already jump high if I focus my aura on my legs but the glyph enhances my jumps even more.*

She smiled back.*you learn fast Ragnar and yes the glyphs are good to enhance yours or your friends´s physical abilities. Like being able to do a Dash or use a faster attacks, it´s really good for combats*

*I can see it now, we should try combining the Glyphs and the Thu´ums to see how that would work out.* Ragnar said.

Weiss´s eyes widened.*are you crazy?, your thu´ums are already powerful enough on their own!* she exclaimed.

What the Schnee Heiress had said was right, the Thu´ums are already incredibly powerful on their own so there is little the glyphs could do to power even further the thu´um´s power, if any they would become more powerful the stronger he could get. That´s how Tiber Septim´s thu´um became powerful enough to level city walls.

If he was to defeat an enemy that is God-like such as Scylla he would need to make his thu´um become really powerful, Alduin was a different thing. The First Born of Akatosh always relied on it´s own power and their Battle on Sovngarde, even thought was a Hard one he Knew that there was something holding back Alduin.

The Nine and Shor´s influence on him Maybe?, it could be. His train of thought was stopped as Weiss spoke high enough to get his attention.

*stop overthinking too much Ragnar.* she said as her face had a stern look that could eventually rival the one of Glynda Goodwitch if the Schnee Heiress continued practicing it.*and don´t compare me with Professor Goodwtich!* she exclaimed as a blush of embarrassment came to her face.

*i´m sorry Weiss, i´ll stop doing both things* he said with a grin on his face.

*plus we have to head back Beacon now, i´d really like a shower.* she said.

*yeah, I would like one as well.* he responded and the couple decided to make their way back to Beacon Academy.

(I know that some may wonder why such a short Chapter instead of the usual 10.000+ words chapters. This one involved interactions mostly between Ragnar and Weiss, with the small part of the cemetery, with no other event happening right now. Since they just went throught The Breach, I thought it was nice to give them a rest, next chapter will be focused mostly on Odahviing and Yang because I would like to make the relationship between those two stronger since our Pun Queen has already a liking for the Crimson Dragon.)


End file.
